


One Direction drabbles (All ships eventually)

by recklessandbrave



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: (in some not all), Blow Jobs, Cuddles, Daddy Kink, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluffy, Gay, Hand Jobs, Kinks, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Lirry - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Narry - Freeform, Niam - Freeform, Nouis, One Shot, Smut, larry - Freeform, lilo, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 67
Words: 102,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recklessandbrave/pseuds/recklessandbrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Variety of requested drabbles for ships within One Direction, lengths will vary. Please read the notes at the beginning of each one!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Larry (nsfw)

**Author's Note:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

“You okay Haz?” Louis asks, moving his mic away from his mouth. Harry nodded, eyes fixed on Liam as Liam talked to the crowd. “You sure?” Harry huffs and nods again, quickly glancing at Louis.

Harry shifted on his feet and tapped his thumb against his mic as he prepared to continue singing after Liam’s little speech. Harry had been subtly eyeing Louis for the past 20 minutes. He couldn’t help it; Liam had drenched Louis with a bottle of water. The water dripping off his hair, little droplets running down his cheeks and neck. And don’t forget Louis’ biceps which were also covered in water.

Harry was hard. He was hard when they left the stage. Hard when they made their way to the hotel. Hard when he walked into his room and took his boots off and flung himself onto the huge bed in his room. He swiftly pulled his shirt off and let it drop to his side, falling to the floor. His curls dropped to his shoulders and his shaky fingers took the bun out of his hair. Moving back, Harry rested his sweaty back against the headboard and struggled as he took his jeans off before pushing his boxers half way down his thighs.

He hissed as the cool air hit his member and quickly wrapped his hand around himself, squeezing lightly. Harry silently cursed Louis for putting him in this situation. Harry stroked himself slowly, teasing himself a little bit and sliding his thumb over his slick head, gathering pre-cum. Harry shivered at the touch and felt sweat forming over his chest. He closed his eyes and didn’t care to feel bad that the thought of Louis’ lips on his cock came across his mind.

Of course Harry didn’t take into consideration the fact that the boys were sharing rooms tonight. So when he sped up his hand, moaning, he didn’t expect to look into Louis’ eyes as he did so. “Haz, fuck I…” Harry was too far in now to stop. He bit his lip roughly before his mouth hung open in an ‘O’ shape, letting a sigh escape. “Lou,” he breathed. Fuck it, he thought.

He was close and all embarrassment flew out the window the moment Louis’ eyes met his own as he let out a deep moan. Louis’ eyes were focused on Harry’s hand and Louis couldn’t stop the sudden tightness in his skinny Jeans. “Louis,” Harry moaned.

Louis started palming himself, eyes traveling up to Harry’s face. Harry looked at Louis through heavy eyelids. “Harry, what the fuck-” he cut himself off. Why was he going to ask why Harry was moaning his name when he stood there touching himself as he watched Harry gripping his cock? Louis desperately unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down enough until he could get his hand past the waistband of his boxers.

“Lou, I’m gonna come,” Harry said. The thought that Louis was touching himself because Harry was laying there naked and hard pushed Harry over the edge. Louis watched Harry’s cock throb in his hand, white streaks painting Harry’s chest. Louis desperately stroked himself faster before noticing that Harry was beckoning him over with a finger.

Louis hesitantly walked over to the bed and Harry grabbed his arm. Louis fell on top of Harry and a few thrusts of his hips into Harry’s thigh, he was coming with Harry’s name on his tongue.

“You had me hard from the moment I noticed Liam soaked you with his water.”

“And I’m fucking glad I walked in on you.”

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [_**stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**_](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	2. Nouis (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested  
> "Anonymous sent: Can you please so a Nouis prompt/drabble thingy? I can't think of any specific plots, except for maybe some angst or smut? If you decide to do smut, bottom!Niall please! Have fun with you and your friend's writing! :))"
> 
> It's an AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

“Niall!” Louis called from the kitchen of their shared apartment. Louis fumbled with the pots, plopping pasta onto the plates from one and sauce from the other.

It was the only thing he could make; spaghetti. “yeah, m’comin’!” Niall screamed. Louis put the pots in the sink, water spilling over the edge and onto the floor. He grabbed some paper towel and bent over to wipe it up. “Shit,” he cursed.

Niall walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks, cheeks heating up as his eyes were glued on Louis’ ass. He felt his dick twitch in his tight jeans and swallowed down a moan.

So maybe Niall had a thing for his flatmate. And maybe Niall occasionally thought of grabbing Louis’ ass while Louis was on top of him with his lips against Niall’s neck.

“You okay, mate?” 

“Y-yeah, fine. Whoah, hot in here, innit?” Niall laughed nervously. Louis blinked slowly, throwing out the wet paper towel. “Well, I was just cooking.”

“Yeah,” Niall squeaked. They sat down to eat, Niall beside Louis and Niall willed his problem to subside. They sat in a comfortable silence, occasionally bringing up small talk. “How was work?” Louis had asked, fork to his lips.

Niall swallowed and cleared his throat. “Yeah, good. My boss made me colour code the t shirts today though.” Niall rolled his eyes. He took a sip of water and looked over to Louis who was laughing.

“Niall, you have some sauce here,” Louis pointed to his own face near the right side of his own lip. Niall went to wipe it away but missed. “Here,” Louis said.

Louis reached his thumb out to wipe across Niall’s lips, even though the sauce was only on the corner. Niall let out a shaky breath. “Uh, thanks.” Niall said.

Niall expected Louis to wipe his thumb against his napkin, but instead he brought his hand up to his mouth, tongue poking out to lick his thumb. He stuck his thumb in his mouth and sucked gently and smirked. “Okay.” Niall said.

They finished eating and Niall left the table with his plate once the problem in his jeans subsided for a second time. “I’m going to clean myself up, Niall. Put on a movie, will ya?” Niall nodded as he walked into their living room, looking through movies, but couldn't decide on one.

10 minutes later and Niall needed to use the bathroom. “Louis, hurry up please.” Louis opened the door and stood there shirtless. Water dripped from his chin to his chest, and his hair was pushed back with a hair band. 

“Just washing my face, you can come in.”

“I’m not taking a wee when you’re standing there.” Niall said, eyes fixed on Louis’ chest. Louis tilted his head and smirked. “Niall, are you blushing?” he asked.

“N-no!” 

“Aw come on. You’ve been like this all day. Like what you see, babe?” Louis took Niall’s hands and placed them on his own bare chest. Niall’s trembling fingers ran down Louis’ chest and added pressure when his index fingers passed Louis’ nipples.

Louis moaned. He liked the feeling of Niall’s cool fingers against his skin. Plus, he knew Niall would be thankful for the noises he made.

“How bad do you want me, Ni?” Louis asked. “Want me to suck you off? Touch your cock? Or,” Louis leaned in, hot breath against Niall’s ears. “maybe put these fingers to use somewhere else?”

Louis wasn’t one for fucking right away, but a little fun wouldn’t hurt. Niall suddenly became courageous and shoved his lips against Louis’. Louis gasped, surprised at the sudden contact but pushed Niall out of the bathroom and into Louis’ room, Niall’s need to pee gone.

Louis pushed Niall to the bed and tore his clothes off, leaving Niall naked and Louis still half dressed.

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” Louis said. “Louis,” Niall moaned. He didn’t even know what to say. The fact that he was laying there with Louis between his legs was too much to take in.

Louis demanded lube from Niall, informing him it was in the bed side table. Niall grabbed it and threw it at Louis. “Eager, I see.” Louis laughed.

He poured a generous amount in his hand and rubbed his hands together, warming the lube before stroking his right index finger over Niall’s hole. He used his other lubed hand to stroke Niall’s cock and Niall whimpered.

“Louis, please.” Louis laughed a little before slowly inserting a finger. “You okay?” he asked. Niall nodded. “Another.”

“Don’t you want-”

“Another!” Niall yelled. Louis raised his eyebrows and inserted his middle finger as well, moving the two around a bit before adding in a third.

He pumped Niall’s cock lazily, more worried about fining that special spot. He prodded around a bit, curling his fingers when, “Oh fuck Lou, right there.”

Louis continued to stroke the same spot and bent down a bit, taking the head of Niall’s cock in his mouth. Niall bucked his hips a bit, already close, just loving the thought of Louis’ fingers inside of him, as well as the feeling.

“Close,” he warned, unable to get any more words out. “L-Louis, stop I’m close,” Louis bobbed his head faster, sucking harder and moved his fingers over Niall’s sweet spot once more before Niall moaned Louis’ name.

Louis pulled away from Niall, leaving Niall sweaty and tired. “That was fun.” Louis said. “You’ve got…” Niall trailed off, blushing. “What?” Louis asked. Niall pulled Louis’ face to his and licked his own cum off of Louis’ lip.

“Oops,” Louis laughed. “At least it wasn’t spaghetti sauce.”

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ _ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**_](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	3. Niam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous sent: OMG! i absolutely LOVED your first two chapters of One Direction Drabbles! can you do one with Niall x boy of your choice and have them get dared by the other boys to kiss (they're not together yet) but the other boys knew they liked each other and that's why they dared them to kiss. once the boys are kissing, another boy shoves niall so he's straddling the boy of your choice. you don't have to do smut in the end but make it really awkward with them ending up together. ty!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

“Come on,” Louis said, bouncing on his heels. “Truth or dare, let’s go!” Everyone sighed, but agreed. Harry shook his head at the smaller boy. “What kinds of 18 year olds play this anyways?” he asked.

 All 5 boys had just graduated high school, and it was 2 weeks into summer. They have spent most of their time at each other’s houses playing video games or going to skate parks.

No one expected to be sitting in a circle on Liam’s carpeted floor of his basement with the light dimmed, getting ready to play truth or dare though. But of course it would be Louis to suggest such a kiddie game.

 In his defense, though, he was chatting with Zayn the other day about how Niall and Liam _totally_ have a thing for each other, and agreed to get them together one way or another. Harry knew, too but didn’t know what Louis had planned.

 “Okay, we get one chicken out each, and it can only be used on a dare.” Louis said. “It was my idea, so I’ll pick a number, and who ever is closest gets to go first.” Louis pondered on what number we wanted then said, “Okay, between one and twenty, clockwise. Go!”

 Beside Louis was Harry. “Erm, 7.”

 Then Niall. “16!”

 Zayn, “3.”

And finally Liam. “Hm…19.” He smiled.

 “It was 11. Harry was closest!” they boys move in closer, actually getting excited for the game to start. “Okay, Niall, truth or dare?”

“Dare.” He said confidently. Niall _never_ loses at this game. “I dare you to lick Louis’ big toe.” As much as Niall wanted to use his chicken to avoid his tongue touching Louis’ stinky foot, he didn’t want to give in so soon.

 “Fine,” Louis’ eyes widened. “But what if I don’t want him to lick my toe?” Louis pouts. Everyone shrugged as if to say ‘too bad’ and he took his sock off. Niall leaned over to Louis’ outstretched foot and licked his big toe, grimacing.

 “Louis, truth or dare?” Niall asked.

 “Truth.” Louis wanted to start off easy to warm up. “Which one of us would you rather date, and why?”

 “Well Liam is a cuddly bear, so he’d be great to watch movies with. Zayn looks like he’d be good in bed-”

 “Oi, I _am_ good in bed.” Zayn cut in.

 Louis continued. “Niall, you are a cute little nugget, and you play the guitar. You can serenade me whenever I felt like it. But I mean, Harry can cook me dinner, sing me to sleep, and I would get to spoil him. So I pick Haz.”

 Harry smiled. “Aw thanks, Lou!” Louis nodded then looked around. Should he go after Niall and Liam now, or wait for Zayn to have at them? He chose the latter and decided to go easy for now.

 “Liam, truth or dare?”

 “Dare!” Liam was never brave enough to go for a dare first round, but so far the game has been mild. “I dare you touch your tongue to your nose. And if you can’t you have to touch it to the nose of whoever I pick.”

 Liam stuck is tongue out, stretching it as far as he could. “Damn it,” he said. The boys laugh and Louis hummed. Okay, so maybe he could go after Niall and Liam a bit. “Okay you have to lick Niall’s nose!”

 Liam hesitated. He peeked at Niall and Niall smiled softly. _Whatever_ , he thought. He crawled over to Niall and licked the tip of Niall’s nose, both boys laughing a bit.

 “Okay, hm. Zayn truth or dare.” Liam asked.

 “Truth.” Zayn smirked slightly, knowing exactly what who he was going after, once he did his truth. “What’s one thing you do or have done that no one knows about.”

 Zayn thought for a moment. “I sometimes…I mean, I am a good kisser but I once practiced kissing on my sister’s teddy bear.” Everyone laughed and he slumped over. “Okay enough you guys,” he begged.

 “Truth or dare, Niall.” Zayn knew Niall almost always picked dares. “Dare.” Without a second thought Zayn said “I dare you to make out with the cutest person in this room.”

 Niall blushed. “C-can I use my chicken out?” he asked. “You,” Harry said, “are going to use a chicken for a little bit of action? Come on we all know you’re braver than that.” Niall swallowed and nodded. “So, the person I find cutest, right?” he asked. Everyone nodded.

 Niall slowly crawled over towards Liam and Zayn. Niall looked at Zayn to silently say ‘fuck you’ and Liam smirked, thinking Niall was going for Zayn. But when Niall looked at him and sat down in from of him, he gulped.

 “Me?” he asked. Niall nodded and leaned in slowly. Both boys were breathing heavily. Niall tilted his head and licked his slightly parted lips. His nose brushed Liam’s and Liam shuddered.

 “Hurry up!” Louis yelled. Liam closed the gap, placing his lips against Niall’s. Their eyes closed and their lips move in sync. Niall breathed out through his nose as he opened his mouth and hesitantly ran his tongue over Liam’s bottom lip.

 Liam parted his lips right away, hands going to the back of Niall’s neck. Niall hand his palms resting on Liam’s thighs and he let his tongue find Liam’s.

 A few minutes later Niall pulled away, biting Liam’s bottom lip, earning a groan from the other boy. “Fuck,” Liam said. “S-sorry.”

 “it’s okay.” Niall said. Zayn huffed. “Are you guys going to admit that you like each other now? That was some serious making out.”

 Niall and Liam looked at each other confused. “What?” Niall said. Liam liked him back? “Y-you like me back?” he asked.

 “ _Back?”_ Liam mimicked. They stared at each other for a few seconds and Louis sighed. “Just kiss each other already, jesus.”

 “Yeah, I-I like you,” Niall stuttered. Liam smiled and blushed. “I like you too."

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	4. Zouis (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous sent: Hiiii! Can you do a Zouis NSFW where Louis and Zayn finally get the alone time they needed for so long, and ends up having long, passionate sex in their bedroom. Top!Louis please, with Louis rimming the hell out of Zayn. ;)
> 
> Warning: rim-job action. I am bad at LONG smut scenes with Zayn/Louis but I tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

Zayn dragged his feet up the stairs and to the door of his flat, Louis following behind. Zayn unlocked the door and threw the keys on the kitchen counter and kicked his shoes off. "Shit," he sighed. "That was a long day."

"Mmm," Louis hummed in agreement, closing the door. Louis stepped over to zayn and wrapped his arms around Zayn's thin waist. "If I never have to record another song again I'd be happy."

Zayn laughed and placed his big hands on each side of Louis' face. "I know we are tired, but we haven't been alone for a month," Zayn whispered. "And tomorrow we have to spend the day shopping. What do you say we use this free time wisely?"

Louis bit his lip and smiled lazily. "Okay, but I top tonight." He said. Zayn brushed his thumbs under Louis' jaw and kissed his lips lightly. "Then you have to give me your best rim job you have to offer." Zayn's words spilled past his lips and into Louis' open mouth.

Louis surged forward and pressed his lips to Zayn's plump ones. He hummed, sending vibrations across Zayn's face, causing Zayn to giggle. "Come on," Louis said. "I want to make love to my boyfriend."

Zayn was swiftly dragged to their bedroom and pushed onto their king sized bed. Louis crawled on top of him, completely forgetting to shut the door. Not that it mattered anyways.

Louis kissed down Zayn's jaw and to his ear before nibbling on his earlobe gently. "Louis," Zayn's breath hitched in his throat as Louis' name left his mouth. Louis sat up and gripped the bottom of Zayn's shirt. "Up," Louis said.

Zayn quickly lifted his upper body and Louis removed his shirt before pushing him back down. He placed his hands on Zayn's hips and slowly ran his hands upwards over Zayn's chest. "You're beautiful."

Zayn blushed at the compliment. When Louis' hands came to Zayn's pecks, he flicked his thumbs over each nipple. "Take your shirt off, please." Zayn asked. Louis complied, throwing his shirt to the floor. "I love your tattoos," Zayn breathed. "Gorgeous."

Louis slapped Zayn's chest lightly. "Shut up," he said before kissing Zayn roughly, but briefly. "On your stomach, now." Zayn didn't need to be told a second time, flipping himself over and laying on the pillow, arms crossed under it. "Lift," he heard Louis' stern voice say.

Zayn lifted his hips and balanced himself on his knees. Louis reached around and unbuttoned Zayn's jeans before tugging them off along with Zayn's boxers. Zayn's hard cock sprang free and he moaned.

Louis quickly got rid of his own remaining clothes and stroked his half hard cock, quickly making it swell to full hardness. He kneeled behind Zayn, hands on each ass cheek. "Hurry, please," zayn begged. Louis couldn't say no after Zayn's desperate pleas hit his ears.

He spread Zayn's cheeks and leaned in, pointed tongue flicking over Zayn's tight hole. He flattened his tongue and added pressure. Zayn sighed in relief. Louis continued to tease the puckered skin with flicks of his tongue, occasionally moaning. "Lou, more." Zayn begged.

Louis stuck the index finger if his right hand in his mouth, covering it in saliva before teasing it against Zayn's hole. "Louis," Zayn cried. Louis smirked and slowly inserted his index finger.

Zayn reached down to wrap his hand around himself and Louis noticed. He curled his finger inside of Zayn, tongue teasing around his finger as he used his free hand to slap the ass cheek closest to him gently. "Don't," he warned Zayn.

Zayn let go of himself and whimpered when Louis added his tongue in with his finger. Louis continued while Zayn cried out. "O-okay please, Louis, just fuck me." Louis pulled away and rubbed his hands over Zayn's ass and up his back. "Lay down baby, on your back." Zayn rolled over, breathing heavily.

He grabbed some lube and a condom and handed it over to Louis. He slowly ran his hand down his own chest, getting closer and closer to his hard member. He watched Louis shake his head. "Not yet. Wait for me, Z." Zayn nodded as Louis' lube slicked fingers prepped him.

"I'm good, I'm good Lou. Come on." Louis removed his fingers and opened the condom, rolling it on as fast as he could and covered himself in lube. He let the tip of his dick touch Zayn's hole and Zayn nodded. Slowly pushing in, Louis let out a shaky breath.

"It's been forever," he whispered. Zayn let his left hand run through Louis' hair. "C-can I now?" He asked, touching his cock. Louis nodded and Zayn stroked himself as Louis started to move his hips. 

"Lou, I love you." Zayn cried as Louis hit his prostate. Louis' hips stuttered as he whiped a tear from Zayn's eyes. "S-sorry Lou." They have never said that to each other before. "Sh. I love you too."

"I'm close Louis. Fuck I-" Zayn's hand picked up speed along with Louis' hips and Louis groaned. "Me too baby." They were both sweating and moaning the other's name.

"I'm gonna come, Z." Zayn nodded and watched as Louis' arms gave out as he spilled into the condom, falling on top of Zayn. "Oh fuck," Zayn moaned, coming between both of their torsos. They laid like that for a while, catching their breaths. "Finally," Louis said. Zayn laughed and kissed the top of Louis head. "Finally."

 Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	5. Narry (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Nouis or Narry where Niall is the super popular "jock" who the girls throw themselves at and the guys wanted to be and either L/H is his super effeminate boyfriend who wears pastel colors and is always smiling. However, L/H is super upset that Niall lost the big game so he tops Niall in the locker room after the game. Maybe some daddy L/H?
> 
> WARNING: DADDY KINK!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

"Ni!" Harry called, approaching Niall's locker. Niall turned his head, eyeing Harry's choice of outfit. Standing there with his hands gripping his backpack straps, Harry wore an oversized peach coloured hoodie, black skinny jeans, and black boots.

"Cute hair," Niall commented, flicking the flower in Harry's bun. "For you, babe," Harry replied. "I know you think it's cute." Niall laughed and kissed Harry's cheek. "Ugh." He sighed. "I'm fucking nervous for tonight’s game. You'll be cheering me on, right babe?" Harry nodded and put his arm through Nialll's.

They walked down the hallway to their math class, passing a few members of the football team. "Hey Horan! Get ready for tonight." They said. Niall smiled softly. He didn't really talk to the boys when with Harry. They weren't Harry's biggest fans. "Yup, see you later Zayn, Louis."

"You'll be great Ni, don't worry." Harry assured as they sat in their seats. Niall squeezed Harry's thigh. "Thanks Haz."

"Okay boys, do your best out there. This is a big game. Niall, no pressure, but you're our best player. Get out there! Let's win this!" The boys ran out of the locker room, all passing Harry as they did so. "Haz, get to the bleachers!"

"But I have to give you my good luck kiss!" Harry pouted. Niall rolled his eyes, smirking. He leaned up slightly, kissing Harry's soft lips. "Thanks babe. Okay I've gotta go." Harry slapped Niall's ass as Niall ran down the hall.

"Come on Niall! Yes you've got this!" Everyone cheered along with Harry. Harry shivered, pulling the sleeves to his hoodie over his hands. "Niall's the blonde one, right?" A girl asked from beside him. "Yeah." Harry replied.

"Mel, isn't he the hottest? What I wouldn't do to have him in my pants." The girl said. A boy below them laughed. "Wish people looked at me like that!" He said, head falling back on the girl’s knees. "Mel look at him go! Oh my god."

"He's taken, actually." Harry cut in. "I thought that was a rumour! Some weird chick, right?" She asked, eyes wide. Harry's eyebrows furrowed. "No, by me," he said. "Come on baby you can do it!" He cheered, smirking at the girl's reaction in the corner of his eye.

"Fuck!" Niall punched his gym bag when everyone else left the locker room. Harry rubbed his sweaty back. "It's okay Ni. You did well. Your team slacked off at the end. You'll do good next time."

"I tried so hard!" Niall almost cried. "I'm fucking angry." Harry wanted to calm Niall down, but knew it was useless. “I’m upset too, I wanted to see my baby take everyone away! i wanted everyone to chant your name.”

 "Louis should have passed the ball to me. I was open, and I could have kicked it from where I was. Fucking douchebag ruin-"

Harry cut him off, slamming his lips to Niall's.  Niall moaned, fisting Harry sweater. "F-fuck me, Haz," Niall said, caught of guard. "Okay." Harry replied. Niall blinked. "No I meant, like, 'fuck you took my breath away' but if you're offering…”

"I am." Harry said seriously. Niall laughed.  "Well okay, let me change first-"

"No, here. Right now. Strip." Niall stood up, shaking as he took his kit off. They've never been this kinky before. Harry slowly undressed as well and giggled at Niall's desperation.

"Let's go Haz." Niall pushed two benches together and dragged Harry's naked body on top of his. His already hard cock bouncing against his lower stomach as it brushed Harry's. "Do you need to be prepped?" Harry asked. Niall shook his head. "We did it last night I'm good. Just...use a lot of spit, i don't have lube."

Harry nodded, already ahead of Niall, stroking his cock after spitting into his hand. "You okay?" He asked. Niall nodded again and Harry entered him slowly. Niall groaned in frustration and grabbed Harry's hips, slamming them into Niall.

"Fuck Ni," Harry panted. "Be careful." Niall moaned. He just needed to be fucked and Harry's cute bun and right jeans had him desperate all day long. To be fair, Harry put him in this place.

"Harder, Haz." Harry went harder and faster as he leaned down to suck on Niall's neck. "You taste so good." He mumbled against the warm skin. He hit that spot inside of Niall and Niall lost all control. "Oh! Fuck me daddy." Harry paused, looking down at Niall and smirked.

"Yeah? You want daddy to fuck you hard? Say my name, baby. Make daddy feel good."

"F-fuck Ha- daddy. Faster." Niall cried. Harry picked up his speed. His heart was racing and sweat was running down his cheeks.

"Want daddy to touch you?" Niall nodded. "Yes, please! I'm so close." Harry kissed Niall hard as he began to stroke Niall in rhythm with his hips. "I'm coming, fuck da-" Niall closed his eyes tight, coming in Harry's hand.

Harry felt Niall clench around him. "Shit baby, I'm almost there. You're so fucking hot."

"I heard you cheering me on, Haz. Was my sweaty body turning you on?" Niall asked, pinching Harry's nipples. "Come for me daddy." Harry groaned, cock throbbing inside of Niall as he came.

"We need to do this more often." Harry laughed.

"I'm sorry that I lost it. With the whole, kinky thing there."

"That's what I meant. That was so hot babe. Fuck. Let's get cleaned up." Harry stood and took his hair out of the bun, hair flowing down and Niall wasn't ashamed to say, "Round two?"

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	6. Ziam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous sent: hi I was wondering if you could do a cute/fluffy Ziam where Zayn is popular and is dating Liam but no one knows cos they dont like to be public and no one knows Zayn is gay but Liam gets bullied and Zayn finally steps up and it's very kissy and cute :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

Liam and Harry stood at Liam's locker, watching from a distance as Zayn chatted with his wrestling mates. "You have some serious fond eyes going on right now Li." Liam sighed. "Whatever. I just wish he'd communicate with me more."

As soon as he said that, Zayn, Niall, and Louis walked by. "Hey Liam!" Zayn said with a small wave. Niall and Louis rolled their eyes, one of them whispering a gay slur, which Zayn did nothing about.

"It's okay," Harry said. "He will realise he's missing out."

"He's not missing out. We are dating you know. But why can't he just…ignore what people say? I want to be able to walk down the hall and hold his hand." He quickly wiped a single tear, but Harry noticed.

"Come on, we've got music now. You can drool over the back of his head." Harry joked. A small smile spread across Liam's face as they walked arm in arm to their next class.

"Fucking gross, might as well just hold hands, boys!" Niall called. "Hey," zayn cut in. "Fucking quit it."

"What's gotten into you?" Niall asked. "The question is, what's gotten into you? Just leave it be, mate." Harry and Liam sat behind the three of them. "See," Harry whispered. "He's not always so cold." Liam shrugged as class started. He didn't really want to continue on the subject.

When class was over, Liam and Harry ran out the door, excited for lunch. "This day is too long." Liam said. "It's almost over," Harry smiled. "You still coming over today?" He asked. Liam Nodded. "Course!"

"Hi Liam," Liam turned around coming face to face with Niall and Liam. "Zayn wasn't in the mood for bashing ya today, so I've gotta make up for it." Harry stood close to Liam. "Just go," he said.

Niall shoved Liam against a locker. He didn't have time to register what happened, and Harry didn't have time to interject before Louis' fist came into contact with his left eye. Liam fell to the floor, covering his face.

"What the fuck is happening?" They heard Zayn say. Zayn pushed his way through the few amount of people who gathered around, attempting to stop the one sided fight. "Hello Zayn," Niall greeted.

"Well, who did this?" Niall raised his hand triumphantly and smirked. Zayn pushed Niall to the floor, not wanting to cause too much pain, though he thinks he should later when no one is watching. He knelt down to Liam. "Are you okay?"

Liam dropped his hands from his face, tears streaking down his cheeks. "Li," Zayn breathed sadly. He cupped Liam's face, thumbs wiping the tears. "I'm so fucking sorry."

"Z what the hell are you doing?!" Niall asked. "Making sure my boyfriend's black eye will be okay, what the hell are you doing?" Niall's eyes widened.

"Come on Li, get up," Zayn helped Liam stand and linked his fingers behind Liam's neck. He gently kissed Liam's red cheek under his blackening eye. "Zayn you don't have to do this here."

"Yes I do!" Zayn assured, leaning in slowly. "This is my fault." He bumped his nose against Liam's and desperately kissed Liam, feeling Liam's hands clutch at his waist.

Everyone started leaving once they knew Liam was okay and Harry stood a distance away, giving the boys their space. Niall huffed off and Louis apologised before running after Niall.

Liam pulled away breathing heavily. "It's okay. Please don't protest. It's fine. We are okay." Zayn nodded. "Okay, okay. Go off with Harry, you're gping to miss out on lunch. Text me later, babes. I'm sorry," he pecked Liam's lips again. "So sorry."

Liam kissed him back and walked off with Harry, leaving Zayn to take in all that has happened. He promised himself he would never let Liam get hurt again.

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	7. Ziam (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous sent: hello~ can you write a ziam drabble where theyre teens and theres mutual masturbation involved? (doesnt matter the setting or w/e , you chose the rest) thank you :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

Zayn approached his car, backpack slung over his right shoulder and noticed Liam leaning against it. “Hiya!” he called. Liam locked his phone and smiled. “What took you so long?” He asked, throwing his bag in the back of Zayn’s car.

“Oi, I had to finish a test. Come on, get in.” they got into his car, blasting music before Zayn pulled out of the parking spot. “What are we gonna do at your house?” Liam asked. Zayn shrugged. “Whatever, we’ll find something.”

Once they arrived they got their bags and Zayn unlocked to front door of his home, both walking into the empty house. They took their shoes off and ran up the stairs to Zayn’s room, taking two at a time.

Sitting on the large bed beside Liam, Zayn took his laptop out and put in his password. “We could catch up on Hit The Floor.” Hit The Floor was one of their guilty pleasures. Zayn said he watched it to see hot girls dance. Liam just liked the drama. “Yeah, okay.”

Finding the episode they left off on, Zayn made it big screen and they leaned against the headboard as the show began.

“Why would Jude go on a date with someone he doesn’t know?” Liam complained. “I doubt it will turn into anything, he likes Zero, remember?” Liam nodded, falling into silence.

The show continued and the two watched as Zero asked Jude about the date.

_“You don’t even know the guy,” Zero said. “I’m about to.” Jude replied._

“Oh man Jude, cold.” Zayn laughed. They watched the men on screen bicker and Liam slapped Zayn saying, “Oh my god tell me they’re totally not gonna fuck,” he laughed.

A few seconds later, they watched as Zero stopped Jude before kissing him. Liam blushed watching Jude push Zero against a wall, the two stripping. Liam shifted, the noticeable bulge in his jeans growing increasingly uncomfortable.

“Shit,” he hissed quietly. Zayn noticed though, and raised his eyebrows. “You okay mate?” Liam nodded quickly. “Are you sure? You don’ look it.” Liam shifted again, this time towards Zayn, unaware of how close Zayn actually was to him.

“Li,” Zayn whispered, eyes fixed on Liam’s crotch. “I-I’m sorry Zayn. I have to-” Liam was starting to stand, intending to go to the bathroom when Zayn caught his arm. “It’s okay,” he assured, palming himself. Liam’s eyes went wide and looked away, embarrassed. 

“Y-you’re hard,” Liam said. Zayn bit his lip and nodded. “Yeah,” he breathed. Liam sat back down carefully next to Zayn, watching as Zayn undid his jeans. “W-what are you doing, Z?”

“It’s okay, a lot of people do this, mutual masturbation and all.” Liam was shocked. Was Zayn really suggesting they sit there, arms brushing each other’s as the get off together? Was Liam ready for that? He’s had a crush on Zayn for the longest time, and didn’t want his heart to take this the wrong way.

“Fuck it,” he breathed, quickly undoing his jeans and pulling them down with his boxers. Zayn did the same and gasped when he was free. He looked down at Liam and moaned and he stroked himself in time with Liam.

“Fuck Li, y-you’re huge,” this was so unusual for Zayn. So weird for him to watch Liam stroke his hard cock, imagining his mouth stretched around it. So much so that it turned him on even more.

“Y-you too, fuck Z!” Liam moaned, thumb swiping across the head of his throbbing cock, collecting pre-cum. Zayn groaned, his name on Liam’s tongue was like music to his ears. Liam was mesmerised my Zayn’s hand wrapped around his thick cock. He squeezed his own hand a little tighter while looking up at Zayn’s flushed face, parted lips, and sparkling eyes.

he blushed and looked away. “Sor- fuck, sorry,” he cried, tingly feeling creeping into his lower stomach.

“You’re so hot, Li. I admit, I love watching you stroke your hard cock. It makes me so hard. I wanna suck you off so fucking badly-” Zayn cut himself off, thrusting into his hand with a moan. He was close already, and he knew Liam was too.

“Wanna stretch my lips around your fat cock, make you come so hard,” Zayn bit his lip and Liam couldn’t take it anymore. Zayn’s words pushed him over the edge as his hot cum fell onto his chest, hitting his chin.

“Holy fuck,” Zayn cried, throwing his head back. He squeezed the head of his cock lightly, once, before he closed his eyes, coming to the image of Liam he just witnessed.

They sat in silence, only audible sounds were their breathing and the end of the show playing in the background.

“That was different,” Zayn said. “Why did you say those things,” Liam asked. “a-about wanting to…” he trailed off. Zayn shrugged. “Because I do, I want to. Eventually.”

“But, you’re straight. Don’t fuck with me,” Liam begged, standing up to get dressed. Zayn did the same and furrowed his eyebrows. “I’m not fucking with you, why would I lie about that, that’s messed up. Why are you so worried?”

“Because I like you, I have feelings for you.” Liam’s heart skipped a beat when he realised that was probably the worst thing he could have said. He didn’t want Zayn to think that Liam used him, even if was his idea.

“I…I didn’t know, Li. Sorry.”

“yeah, I know, ‘sorry I don’t like you that way’ is what you’re gonna say. Don’t bother.” Liam walked over to his bag and Zayn caught him by the hand. “I’m sorry for being inconsiderate and just thinking about myself. But I’m not sorry for what happened. I meant what I said.” Zayn continued. “And yeah, maybe I like girls, but I never said I didn’t like guys.”

Liam’s hand was warm in Zayn’s. “So, I mean…do you…?” he didn’t know what he wanted to ask, he was just looking for some kind of answer. “Yeah, you’re hot. And yeah, I want to suck your dick. You’re my best friend, Li, and I love you. Probably more than I should, and more than I ever admitted.”

Liam hugged Zayn tightly and Zayn returned the hug. “You don’t hate me?” Liam asked. “never could,” Zayn assured. “And you like me?” Zayn nodded. “Yeah, I do.”

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	8. Ziall (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous sent: can you please do any pairing w/ Niall where Niall thinks he is straight but gets dared to let his friend (Louis,Harry,Zayn, or Liam) top him. it is consensual, but Niall is trying to act like he hates it and won't let the other boy touch him because it is "too weird to have another bloke touch his dick" because of this, Niall comes untouched. L/H/Z/L have secretly loved Niall since forever, so they accidentally say so when they cum in Niall. happy ending with gay Niall :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

“Lou,” Zayn called across the classroom. “You coming to mine tonight? The other three are!” Zayn asked, patting Niall on the back. Louis nodded and smiled. “My bro got a bunch of alcohol before he went back to college,” Zayn said to Niall, Liam and Harry.

 “Cool,” Liam said. “Harry and I are driving over after stopping at my house. Is Lou taking himself there?” he asked. Zayn shrugged. “I guess so, Ni you’re comin’ with me, right?”

“Yeah, I’m not taking the bus home!” Niall laughed. Zayn swears he could live off of Niall’s laugh alone. His laugh was always so light, always reached his eyes. He watched Niall bite his lip, picking at the skin with his teeth. He desperately wanted to kiss those pink lips, feel them over his skin and-

“Z,” Niall snapped his fingers. “Harry asked if he should bring anything. You alright mate?” Zayn nodded. “Yeah. And no, it’s fine. Just bring yourselves.” He said, smiling weakly. Of course he would fall in love with Niall who’s straight.

When school finished, Zayn made his way home with Niall, Louis trailing behind. They pulled into his driveway and got out, all three making their way into the house and into the kitchen.

“We can have a head start on Liam and Harry.” Zayn laughed, getting out three beers. “Thanks mate.” Louis said. They made their way to he living room at turned the tv on to a music channel.

2 beers each later, Liam and Harry knocked on Zayn’s door before letting themselves in. “Beer in the fridge, boys!” Zayn called. The two sat down with the other boys and the music was turned up.

Time passes by quickly and they're all fairly drunk. "Wait where's your mum?" Harry asked. "Won't be home until early morning." Zayn answered. Niall sat down on Zayn’s lap, due to a lack of seats of course. Zayn pursed his lips, swirling the now warm beer in his bottle while ignoring Niall's ass moving against his crotch.

"Hey Lou," Harry asked. "I dare you eat some of the old cat food in Zayn's kitchen."

"I still have cat food?" Zayn questioned, remembering his cat that ran away. Louis laughed. "We playing truth or dare now?" He asked. He signed and went to the bag, grabbing a single piece and eating it.

"Niall you look cozy there," Louis noted. "I dare you to let Zayn fuck you." Zayn's heart skipped a beat and Niall scoffed. "I'm not gay," he defended himself.

"It's a dare, you gotta!" Louis insists. Zayn shook his head. "No man, like what straight guy wants to be topped. He won't be able to handle it anyway." Zayn meant that Niall wouldn't be used to it, he wasn't bragging about how big he was.

"Hey," Niall said. "I can too handle it. Aren't you a cocky one," he poked Zayn's chest. "Fine, I'm up for it if you are." He said to Zayn. He's just drunk, he doesn't know what he's saying, Zayn thought.

"I mean, you'll get off, yeah? What's the big deal? Come on Z. No pressure, though." He shouldn't be hearing those words from Niall. If anything, it should be him saying it. "You do know, that being topped means…that I'm the pitcher," Zayn said.

"Yeah, come on." Niall tugged his hands and Zayn agreed. If it was mutual, then it's okay. They won't remember tomorrow morning anyways, maybe. The boys cheered and laughed as Zayn was dragged into his own bedroom. Niall locked the door and they started stripping.

Niall laughed. "You're eager, I see. Already hard huh?" Zayn blushed. "It won't be weird because I'm gay and you're not, right?" Zayn asked. "Hey, I'm helping a friend get laid over a DARE." Niall put emphasis on the word dare and it cut Zayn deep, but didn't let it show.

"Any ground rules before we…you know?" He asked. Niall shook his head. "If something comes up that I'm not comfortable with I'll let you know." Zayn nodded and ordered Niall to lie on his back. Niall was nowhere near hard and Zayn felt bad, but Niall did agree to this. Either way, the blonde boy looked beautiful lying there in front of Zayn.

Zayn carefully crawled on top of Niall and supported himself with his hands. "Is it okay…can I kiss you.?” Niall nodded. He liked kissing, lips are lips. Zayn tilted his head a bit and rubbed his nose against Niall's cheek. Niall closed his eyes as he felt Zayn's hot breath flow over his closed lips.

Zayn closed the gap, lips barely touching Niall's. "Pussy," Niall said against his lips as he tilted his head up to get a proper kiss from Zayn. Zayn gasped but quickly responded and kissed back briefly before leaving wet kisses down Niall's jaw to his neck.

He began sucking and nibbling gently, feeling Niall's hands curl in his hair. He noticed Niall's breathing pick up pace and his cock twitched at the small gasp. He kissed his way down Niall's neck, occasionally nipping the skin and running his tongue over each bite before he reached Niall's chest.

He teased Niall's nipples and earned a groan from Niall. Niall was trying to keep the noises in. He didn't want Zayn to know he was enjoying this as much as he was, but failed when Zayn peeked down at Niall's rock hard cock.

"Do you-is this enjoyable?" Zayn asked. "Someone is teasing me, I'm all for teasing." Niall didn't want to say yes, and didn't want to say 'yes I enjoy it, especially because it's you touching me.'

Zayn goes to touch Niall's hard member but Niall stopped him. "No, it's-it's weird. For a guy to touch me like that." Niall said. That stabbed Zayn in the chest. Niall was hard just because his lips were on his neck, but he wasn't allowed to touch Niall's cock? "Kay, fine." He said.

He grabbed lube and let some lube dribble onto his fingers before circling Niall's hole. "What are you doing?" Niall slurred. "Prepping you. Trust me." Zayn said. Niall nodded and winced as Zayn's index finger entered him.

Zayn went slowly until he had three fingers in and moved them around. "Oh," Niall gasped. He was confused but it felt so good. Zayn didn't need to ask to know he's hit the special spot. He continued to prod and stroke it, Niall shaking beneath him.

He took his fingers out and prepped himself, getting ready and using a lot of lube. "Oh my god, your fingers are smaller," Niall cried. "I'll be careful. And it will feel good, I promise."

"Not that I'll know, I'm not gay." Zayn stopped to give Niall a little sex ed lesson. "Okay, gay or not every man has a prostate and they can all be stimulated and every one enjoys it." He stroked himself, distributing the lube. "In fact I found yours and I know you liked it. Your face and cock told me so."

Niall mumbled something, probably something like "no I didn't" but Zayn knew better. Niall knew better too. "Okay, you ready? It will be okay." Niall nodded and Zayn slowly entered.

Niall hissed. "Holy fuck you're huge. Jesus," Zayn started teasing Niall's neck again to keep his mind off of the slight pain.

When Niall gave the okay, Zayn moved his hips, instantly hitting the spot he found earlier. Niall struggled to keep in his moans and pleas. "Okay?" Zayn asked. Niall nodded. "Feel good?" Zayn asked. Niall moaned in reply and coveted his mouth and shook his head, biting into his palm. That was a fail, because yeah Zayn knew Niall felt good.

Zayn smirked, picking up his speed and went a little harder. He tried a second time to wrap his hand around Niall and he got a few strokes in before Niall realised what was happening and stopped him.

"Fuck Ni, shit. Thank- thanks for this. Holy-" Zayn was sweaty and out of breath. Niall let a few tears slip from his eyes. He just wanted to let go of the moans building in his throat. It scared him how much he enjoyed this, how hot he found Zayn, sweaty and pounding into him roughly.

He told himself, _fuck it_ , and let out a scream as zayn hit his sweet spot especially hard.  "Ni, I'm close." Niall gripped Zayn's biceps and Zayn let out a groan. Niall began moaning his name repeatedly, finally letting it all out. Zayn meant to pull out, he really did, but he was so caught up in his name spilling from Niall's lips that he didn't make it in time.

"Niall, fuck I love you," he cried as he came inside of Niall. Niall was on the verge of questioning Zayn but felt Zayn's throbbing cock fill him and he came, untouched, onto his own chest. Zayn pulled out and flopped beside Niall.

"What did you say?" Niall asked. Zayn bit his lip, willing himself not to cry. He covered his eyes and sighed. "You…you love me?"

"I'm sorry. You hate me now. We shouldn't have done that."

"In case you didn't notice, I came harder than I ever did without touching myself because your cock was inside of me." Niall said seriously. He pulled Zayn's hands away from his face. "Z…that was hot. You're hot. And I'm not gay but…but you're special and I-" he took a deep breath.

"I would like to do it again. And I like kissing you. A lot actually. And we already act like we're dating so…" he trailed off, completely embarrassed.

"Ni? You mean, like…you're willing to give us a try?" Niall nodded and Zayn let out a breathy laugh. "Thank you," he kissed Niall. "Thank you so much." He cried.

Niall laughed and kissed Zayn back. "We are best friends, and I know this won't ruin things. So, yeah, let's give this a try." He smiled and they stayed there, slowly sobering up enough to recognize the time and they fell asleep on top of the blankets.

Outside the door, three boys high fived each other and giggled on their way back down to the living room.

 Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	9. Ziall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Hey can you do a ziall oneshot au based on the movie "warm bodies"
> 
> Warning: Zombies. (is that a warning? It's not graphic though because I wanted it to be cute)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

Niall was walking home from school. The sky was dark and grey, clouds covering every inch of the normally blue sky. “Fuckin’ rain,” he grumbled. It was only supposed to start raining at 7pm, but it looks like it will be coming sooner.

10 minutes passed and he felt rain fall on top of his hair. He pulled his hood up and stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets. The noises around him were muted by the music playing in his ears as he kept his eyes fixed on his feet.

All of a sudden he was yanked backwards. He stumbled and his hands got stuck in his pockets. He looked back at the culprit and screamed. A…A  _zombie_? He struggled against the creature, but it was useless.

Just as he thought his like was over, the grubby hands left his body. He stood there, eyes clenched tight and breathed heavily. He peeked through one eye to see the back of a tall raven haired boy tossing the zombie to the ground. “Shit, thanks mate!” he breathed.

The boy turned around and Niall’s eyes widened.  _Another one? This guy probably wanted me for himself!_ Niall made to run, but his arm was caught by the taller boy - er, zombie. He leaned into Niall, sniffing him. Niall swears this is the creepiest and scariest thing that’s ever happened to him.

But he was relieved when the zombie pulled away. Niall was confused. Why wasn’t he attacking Niall? “Zah,” he said. Niall’s eyebrows furrowed. “What?” he asked, as if expecting this thing to actually reply with coherent english.

“Zah,” he said again in a slow voice. The grip on Niall’s arm loosened and he stepped back. When he noticed he wasn’t going to be followed he turned, and walked home, confused as hell.

A few days later it was the weekend and Niall decided to go for a walk down a path in the forest. Now, not a smart idea after what happened. right? But Niall thought,  _what’s the worst that can happen?_

While on his journey he came across a shack. Stupidly, he made his way over to inspect. What he didn’t plan on happening was to be held tightly and dragged to a corner. He noticed it was the boy from before. 

He looked at Niall and ran his hands down Niall’s cheeks, leaving streaks of god knows what at this point. “Shh,” he shushed Niall. Niall was sure this idiot couldn’t speak, but complied nonetheless.

That’s when Niall noticed a bunch of slow moving zombies making their way out the shack. Niall was released and he looked at the zombie-boy. “What the hell? Who are you and why do you keep saving me?”

What Niall didn’t know, is the first time the boy saw Niall, something happened. He swears his heart was beating, for a split second. Which is fucked, because he was dead. “What’s your name?” Niall asked. “Zah,” Niall scoffed. “Of course you don’t speak.” But the zombie-boy understood Niall. And no, he couldn’t speak, but he didn’t remember his name anyways. “Z,” 

“Z? Your name is Z? Interesting.” he studied the zombie-boy and he noticed, that for a dead guy, he was pretty cute. “I’m Niall. I’ve gotta go though, see ya!” He waved. And Z waved back.

Okay so Niall may have made a trip to the shack everyday after that. He was drawn to Z. Though it was weird, he started to notice little things about him. Like how his skin started to get more colour, his english improved, and was more coherent. 

It wasn’t long after that Niall realised that all Z needed was to be loved. And not long after that, Niall realised that his slow developing love for Z was gradually turning him human. And that warmed Niall’s heart. 

As much as he wanted to keep this secret, he knew there were more zombies out there. And if he wanted the human race to remain the same, he had to tell someone. And so he did. And so things changed. But the only thing he cared  about in the end was Z.

They were sat on a bench. Z was still a little sluggish, but his english was great, and he was aware of things. “Zayn,” he said. Niall looked up at him. “Huh?”

“My name is Zayn,” Niall smiled. “Hello, Zayn.”  Zayn smiled weakly. Niall had fixed up his few bruises with some cover-up, and without the bruises and the previous rotting flesh, Zayn looked more beautiful than ever.

Zayn’s eyes travelled over Niall’s body, and his once still heart beat quickly in his chest. Niall’s love for Zayn brought back his humanity. Zayn wasn’t sure if that love was platonic or not, but he knew he had feelings for this boy. 

And when Niall reached up to move a piece of hair out of Zayn’s face, fingers brushing Zayn’s cheek, Zayn couldn’t help to pour his heart out.

“You’re gorgeous,” he whispered. “and I know this is weird, considering I was once a zombie,” Niall blushed and laughed before saying “You were once human, too.”

Zayn smiled, but continued. “But…you did this to me. You made me feel again. And what I’m feeling is love. For you. I-I love you Niall.” Niall’s eyes watered despite his inner struggle not to. Because yeah, no one told him they loved him. He was 18. And yeah, it was a little sad that he felt this way for someone who used to crave eating human flesh.

But try as he might, he loved this boy, and he wasn’t going to let him go because of who - or what - he used to be. “I love you too,” He whispered. Zayn laughed because yeah, he knew that, or he wouldn’t be here. But his smile faded and he felt warm all over, and the first tear he has ever shed in a long, long time slipped down his cheek.

Because he realised what Niall meant. Niall didn’t love Zayn; he was  _in love_  with Zayn. And Zayn didn’t stop himself as he slowly leaned in closed to Niall, silently begging Niall to close the gap, and he did, lips pressed against Zayn’s.

That was all they needed to know that they loved each other, and that Niall’s love and determination turned a boy who was dead inside, into someone who could love again. And the first person he loved, was Niall.

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ _ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**_](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	10. Quick note to readers

Thank you for reading and requesting. 

I'd just like to say, my friend puts a lot of effort into their writing, and I put a lot into editing and adding. 

So please leave comments if you enjoy, so we know to continue with the requests!

We've got 9 posted and more to write, but we aren't sure how much people are enjoying these, so let us know!

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	11. Ziall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous sent: can you do a ziall au based on the movie "Tangled"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

Niall looked out his window of his bedroom, eyes scanning over the land. He sighed, wishing he could just go outside and touch the grass, pick the flowers, heck, climb the trees if he was feeling wild enough.

"Niall! Get away from that window, and clean this room." Niall plastered a fake smile on his face. "Yes mother."

Niall was unaware that his hair was special. It contained a special power that not many people knew of. And he was kept in the house to maintain his hair. If it was cut, it's powers would die. The power his hair had was healing powers, and his mother wanted them all for herself. Again, what Niall didn't know, is that he had been kidnapped by his 'mother'.

Niall cleaned his room as asked and sat on his bed, hair trailing behind him. It annoyed him, but he was ordered to keep it, and so he did.

It was night time, and Niall was 18. Every year on the same day, lanterns were released into the sky. "Mother, may I go outside? I'd like to see where these pretty lanters are coming from. I promise to be home at a reasonable time."

"You will do no such thing. You canntot leave, my dear Niall." Niall wanted to fight. He was 18, eveeyone his age was out with their friends. But he knew how his mother was, so he just huffed.

A few days later Niall was home alone, blonde hair freshly brushed. He heard a noise and he jumped off his bed. He grabbed the baseball bat next to his bed and walked out the door to his bedroom.

He barely got out the door before he hit the intruder, knocking him out. He tied him to a chair, planning on interrogating him.

"Mind telling me why you broke into my home?" Niall asked through his teeth. "I-I…" the man didn't say anything. "What's your name?" Niall questioned. "Zayn. Yours?" Niall bit his tongue. He shouldn't even let this guy stay in his home but he replied with "Niall, Niall Horan." Anyways.

Niall meant to question Zayn about his motives but he forgot when Zayn stated speaking. His voice was mesmerizing, Niall decided, and brown shiny eyes beautiful. "Would you like to take me out? I'm usually not allowed, but my mother isn't home." Niall questioned.

"To where?" Zayn smiled. Niall shrugged. "Anywhere, everywhere!" Niall waited for Zayn's reply, and when Zayn shrugged with a smirk - because why not take a cute blonde out - Niall untied Zayn.

"There's so many thing I want to do and see!"

"So you've never left the house?" Zayn questioned. "Barely left my room." Niall confirmed. "Then we have a lot to do huh?"

Zayn took Niall every where. Niall touched the grass, picked flowers, even made a flower crown for the two of them. He didn't climb a tree though. Zayn's car was pretty and expensive looking, and Niall feared that even making a butt print into the seat would ruin the whole car's appearance.

Zayn was now dragging Niall into a bar, but they didn't get far when Zayn realised people were looking for him, and so they fled. "Tell me you're not a criminal!" Niall cried.

"I…I stole a few times, yeah."

"Zayn! Take me home now." Niall begged. "We can't." Was all Zayn said. Niall knew better than to fight with someone, no matter who it was so he just sighed.

They pulled up to a random abandoned house and went inside. "It's fucking dark in here." Zayn complained. They were there for a while and Niall questioned their actions. "We can leave I guess. I can't see though, and my phone is in the car."

"My hair lights up when I sing." Niall blurted. Zayn laughed but Niall insisted and started singing. "Holy shit. I don't even care about the amazing hair trick, your voice is beautiful."

"Not really," he blushed. "I'm a singer." Zayn confessed. "My name's Zayn Malik. And I've been in a lot of trouble." He finished. Niall nodded and they made their way out the dark house. He was glad Zayn told him the truth.

It's been a while, and the two got closer. Niall figured things out about himself and was reunited with his real parents. He figured out what his hair really did. When he cut it, everything went to shambles.

Right now though, he wasn't supposed to be leaning over Zayn's limp body. "Zayn," he whimpered. A tear fell from his eye and landed on Zayn. "Please," his head fell in the crook of Zayn's neck. This isn’t how things were supposed to happen. He was supposed to tell Zayn his feelings and spend his new life with Zayn.

"What are you crying for babes?" Niall's head shot up. "Zayn," he breathed. "You're alive." He smashed his lips to Zayn's, ignoring everyone else and cried when Zayn kissed him back.

"I love you," Niall mumbled against Zayn's lips. "I love you too."

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	12. Nouis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you please do Nouis where Louis wakes up to a naked Niall laying next to him and Louis freaks out? He goes over to Harry's hotel room to ask what he should do about sleeping with Niall (Harry is super surprised at first but calms down to help his best friend) and Harry just tells him that he should go back because if Niall's awake, he's probably feeling really betrayed and scared that his friend might hate him... And his ass probably really hurts (cue Harry's wink) Happy Nouis ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

When Louis woke up the next morning, body sticking to the sheets and torso pressed against the back of another body, his heart stopped and he jumped out of bed. His heart was racing as he pulled on a pair of boxers; whether they were his or not, he didn't know.

He looked at the bed, heart racing and then it almost sunk when his eyes trailed over the naked boy in front of him. Did he sleep with Niall? Of course they fucking did, they were both naked, pressed against each other.

Louis covered his face, fingers grabbing the hair they could reach. He almost screamed, but managed to control himself enough to leave his hotel room. He found himself knocking on Harry's door frantically.

"Louis- wow, good morning. You're naked and gross babe." He laughed. Louis didn't laugh back and Harry noticed this, letting Louis into his room. "Are you okay? Fuck Lou, you look like you're going to pass out what-"

"I slept with Niall." He said quietly. "What?" Haery had no idea what he just said. Louis repeted himself, louder this time, and Harry flinched. "One, I have a hangover so ouch. And two, you fucking didnt!?" He whisper-yelled.

"What the fuck do I do Haz? I drunkenly fucked Niall and now I don't know what to do." Louis was freaking out. Harry was freaking out. Because yeah, he knew Louis liked Niall. But he also knew that Niall liked Louis.

He calmed himself before sitting himself and Louis down onto his bed. "Louis, calm down. You have to go back. You can't just leave him there, he will be hearbroken."

"What do you mean?" Louis questioned. Harry shook his head. "He's in love with you, you twat. Fucking go back."

"There's no way…" louis whispered. "Niall doesn't just have sex with anybody. You know what he's like. Does your ass hurt?" Harry asked. Louis shook his head no. "Then he bottomed?! Lou, that's a big deal for him. He wouldn't let just anyone do that." He winked, but was 100% serious.

"And I know you love him back." Louis broke down then, burrying his face in Harry's neck. "I fucked up so bad, Haz." Harry calmed Louis down before saying "If he's awake then you really did fuck up so get over there, now." Louis nodded and got up, leaving for his own room.

He quietly closed the door and smiled sadly at Niall's sleping form. He sat on the bed, running his fingers over Niall's cheek, down his neck and to his chest. Nial hummed and cracked him eyes open.

"Louis? Why are you in my room?"

"You're in my room." He threw a pair of boxers at Niall and Niall gasped.  "Shit, shit shit, did we…?" He stood up, quickly pulling the boxers up and pacing the room. "Babe, come here." Louis stood as well, opening his arms.

"No I'm fucking gross, I threw myself at you last night didn't I? Fuck I'm- god my ass hurts." Louis blushed. "Sorry,"  he breathed, walking over to Niall.

Niall relaxed as Louis hugged him tightly. "Do you love me?" He asked Niall. Niall nodded, hair brushing Louis' chin. "Of course I do."

"Are you in love with me?" Niall froze. "Ni, don't be mad but Harry told me." Niall pushed Louis roughly. "Fuck you, you're fucking mocking me. And fuck Harry too."

"Fine," Louis said calmly. "If it's not true then I feel like a fucking ass for telling you that I'm in love with you too." Niall felt the warm tears slipping down his cheeks, but the only thing he could focus on was Louis' words, and Louis' warm hands on his cheeks.

"Louis," Niall cried. He kissed Louis then, and Louis kissed him back, both boys desperate to feel the other, despite the horrible morning breath and sticky skin. Louis kissed down Niall's neck and Niall whimpered, hands gripping Louis' hair roughly.

"L-Lou, please," he gasped. Louis pulled away and kissed Niall's nose. "Why did we go so long torturing ourselves?" Louis asked. Niall laughed, small smile gracing his lips. "I fucking love you," he laughed.

"And I love fucking you," Niall slapped Louis' chest, because it was just like Louis to ruin a moment. Louis chuckled and grabbed one of Niall's hands from his messt hair, entwining their fingers. "I love you too." He whispered.

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	13. Nouis (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous sent: Nouis smut please I love them
> 
> (I really freaking loved writing this one though omg?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

"Lou please," Niall begged, eyeing Louis' half naked body. "Put a shirt on or get out." Niall had visited Louis' flat that day while everyone else was busy. "You're in my flat, Ni." Niall huffed.

He didn't want to leave, but at the same time he really couldn't handle Louis' bare, tanned chest. Louis was fit, Niall admits. Hell, everyone does, Louis included. But he wasn't buff or macho, which was good in Niall's opinion. Not that it mattered.

"Why should I put a shirt on in my own house? Am I that gross?" Louis jutted his bottom lip out. "Quite the opposite," Niall breathed. Louis sauntered closer, skinny jeans hanging low on his hips and bare feet padding along the floor.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, a small smirk gracing his lips. Niall shrugged. "Yeah, I mean…the other guys are hot too." Louis 'tsk'ed and ran his hands down Niall's chest. "For a straight guy you're pretty open about your opinions on our bodies."

"Who said I was straight?" Niall retorted. Louis' eyes widened but he quickly composed his shocked face. He licked his lips and pursed them. "I see. And you think I'm hot?"

"Hotter than the fucking sun," Niall gasped out, feeling Louis' warm hands running up under his shirt. Louis hummed and Niall's face went a shade darker, cock already straining against his jeans. You can't blame him, though.

His bare feet and palms suddenly felt very sweaty as Louis' fingers teased his nipples. "I mean," Louis began, licking up Niall's neck leaving a streak of saliva. "You're pretty sexy yourself."

Niall moaned and grabbed Louis' hair roughly and pulled his head away from Niall's neck. Louis' head was tilted back and he looked down at Niall through half lidded eyes, mouth hanging open as he moaned at the roughness of Niall's grip.

"I want to suck your cock," Louis moaned. Niall's hands loosened their grip on Louis' hair at Louis' words. In a flash, Louis' hands were tugging Niall's shirt off and picking Niall up. Niall wrapped his legs around Louis and Louis supported him by his bum.

"F-for real?" Niall asked. Louis threw Niall onto his bed and straddled Niall, already hard cock rubbing against Niall's. "Fuck yeah," he planted his lips onto Niall's and Niall gasped right away. Louis bit Niall's lip roughly and pulled away, kissing his way down Niall's torso.

"Fuck," Niall moaned as the cool air hit each wet spot Louis left behind. Louis wasted no time in taking both of their remaining clothes off and climbing between Niall's open legs.

Louis licked his lips while keeping eye contact with Niall as he bend down and licked the tip. Niall shuddered, eyes locking with Louis'. "H-have you ever…?" Niall felt embarrassed to ask so he trailed off. "You're about to find out, aren't you?" 

Niall wanted to cry over the look Louis gave him before taking Niall in all the way without warning. "Shit-I…" he thrust his hips up and cried out Louis' name when realising Louis didn't even flinch at the impact of Niall's cock hitting the back of his throat.

Louis pulled off to take a few breaths then took Niall in half way, fisting the base of his cock and pumping quickly with a comfortably tight grip. "Lou, I'm close."

"Where?" Louis questioned. Niall gripped the sheets watching Louis stroke himself with his free hand. "What?" Niall panted. Louis pulled away completely, leaving his hand to slowly stroke Niall. "Where do you want to come?"

Niall couldn't handle the fact that Louis was even asking. "M-mouth…fuck please I'm going to come, Louis!" Louis quickly wrapped his lips around Niall's head and barely made it before Niall came, cock pulsating quickly. Louis sucked hard through Niall's orgasm and swallowed.

"My turn." He said, straddling Niall's chest. Niall gave him a questioning look. Louis kissed his forehead and smiled. "Just lay there and look pretty, baby." He stroked himself and Niall trailed his finger tips up Louis' chest and and over his shoulders, down his back.

"Fuck Lou, I want you to come for me," he breathed. Louis moaned, ass moving back a bit, feeling the tip of Niall's cock hit his ass cheek. "All over your face, baby? You'd look so pretty," Louis said. Niall hummed. "Yeah, love. Mm you look so hot. Wish I could fuck you. Fuck that beautiful ass."

Louis was shocked that these words were coming from the innocent boy beneath him. When he felt Niall's hands squeeze his ass, he let out a high pitched warning. Niall smirked and his hands flew to Louis' hair, tugging roughly as he remembered how Louis reacted to it before.

"Fuck baby. I'm coming," Louis cried. He looked down at Niall just before he shot rope after rope of the hot sticky liquid over Niall's face. He came down from his high and Niall was there, sweaty beneath him with his mouth open. Louis' cum over his pink lips and chin, down his neck and chest, as well as Niall's long girly eyelashes. 

Soon after Niall stood to clean himself off and collapsed beside Louis. "We are doing this again right?" Louis asked. "Oh totally." Niall replied.

 Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	14. Ziall (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous sent: Ziall nsfw where Zayn gets scared of something and Niall calms his nerves down with a massage? Then eventually with Niall fucking Zayn?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

“Niall isn’t it gonna rain today?” Zayn asked. Zayn had noticed the lights flickering earlier and had turned them off and dimmed the ones in the living room. “Yeah, pretty soon actually,” Niall confirmed. The two of them were wrapped in a blanket on Zayn’s couch, watching a soap opera.

“How can you stand watching Hollyoaks, this show is so over dramatic.” Niall cried. Zayn shrugged, but let out a loud laugh. “That’s why it’s a soap opera.” They continued to watch the show in silence before the television went black. “What the fuck, we were about to see who was getting arrested!” Niall yelled. So maybe he did enjoy it a little bit.

“Zayn you okay babes?” Zayn shivered and nodded. He didn’t want Niall to know he was afraid of thunderstorms. Zayn was the stronger one out of all the boys. He was the one to comfort, not to be comforted.

But when a clap of thunder shook the flat, Zayn screamed louder than he ever has and cowered into Niall’s side. “Z, mate…” Zayn shook and clung to Niall’s shirt, fists full of the soft material and knuckles turning white.

Niall ran a hand through Zayn’s hair and kissed his forehead. It wasn’t weird, though. All the boys do these things. “Zayn, why didn’t you tell me?” Zayn let out a shaky breath. “I didn’t want to seem like a baby,” he whispered. Niall ‘tsk’ed and spoke. “Everyone has fears babe.” He reassured.

“Tell you what, you lie down and I will give you a massage, yeah?” Zayn slowly let go of Niall and nodded. “O-okay.” He agreed. Niall took the blanket off of the two of them and got off of the couch, letting Zayn lie down. He carefully sat on Zayn’s bum as not to scare him, legs on either side.

Zayn put his hands under his head, which was turned to the side. He tensed up as another roll of thunder came in, but relaxed as soon as he felt Niall’s hands squeeze his shoulders. “Relax, Z.” Zayn hummed at the feeling of Niall’s strong hands releasing the knots in his neck.

Zayn closed his eyes and focused on Niall’s hands, the sounds around him disappearing. He couldn’t help the thoughts of Niall’s hands over the rest of his body coming into his head. Niall’s hands on his face, fingers tickling his neck, his chest, hips… maybe Niall’s hands squeezing his bum like he’s doing to his shoulders, or stroking his cock.

Zayn moaned, though Niall didn’t react, assuming Zayn was just enjoying the massage. Except, it was more than that. When Zayn couldn’t help but grind his hips down against the sofa, Niall paused. “Am I too heavy? Do you want me to stop?”

_Innocent Niall_ , Zayn thought. “No it’s okay keep going.” Niall did as he was told and moved from Zayn’s shoulder blades to his lower back. Zayn bit his lip as he rubbed his hard cock against the couch again.

“You sure you’re okay?” Niall was seriously worried now. Zayn bucked his hips again, though, and let out a high-pitched “Yeah,” and then it finally clicked in Niall’s head. “Are you, erm…” he coughed and squeezed Zayn’s hips. “Did I- are you hard?” he squeaked.

Zayn licked his lips. “I’m so fucking sorry.” He cried. “Was the massage that good?” Niall laughed. Zayn nodded. “Yeah. But… But I was maybe thinking of your hands, you know, touching me somewhere else.”

“Oh,” Niall whispered. “Do you like me?” he asked. He couldn’t help it, he had to know. “Not like that. Like, you’re hot, and I love you. But not in that way.” Zayn admitted. “But that doesn’t mean I haven’t thought of us, together, because I have.”

“Yeah?” Niall asked quietly. “Like what?” Zayn turned around so that he was now facing Niall, who was still sitting on him. Zayn blushed. “You. Your hands running over my body…” he started. Niall bent down, hands on either side of Zayn’s head and ground his hips into Zayn’s.

“A-and your hands on my bum, o-or my cock.” Niall hummed, continuing with the slow circling of his hips against Zayn’s, his quickly hardening cock now putting pressure onto Zayn’s. “You’re so fucking sexy beneath me, telling me what you’d like me to do,” Niall moaned.

Both of their heart rates picked up. Sure, all the boys are close with each other, but none of them have ever been close to doing something like this. To say these two were nervous was an understatement, but at the same time they were both so desperate.

“I want you to fuck me.” Niall stopped and froze. That was just so blunt of Zayn, and it was all Niall needed to hear for his cock to swell and be painfully constricted by his tight skinny jeans. “Fuck, okay.” Niall stood up and grabbed Zayn’s hands, dragging him to Zayn’s bedroom.

He kicked the door closed and Zayn threw himself onto the bed. Niall didn’t bother with the teasing or foreplay. He went straight to tearing their clothes off. Soon enough they were both naked and Niall was sucking and biting on Zayn’s neck, cock rubbing against Zayn’s.

“J-just hurry Ni. I wanna ride you,” Niall pulled away and moaned. The thought of Zayn bouncing on his cock, abs and thighs flexing had Niall going dizzy. Zayn grabbed some lube and bit his lip. “I don’t have condoms.”

“It’s fine,” Niall groaned. “I’m clean. You?” Zayn nodded. Then it was settled, they would go without. Niall flipped them over so he was beneath Zayn. “Just f-fuck me.” Zayn cried. “What? No Z, I’m prepping you.” Zayn shook his head and kissed Niall quickly. “No, I’ll be okay.” Niall hesitated but agreed. He stroked his cock with a tight fist, spreading the lube.

Zayn positioned himself over Niall, grabbing Niall’s throbbing cock with his own hand. “Okay?” he asked. Niall nodded. “You?” he was nervous he’d hurt Zayn, but Zayn didn’t even reply with words, but instead carefully sitting on Niall.

Niall felt himself fill Zayn and he widened his eyes. He wasn’t as big as Zayn, but without any preparation, he knew for a fact it would hurt. Zayn confirmed his suspicions by clenching his eyes tightly. “Holy shit, Ni.”

“Stop, babe, I’m hurting you. Come on it’s okay you don’t-“ Zayn cut hip off by sucking in Naill’s bottom lip. “Shut the fuck up. If you haven’t noticed, I like it. Yeah it hurts, but it’s perfectly fine with me.” He mumbled against Niall’s lips.

Niall couldn’t even comprehend what Zayn was saying. He’d be begging to be prepped. But, when Zayn started lifting himself before slamming back down, Niall ignored everything else.

“You’re so tight,” he groaned. He reached up and wiped Zayn’s tears away before running his hands down his chest and teasing his nipples. “You’re so beautiful bouncing on my cock. Shit I-“ Zayn’s loud moan cut him off and Niall shivered.

Zayn hasn’t touched himself once, but the familiar warm feeling crept up on him fast as he angled himself, hitting his own prostate. “Fuck Ni, I’m already close,” he was embarrassed, but he hasn’t gotten any action in forever and Niall was hot.

“Me too babe.” Niall wrapped his hand around Zayn. It was weird touching Zayn like this, but then again he was inside of Zayn. He couldn’t help but imagine Zayn inside of him. He’s never done that before, but in the moment, Zayn sweaty body and his little pants and deep moans made Niall think crazy things.

“Your cock is huge. Wanna feel it inside me,” Niall moaned. And that was it, a simple flick of Niall’s wrist mixed with the dirty words spilling past his lips had Zayn letting loose all over Niall’s hand.

Niall flipped them over, noticing Zayn’s weak body giving out. Zayn’s head hit the pillow and he was just coming down from his high, still clenching tight around Niall. “Come for me Ni,” Niall nodded, thrusting harder and faster. “Th-this is the hottest thing I’ve ever done,”

“Come, baby. Fill me up,” Zayn moaned. Niall kissed Zayn roughly, biting his bottom lip. Zayn opened his mouth; tongue darting out to meet Niall’s just in time for Niall to moan into his mouth as he came harder than he ever has before.

It was a while until they both calmed down. “You tired me out Z.” Niall laughed. “Excuse me, I did all the work. Next time it’s your turn,” he mumbled sleepily before closing his eyes, hot breath fanning over Niall’s chest.

“Good night Zayn.” Niall whispered, falling asleep as well.

 Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	15. Ziam (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous sent: Any Zayn ship. Smut. Zayn is sexually frustrated and is caught masturbating with a dildo and is fucked senselessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

Zayn wasn’t someone who normally used toys while masturbating. He enjoyed it, yes, but really only brought those ‘travel sized’ ones, if you will. Also, Zayn never used a dildo before. But when the realization hit that it felt fucking good to have his prostate pounded into, he put some money towards a dildo that he just had to bring with him.

Zayn has been with guys before, despite not being romantically attracted to them. So he is well aware of how great the sex can be. And if you’re unlucky at getting lucky like Zayn is, the only other option is a dildo.

He was desperate, and hasn’t gotten laid in a while, so when he felt that little bit of stretching pain, or the uncomfortable feeling of lube dripping from his hole, he didn’t mind one bit.

And he sure as hell didn’t mind when his door was slammed open, revealing a half naked and dripping bug eyed Liam. His left hand was squeezing the base of his cock tightly, and his right gripping the dildo, slamming it as far as it would go inside of him.

“Don’t just stand there, Li.” Zayn moaned. Liam’s wet chest and dripping hair had him moaning Liam’s name. He imagined his hands running over Liam’s abs and playing with Liam’s perky nipples. If Liam wasn’t going to pleasure him, he’d rather Liam leave. Though Zayn could stare at Liam’s half naked body forever.

Liam blushed. “I needed- you have hair product…I,” Liam didn’t even know what to say, mind focused on the tightness in his pajama bottoms and eyes focused and Zayn’s sweaty body. _Fucking forgive me,_ Liam told himself, marching towards Zayn.

He took the dildo from Zayn, which Zayn had only inserted the tip of, and threw it to the ground. “Why don’t we get rid of that, yeah?” Liam whispered. Zayn swore it came out as a pur though. “Are you going to fuck me? Because I want you to fuck me. Fuck me hard.” Zayn moaned.

Liam tugged his pajamas off, hard cock springing free, as he went commando and Zayn groaned. “You’re fucking huge. Now hurry up and get in me.” Liam knew he was big.  He wasn’t just blessed in length, but he was thick as well. So yeah, he knew he was blessed, but Zayn wasn’t far off from him.

Liam lubed himself up and kneeled between Zayn’s legs. “Ready?” he asked, though he knew the answer. Zayn nodded frantically and Liam entered him slowly, despite Zayn being more than well prepped.

Zayn grabbed Liam’s biceps as Liam went faster and harder. He concentrated on finding that spot inside of Zayn while trying to remember to breathe. Both had the same thoughts going through their heads. Both found it so filthy yet so fucking hot that the two boys who were best friends were in such a situation.

It didn’t matter though, they were getting each other off, they were both hot, and they trusted each other. When Liam found that spot, he continuously slammed his hips against Zayn, hard cock pounding into Zayn. Zayn rolled his eyes and let out a small scream.

“Fuck Li, you’re so hot. Keep going babe. I’m fuckin’ dizzy.” Liam wanted to laugh, but watching Zayn bite his plump lip had him letting out a string of curse words instead. Slapping skin echoed through the room, each other’s names rolling off of their tongues.

“I’m going to come, babe, don’t stop!” Zayn cried. He hasn’t even touched himself and he was close. Liam watched as Zayn’s sweaty chest heaved and ran his hands up and down his chest, wrists softly brushing Zayn’s cock accidentally. Liam’s hips slowed, but he maintained the harsh snaps of his hips, pushing Zayn over the edge, coming untouched onto his chest.

Zayn may or may not have blacked out for a few seconds, but never got to verbalize it as Liam interrupted him, Moaning Zayn’s name. Liam felt Zayn clench hard around him and he pulled out quickly, coming over Zayn.

“You knocked me out,” Zayn breathed. Liam collapsed beside him and let out a breathy laugh. “Wasn’t expecting to work out after my shower, but it’s okay. If I had to work out every day, I’d choose to do it this way.”

Zayn laughed, but blushed at the cheeky compliment. “I’m not complaining,” he whispered.

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	16. Ziam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous sent: Ziam? Zayn makes 11:11 wishes so that Liam can love him back? It took so much time but, his wish eventually came true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

_Come on_ , Zayn thought as his eyes moved with the second hand on the small clock in his English class. Just a few more seconds. "So for today's lesson…"

As the clock hit 11:11am he drowned everything and everyone out. He quickly shut his eyes tightly, mouth moving with the silent mumbles of his wish. _"I wish Liam will love me back."_ He opened his eyes and smiled just as the clock hit 11:12am.

It was fucking painful, Zayn admits it. It was so hard to smile and be positive after every '11:11' wish he's made. Twice a day for almost a year now. It was a knife in the chest every time he watched Liam walk up to their lunch table and smile at Zayn with that goofy smile, like the silly little bean he was.

But Zayn wouldn't give up. He's not just relying on the wishes; he's trying to make it happen himself. Liam is his best friend. They are closer than the other boys, so Zayn knows everything, except for how Liam feels about him. He assumes there's nothing there, though. But he won’t give up.

"Z! How's it goin’?" Liam asked. "Boys, what is everyone having for lunch?" Zayn said hello and the boys answered Liam's question before building up a small conversation. Zayn didn't pay attention until he heard his name.

"Sorry, what?" Liam's eyes squinted as he laughed. "Sleepover today? Mine, yeah? It's the long weekend." Liam waited for Zayn's reply, observing the way Zayn's eyes roamed his whole face. Normally anyone would find this creepy, but not to Liam.

Liam finds it sweet how Zayn takes in every detail of whoever he's talking to. Liam silently wishes Zayn wouldn’t only look at him like that. He doesn't know where these thoughts are came from but they have been there for a while, and he doesn't push them away because the fuzzy feeling in his tummy is too good to get rid of.

"Yeah, sounds good babes." Zayn assured, nodding to the other three. Niall grinned. "We playing games, too?" He asked. Typical Niall. "Whatever makes you happy." Liam said.

You may be wondering why Zayn has even bothered to go almost a year, twice a day, seven times a week making wishes on the boy who's sitting next to him. Okay, so he's been in love with him since grade 7, but why spend so long on something that seems like a lost cause?

Because Zayn simply can't live without this boy. It's cheesy and foolish. But Liam makes Zayn happy, and Zayn knows Liam feels the same, whether he loves Zayn back or not.

Liam met Zayn when they were in grade 6. The cute raven-haired boy befriended him right away. They've been inseparable since. Zayn was the first person Liam came out to, and Liam was the first person to comfort Zayn when he told his mum he liked boys and she yelled at him for committing a sin.

Zayn was the first one Liam went to when he needed advice on a relationship. Zayn was also Liam's first kiss, and Liam was Zayn's. They were and still are that close.

Both remember it clearly. Liam had his first boyfriend entering high school. But a few weeks later they broke up. Something about Liam being too clingy, neither can remember for sure what the guy's reasons were.

**_Flashback_ **

Liam had barged into Zayn's house, making a beeline for the bedroom he knew all too well. "He dumped me," Liam had cried. Zayn held him for a long time, both lying on his bed and tangled up.

Once they had sat up, Liam breathing deeply and thanking Zayn, Zayn verbalized his heart break. "I can't stand to see you like this Liam. It's hurting me." And it was. There were physical pains in both of their chests and neither boy had wanted to leave Zayn's room ever again.

"I was too clingy he said. I was a stupid botch for not kissing him, he said." Liam had whispered. "Why didn't you?" Zayn was genuinely confused, because if Liam liked this guy, why not kiss him? "I wanted my first kiss to be with someone I loved, so that it was special. But I want my first kiss to be before I get into another relationship. I'm not experienced."

Zayn felt bad, but understood because he too hadn't had his first kiss. "I feel the same. It has to be someone I love."  By this time he had liked Liam for two years and already desperately wanted to kiss him.

"Could…could we maybe try?" Liam asked. He was more than embarrassed but Zayn nodded frantically, calming Liam's nerves. "Really? It won’t be weird?" He asked. "No way. We love each other, right?" Liam nodded but Zayn noted that Liam didn't mean it in the way Zayn did.

"I'm nervous," Liam admitted. "Me too. But it's okay." Neither boy could tell you now who had leaned in first or who had finally placed their lips against the other's. But both could tell you that in that moment, for just a split second, both of their hearts stopped.

**_Flashback over_ **

All five were currently at Liam’s, drinking some beers while sprawled across the living room floor. Liam was wearing plaid pyjama bottoms and no shirt or socks. At the age of 18, Zayn’s hormones were crazy, but he’s learned how to control himself. But right now, watching Liam’s abs flex as he sat up from him laying position on the floor, there was no controlling the stirring in his pyjama bottoms.

Zayn suddenly remembered that he had to watch out for the time. He looked at his phone. 11:07pm. “I’ll be right back you guys,” He mumbled, quickly standing up and running to the bathroom. He was not only excited to make this wish, but relieved that his hard on had room, unlike before in Zayn’s sitting position.

11:11pm. Zayn shut his eyes and let out a deep breath. “Please,” he whispered so, so quietly. “I’m losing hope,” and he was. He wouldn’t give up, no, but the excitement that was there during his very first wish disappeared a long time ago, along with the smile.

“Just…one last time.” It wasn’t the last time, but the ’11:11’ fairies or whatever didn’t know that. “Please, make Liam fall in love with me.” He smiled sadly, like usual, and opened his eyes letting a few tears slip.

In the living room Liam grew antsy. “Is he okay in there?” he asked no one in particular. The three shrugged and continued their conversation. Liam suddenly felt all the emotions and feelings he’s been holding in bubble to the surface.

He and Zayn are so close. They were each other’s first kisses, each other’s best friend, companion, and cuddle buddy…the lot. Liam always had this feeling that Zayn was hiding something from him, about him. And that hurt Liam. But it was when Liam realised that his feelings for his best friend were more than friendly.

Granted, he didn’t love Zayn the way Zayn loved him, but he definitely felt something. So when Liam stood up on wobbly legs and carried himself to the bathroom Zayn was in, he decided, while he has a little liquid courage in him, that he’d tell Zayn his confusing yet wonderful thoughts.

And when he opened the door to see Zayn mumbling to himself before wiping tears, Liam knew that now was the perfect time. “Liam, I…did you hear any of that?” Liam shook his head. “But you can tell me what it was, I won’t judge you.” He said, eyes locked on Zayn’s.

“I can’t, you’d hate me.” Zayn whispered. Liam walked up to Zayn, pressing his bare chest to Zayn’s and cupping his cheeks. “I could never,” he pecked Zayn’s lips lightly and pulled away. “Li, don’t. You don’t understand how much you’re hurting me right now.”

“I don’t want to hurt you, I’m trying to make you feel better.” He kissed Zayn’s cheek then, and let his lips linger a second too long. “I don’t want you to kiss me,” Zayn cried, trying to move his head from Liam’s grip. “You’re messing with my heart, okay? There, I said it. I can’t handle your lips on me unless you want me to return the favour.”

“I do, Z. I always have. Since the first time we kissed.”

“I’ve made 11:11 wishes for a year now, that you’d love me back.” Zayn whispered. Liam cooed, kissing Zayn’s neck and Zayn let out a shaky breath. “I do love you. You’re my best mate. But I also like you in a way a friend shouldn’t.” Liam confessed.

Zayn couldn’t help but smile. “Your wishes drew me to you like a magnet,” Liam laughed. “And I would like to thank whatever force is out there for listening to you, even if it was a slow, painful journey.” He finished. Zayn’s heart pounded in his chest. This time though, the pain in his chest was a welcomed one when Liam closed his eyes and kissed Zayn for the third time in all of their lives.

“I love you. Please give me a chance. Give us a chance.” Zayn begged against Liam’s lips. “Gladly,” Liam whispered.

“Lads, this is sweet and all but we wanna start our movie now.” Niall said, smirking at the two boys who were connected by their lips. They both blushed and followed Niall out of the bathroom, hand in hand.

They were going to do this. They would try. But they both knew that it was a matter of time before Liam fell for Zayn all the way. And they both knew they’d be happy.

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	17. Larry (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous sent: Can you do a Larry where Louis and Harry are friends with benefits but Louis falls for Harry?
> 
> Slightly nsfw. 
> 
> This was longer than I intended. I am sorry. (2037 words)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

“What a great show!” Harry beamed. He skipped to the dressing rooms and the boys just shook their heads at him, but smiled fondly at the hyper curly haired boy. “Haz, wait up!” Louis called. Harry turned around and smiled at Louis.

 _He’s so cute_ , Harry thought. _The way his fluffy hair falls over his forehead…_ Harry shook his head because, why is he thinking these things? They agreed that their arrangement wouldn’t make things weird. They promised that they didn’t feel anything for each other. They agreed that this was merely friends with benefits.

“You comin’ by my hotel room later?” Louis asked. Harry nodded. “Of course babe. I’ll see you there.” He smiled, before walking into his dressing room. The one thing Harry was unaware of, was that Louis sometimes had weird feelings for Harry, too, but they were nothing, he told himself.

Louis heard a knock on his hotel room door and he smiled. “Come in!” he called. Harry walked in already half naked. “Hey boo. I’m staying the night, as usual. Of course I get the joint room with Niall.” He complained. Louis just laughed.

“Well come here then, yeah?” Louis smirked, lying on his bed in only boxers. He beckoned Harry over and Harry slowly made his way over, taking in Louis’ perfect body. Harry giggled, because Louis was so tiny compared to him. But Harry will note that he isn’t so tiny under those boxers.

Harry crawled on top of Louis and straddled him. “You’re so fucking hot,” he whispered, minty breath fanning over Louis’ face. Louis groaned quietly and ran his hands through Harry’s curls. “You’re so pretty,” he returned.

They smiled at each other before Harry leaned in and slowly started kissing Louis. Yeah they were only friends with benefits, but they still liked kissing, so why go rough and sloppy, if they both agreed to enjoy it?

Louis gripped Harry’s hair, keeping Harry’s face where it is as Louis opened his mouth, granting Harry access. He felt a few tears slip past their barriers as he opened his eyes slightly, and prayed that Harry wouldn’t notice.

They’ve never kissed like this before, so long and passionate. And it made Louis’ chest hurt just a little bit. He thinks he knows why, but refuses to admit it. So he flips them over, wiping his eyes before Harry’s snap open. “That was nice and all,” Louis started. “But I really want to suck your cock now.”

Harry didn’t protest. Louis smirked, tugging Harry’s boxers off before his own and kneeling in between Harry’s now open legs. Louis almost drooled, eyes traveling down Harry’s happy trail, to his ‘v’, and right to his rock hard cock. Harry was gifted in that department.

“Lou,” Harry whined. Louis knew Harry didn’t like to beg, so when Harry _had to_ , he just whined and mumbled Louis’ name over and over. Louis would never complain though. “Mm, you’re so big Haz. It’s been a while since we’ve toned things down,” he said. He kissed Harry’s right hip, along his stomach and to his left hip, nibbling lightly.

They haven’t had a tame night in a while. They’ve been fucking like rabbits for a while now, and both were happy to just touch and such each other off for tonight. Harry moaned when he felt Louis’ small hand cup his balls. “Louis fucking-“ Louis squeezed lightly and Harry gripped the sheets beneath him.

“I want you to choke me with your cock,” Louis said in a deep voice –which was unusual for Harry- and Harry let out a string of curse words when Louis took the tip of Harry’s dick in his mouth.

Louis looked up through his eyelashes and made the mistake of looking at Harry in the eyes. His heart skipped a beat when Louis noticed the way Harry was looking at him. And he fell just a little more for the curly boy.

Clearing his mind, Louis slowly, teasingly took Harry in as far as he could and swirled his tongue. Harry snapped his hips up, gagging Louis. “Fuck, sorry Lou I- you’re just so hot.” Harry can’t deny that he’d much rather watch Louis’ lips stretch around his cock than to be fucked by Louis, or vice versa.

Louis went to work, bobbing his head and letting Harry fuck his mouth –lightly this time- as his fingers teased Harry’s abs and nipples. “Shit, love. You’re so fucking good,” Harry moaned. “I-I…” Louis pulled up, tongue flat on the head of Harry’s dick and he moaned.

The humming sent vibrations down Harry’s length and the warm feeling filled his stomach. “I’m close, boo. Shit,” Harry bit his lip and Louis started to touch himself. He was too busy admiring Harry to remember his own hard on. He moaned again around Harry as he stroked himself quickly, already close himself.

“Lou, get off I’m gonna come.” Harry warned. They’ve sucked each other off plenty of times, but not once have they let the other come in their mouth. Louis didn’t listen, though. They were both too far gone, and Louis was desperate to taste Harry, despite Harry’s protests.

“Fuck Lou stop!” Harry gripped Louis’ hair roughly, and Louis was so, so fucking close now that it was a matter of seconds before he busted. He slowed his hand, wanting to watch Harry come undone before he did.

“Lou, I swear-“ Louis pulled off and started stroking Harry instead. But when he noticed Harry’s stomach clench, he stuck his tongue out and locked eyes with Harry. “Come for me,” he breathed. _Fuck it_ , Harry told himself and let go, coming onto Louis’ tongue. Watching Harry’s eyes slowly close as he bit his plump bottom lips had Louis coming all over his own fist.

When they were both breathing evenly, Harry sat up along with Louis, who was wiping his hand on the duvet. Don’t judge him, they’ve done worse. “Why did you do that, Lou?”

“I wanted to. I have for a long time, so…” Harry slammed his lips against Louis’ and groaned. “Thank you, it was fucking hot.”

A month and a half later and Louis was back stage after another show, pacing. He would have to blow Harry off for their nightly shenanigans. Why, you ask? Because after that one night he let Harry come in his mouth and they cuddled under the covers with Harry’s lips on Louis forehead, Louis realized he was in love with his best friend.

The feeling didn’t just come out of nowhere just because he finally got to taste Harry. He’s had feelings before, but that night tied everything together. The way they held each other afterwards, and the way Harry said, “I love you,” against Louis’ forehead like he’s never done before, and the way Louis returned it before falling asleep.

Neither knew what they meant by those three words. They’ve said ‘I love you’ many times before to each other. Hell, even with the other boys. But never have they ever said so after being intimate. But they didn’t think too much of it.

Harry did a week later, though. They were on stage, singing ‘Little Things’ and he felt his heart stutter as he snuck a glance at Louis. And Louis thought about it a few days after Harry did, when they were in Harry’s hotel room, holding each other as they kissed.

That was the first night that they had sex without it being solely for getting off. They went slow, shared kisses, and looked each other in the eyes as they smiled. There was no “You’re fucking hot,” or “Fuck me hard,”

There was only “You’re gorgeous,” and “Can I kiss you?”. There was no continuous cursing or dirty words. There was just light moans of each other’s names and small gasps and silent ‘I love you’s from Louis’ end.

Harry didn’t know what all that meant. Usually they were going at it hard, not slow and sweet. He didn’t mind it, though. In fact, he enjoyed it much better. Being close and intimate with someone else was nothing he’d experienced before.

He liked Louis, he told himself a month after that night. But Louis was _in love_ with Harry. So where Harry still wanted to keep up their routine, knowing he’d enjoy it much more now that he admitted his feelings for Louis… Louis couldn’t put himself through the heartbreak of it all. Having Harry fuck him, or vice versa just for the pleasure of it all was not something Louis wanted anymore, as he thought that’s all Harry wanted. But it wasn’t all Harry wanted.

So when Harry said, “Come to mine later.” With a wink, Louis shook his head. “I can’t Haz,”

“Why not? Are you sick? Do you want me to come over with tea?” he was genuinely worried. “Not sick, no. Just not up for it.” Harry questioned him again, eyebrows furrowed. He was concerned, but also horny so he needed an answer.

“Because, Harold,” Louis said louder, fists clenched. “I don’t want you to fuck me just to get off and then have me leave.” He admitted. But Harry didn’t understand. “I wouldn’t kick you out though, boo. Did I do something wrong?” He wanted to cry watching Louis shake in anger.

“Yeah, you did so please just…let me be for now, okay?” Louis pleaded. But Harry didn’t let it go. “No, tell me what I did so I can fix it. I’m sorry. Please tell me Lou,” Louis shook his head. “Just go, Harry.”

“Not until you tell me,” Harry was angry now. “Tell me what the fuck I did to make you so angry. I don’t understand you sometimes. Why do you have to be like this? What did I do-“

“You made me fall in love with you!” Louis screamed. They were still just standing there in the hallway and all the boys could hear what was going on, but they respected Louis and Harry’s privacy, closing their dressing room doors.

Harry’s face softened and his shoulders relaxed. “L-Lou,” he whispered. He stepped closer, but Louis put his hands up. “Don’t,” he cried. “Don’t tell me it’s okay, that you’re not disgusted by me. Don’t tell me that I’m not gross or wrong.”

“I would never,” Harry assured, walking closer, and Louis let him this time. “Haz,” Louis was breaking Harry’s heart. Louis looked so small and innocent and fragile, and it killed Harry.

Harry cupped Louis’ cheeks and stepped impossibly loser before kissing Louis’ forehead. “Harry, please don’t do this to me. It’s killing me. You don’t love me back and I can’t do this.”

“I love you, boo. If I knew you were _in love_ with me, I would have never played you like this. But please hear me out,” he begged. “I-I started having these feelings. It was a few weeks ago. It was a week after I told you I loved you after…” he trailed off. But Louis knew what he meant. Harry continued, “The way you looked on stage, they way you were looking at me when I glanced at you during ‘Little Things’,”

Harry took a deep breath, eyes stinging with tears, while Louis was full out crying. “I felt something, Lou. And I admitted that I liked you. And I love you.”

“But you’re not in love with me,” Louis finished for him. “I’m sorry,” Harry said, hugging Louis tightly. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t try, right? Because I really fucking like you. And sex isn’t just sex anymore, Lou. I came to terms with that. And I love you with everything in me.”

Harry waited for Louis to reply, but nothing came. “Lou, I don’t know what to do. Please, let us try. I promise, I won’t let this ruin us. I can love you back,” Harry pleaded. Because yeah, Harry knew after watching Louis break down like this made his fall harder for Louis.

Harry knew it wouldn’t take long to fall in love with the smaller boy in his arms, because it was already happening. And so he told Louis that. And Louis smiled, relieved. “Okay,” Louis said. Harry kissed him gently.

 Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	18. Narry (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous sent: Can you please do a Narry where Harry catches Niall fingering himself (Niall doesn't notice Harry) and Harry leaves the room because he doesn't think he should be having such dirty thoughts about his best friend and band mate. The next few days, Harry is super awkward around Niall and tries to avoid him as much as possible. This saddens Niall (Niall's in love with Harry) so he becomes depressed. Somehow, Niall finds out why Harry was avoiding him and they end up making love (bottom!Niall)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

Harry got up from his hotel bed and sighed. He was seriously bored and as far as he knew, Liam and Zayn went out, and Louis wasn’t feeling well. So that left Niall. He made his way to Niall’s room and used the spare key card to get in.

The bed was in the corner on the other side of the door, so Niall didn’t notice when Harry walked in. And even if the bed was smack in the middle, his eyes were shut tightly either way.

Harry peeked around the door when he didn’t see Niall anywhere in the room. But Harry wished he hadn’t. He stood behind the door while his unblinking eyes watched three of Niall’s fingers rapidly disappear and reappear from his ass.

Niall was moaning, filthy words spilling past his lips while his other hand gripped his cock, pumping quickly in the desperation to come. Harry bit his bottom lip and his cheeks were suddenly painted red as he felt himself twitch in his tight skinny jeans.

_What they fuck are you doing Harold. Stop watching your best friend fuck himself. Get out of here!_ He silently yelled at himself. And so he did. He turned around but stubbed his toes on the way out, cursing. He quickly closed the door, hoping Niall would look up to see a closed door.

Niall did look up. He swears he heard Harry’s voice, but told himself he was insane because no one was there, or he would have seen them. So he relaxed and brushed his own prostate once more before spilling over his fist and onto his stomach.

Harry though, had quietly closed his own door – just in case – and stripped himself of the tight jeans and suddenly suffocating t-shirt before plopping onto his bed. He was still really fucking hard, despite thinking of really gross things – you don’t want to know.

He felt so fucking guilty for touching himself to the thought of Niall because, _who the fuck did that?_ He asked himself. But at this point he couldn’t care less. He took his boxers off and wrapped a large hand around his length, pumping furiously until he was close. He started bucking his hips into his tight fist, imagining it to be Niall and he came with a silent cry.

The next day was torture for Harry. On stage he was always happy, but his happiness was compromised when he had to remember to not interact with Niall. Now it sounds silly, since Niall never knew Harry caught him. But Harry did, and then Harry came to images of Niall.

So Harry couldn’t look at Niall and smile, or touch Niall’s warm skin, or be near the blonde lad without needed to go back stage and wank over him. Niall noticed Harry was off, and maybe Harry was ignoring him, he thought. But he couldn’t think of why.

The show ended and Harry booked it to his dressing room, but Niall was hot on his heels. “Haz, open up! Tell me what’s wrong?”

“Just feeling funny babes.” Niall heard from the other side. So he sighed and let it go because Harry did look a little pale.

But during the next two weeks, Harry avoided Niall at all costs. In hotels, on stage, or when the boys all wanted to get together, or in the cars and airports, and the fucking planes.

Harry’s reasoning – though he didn’t tell anybody – was because that night he caught Niall, all the feelings he’s pushed away for the other boy came rushing back, but that time he let them.

And that was Harry’s mistake. He should have ignored them, and sure as hell shouldn’t have touched himself to the image of Niall with all of those thoughts running through his head.

Harry should have never welcomed the thoughts of Niall cuddling with him on the couch watching silly cartoons, or the thoughts of kissing Niall. Harry shouldn’t have welcomed the thoughts of Niall calling him “Love”, or Harry returning the favour. And he shouldn’t have welcomed the thought of calling Niall his.

But what he didn’t know was that Niall was in love with him. Niall has liked Harry for 2 years now. Where Harry has fancied Niall for only – all together, including the times he pretended he didn’t – 6 months.

6 months is a long time, still. But neither boy knew their feelings for each other so to them it didn’t matter how long it had been.

But finally, Niall started to break everything down to find out why Harry was avoiding him. “I didn’t do anything to him,” Niall whispered to himself in his hotel room. He actually spent days going through every minute of every day, as far back as he could remember. And nothing came up.

So Harry wasn’t mad at him then. So why ignore Niall? Niall groaned and sat on the bed. He gave up for today, stripping down to his boxers. He lied down and slowly palmed himself through his boxers, because why the fuck not release some stress.

He closed his eyes, imagining Harry’s plump, girly lips on his body. Imagining Harry curse quietly against his skin and- Niall’s eyes shot open and he took his hand away from his slowly hardening member.

He repeated the small “Fuck,” in his head in Harry’s voice and it all came rolling in. Harry was there that night. Harry had seen Niall naked and vulnerable, with his fingers inside himself.

He blushed, but was really fucking angry now. Why didn’t Harry just say then, _“Sorry for interrupting,”_ or why not the next day say _“Mate I accidentally caught you so sorry,”_? it’s not a big deal, they have all caught each other before.

Niall got up and stomped his way to Harry’s room, banging on the door rapidly. “Harry, open this fucking door now,” he yelled for everyone to hear. Harry cracked the door open but Niall pushed it open all the way, breaking the chain that kept the door from opening fully.

“Why the fuck didn’t you tell me? Why did you ignore me? It’s not that big of a deal. ‘Course I’m fucking embarrassed but we’ve all been there!” he cried, pacing Harry’s room. And Harry finally understood. “I-I’m sorry. I couldn’t handle it. I felt so bad.”

Niall laughed. “You felt bad? You’re my best mate and you ignored me for two weeks! I was so upset, depressed even. You fucking ruined me, Harry!” he let the tears fall, not giving a fuck anymore.

Niall was still in just his boxers, and Harry the same, but neither cared at this point. “Just listen Ni,” Harry begged. Niall nodded. “I felt bad because…as soon as I left your room I ran to mine and I-I touched myself,” he confessed quietly.

“I felt so dirty. So wrong for d-doing that while…while imagining you,” he was crying now too because all of this was too much. “And I didn’t want to admit my feelings for you, so I ignored you. I was thinking of us together every day and it hurt me to even look at you.” He finished.

“Haz,” Niall whispered. “You have no idea how much pain you put me through. You could have told me how you felt I-“

“No I couldn’t have! I shouldn’t have now, you probably hate me. Please just go. I’m sorry for hurting you, but you’re hurting me too.” Niall stepped closer. “How long?” he asked Harry. “Six months.”

“Two years,” Niall said, sad smile gracing his lips. “Huh?” Harry asked. “Two years,” Niall repeated. “I’ve loved you for two years.” Harry shook his head and quickly leaned down to place his lips on Niall’s before Niall could say no. But he didn’t want to say no anyways, so he pulled Harry closer and tilted his head up, kissing Harry back.

Both were crying, but that was okay because both of their hearts were swelling with love, and they were too desperate too feel each other to care for the salty tears mingling with their tongues.

Harry softly placed Niall on his bed and crawled on top of him. Both of their hands were roamed the other’s body, touching every inch they could. They were both letting out little whimpers as they kissed and cried, gripping each other for dear life.

“Make love to me,” Niall whispered against Harry’s lips. Harry didn’t protest and he grabbed lube and a condom but Niall stopped him. “No, we are clean, right? I want to feel you.” Harry nodded and lubed up some fingers.

“You don’t have to prep me much. I was uh…having some fun yesterday,” Niall blushed. Harry giggled and they both blushed when Harry circled his finger around Niall’s entrance. “Okay?” he asked. Niall nodded.

Three fingers and a panting Niall later, Harry slowly entered Niall after using a generous amount of lube. “Sh, it’s okay,” Harry whispered before kissing Niall.

They went slow. They weren’t rushing it or spilling dirty words. They locked lips the whole time and were touching each other somehow with roaming hands as Niall stroked himself in time with Harry’s hips.

Soon they were close, moaning and groaning. “Close, Ni. Come with me,” Harry gasped out, replacing Niall’s hand and stroking Niall himself. Harry moved his hips faster now, and slightly harder against Niall’s prostate to catch Niall up.

“I’m gonna come, Haz.” Niall cried. Harry quickly kissed Niall and Niall gasped, moaning Harry’s name followed by an “I love you,” as he came over Harry’s fist. “I love you too,” Harry said against Niall’s lips before spilling into Niall.

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	19. Ziall (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous sent: Ziall teacher-student nsfw where Niall is the student who's in a new relationship with his English teacher Zayn. For their first time together, Zayn lets Niall top. Niall gets turned on with the deep words Zayn is uttering while Niall fucks him senselessly
> 
> WARNING: This is student-teacher, but Niall is 18 (and therefore at a legal age) so this will not be underage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

“Mate quit staring at Mr. Malik, people will notice.” Liam whispered, watching as Niall’s eyes followed the teachers every move. Niall looked away, regrettably, and pouted. “But he’s just so beautiful. Tell me he’s not hot.” Niall whispered back.

Liam rolled his eyes but nodded, because who was he to deny the fact the their English teacher was Jesus himself. “Class, we have an assignment to do. Pick partners and then I will explain what you must do.”

“Li, like really. His voice is so deep and-and angelic. Holy fuck.” Liam laughed as Niall’s eyes lit up when Mr. Malik smiled at him. “So you talked to him a while back, yeah? How’s it been since then?” Liam asked.

When Niall first saw his English teacher, he was instantly head over heels. The fact that he was smart, hot, was so passionate about Niall’s favourite subject, and had the sexiest, deepest raspy voice ever made Niall squirm in his seat and excuse himself on the first day of his final year.

Niall is a flirt, though. So within the next month, he built up an excuse and enough courage to talk to Mr. Malik one on one after class one day. It has now been 4 months and Mr. Malik – Or Zayn, as he told Niall to call him – has gotten to know his student a little better.

And Niall is thankful that he knows Zayn better as well. He is especially thankful that Zayn seemed to flirt back, even in class. But no one noticed. And not even Liam knew what happened behind closed doors. “It’s going great, Li. He’s so perfect.” Liam shook his head, smirking. “How old is he, even. This is so illegal. I can’t believe he’s flirting back!” he whisper-yelled.

“Jesus, Liam. I’m not some fucking freak, and he isn’t a pervert. He was ahead of his class in high school. Skipped a grade,” Niall informed. “He’s only twenty-one. I’m eighteen. Three years is so insignificant.” Liam shrugged, because Niall was right. At 18, he’s an adult, he’s legal. But a student-teacher relationship is a no-no, regardless of age.

“Mr. Horan. If you continue to talk while I’m talking, I’ll have to ask you to share with the class.” Niall froze, because when was Mr. Malik speaking? He can’t remember. And he sure as hell couldn’t tell the class _their_ dirty little secret.

“Sorry, I won’t speak again. Please don’t make me share Sir, I’ll be a good boy.” Despite wanting Niall to call him by Zayn, he knew just was well as Niall that he went weak in the knees and rock hard in his pants when Niall called him Sir.

“V-very well, then. Please pay attention.” He coughed before sitting down on his desk, positioning himself correctly to avoid any eyes on his groin. Niall smirked and punched Liam’s thigh lightly. “That’s what I do to him.” He whispered.

“Niall, please stay seated. I’d like to have a word with you.” Niall sat back down as the other students left the class, excited to get home. Some laughed and whispered “Someone’s getting punished,” and Niall internally laughed, because damn right he was.

Zayn closed and locked the door before motioning Niall to sit up front across from him. “You did that on purpose, didn’t you? How fucking cheeky. You better watch it, kid.” Zayn warned, though it went straight to Niall’s groin instead of his brain.

“Are you going to punish me, Sir?” Niall asked, fingers lightly tracing Zayn’s tattoos that were still visible. “I should, shouldn’t I? But you see, the longer I make you wait for a punishment, the antsier you’ll get. So none for today, I am afraid.”

Niall whimpered, jeans becoming too tight to be considered healthy. He may or may not like having Zayn punish him after an incident between the two happened a few weeks ago, but that’s another story. “Well, since I have to wait for my punishment, I think it’s fair that I get to fuck you, Sir.”

They had confessed a while ago that they were both versatile, but Niall had yet to fuck his teacher senseless. “I think I can do that for you, Mr. Horan.” Niall quickly jumped over Zayn’s long desk and planted himself in his lap, hungrily latching his lips to Zayn’s plump ones.

Zayn groaned, hands cupping Niall’s ass as Niall ground his hips against Zayn’s roughly. “Not here, babes. I know you’re a kinky little shit, but I want to move this to an actual bed.” Niall pouted. “Your place, then?” he asked. Zayn nodded and they both stood up on wobbly legs. They grabbed their stuff and were out the door.

“Oh hello Mr. Malik. Was Niall causing trouble again?”

“Yes, Mr. Daily.” Zayn said the to principal. The principal shook his head. “Detention tomorrow after school, Mr. Horan.” He said. Niall nodded quickly. If a measly detention tomorrow was the punishment for finally getting to fuck his English teacher today, then so be it.

“Well we are off. I offered Niall a ride home,” Zayn explained. “Don’t cause trouble outside of school too, Niall.” He was warned before he and Zayn made their way to Zayn’s car. They got in and made their way to Zayn’s. Niall laughed loudly and looked out the window. “If only he knew how much trouble I’d be getting into.”

“Take your clothes off,” Zayn groaned against Niall’s lips. Niall did as he was told, Zayn following his actions as they made their way to Zayn’s room. Out of all the times Niall has been here, the only room he’s actually seen was the bedroom.

Lying on the bed, Zayn threw lube and a condom at Niall, opening his legs for the younger boy who kneeled between them. Niall danced his fingers up Zayn’s length and Zayn shuddered.

“Hmm,” Niall hummed. “Look at how hard you are for me, Sir.” Niall’s hands rubbed Zayn’s sides up and down before travelling to his abs. “Just from the thought of me fucking you,” he breathed, lips teasing the smooth skin covered in course hair below Zayn’s belly button.

“Niall,” Zayn warned, voice cracking. Niall knew how Zayn felt about teasing, but even getting in 10 seconds worth was enough for Niall, just to watch his favourite teacher squirm.

Niall grabbed the lube, coating three fingers ad throwing it to the side. Niall teased Zayn’s hole, spreading some lube at the entrance before slowly inserting a single digit. Zayn bit his lip, because it’s been a while, but rocked his hips down anyways, asking Niall to continue.

Niall moved his finger around a bit before adding a second, knowing himself that one finger wasn’t going to do any good. He wiggled his fingers and moved them around a bit, stretching Zayn comfortably enough to fit in the third finger.

Three fingers don’t look like much, but the further in Niall went, the more his fingers stretched Zayn open. “Shit,” Zayn moaned. It didn’t hurt so much when Niall started curling his fingers, instantly brushing the bundle of nerves.

Niall did his best at prepping Zayn because he will admit, he was quite big, and he really didn’t want to hurt Zayn. “I’m good, it’s okay.” Zayn assured. Niall looked at Zayn, examining his face for any trace of a lie. There was none.

Niall rolled the condom on with no trouble and lubed himself up, moaning and his fingers worked his cock. “Stop playing, Niall. Come on,” Niall laughed and lined himself up, waiting for Zayn to give him the okay.

When Zayn nodded, Niall went slow, stopping every second or so in an attempt to make things easier for Zayn.

It took longer than expected, but that was okay with Niall. “I’m okay, I promise. Go, love.” Zayn whispered. And so Niall did, pulling out and snapping his hips roughly into Zayn. Zayn let out a cry, hands gripping the sheets as he wrapped his legs around Niall.

“Feel good?” Niall asked, slightly panting. Zayn didn’t trust his words, so he nodded. Niall found that spot inside of Zayn and repeatedly hit it, fast and hard. “Uh,” Zayn moaned, closing his eyes tightly.

He should be embarrassed by how little time it took for him to be close with out touching himself. But to be fair, it’s been a while since he bottomed, and it felt fucking fantastic.

Niall grabbed Zayn’s cock and pumped him quickly. “Come for me, Sir.” Niall moaned. Zayn opened his eyes, biting his lip because yeah, Niall calling him Sir while inside him was the best thing ever.

“Niall,” oh how Niall loved his name coming from that pretty mouth. He was close himself, hips moving erratically now. “Fuck yes, Sir! I’m gonna come.” Watching Niall desperately fuck him as hard as he could, and feeling Niall’s cock brush that spot sent Zayn over the edge with Niall’s name on his tongue, cum falling over Niall’s fist.

Niall felt Zayn clench around him and he cursed, slowing his hips as he emptied into the condom. Niall pulled out and discarded the condom in the bin before lying beside Zayn.

“You’re a fucking animal,” Zayn said. Niall laughed. “You’re the wild one.”

“Yeah, because you make me wild. Especially when you call me Sir. Please never stop.” Zayn laughed, and Niall laughed with him.

 Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	20. Zouis (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous sent: Zouis where Zayn is Louis's bestfriend (Liam)'s brother. Zayn and Louis are secret lovers. Liam though, catches Louis balls deep in Zayn and becomes overprotective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

Liam ran down the stairs after hearing someone knock for the third time. "Yeah, fuckin' chill mate!" He ordered the person behind the door. He opened it slightly to reveal a smiling Louis. "Hey Li. Let me in, yeah? It's bloody freezing."

Liam opened the door fully, stepping inside as Louis trampled his way in. "What are we doing today?" Louis asked. He took his coat off, snow sprinkling down onto the carpet inside the door. He kicked his boots into the corner, letting the carpet soak up the melting snow.

"Erm, you can hand with Z until I come back." Liam shrugged his coat on and slipped on a pair of old shoes. "Where are you going?"

"Just to grab some snacks. Might be a while though, I'm walking." He said, opening the door once again. "Well I'll come," Louis insisted. "No way. Stay here with Zayn."

"He's a year younger than us, he can take care of himself, Liam." Liam turned around in the doorway and narrowed his eyes. "I don't care. He's a hyper little dude and I don't want him trashing the place."

Liam closed the door and Louis shrugged, making his way up to Zayn's room. It's not that he didn't want to stay with Zayn, he just felt bad that Liam was walking in the negatives all by himself.

In fact…Louis was glad to get some time alone with the raven-haired boy. "Zayn?" He asked, fist lightly banging on the door. "Come in," he heard a quiet voice, and was unsure, but opened the door anyway.

"Lou!" He said loudly, smiling bright. He got off his bed, iPod long forgotten and ran to Louis. He leaned down, placing his lips on the smaller boy's. "Nice to see you too," Louis mumbled, smile evident in his voice.

Zayn looked down at Louis, biting his bottom lip. Louis peeked up at the taller boy, wrapping his arms around his shoulders the best he could.

The two were in a relationship, yes. But no one knew. Not because Zayn was only a kid; he wasn't. He was 17, Louis and Liam were 18. No, it was a secret because Zayn was Liam's brother, and Liam was Louis' best friend.

Liam isn't a twat. He would totally accept the two when they explained things. But Liam is also seriously over protective. He would be up their asses every hour of every day, making sure Zayn is okay and that Louis is treating him right.

And Louis is. He hasn't told Zayn yet, but he loves Zayn. It started small, simple. Zayn was Liam's little brother, and they would simply hang out. So, brotherly love. But when Zayn told Louis that he was confused, Louis helped him.

It was all just fun, and then it became serious. It's been 2 years and Louis is head over heels for the taller, younger lad. So he would never hurt Zayn, but Louis couldn't tell Liam that.

"I missed you tons, Z." Louis said seriously. Zayn cocked his head, confused with Louis' tone but returned the words, lips brushing Louis' head. He reached up, hands grabbing Louis' from around his own neck and held them at their sides. "Liam will be out for a while," he whispered in Louis' ear.

Louis' knees almost gave out when Zayn roughly yanked him towards the bed. Zayn fell on the bed, Louis on top. Louis straddled Zayn's hips and kissed Zayn lightly, moving his thin lips against Zayn's plump ones.

Zayn moved his lips too, keeping the kiss slow and passionate. Louis hummed, tickling Zayn's lips. Zayn parted his lips and hands going to Louis' hair, desperate to taste Louis on his tongue.

Louis bit Zayn's bottom lip, gently tugging it as he pulled away before going back, instantly letting his tongue meet Zayn's.

"Babes," Zayn moaned. Louis pulled away and let his wet, swollen lips trace Zayn's jaw until he reached Zayn's neck. He slowly started sucking gently, leaning back to have proper access, his bum settling on Zayn's groin.

Louis sucked harder now, bringing his teeth into it, letting them nip at the skin. He took a moment to sooth the skin with his tongue before going back. Zayn bucked his hips, already hard member brushing against Louis' bum.

Louis smirked against Zayn's warm skin and wiggle him bum a little bit, instantly making Zayn buck his hips again. "Lou," he breathed. Louis moved to Zayn's collarbone, moving his bum more frequently now against Zayn's bucking hips.

"Uh," Zayn cried. He was close, embarrassingly. Louis stopped, knowing that noise all too well and pulled away. He sat on Zayn, stopping his motions. "Stop, you can't come in your jeans," Louis laughed. Zayn was just really fucking desperate.

Louis was getting harder from admiring his love bites, knowing it almost sent Zayn over the edge. "Do you wanna…?" Louis trailed off. He didn't want to just go for it. Zayn had an issue when it came to sex. He wasn't self conscious, but it freaked him out sometimes, as Louis was the first person to make him feel… _things._

Even if Louis was the one to bottom, Louis made sure Zayn wanted it. Zayn nodded, breathing slightly heavy. "Bottom," he called. "You sure?" Louis asked. Zayn nodded. He knew Louis was coming today and he prepped himself, knowing he'd want to get straight to it.

He let Louis know and Louis nodded, thanking him for being considerate of what little time they would have. Louis took Zayn's clothes off teasingly slow before tearing his off at lightning speed. Zayn laughed and grabbed the lube and a condom, tearing it open already.

"Eager, are we?" Louis asked. Zayn gave him a look, telling Louis to shut the fuck up and put the condom on. So he did.

The duvet was pushed to the sides and the two were on the sheets, already sweating. Louis grabbed the lube and worked some on his cock, kneeling between Zayn's open legs. "You're sure, yeah?" He asked again. Zayn rolled his eyes but nodded. He's happy that Louis is always so considerate.

Zayn wrapped his legs around Louis and Louis slowly inserted himself into Zayn. It's been forever, and it felt fantastic. When he was all the way in he was surprised that Zayn was still okay. He asked Zayn if he was sure one more time and Zayn replied, "Yes, now move please,"

Louis pulled out and snapped his hips sharply, slapping skin echoing off the walls. "Fuck," zayn cried. Louis wrapped his hand around Zayn, pumping slowly.

Downstairs Liam had taken his winter attire off and placed the snacks in the kitchen. He noticed how quiet it was and slowly walked up the stairs. Reaching the top he hears curse words and mumbles being thrown back and forth and clenched his fists.

Why were they fighting? And why would Louis have anything to fight Zayn about. Liam stomped to Zayn's door. As he was opening it he yelled, "Why are you guys fighting, quit-"

"Fuck!" Louis screamed, falling on top of Zayn's cum covered chest. He quickly pulled the duvet over them both, but still didn’t fully process Liam’s presence. Louis whimpered, hips circling still under the covers. He was desperate to come and he couldn't hold it in any longer. Finally processing that Liam really WAS in the room he stopped, but he was already releasing into the condom, Zayn's name on his tongue.

"Louis fucking Tomlinson!" Liam yelled. He would look away, but the two were covered and he was too busy burning holes into every inch of Louis' exposed skin.

"Fucking sick! Mate get…fuck get out of- Jesus I am going to fucking murder you!" Liam was outraged. He turned around, allowing the boys to situate themselves and put clothes on. "Li," Liam turned around.

"Don't you fucking dare. You're disgusting Louis! He’s my little brother! I thought- I didn't even know he liked boys," Liam started.

"You," he pointed at Louis. "you took advantage of him. Get out of my house."

"Li, you don't understand I-"

"I understand plenty."

Louis sighed shakily. "No, Liam. I-"

"OUT!" Liam screamed. Zayn covered his ears and curled up on the bed. Liam's face softened a bit and apologized.  Zayn took his hands away from his ears and wrapped them around his knees.

"Let me explain," Louis begged. "There's nothing to explain. He's probably confused and you just fucked him for fun. You used-"

"Don't," Louis cut him off. Liam's eyes widened at his tone. "Don't you dare say I used him. I'm no monster. You have no fucking clue Liam. We've been together for two years. We've fucked plenty of times," Louis yelled.

"Scratch that; made love. Oh why did I correct myself? Because it's true. Zayn isn't so innocent Liam. And we've made love to each other plenty of times." He grabbed his hair roughly but continued.

"You're so quick to judge. But the one fucking thing you don't know, Liam, is that I love that boy. And I will to the moon and back. So please, listen to me for once and fucking calm down."

It was quiet for a long time. 'You love him?" Liam asked calmly, hands in his hoodie pocket. Louis nodded. "Okay. Okay but you both have to tell me everything," he said before walking out.

"You love me?" Zayn whispered. Louis sat across from him. "I do," he confirmed.

"I love you too."

 Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	21. Niam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous sent: 1D still exists, minus Niall. He's a high school student who's secretly dating a member of the band (your choice) When the teacher turns on the tv for the last few minutes of class, an interview of 1D pops up. In it, _ confesses their love for Niall. All of the girls in the class keep asking Niall questions, so when the final bell rings, Niall runs out to see _ waiting for him with open arms. They haven't seen each other in months, so Niall is crying when they kiss in front of everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

Liam paced the room while the other three watched him nervously. "Li," Zayn whispered. The room was loud with people moving around, yelling, and fumbling with equipment but Liam heard Zayn perfectly clear. Every one of his senses was on high alert.

"Mate," Zayn said louder. "Why are you so nervous?" Liam stopped to look at the boys, empty eyes taking in all of their worried expressions. "I'm…if it comes up in the interview then I'm going to tell them about Niall." They were all still and silent which made Liam pick his feet up and start pacing once again.

Harry stood up and stopped him, large hands of Liam's shoulders. "You don't have to if you're not ready. You're only Nineteen mate, you don't have to make any rash decisions now. Image how people will treat Niall. He’s eighteen…" Liam shook his head. "Thanks for the concern guys, but I've decided. I've planned this."

Harry nodded. "Okay, okay. Does Niall know?" All 3 boys have gotten a little closer to Niall, knowing that Liam really liked him. It was easy to love the goofy lad. And being the same age really helped the other 3 to relate to him. It was only last year that they were high school students. Well, they weren't in school, but they would have been if not for the band.

"You'll be okay!" Louis assured. Of course, he was always so positive. The boys were called to take their seats and Liam's heart almost flew out of his chest but he was smack in the middle, huddles by the others that he felt safe. He knew they'd be on his side no matter what.

The interview began with the usual questions and comments. _"What's your favourite song so far?" …"How's the next album coming along?" …"You’ve come so far for your age!"_ etc, etc.

The next day the interview was out. Niall hadn't seen it before hand, and he didn't know what Liam had planned either. So when he was sitting in his English class at the end of the day, he wasn't expecting a surprise.

"Okay class, that's all I have for today. I'll turn the telly on. Whatever station it's on is where it'll stay." The teacher turned on the tv and the boys groaned while the girls shrieked. "Miss look One Direction is on tv."

Niall's head snapped up, eyes glued to only one body on the screen; Liam. He smiled fondly at the cute lad as he answered questions while sandwiched between the others.

"Alright, last question for today. What's going on in all of your love lives?" When you're a famous young adult, it's expected that you're out there getting girls' numbers. Zayn spoke for himself and the others just nodded along.

Niall's heart began to race when Liam's left hand was raised and said, "actually, I have some news," Niall gaped at the television, and his eyes went wide. _He wouldn't, would he?_

"Go on then Liam!" The interviewer encouraged. "I'm in a relationship too. It's been about," Niall watched as Liam bit his lip. "Almost a year and a half now. Our anniversary is tomorrow." Niall noticed he was nervous.

All of this happened yesterday. Liam outed them. Or did he? Did he lie about whom he was seeing? Their anniversary was today, yes.

"Oh, who's the lucky one then? Anyone famous?" 

"No. His name is Niall, and he's a good friend with the boys as well. He's in his senior year actually." Niall wanted to cry, he was so nervous. There aren't many Niall's out there, but his classmates didn't seem that fazed. A few whispered though.

"Oh how sweet!" The interviewer said. Niall's teacher glanced at him, but he didn't notice. He didn't notice anything around his as Liam nodded on the screen and said, "Yes. Niall Horan. I have a special plan for us tomorrow." _He has a plan for us today,_ Niall repeated to himself.

All eyes were on him and then the bell rang. Everyone followed him out the class, screaming and shouting at him, begging for answers to their questions. He walked faster towards the exit, practically being trampled by girls. He wasn't even the famous one.

When he exited and made it down the stairs he froze. In front of him was his boyfriend, his body guard, and his car. Everyone swarmed Liam, but couldn't get any closer than two meters as the school gates held them back. Niall ran to the gates and slipped in between them before they were shut again.

"Hey, Ni." Niall ran into Liam's open arms and hugged him tightly, face buried in his t-shirt and crying. "Babe what are you doing here?" He asked. Liam shrugged and pulled away slightly. He let his hands cup Niall's face to wipe away the constant flow of tears. "Wanted to surprise you. I've missed you so much, it's been what, three months? Happy anniversary love." He kissed Niall and everyone screamed.

"So this is what being famous is like," Niall laughed. "You're somewhat famous now though. You're going to have the whole school up your ass." Niall shook his head. "Because you had to out us to the world."

Liam bit his lip and smirked. "So you saw?"

"Yeah in my fucking English class." Liam barked out a low laugh and Niall blushed. "We going somewhere?" He asked. Liam nodded. "Not telling you where though."

_"Niall! What's it like to date Liam!"_

_"Are the other lads cool?"_

_"Liam you're gay?"_

_"You guys are so cute. Kiss again!"_

_"Kiss, kiss, kiss!"_

Niall was really fucking overwhelmed right now so Liam kissed him quickly, both already experiencing flashes of cell phone cameras and screams. Liam opened the door to the car and let Niall in. He waved to his fans and slid in beside his boyfriend.

"Bet you're happy to go to school tomorrow." Liam laughed.

"Bet I'll vomit the moment I step through the doors." Niall shook his head but smiled. "It's okay though because I love you."

"And I love you," Liam returned.

 Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	22. Nouis (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Nouis where niall is a devil and louis is an angel. they meet in an alleyway on earth and louis ends up fucking niall up against the wall, even though it's usually the devil who tops. maybe a bit of dub!con in the beginning, but eventually niall wants to continue (if you're comfortable with that) just really rough sex (dom!louis sub!niall) and a happy ending please :)
> 
> NOTE: I put a little bit of dub!con because I am not used to it. But to make up for the lack of it, I made Louis just a little bit more dominant than what I planned. It's barely anything, but I hope it's okay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

Louis' eyes widened when they landed on the blonde lad a few meters in front of him. He froze for a second before whirling around, speedily walking back the way he came towards the alley.

"Tommo!" The blonde yelled. "You can't run from me." He placed his hands on Louis' shoulders and Louis turned around. "What, Niall?" Niall pushed Louis up against the wall roughly and smirked. "Why are you running from me, angel?"

No, it's not a cute nickname that Niall had given Louis. Louis really was an angel. Yeah yeah, an angel sent from heaven above. Literally, in today's case. Today was Louis' turn to show some light and help those in need.

Niall on the other hand; well he was a devil. So to say the two were enemies was an understatement. If this was high school and they were just normal teens, Niall would be the bad boy who occasionally bullied and Louis would be the sweet kid with one best friend.

"Because I don't want to talk to you. I'm on a mission."  Louis said. Niall laughed. "So am I," his hands pushed Louis' shoulders harder against the brick wall. "Gonna take down some assholes."

"Fighting is never the answer." Louis realised only after he said that how dumb it sounded. "You really are an angel, mate. It's rediculous!" Suddenly Louis got angry. Niall wasn't his mate, nor was he Niall's. Taking Niall by surprised he turned them over, now having Niall pinned to the wall.

Louis' boss never said not to fight with the enemy, so why not? "Get your hands off me, you fairy!" Niall screamed. He shoved at Louis' chest, but Louis' dainty hands had a surprisingly strong grip.

"Despite what I am, there are no actual wings under all of this," Louis said as he moved his head up and down, motioning to his body. Niall barked out a laugh. "Nah, I figured. Fairy as in, you like to fuck dudes, yeah?" Louis gasped. "Language! And from what I've heard, your ex was a man so who are you calling a fairy?"

Louis didn't like the term, but he had to get his point across some how. "Oh no," Niall started, shaking his head in amusement. "You're a fairy because you take it like the pussy you are. My ex was a bloke, sure. But never have I once been the pussy."

Louis smirked, stepping closer to Niall, but keeping his grip just as tight. "Have you ever wanted to?" The conversation took an unexpected turn, and Louis' voice softened. Niall shrugged the best he could. "Yeah. I mean I know it's enjoyable but I always thought giving myself up like that was…well, too gay?"

Niall was unsure of what he was trying to say, ans he surprisingly wasn't angry anymore. Louis cooed at Niall's sudden blush. "Oh babe it doesn't make you more gay. In fact, it's hard to take a pounding," Louis started. _No puns intended_ , he told himself.

"It takes a real man to handle all of that." He winked. He leaned in, placing his lips against Niall's neck, slowly kissing up to his jaw. "You want me to show you?" He whispered. Niall shook his heand. "N-no."

Louis hummed, nibbling next to Niall's ear. "You sure? You don't sound it." His hot breath fanned down Niall's already sweaty neck. "Yes. Er, no," he breathed, tilting his head. He moaned as Louis' lips got closer and closer to his own. "I mean fuck…yes I do, get off of me!" Louis pulled away slightly and smirked.

"I'd say…" Louis began, left hand freeing itself from Niall's shoulder and travelling to Niall's hard member. He palmed Niall gently, earning a few gasps from the blonde. "…that you're enjoying this. Aren't you?"

"No…no please," Niall begged, though at this point he wasn't so sure it was to get Louis to stop. "Please what, baby?" Louis forced out. He was unable to keep his head straight. He was being so dominant and he loved it, because Niall loved it. But he wanted to keep this up so he forced all thoughts out of his head.

Louis kissed Niall's lips gently for a split second before latching his lips on Niall's collar bones. "Tell me what you want, love. Tell me to stop." He murmured. Niall moaned loudly and Louis bit down. "Fuck it, don't stop!" He cried. Louis' head shot up and Niall slammed his lips against Louis'.

Louis pulled away, chuckling. "No, no love. Tell me,"  he demanded. Niall went to kiss Louis again, desperate for his sweet taste. Louis took his still free hand and grabbed Niall's hair roughly, but without hurting him...too much.

"You do as I say!" Niall's cheeks pinked and he let out a small cry. "Please just. I don't know, touch me. Or whatever fuck, just get in me please!" Niall shouted. The Alley was empty and now darker than it was before their encounter. Louis smirked, pleased with himself and tugged his jeans off along with his boxers.

His cock sprang free and Niall almost drooled. Louis pretty much ripped Niall's jeans and underwear off as well and pushed Niall to his knees. Niall went straight to taking Louis in his mouth, coating him with a generous amount of saliva before pulling away. He stood up and was breathing heavily.

"I have to prep you." Louis said, discarding his dominant act for a few minutes. He was concerned that Niall would be hurt. For being enemies, it was strange. But to be fair, they both forgot about that a while ago, too desperate to care.

Once Louis had bent Niall over and prepped him, he spat into his hand and covered his still slightly wet cock. It was gross,  but it was makeshift. His hands grabbed Niall's ass and Niall wrapped his arms around Louis' neck, jumping up. His legs secured themselves around Louis' waist and Louis lined himself up with Niall's hole.

"Ready?" Niall nodded and Louis brought Niall down onto his cock. Niall let out a loud cry. "Fuck. Louis just fuck me hard." He begged. And so Louis did, lifting and dropping the other boy by his hips as he thrust upwards, hitting Niall's sweet spot every time.

Niall wrapped a hand around himself and pumped quickly. They were sweaty, despite the cool air and slight breeze. "You're so tight," Louis groaned. "How do you feel?" He asked. Niall stuttered, "G-good. You're s-so -fuck. So good. So hard and- huge. God you feel fucking-"

Louis smirked and pressed Niall harder against the wall to keep him still, thrusting harder and faster, doing all the work himself now. Niall begged Louis to kiss him so Louis kissed him slowly and carefully. Niall was dizzy. The fact that Louis was pounding him so hard and fast but still kissed him with such passion was incredible.

Niall was hungry for more, biting Louis' lips. They parted and louis' tongue met Niall's. Niall gripped his cock tighter. "Louis please, I'm gonna come." Niall said as he pulled his lips from Louis'. "Yeah? Come for me. Let go babe."

Niall screamed Louis name along with a string of curse words, coming all over his chest and fist. Louis came silently, right after Niall's eyes met his. He thrusted lazily through his orgasm and came to a stop.

He let Niall down carefully, hold Niall up right when Niall's legs gave out. Louis laughed. "So, do you think bottoming is still for pussies?" Louis asked. Niall caught his breath and shook his head. "Holy fuck, Louis." Louis didn't care for his swearing anymore. Not after Niall screamed them in ecstasy while Louis was inside of him.

Louis just giggled and they put their clothes back on. "Boss is gonna ask why I'm all scratched up and covered in hickies." Niall said. "He'd be so confused." Louis shrugged. "Tell him an angel showed you the way."

Niall laughed and punched Louis lightly before bidding him goodbye with a promise that they'd do it again. Louis agreed and walked the other way, telling himself he'd do extra good deeds today to make up for what he'd just done, and for what he was definitely going to do sometime soon.

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right. So I don't know how many people read the notes. But if you happen to read this here is a note from my friend who writes these.
> 
> "I have to say that I am happy people request these. But I get a little discouraged when I don't get feedback. Someone let me know how thankful they were, and it was fantastic to hear. I won't mention who, as it does not matter.
> 
> Given that, feedback is what keeps me going. Even it if you're letting me know what I can do better. I accept all feedback. It helps, and it's what will drive me to continue. So, please leave comments here letting me know what you think for each drabble!"


	23. Nouis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was wondering if you could write Louis proposing to Niall and it just being really cute and fluffy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

_‘No, that’s so stupid’,_ Louis told himself, ‘ _it needs to be simple but effective. Not too big, but not something silly’._

Louis paces his and Niall’s kitchen, compulsively shoving grapes in his mouth, one after another, not even caring every time he almost chokes. So he’s a little anxious and nervous. It’s something he’s been thinking of for two months.

Two months he’s been slightly distanced from Niall. Not enough for Niall to notice or get worried, but Louis himself knows, and it’s because he knows he will slip up. He knows he will tell Niall everything and he can’t do that; not yet.

Not when every plan he’s ever had in the past two months sounded dumber and dumber as the minutes pass. Louis has had, maybe at the least, 10 different plans. The one that just popped into his head all of a sudden, though, had him freezing in place, grapes in his cheeks as his mouth opens slightly.

 _‘This is not stupid, though. No I quite like this.’_ Louis doesn’t often talk to himself but today, he does. He quickly chews the grapes and runs up to their room, grabbing his keys and running to his car.

He could have just called the boys over since Niall had left that week to visit his family, but the other three were all at Liam’s, so he went there instead.

“Hey, Lou!” Harry smiles from behind Liam. The boys greeted him and he stepped in, taking his shoes off before asking them all to sit. He stood in front of the couch, facing them. “Guys…I finally got it.” He says.

A few seconds of silence washed over them before they all smiles and cheered. “Holy shit, mate!” Liam screamed. Louis had told them months ago what he wanted to do, and every idea he’s had, he shot down himself. So they have all been waiting for the time that Louis finally loved an idea.

“Yeah, fuck. Okay so… Niall’s coming back tomorrow, eh? And we don’t need that long to plan,” he started, “invites may be last minute but we can make it work, I think. It’s really simple.” They nodded along and asked what the plan was.

Louis sat in the recliner in front of them and wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans. “First, who do you think we can invite? I want it to be small.” Louis informed. “Well,” Zayn said “There’s us three, a few of Niall’s mates, and I can bring Pez. Your family, too?” he asked. Louis nodded. “Yeah. Yeah okay!”

“So what is your plan?” Harry asked. Louis smiled widely. “So, I don’t know what came over me. We can pass it off as a ‘welcome home’ party. But we get balloons, yeah, since ‘it’s a party’. Helium balloons. And in the balloons will be a letter.”

The boys just nodded along, waiting for Louis to explain what he meant. “So half way through, we get Niall to pop the balloons. And when he realizes he has to put the letters together, like a puzzle…” Louis trailed off, hoping for someone to catch on.

“Then…” Liam began, “Then when he puts it together, it will say ‘will you marry me?’ right?” Louis nodded and the boys stood up, hugging Louis tightly. “Shit,” Liam squeaked. “Not too big, cute and simple, fun. This is good, mate.”

“Okay!” Zayn clapped his hands. “I will go get the balloons. Liam, you’re good with computers and graphic shit so you type up the letters. Make it cute. Harry, you’re boss at cooking, so make a few things that can be refrigerated today, the rest can be done tomorrow,”

Louis pursed his lips. “And me?” he asked. Zayn placed his hands in Louis’ shoulders. “You…you can relax, decorate your place and call Niall, telling him you miss his cute lil bum.” Louis slapped his chest playfully. “Ugh, you’re so weird. Okay, everyone get to work!” Louis laughed.

 

                                                            *~*~*~*

“Fuck you guys, let’s go Niall will be here any minute!” Liam screamed. Every one was standing around with their drinks, eyeing Liam. “We are hiding.” He informed. Bodies scrambled around the living room of Louis and Niall’s flat as everyone tried to hide.

Louis went to the front door, turning the lights off there and opened the door. He stepped out and waited until he could see Niall rounding the corner. He ran to Niall, picking him up and swinging him. “I missed you so much,” he whispered, kissing Niall briefly before dropping him.

“Missed you too,” Niall smiled. “Come on,” Louis grabbed Niall’s luggage in one hand, and Niall’s hand in the other. Louis opened the door and placed the luggage out of the way before closing the door. Niall opened the lights, confused as to why they were off.

“Surprise!!” Niall’s hand flew to his chest as he choked on a gasp. “It’s not my birthday?” he questioned because he was fucking confused. Louis laughed and leaned over to whisper in his hear, “Welcome home, love.”

Everyone greeted Niall and soon the music was turned up and more drinks were passed around. “I was gone for a week, babe. You didn’t have to.” Niall informed. Louis just shook his head. “I thought it would be nice.” He lied.

Some time flew by and Niall just noticed the balloons. “Why are there so many? This must’ve cost a fortune!” Louis kissed his cheek and handed Niall a pair of scissors. “What are these for?”

“It’s a game. Pop the balloons and put the letters together to form a sentence.” Niall’s eyes widened. “There is so many! It will be a book!” Niall was concerned that he’d be up all night piecing this ‘game’ together.

“It’s okay, you’ll have some help.”

“Does anyone else know what it spells?” Louis shook his head. “Just me!” he lied. He told everyone here what his plan was. Niall gathered a few floating balloons and started popping, giggling every time like the child he is.

Once the balloons were popped and thrown away, Liam helped Niall gather the pieces of paper. “Okay,” Niall said. “Here I go.” The boys helped him out, pretending to not know what it said while everyone else partied or watched.

When they noticed he was getting closer they stopped helping and stood with the crowd that formed. Niall didn’t notice the crowd, and he didn’t notice Louis on one knee beside his sitting form as his eyes widened, putting the letters to ‘marry’ in between ‘you’ and ‘me’.

Niall gasped and covered him mouth, tears burning his eyes. Louis smiled nervously when Niall’s head whipped around to him. “Louis,” he breathed.

“Niall, I have loved you for four years. We’ve had so many ups and downs, and we’ve been emotionally beaten. To say the past years have been a breeze would be a lie. But I had you to help me through it, and you had me. When you first asked me out and I rejected you, it was the biggest mistake of my life. After realizing how much of a fool I was, I did the second best thing in my life, which was to say sorry and take you on a date.

The first best thing in my life was when you told me you loved me. I can’t even tell you now how happy that made me. I was a fool and a jerk to you the first year, yet you still loved me. That made me love you even more. And when we were finally free to be ourselves, you promised your loyalty to me and promised to love me in front of thousands of people.

That’s when I knew that I wanted to marry you. When you stood there, risking everything for us, I knew then that I wanted you to be mine forever. So please, babe. I am so fucking happy to call you mine. But please allow me to call you my husband.”

Louis didn’t have a speech prepared. He was shit at thinking on the spot. But looking into Niall’s teary eyes, the first thing that came to mind was when shy teenaged Niall stood in front of him, asking Louis to go out with him.

“Niall…” Louis was scared now. Niall was frozen, hand to his mouth and tears running.

“Yes,” Niall whispered. “What?” Louis wasn’t sure if he couldn’t hear Niall, or if he couldn’t believe Niall actually said yes.

“ Yes. Yes I will marry you.” Louis let out a shaky breath, getting up to sit next to Niall and hug him tightly. “Fuck I love you,” he cried. “I love you too.” Louis pulled away and put the ring on Niall’s finger before giving sweet little kisses to Niall’s face.

Everyone clapped and the music was turned up. The two were congratulated over the next half hour before everyone started to leave. The boys stayed to clean up, Leaving Louis and Niall to themselves in their bedroom.

The boys won’t admit it out loud, but even over the music they could here the two lovebirds going at it. They quickly left, locking the door behind them to let Louis and Niall celebrate on their own.

“I can’t believe that happened.” Niall had said after they snuggled up. “I can’t believe I didn’t faint. I was so scared. Not that I thought you would have said no.” Niall laughed and kissed his fiancée.

“You’re my whole life, of course I’d want to marry you.” He kissed Louis gently and rested his head on Louis’ chest.

“And you're mine.” Louis returned.

NOTE: You guys, this will be the last one for a few days. You can still make requests. My friend is just a little discouraged right now. Yesterday we got over 100 more reads and ZERO feedback. My friend will still write up your prompts, but we wont post for a few days!

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	24. Larry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous sent: Larry based off of the song Criminal by Britney Spears? The story doesn't have to include the lyrics if you don't want them there, with or without them is perfectly fine. Also, sorry if I forced you to listen to a song you don't like but I think it'd be really cute for Larry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

Harry Styles; tall, smart, beautiful. He donates to charities. He is a man who would die for you in an instant. Harry Styles is sweet, loving, and a fucking fantastic cuddler.

He treats his loved ones right, and his boyfriend like he’s his whole world. And he is. Louis Tomlinson is his everything. Harry gives Louis everything, because his boy deserves the best in life.

Harry Styles is a true gentleman. You’d think he was a total saint, and that’s how it looks to those whom he smiles at and waves. But there was something about Harry that not many people knew of.

In fact, only Louis knew his true identity. No Harry wasn’t a secret superhero, despite what you currently know about him. In fact, he’s the opposite.

Harry Styles was a criminal. He was a bad boy.

No one could tell you what happened to Harry for him to end up here. He was raised properly as a child with a loving mother and father and a caring, generous sister.

Though, it could be the way he was treated in high school. Harry would never admit it, but he was seriously bullied every day. The typical name-calling, shoving into lockers, locked in the gym's supply closet.

Then there were some punches in there, hair pulling. He had multiple pairs and broken glasses in a box at home, though he refused to wear contacts. Maybe some broken bones and bruises.

And maybe, just maybe his unconscious trip the hospital during senior year changed something inside of him. Maybe all the years of torture and pent up anger took a toll on him.

*-*-*-*-*

Uni was okay. He had a few friends - which was new to him - and that's when he started to rebel. A few stolen packets of gum from the campus store. Maybe a pen here or there, some binder clips too.

It was fun and reviving to Harry. But it wasn't enough. After a year he went from stolen gum to harassment. He had a period where he sold drugs, but he told himself it wasn't for him.

Things just got worse after that. He enjoyed the adrenaline that rushed through his veins each time he bashed someone's head in, imagining the faces of those who bullied him just a few years before.

Then Harry met Louis.

Louis was a small, innocent boy who Harry adored. Louis was a few months older than Harry, but he was very childlike. He reminded Harry of himself from his high school years.

They met in English when Louis shyly sat beside Harry, due to a lack of seats.

"Hey, I'm Harry." Louis' cheeks had flamed red, blue eyes widening. The deep voice coming from such an angelic face startled him slightly. "L-Louis," he returned. Harry just smiled and bit his lip.

*-*-*-*-*

Over the span of two weeks Harry finally got Louis to open up about himself, and in return he opened up to Louis. He's never trusted anyone as much as he trusted Louis, despite only knowing Louis for a few weeks.

He adored Louis so much that when Louis was uncomfortable with Harry's friends, Harry dropped them in an instant because in his eyes, Louis was all he needed.

It didn't take long for Louis to start falling for Harry, and vice versa. Harry treated Louis so well, and Louis wasn't used to such positive attention.

One day everything changed. Not for the worse or better, though. It just made Louis realise that no matter what happened, he can't get rid of his feelings for the taller lad.

They were in Harry's dorm and Louis was snooping around as harry flopped on his bed. "Haz," Louis said carefully. "Hm?" Harry sat up on the bed. "W-why do you have a gun?"

Harry stood up and slowly walked over to Louis. Louis turned around and looked up at Harry. "I've never used it, Lou. I promise." Harry's hands were on Louis' cheeks, and they've never touched like this before.

"Why is it here, though?"

"Just in case." Harry assured, though it wasn't very comforting to Louis. "Harry," he warned. Harry stepped closer and Louis bit his bottom lip, willing himself not to lash out.

"I asked what the worse thing you've ever done was. You said you stole some gum. You fucking laughed it off. You lied, didn't you?"

Harry only nodded and went on to explain to Louis the truth. He knew he could trust the smaller boy, and the look in Louis' eyes told him that Louis wasn't really that upset with him.

"No one knows. I'm very careful in what I do."

"You're a criminal." It wasn't a question, Louis was stating the obvious. Harry nodded. "Please don't hate me. Don't leave me. I need you. I need you in my life, Lou."

Louis only smiled wider. "I need you too." And he just can't deny, he loves the guy.

*-*-*-*-*

A month passes by and Louis now knows everything there is to know about Mr. Harry Styles. And the more he knows, the more he falls for the curly lad.

Yeah, yeah, _'Harry is a criminal! He harms people, steals things!'_ But Louis doesn't care. He knows why Harry is like this. After hearing all about Harry's past, he's figured it out. Of course, he doesn't tell Harry because Harry would deny it. But he knows.

They aren't officially together, but they know how the other feels. Harry knows Louis is falling hard, and Louis knows Harry is so far gone. Which makes it all the much easier for Louis to cuddle up to Harry on the couch in the shared apartment they got when the school year ended.

And it made it that much easier for Louis to rest his chin on Harry's shoulder to whisper, "Go out with me." Harry turns his head, lips almost touching Louis'.  "No," he says. He doesn't want to go out with Louis. Louis pulls back, heart clenching painfully.

Harry doesn't want to go out with Louis, because he wants to cook for Louis. Yeah, Harry is a mean chef on top of a genius and a criminal. So he tells Louis this, and Louis relaxes with a small smile on his face.

Then his heart is racing when he feels Harry's chocolaty breath hit his moist lips and his eyes close when he feels Harry's pink, plump lips touch his. Louis swears he's floating and would tell you this is the best kiss he's ever received.

*-*-*-*-*

Last day of summer break Harry comes home with his left upper arm wrapped. "What's that Haz?"

"My lucky charm." Louis giggled. "What is it though?" Harry smiled, dimples showing, unwrapping his arm for a second. Louis gasped, eyes watering. "It's your name Lou. Because you're my everything, my lucky charm."

*-*-*-*-*

It's been a year and a half. They just finished their third year in uni and Harry's gone straight to rock bottom. Louis had Harry wrapped around his finger, and Harry did what Louis wanted. He loved Louis to bits.

So when Harry frantically walks in their front door and finds his boyfriend curled into a ball watching Bambi (fucking Bambi) he falls to his knees and let's out the most heart wrenching cry.

Louis is quick on his feet and kneeling beside his green-eyed beauty, wiping away every tear that falls. "Love, what happened?" Harry is shaking and Louis is terrified.

"He- I remembered him."

"Who, baby?" Louis has never seen Harry like this before and it hurt him so badly.

"Jack. He- from high school. And he remembered me," Harry whispered. "I didn't mean to, Lou. He provoked me and I-" Harry fell into Louis' arms and Louis knew. He knew what Harry had done.

And Harry wanted to stop. He didn't want to be this way anymore. He wanted to live without worry of being caught. But it was too late. He drew the last straw just an hour ago.

"Harry," Louis kissed every inch of Harry's face he could. "Babe." He had no fucking clue what to say. "What did -where? Like, afterwards…?"

"He was living on the streets so- so it's not that big of a deal right? No one will look for him." He cried out.

"Harry Edward Styles. Where?" Louis asked again. "The lake. Lou, please don't hate me. I want to be normal again." Louis sighed, petting Harry's hair. "I don't, love. I don't hate you. You'll be okay. And hey, what's this you said?" He rubbed his hand over Harry's upper arm over the tattoo.

"My lucky charm." Harry whispered. "Exactly. Hey look at me. You're okay. We're okay."

And Harry crashes his lips to Louis', desperate for some contact. Louis just kisses him back while all four hands cling to each other and tears mingling.

"I love you," Louis whispered for the first time. It's all Harry needed to know they WILL be okay, and that Louis will help him. Harry would get better, all because of the shy boy he sat next to in English.

"I love you too."

 Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment/review. Kudos is cool too :)


	25. Zouis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Slightly NSFW
> 
> Anonymous said: Can you write a Zouis fic, with the other three boys discovering their relationship (in different moments) and being happy for them, and a cute Zouis moment at the end with they coming out in an interview?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

When Niall walked the halls back stage after one of their concerts, he didn’t expect it to be so quiet. He had came out of his dressing room, and it was pretty much crickets.

Knowing Harry was probably passed out in his dressing room, and knowing Liam would yell at him for interrupting his post-concert glow, Niall headed straight for Louis’ dressing room. Niall was bored, and they weren’t due to leave the venue quite yet, and Louis was the one to always have Niall laughing in a split second.

But when knocking on Louis’ door got no answer in return, he jiggled the doorknob.  Finding it to be unlocked, Niall went in. He searched the place high and low but failed to find the small lad.

Niall knows how crazy Louis is, and for all Niall knows, Louis was creeping around, planning on what his next prank was going to be, and who his next victim was. Probably Liam he thinks, if Niall really knew Louis that well.

Everyone knows everything there is to know about the mousy-haired boy. Or so Niall thought.

Because when he walked over to Zayn’s dressing room and decided to walk right in without knocking, he really didn’t expect to see Zayn’s arms wrapped around Louis as Louis caressed Zayn’s cheeks, both of their lips almost touching.

“You… you guys are- or is this just…?” Niall was baffled and his cheeks were painted pink as his mind went into overdrive, thinking of what might have happened if he didn’t walk in.

“Ni,” Louis started, hands clasped together in front of himself. “It’s not…I mean-“

Zayn cut Louis off. “Please don’t tell the others. We aren’t ready.” Both of them silently begged Niall, and Niall understood. He just smiles softly and strides over to them, giving them both bone crushing hugs. They exchanged quiet “I love you’s” with Niall as a thank you.

 

*_*_*_*_*

 

A month and a half (roughly, because no one is counting the days) later, they are in their hotel rooms. Zayn was sharing with Liam, despite the constant begging he did to be with Louis.

Due to having a jointed room, Louis, Niall and Harry technically shared. Although, no one was in their designated rooms. Harry and Niall were at the bar. Liam had snuck off for a walk. He didn’t go far, as he was restricted.

And so there was Louis, underneath Zayn in Zayn and Liam’s room. Louis was biting his lip to keep in the moans. He didn’t want to have to explain to anyone anything.

“Fuck Z! You’re so good, love.” Louis was a sweaty mess, and Zayn too, given he was going full force into the smaller boy. They were quietly moaning each other’s names while fumbling hands touched and caressed every inch of skin.

It wasn’t until Zayn hit Louis’ sweet spot, causing Louis to spill all over his chest while hitting his chin in the process, that they realized Liam had a key to the room. And that Liam had watched as Louis let go with Zayn’s name on his tongue. And let’s not forget, with Zayn inside of Louis.

“Louis,” Zayn just couldn’t stop. He was already over the edge at the same time as Louis when Liam had walked in.

“I am horrified. I cannot believe what I just witnessed.” Liam ran to the bathroom and faced the wall, letting his forehead touch the cool surface.

Not five minutes later and Zayn was walking in, slowly approaching Liam. “Li?” he asked carefully. Zayn didn’t even get to sick his arm out to touch Liam’s arm before Liam was whirling around.

“Zayn, I am so… just fuckin’ – god, angry at you right now!” Liam whisper yelled. Zayn furrowed his eyebrows, but didn’t say anything. “Louis may pretend to be all macho around us, but he is so sensitive. This casual fuck thing won’t end well.”

“Who said it was a casual fuck?” Zayn spat. Liam was silent. “Yeah, that’s right, Liam. We’ve done it before. And it’s no casual fuck. We’re together.” This isn’t how Zayn or Louis wanted to come out, but it’s too late now.

“Oh,” was all Liam said before the three had a serous conversation about the relationship, and that fact that Harry still has to find out.

 

*_*_*_*_*

 

You’re probably wondering why no one told Harry, given the fact that almost everyone – besides the other boys – knew about Zayn and Louis. The answer is simple; Harry would go bananas.

He was the one to initiate drinking, then initiate a gathering of the boys in a circle, and he was the one to initiate truth or dare, would you rather, never have I ever every other night. Why? Because he was a child. Also because he’s wanted Louis and Zayn together for years now, and always had a plan for their drunken teenager games.

So when they were finally on their break from tour and relaxing at Niall’s flat, Harry was very curious as to why the two lovebirds fled off out of the living room together. “I just need a wee,” Harry lied.

Despite Niall and Liam knowing that the other two had gone somewhere in the flat together, it didn’t register in their brains to stop Harry. So Harry left, not so awkwardly, and snooped around every room of Niall’s flat.

Coming to the door of Niall’s room, he heard muffled voices. With a smirk on his face, Harry placed his ear to the door. “I know, Zayn, but Harry isn’t one to take things lightly,”

“I think he secretly ships us.”

“That isn’t an excuse to come clean now!” Louis said louder.

“But I want to come out to the world. And we can’t do that if Harry doesn’t know before the world does. It’s bad enough Niall and Liam know. He would be so hurt.”

The voices were quiet now and Harry had happy tears in his eyes. His heart was pounding and his dimples were showing when he swung the door open. He came face to face with the two petrified boys and all Harry could do was scream, “I knew it!” as loudly as he could.

And then Niall and Liam were behind him, calming him down. “Cat’s out of the bag,” Zayn shrugged. And that’s all Harry needed for confirmation before flinging himself at the two, motioning Niall and Liam to come in for a long, tight, somewhat uncomfortable group hug that had everyone laughing anyways.

 

*_*_*_*_*

 

“So you have some news for us you said, Louis?” the interviewer asked. Louis wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and nodded. “Zayn and I do, yes.” The interviewer told them to go on and the boys watched as Louis and Zayn held hands.

“Zayn and I are together. We thought, after almost two and a half years, it was time to let everyone know.”

“Yeah,” Zayn said. “This is very hard for us, as it took two years to tell the boys,” he started. “And we just want everyone’s support. These three lads here support us one hundred percent.”

The interviewer cooed. “You boys are lucky you have such amazing fans. They would be so proud of you for being so strong.”

Zayn kisses Louis on the cheek and Louis blushes, hiding from the cameras. And he knew that Zayn was the best thing to happen to him. He was so thankful for his band members, and Zayn felt the same way.

And a day later when the news had spread, both boys were floating with the positivity and thanked everyone out there for all the love, because Zayn knew that his boy deserved to be taken out properly without judgment or speculation.

And he knew that Louis had his heart, as he lad Louis’.

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	26. Ziam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mentions of nsfw activities.
> 
> the fluffy one was written, then it was decided to make it shorter and add in the second one, so two in one! :)
> 
> Anonymous asked: Guy1 accidentally eats a drugged brownie (or whatever food you want) from a fan and it turns out to be filled with a drug that made him super horny (if you wanna wright smut) or Guy1 just gets really sick and is taken care of by Guy2 (if you're in the fluffy mood)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

When Liam is sick, he doesn’t like to admit it. Being sick makes you weak, in more ways than one. And even if he felt weak, he didn’t want to show that he was, because he didn’t want the others or the fans to see that he was half-assing everything.

But when a few days passed and his sore throat turned into a stuffy nose, swollen glands, and a puffy face, he realized there was no hiding it anymore. He could barely get up out of bed this morning, and the hotel room suddenly felt very small.

Sitting up slowly was no use when he automatically fell back against the pillow with a small ‘oof’. He tried his hardest to breathe through him mouth – as he was a nose breather – and it was too uncomfortable.

He attempted to turn to his side, desperately needed at least one side of his nose to clear up, but it was no use. He needed tissue, but didn’t have the strength to move.

It was maybe 6 minutes and 19 seconds later (Liam may have been watching the small clock tick away as a distraction) that Zayn came out of the bathroom of their shared hotel room with a pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt.

“Z,” Liam’s voice was quiet and groggy, and he sounded like a cat had clawed its way up his throat (and it felt that way too). “Babes, are you okay?” Zayn sat on Liam’s bed and rubbed Liam’s exposed arm, sending child down Liam’s body.

“I need tissue. I can-“ Liam was cut off by his own terrible coughing. Zayn sat back a bit, not wanting to be in direct contact with the germs. Liam’s hands were bundled into the blankets, and therefore couldn’t cover his mouth.

“You poor thing,” Zayn cooed. Liam looked so fragile, so pale. Zayn leaned in, placing his lips against Liam’s forehead. Liam hummed and smiled. “You have a fever. I’ll get you something down in the lobby,” Zayn kissed Liam’s forehead and stood up. “I’ll get Harry to bring you some tissues, okay?” Liam just nodded and closed his eyes.

“Liam? I have tissue.” Harry used the spare keycard to get into the room. Liam peeked at Harry with one eye. “Thanks mate.” Harry wished Liam well and pulled Liam’s blankets up more for him before leaving.

It wasn’t long after that Zayn was back with a load of stuff. “You didn’t have to get all this, Z.” Liam eyed they soup from the restaurant, the tea, the medicine, icepacks for his swollen cheeks and headache, along with a little stuffed puppy.

But he was thankful. And when he eyes the little puppy, Zayn laughed and picked it up. Liam made grabby hands like a child, and Zayn swears his heart stopped. “Anything for my boy.” Zayn said, passing the stuffed animal to Liam.

Liam placed it on his chest and held it between two large hands. “Here,” Zayn handed Liam some water and medicine. “You take this and I,” he took out the tea, “Will make us a cup of tea.” Both boys were thankful for the kettle in their room.

Zayn sat beside Liam, as close as he was willing, and they drank their tea with the television playing in the background.

The tea was gone, along with the soup, and the icepacks were now melted after being held against Liam’s hot skin. But he felt better now, and was sure by tomorrow he’d be fine with the help of some more medicine and maybe a cough drop or two.

“Thanks, Z. I feel better now.” Liam sniffed. “Good, I couldn’t see my Liam sick like that.”

And Liam was really fucking thankful that under the bad boy exterior, Zayn was the mushiest, loving best friend – or at this point in time, they were a little more than friends – that Liam could ever ask for.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

A few weeks past by, and given the latest circumstances, Liam wanted to make the relationship he had with Zayn official. They called each other by pet names, cuddled, and kissed. And Liam knew that when he was sick, Zayn treated him like he was Zayn’s world.

And they knew, they just knew they loved each other. So when Liam had asked Zayn out officially, Zayn didn’t even need a second to think about it as he shouted out a ‘yes!’ before giving Liam a hug that almost killed him.

All five were on stage, singing their hearts out. Liam felt much better, and his throat no longer compromised his beautiful voice.

He was skipping back up from the catwalk when he was hit in the hip by something. Bending down he picked up the assaulting object, discovering a package of cookies. The song was over, so Liam spoke up. “I love cookies!” and the crowd laughed.

Now I know what you’re thinking; ‘No Liam, don’t eat those cookies!’ but given the fact that Louis was still alive after eating everything that has been thrown on stage, Liam figured he’d be safe as well.

So he took out a cookie that seemed to be home made and stuffed the whole thing in his mouth. And it was delicious. “These are s’good.” He muffled out.

The concert went on normally, and Liam was super energetic. He walked across the stage and watched Zayn sing his solo. Zayn’s head tilted back as he sung a high note, neck stretching and glistening in the lights with the thin layer of sweat.

Liam tripped, completely mesmerized by the beauty. He felt a wave or warmth and tingles fill his body, and his cheeks were painted red. Not because he tripped in front of thousands of people.

Because he got rock hard in an instant on front of thousands of people. You would say, “Hey, no one would notice anyways, it’s okay!” but it wasn’t, because Liam isn’t small. He was already showing a bit of a bulge to begin with.

It was too late now, people probably already seen. And you’d think Liam would think of something gross to get rid of his problem, but Zayn was in front of him, being as sexy as ever, and Liam was horny. Not just the, a-quick-wank-and-I’ll-be-fine, horny. But the, I-need-a-good-fuck, horny.

So when the show was over and they were back at their current hotel, with Liam still as hard as ever –and painfully, might I add – he didn’t hesitate to throw Zayn onto one of the beds.

“Liam,” Zayn managed to get out. Liam looked really fucking hot in his horny state, with a slightly crazed look on his face.

“I’m so fucking horny,” Liam moaned out. “You had me so hard in an instant on stage.” Zayn bit his lip when Liam nibbled at his neck. “I can help you out with that.” And those few words had Liam whimpering and he thrust his hips downwards into Zayn’s.

Both boys had agreed not to go all the way so soon into their relationship, but that didn’t mean a blowjob for Zayn and a few fingers inserted into Liam wasn’t allowed.

Liam just needed to feel something, and if it couldn’t be Zayn’s beautiful cock inside of him, he would settle for Zayn’s fingers, along with Zayn’s free hand around Liam’s hard member with the addition of a little tongue.

Breathing heavily next to each other after their high, they managed out a few “I love you’s” before Zayn lightly slapped Liam’s chest.

“I bet you it was those cookies. Never eat anything a fan throws on stage. Don’t follow in Louis’ foot steps.” Liam just laughed, because the cookies did make him feel funny. But he would have to silently thank the fan for the drugged cookies, because this was the best night of his life.

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	27. Zouis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: A little nsfw content, but the overall story isn't :)
> 
> Anonymous said: Zouis where Louis uses Zayn just to get over Harry. Basically Zayn just loves Louis too much that he's fine with Louis fucking him while moaning Harry's name. Happy Zouis ending tho, with Louis proving he loves Zayn more than anything.
> 
> (I changed it to bottom Louis, because the way we wanted their personalities it was like, Zayn was more dominant, although you may assume that Louis topped as well)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

“I don’t want to be with you anymore, Louis. We’ve lost everything we had. It’s over.” Harry had just walked away from Louis, leaving him standing in their bedroom. “I’ll move out next week.” Okay, leaving Louis stand in his _own_ bedroom.

And once Louis heard the front door shut, surprisingly not being slammed, he fell to the floor screaming. His heart felt like it was being ripped apart into a million pieces, and it might as well be.

The love if his life just up and left. Louis thought things were going good. Harry always seemed happy when he came home, or even walked into a room and came face to face with Louis.

And Louis knew it, too. So that’s why it hurt even more. He didn’t care if anyone could hear him, he continued to cry and scream. He stood up and walked over to their dresser, picking up the really expensive snow globe Harry had gotten him.

When Louis says it was expensive, he wasn’t lying. He shook it, watching the sparkly snow circle around the deer. Harry always said Louis reminded him of a deer. So Louis threw it at the wall in anger, watching the glass shatter and pieces of gold fly. But it didn’t matter anymore, because it was just a reminder of how much Harry didn’t love him anymore.

Two hours pass by and Louis was still crying, though he calmed down quite a bit. He took his mobile out of him pocket and dialled one of the few numbers he knew off by heart.

“Hey Lou, what are you up to?” he heard the voice say. And he felt his whole body give out, because it’s the sweet, low voice he didn’t know he needed to hear until now.

“Please come over, Z.” his voice was quiet and strained, and Zayn didn’t need Louis to say anything else before he hung up and made his way over to Louis’ dangerously fast.

But Zayn didn’t care about red lights or pedestrians, and he didn’t care about getting a ticket or speeding. Why? Because the love of his life sounded like he was on his deathbed, and Zayn desperately needed to see if Louis was okay.

Zayn ran into the door, flinging his shoes off and looking for Harry, but Harry was no where to be seen. Did Louis call Harry, tell him what was wrong?

“Lou?” he asked loudly. He heard a small, heartbreaking cry come from the bedroom and Zayn was there in a flash, picking Louis up off the ground and laying him on the bed before sitting next to Louis.

“Are you okay? Where is Harry?” and the piercing cry that came from Louis’ already wrecked throat gave Zayn the answer he needed. “Oh, babes…” Zayn tried not to cry himself.

“He said what we had was gone. I thought he loved me.” Zayn just shushed Louis, because he didn’t want to hear anything about Harry. If he heard Harry’s name come from Louis’ mouth, he’d get really fucking angry.

Zayn hugged Louis tightly and Louis’ hands went straight to grabbing onto Zayn’s hair, keeping Zayn close. As much as Zayn loved holding Louis, it was torcher to him, but he let it go for now.

Louis was desperate for contact, and he loved Zayn to bits, more so than he loved the other lads. So he held Zayn tightly, hands in Zayn’s soft hair and lips against Zayn’s warm neck.

“I love you,” he whispered. Zayn just rubbed his back with a small, “I love you too.” And Louis smiled. He was happy to hear those words come from his best friend. Though he didn’t know what Zayn actually meant.

He didn’t know that Zayn meant he was in love with Louis. So when Louis pulled away and gently placed his lips on Zayn’s, he didn’t think of how this would affect Zayn.

But he didn’t expect Zayn to press back, moving his lips against Louis’.

“I love you,” Louis said again, this time against Zayn’s lips. At this point in time, he loved Zayn more than he loved Harry, because Harry broke his heart, and Zayn was slowly putting it back together, without either of them realizing it.

Zayn just smiled weakly. The way Louis said it made Zayn think, _‘maybe he loves me back’_ , but it was a silly thought, because Louis just had his heart broken by his boyfriend of four years.

Louis noticed Zayn was thinking too hard about something, and he really just wanted all of Zayn’s attention on him, so without thinking, he kissed him again. But this time Zayn didn’t hesitate and kissed back, properly this time, with his hands on Louis’ cheeks.

Louis pushed Zayn down and crawled on top of him as the kissing continued, quicker this time and more desperate on both ends.

It wasn’t until fumbling hands were roaming Zayn’s body with both of their clothed erections brushing together that Zayn realized what was happening. “Lou, stop. You don’t want this, you’re just upset.”

Louis ground his cock against Zayn’s, making both of them moan. “Does this look like I don’t want this? Please, Z. I need it.” Louis begged. And he did. He hasn’t had any proper action for a month.

“Is it to get over Harry?” Zayn didn’t want to be used like an old rag. Louis smirked and nibbled on Zayn’s ear. “A little bit. But I just need a good cock. And by the looks of it,” Louis started as he palmed Zayn’s crotch. “You have what I am looking for.”

Zayn continued to ask Louis if he was sure the whole time he stripped the both of them. He asked Louis if he was sure when he grabbed lube and a condom. He made sure Louis was positive when he prepped Louis and also when he rolled the condom onto himself.

The tip of his cock teased Louis’ entrance and he asked, “You’re positive you want to do this?” one last time. And with a nod from Louis and a reassuring smile, Zayn gave in, moving slowly for Louis to adjust.

“You can move, now.” And so Zayn did, fast and hard because he was desperate too, and being inside the only boy he’s ever loved felt fucking fantastic, despite the little bit of guilt bubbling deep under the surface.

“Fuck, Lou. You feel so good, love.” Zayn didn’t want to make this fast and dirty, but he really needed to let Louis know how amazing he was feeling. And Louis too, when he gasped out, “You too,” followed by a few dirty words.

Louis grabbed Zayn by the back of the neck, bringing him down for a kiss. “Yes! Right there, Z. You’re fuckin’ huge,” he moaned out. Zayn panted as he angled himself to hit the same spot over and over, and Louis was a squirming mess.

They were both close, and Louis started jerking himself quickly, desperate for his release.

Zayn came in the condom with a low grunt, Louis shortly after with a string of curse words mixed with a few quiet screams of “Harry!” or “Haz!”

And Louis didn’t notice he screamed his ex lover’s name as he hit his high, but Zayn did, and he let it go.

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

Around their third time fooling around, Louis finally noticed his slip up. They were beside each other, panting and Louis just cried into Zayn’s chest. “I’m sorry. I am so sorry, Z.” But it was okay with Zayn, because he knows Louis didn’t mean it. Plus, throughout all of their shenanigans, Louis was moaning Zayn’s name, it was only the end result where Louis spilled Harry’s name past his lips.

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

It’s been a few months, and Louis never made a slip up after that one time. And after that one time, Louis really did start to enjoy his time with Zayn.

Louis had packed his shit, leaving a note for Harry a week later saying that Harry could keep his shitty flat, that Louis was moving in with Zayn. And the only contact Louis had with Harry was when Harry called him and cried over the broken snow globe. But Louis never said a word, hanging up on the curly boy.

Zayn still hadn’t told Louis how he felt. He was falling harder for Louis, if that was possible. And both boys were happy.

Louis especially so, when he realized he had feeling for Zayn. He was happy because they were best friends, and he knew Zayn would treat him right. Zayn does treat him right. And they have fun, in more ways than one. So yeah, Louis was happy that it was Zayn he fell for.

But he was upset, because although Zayn treats Louis like they are already dating (plus they fool around in bed, though Louis likes to say they ‘make love’) Louis was pretty sure Zayn didn’t feel the same way.

To be fair, Louis put himself here. It was partly his fault he fell in love with Zayn. Though Zayn made it easy, because he treated Louis like Louis was his world. Little did Louis know, he was.

So when Louis is on top of Zayn one night, roughly 4 months after their first intimate encounter, Zayn gives up. He pushed Louis off of him and sits up, grabbing his hair. “I’m sorry, Louis. I can’t do this anymore.”

Louis didn’t want to hear these words again. He didn’t want to be left alone to cry for the second time. “Zayn, please don’t do this to me.” But Zayn ignored him. “We can’t do this anymore, I’m sorry.”

“So you were using me for sex?” Louis yelled. His heart broke for the second time in 4 months, just after it was finally put back together. “More like you used me!” Zayn spat back. “Just to get over Harry. You’re disgusting!”

Louis was crying now, but so was Zayn, and it was a mess. “Yeah at first.” Louis choked out. Zayn furrowed his eyebrows. Louis sighed. “Don’t hate me but I… I sort of, maybe fell for you. And you just treated me like I was royalty, and you told me you loved me on a daily basis and… and I took it the wrong way.”

And now Zayn was saying sorry for lashing out on Louis. He was kissing Louis and smiling and crying. Louis shook his head. “What are you doing, mocking me? It isn’t funny. I tell you I’m in love with you and you laugh.”

“I’m laughing because I am happy. You never had a clue, did you?” Zayn asked Louis just stared, so Zayn continued. “I’ve loved you long before that day, Lou.”

Everything was silent. Neither moved a muscle, and all that you could hear was their breathing and their own heartbeats in their ears. Louis got sick of the silence and he surged forward, tackling Zayn into a hug and kissing him roughly, but passionately.

“What have we gotten ourselves into.” Louis cried. “Who knew it would take me rejecting your naked body against mine to realize what was really happening.” Zayn laughed. Louis told him he was an idiot, but smiled and kissed him again. Zayn was his idiot.

“I love you so much, Z. And I was never really just using you. Because I did love you, and I did want it all with you. It just so happened I was trying to get over Harry at the same time.” Louis whispered, reassuring Zayn it wasn’t just about having a good fuck with the intention of forgetting a certain ex.

“I love you.” He says again.

“I love you too.”

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and/or go to my friends tumblr to let them know what you think. Feedback is important in order for them to continue writing. You may read through these and not even think commenting is important. But a simple "Good job" is enough :)


	28. Ziam (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Ziam: Liam is the captain of the school's football team, and Zayn is his co-captain and best friend, at least in public. But everyone never really knew that these two are secret lovers. They get caught when Louis catches Zayn screaming Liam's name as Liam is fucking him in the locker room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

“Mate, it’s gonna be fuckin’ sick.” Louis said. Zayn stabs another piece of curly pasta with his fork and shrugs. “I mean, I guess.” Zayn wasn’t looking forward to their football game today. He just thinks that the other team will beat their asses. They are really good, after all.

The weather was finally starting to get nice, and Louis, Liam, and Zayn were sat outside on the grass in the shade. Louis was sat beside Zayn while Liam sat in front, making a triangle.

“Come on, Z. You’re my sidekick!” Liam said enthusiastically. “A co-captain is supposed to be pumped up, get the team excited! You better not be a party pooper.” Liam went to place his hand on Zayn’s knee, and left it there, longer than he intended.

Louis didn’t notice though. And both Zayn and Liam were thankful. Not that they were afraid it looked “too gay” because well… they were gay. And it fact, they were together. But no one knew.

From the outside world, Zayn and Liam were best friends. Along with Louis, of course, in their group of three. And their two non-football mates, Harry and Niall.

But everyone knew Zayn and Liam were special. Behind closed doors though, they were a couple. It used to be really hard to hide their feelings for each other. Now that they have an idea on how to handle themselves, it’s a breeze.

But sometimes there are slip-ups. Being popular makes it very hard to play said slip-ups as something casual and friendly when the whole school either hears about it or sees it for their own eyes.

Thankfully, these accidents get passed around verbally, and therefore can either be addressed as friendly or a rumor, depending on the degree of intimacy.

But it’s hard for them, not being able to kiss. Hell, just touch each other. When they are somewhat secluded like today with Louis, a few touches here and there would go unnoticed by the oblivious boy.

But still, when Zayn speaks up addressing Liam by saying, “Mate, we are going against one of the strongest teams.” It cuts Liam deep. They never use each other’s full names, just nick names. They use pet names even, like ‘love’ or ‘babe’. And they sure as hell don’t call each other ‘mate’.

But Liam knows Zayn had to do it as a bunch of boys from the wrestling team walked by. That didn’t make it hurt any less.

“We will be okay. With us three on our team? Come on, we’ve won every game so far. We will win this one.” Was the final thing Liam said as he smiled softly before getting up once the bell signaled the end of lunch.

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

And they did win. And despite the way Zayn was feeling just a few hours before he wasn’t surprised one bit. Yeah the other team was good, but they were better. And Zayn was really proud of his whole team. But the person he was most proud of was his boyfriend.

The rest of the team, including Louis had all showered and left for home, cheering for their victory. Liam and Zayn were the only two left, packing their kits and taking out clean clothes.

Liam watched as Zayn ran a hand through his wet hair, fingers gliding through easily as the hair was pushed back. Liam bit his lip, thinking of how he wanted to grab that hair.

Zayn’s torso flexed, abs more prominent now, and Liam’s hands gripped the towel around his waist tightly.

And when Zayn stretched up to get his shoes out of the top locker, Liam lost all control and let out a moan when he watched the towel around Zayn fall off his hips just the slightest.

Liam’s hand went straight to the tent in his towel, covering it when Zayn turned around. But it was too late. Zayn had already heard the strangled noise that Liam let out, and Liam was being really obvious of the fact he was hiding his erection.

Knowing no one was with them, Zayn slowly straddled Liam. His towel was draped over him like a skirt, and he rubbed his naked cock against Liam’s toweled one.

“Z, please. Not here.” But Zayn didn’t listen. He was horny, and seeing Liam like this made him crazy. The friction against his cock was fantastic, and it didn’t take long for him to be painfully hard, rutting against Liam desperately.

“Holy fuck,” Liam breathed. Liam tore Zayn’s towel off and grabbed Zayn’s ass, teasing his fingers over the tight hole. Zayn’s forehead fell to Liam’s shoulder, and he bit down roughly and moaned, feeling Liam’s cock throb beneath him.

“I want you to fuck me,” Zayn cried out. And Liam was thankful for the lube he had in his bag.

Liam stood up with Zayn wrapped around him and grabbed the lube, quickly freeing a hand from under Zayn, not caring when the towel fell from his hips. Zayn was dropped to his feet and was spun around before being bent over the lid of the long hamper in the corner of the locker room.

“Zayn moaned at Liam’s roughness and stuck his bum out further, begging for Liam to play. “You’re so pretty,” Liam cooed, running his hands up and down Zayn’s back.

Zayn felt Liam’s hard member brush against his ass, and he moved his hips slightly, loving the feeling of Liam slipping between his cheeks. “Calm down, love. I’ll need to prep you.” And Zayn was satisfied when he felt lubed fingers slip in.

When Zayn was pushing pack against Liam’s fingers, Liam knew Zayn was ready and quickly lubed himself up, desperate to feel Zayn, tight and warm around his cock.

“You okay, love?” Zayn nodded and rested his head on his arms against the lid. Liam spread Zayn’s cheeks and went slowly, watching as each bit of him disappeared little by little into his raven-haired boy.

“Move, babes.” Zayn whispered out. Liam pulled out before slamming right back in, hips meeting Zayn’s ass with a loud slapping noise, immediately hitting Zayn’s bundle of nerves.

Zayn saw stars and he whimpered, reaching down to touch himself. This was new to them, and really fucking dirty, but they both loved it.

“Z, god.” Liam bent over Zayn, kissing Zayn’s neck while his hands tickled up and down Zayn’s sides lovingly. It was a nice, soft compliment to his fast and hard thrusts into the whimpering boy.

“Yes, Li. I’m so close. Fuck me harder!” The head of Liam’s cock kept brushing Zayn’s sweet spot, and it wasn’t long until both boys were feeling the warmth in their abdomens.

“Liam!” Zayn screamed, stroking himself faster. They were sweaty and panting, and Liam really fucking loved how sexy Zayn sounded right now.

“You guys are disgusting. Why would you fuck over dirty towels and uniforms?” Louis was completely unfazed, leaning against a wall. Liam quickly pulled out of Zayn, both boys groaning over their interrupted orgasms.

They scurried to find their towels in an attempt at some coverage and Louis just smirked. “You know,” he started, grabbing his glasses, which he had forgotten, and putting them on. “I’m not that oblivious. I knew there was something going on.”

He kicked Liam’s towel to him, laughing when Liam sighed in relief. “Coming back to get my glasses, I really didn’t expect to see two of my friends having rough dirty sex in a locker room though.” He adjusted his glasses and licked his lips. “You’re a loud one, Zayn. Also gotta give you credit for what you’re hiding under that towel.”

And of course Louis had seen. Zayn blushed and bit his lip, embarrassed that Louis had seen him when he was so close to the edge, gripping himself for dear life. But he will remember to thank Louis for the awkward compliment.

Louis left without another word, and Liam was embarrassed to say he was still rock hard, even through those embarrassing five minutes.

“Should we continue?” Liam asked. And Zayn was so thankful that Liam had asked.

**Please leave a comment or head to my friends Tumblr (comments are easiest) to let them know what you think! Feed back is important, and it would mean a lot to them if you let them know!**

**Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at[ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.**


	29. Lilo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: either Lilo or ziam where they are teens at either one of their houses. they are envious of one if their freinds (one of the other boys) being in a relationship. one of them has nevr been kissed and the other kisses him. but they wear braces and gets stuck together as one of the boys walks in :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

Louis and Liam sit on the floor of Louis’ room, ps4 controllers in their hands as they concentrate on the game flashing across the television screen. “Oh come on!” Liam shouts. “You killed me again. I don’t like this, can we join teams and work together?”

Louis just laughs loudly and out of control, holding his stomach. Liam pouts, because his misery isn’t that funny. But Louis thinks other wise. “Li, it won’t be fun that way. We are supposed to compete for victory.”

Liam groans and throws his controller to the soft carpet beneath him. “Hey, handle with care, mate. What are you doing? It’s just a game.” Louis says. Liam apologizes and picks the black controller up. “Okay, one more game. I can do this! And if I win you have to but me lunch at school tomorrow.”

“And if I win,” Louis smirks. “You have to cook me breakfast over the whole weekend.” Liam agrees, because he doesn’t mind cooking. But Louis was going to let Liam win, so he chose his prize wisely.

The game started again and Louis pretended he was doing well, before slowly starting to slip, so Liam wouldn’t notice.

“Li, what the fuck? Where did that come from? Can’t believe you beat me.” Louis feigned disappointment. Liam just grins widely and they shut the game off. “Guess I am buying you lunch tomorrow,” Louis sighs. But inside he was smiling.

Still sitting on the floor and sipping on their waters, they casually talked about school, or where they were going to eat tomorrow at lunch period, or what new video games they wanted to get.

“Oh, you’ve met Niall’s girlfriend, right?” Liam asked. Louis nodded. “Yeah, she’s a sweetheart. Great girl, I think. You like her?” Louis asked. Liam shrugged. “Yeah, she’s nice. And Ni seems to really like her. But…” Liam trails off, picking at the carpet of Louis’ floor.

“But?” Louis asked. Liam huffed, blushing. “I’m a little jealous.” He admitted. Louis’ eyes widened. “You don’t like her, do you? Mate that’s not good.” Liam shook his head. “No,” he says.

Louis is silent before cautiously asking, “Do you like Niall, then?” And thankfully Liam didn’t take it to heart that Louis had accused him of liking a straight boy. “No, I don’t.” he whispered. And he didn’t, but Louis had to make sure.

“Then what is it, Li? Why are you jealous?” Louis wanted to help his friend. “Because he found someone, because he’s had his first kiss.” And Louis understands now. “You’ll find a cute girl who will like you for you. Don’t worry.”

Liam decided that, since they were on the topic, he might as well tell Louis the truth. “I don’t just want a random girl…or a girl at all.” He’s not looking Louis in the eyes as his fingers go faster, picking the carpet.

“Okay, then you’ll find a cute boy.” It wasn’t weird for Louis, because Louis liked boys too, so he assured Liam it was okay, and that Liam was still his best friend.

“Still though,” Liam mumbled. “I feel like a loser without his first kiss.” He peeked up through his eyelashes at Louis. “I’m a little jealous, too.” Louis admits. “I’ve kissed one person, and it was an accident. I haven’t had a proper kiss.”

He watches as Liam looks up, both boys catching eyes. “I am such a loser. I won’t be kissed until I’m forty.” Liam pouts. Louis wants to laugh, but doesn’t. “Don’t be so negative, Li.”

“It’s true! No one would want to kiss me. I have braces.” Liam cries. “Well so do I,” Louis shoots back. “But you’re cute, I’m ugly.” Liam says. Louis shakes his head. “You’re not ugly, Liam. Stop it. Someone would be lucky to kiss you.”

“No they won’t, I’m just-“

“For god’s sakes.” Louis spits out, leaning over to plant a fast, hard kiss to Liam’s lips. Liam’s eyes widened. “What w-was that for?”

“Now you’ve been kissed.” Louis says. He was tired of Liam being negative. Liam was hot, and Louis wasn’t afraid to admit that.

“Hardly,” Liam said. He was being cheeky, and Louis knew it. But then Liam blushed, smile fading. “C-could erm,” Liam thought Louis’ lips felt nice, and he kind of liked Louis, and he totally wanted to kiss Louis again.

“Could we maybe, you know. Again? For real? I mean, you don’t have to but I…” Liam trails off. Louis just smiles, because yeah, he wants to kiss Liam again too.

So he leans in, nose bumping Liam’s. Liam’s breath mingles with Louis’ as their breathing picked up speed. Liam licks his lips and his hands are shaking in front of him, but he’s so fucking excited.

They close their eyes, lips almost touching. Louis’ hands find Liam’s hips blindly and Liam’s breath hitches from the feel of Louis’ cold hands through his thin shirt. “Lou,” he breathes. Louis kisses the side of Liam’s mouth carefully and Liam’s hands clasp behind Louis’ neck.

“Just kiss me,” Liam begs. And Louis does, tilting his head and placing his lips over Liam’s plump ones. Neither knows exactly what to do, but Louis has a good idea. He moves his lips, coaxing Liam to do so as well.

Louis’ fingers rub Liam’s hips and he gently nibbles on Liam’s bottom lip. Liam almost cried, because that was really fucking hot. He opened his mouth, lips parting slightly and that’s when he feels Louis’ tongue meeting his.

Louis tastes sweet, and Liam can’t get enough of it. He’s kissing Louis back, desperately grabbing onto Louis’ hair as he whimpers into Louis’ mouth. Louis would laugh at Liam’s desperate noises.

Except when Liam continues the small noises, Louis realizes they are causing an issue in his jeans.

Both are out of breath and start to pull away, but neither is moving. “Fuck,” Louis attempts to say. It’s a mix of arousal and panic, but either way it gets some frustration out.

Liam is in the same boat as Louis, with a slight panic washing over him, but not drowning out how turned on he currently is.

But both boys are no longer...in the mood when Louis’ door is swung open. “I’ve been calling you for the past ten minutes, Louis. What-“ Zayn stands still, eyes wide.

“Well shit, sorry.” He goes to turn around but Louis desperately catches his attention. Zayn gets closer to the two, unwillingly, before he bursts out laughing. “You guys are stuck, aren’t you?”

They can’t nod, so they make incoherent noises. “Haven’t you been told not to kiss someone who also has braces?” Zayn laughs again and helps them out.

When apart, Louis coughs awkwardly. “I’d like you know why the most shocking thing to you wasn’t that we were snogging, but that we were stuck by our braces.”

Zayn shrugs. “I’m surprised you two haven’t kissed before now.”

And they glare at Zayn, because Zayn was being cocky, and he knew the two sort of had a crush on each other. But they let it go, because they were just glad Zayn didn’t hate them.

But Zayn will never let this go. It’s too good to forget.

 Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! :)


	30. Ziam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Ziam? Liam asks Zayn to be his pretend boyfriend because he wants to make Sophia jealous. At first Zayn accepts, but later on he becomes distant because he's falling for Liam. Happy ending and can Liam like make efforts to make Zayn his at the end?
> 
> *wasn't sure if you wanted younger Ziam or not, so have some high school Ziam*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

"Please, Z. Don't you want me to be happy?" Liam has been begging Zayn for hours. At school, Zayn couldn't even concentrate. Liam hasn't stopped pestering Zayn, and both boys were getting frustrated.

"I'm not pretending to be your boyfriend," Zayn said. "Please stop asking." Zayn goes back to playing his game on Liam's Xbox. He really regrets coming over today, now. He hasn't had five minutes straight of gameplay.

"But Zayn, it will make Soph jealous. I really like her, mate." Zayn pauses his game once again and sighs. If course he wanted Liam to be happy. That's all he ever wants for his best friend. So he considers it.

Then when Liam gets desperate, he's turning sideways on his couch and placing his warm palms on Zayn's knees. "I'll do anything you want, in return." He offers.

Zayn is nodding and Liam doesn't even let Zayn utter a noise before he's hugging Zayn tightly, hands cupping Zayn's neck. "Thank you so much, mate. She will be so jealous that I'm taken."

"Wouldn't she think that you're gay?" Liam is pulling away, shooting Zayn a glare. "I told her the other day during our study period that I liked guys too. She's cool with it."

Zayn doesn't understand. He's straight - or well, he finds guys attractive. Very attractive. But he's not romantically attracted to them - so he doesn't know how to…be gay. "You owe me big time." He informs and Liam goes straight into explaining how things are going to work. Hand holding for now is what they settled on.

*-*-*-*-*

"It's okay, Li. This is your plan, you've gotta go through with it." They're standing next to Liam's car in the school parking lot and Zayn is attempting to calm Liam down.

A warm, welcoming hand brushes down Liam's right arm and is linking between his fingers. Looking down, he watches as Zayn's hand squeezes his own. And they fit perfectly.

"Okay," Liam whispered. Zayn's soft hand keeps him grounded and he's thankful that Zayn subconsciously rubs his thumb over the back of Liam's hand, because Liam loves the feeling.

People are staring, but most have smiles on their faces. Genuine smiles. Some glare, but they could just fuck right off because the smile on Liam's face drowns all their frowns. He's smiling because he's really happy that Sophia had a sad smile on her face. Liam thinks this is going to work.

*-*-*-*-*

About two weeks later, people are wondering how genuine Zayn and Liam's relationship is. And they both know it's because they don't kiss. But they both found it awkward.

So it's no surprise that they are both huddled under a blanket together on a Friday night, bickering about how they're going to do this without the kissing.

But both come to the conclusion they can't, so here they are, panting under the blanket as they move closer and closer in an attempt to practice this to avoid grimacing in public.

When their lips touch a few times when Liam pecks Zayn's lips gently, they both find it to not be so bad after all.

*-*-*-*-*

Zayn doesn't get it. These sudden feelings he has for Liam, that is. It was last week when he realised. They were saying goodbye in the hall at school, as they had different first periods.

Zayn pecked Liam's lips for the hundredth time since they've started their fake relationship. And when Liam had whispered in his ear, accidentally slipping in the pet name _"babe"_ Zayn's heart fluttered.

So Zayn is falling for Liam. Which he's pissed about because their plan was to make Sophia jealous, and it was working. But now Zayn didn't want to help Liam out and get something in return. Now he just wanted Liam for himself.

It would be no surprise then, when he doesn't meet Liam at his car, and doesn't walk in with him, hand in hand. Zayn needs his space. Maybe he was confused.

Because Zayn doesn't fall for boys. Except, Liam is a boy. And he really fucking likes Liam.

When lunch rolls around Liam is hot on Zayn's heels. "Why did you ignore me? Look we are trying to make people think we are together." But Zayn ignored him and walks away.

*-*-*-*-*

Liam is knocking on Zayn's door and Zayn tells himself not to open his door, but he can't resist, knowing Liam's sweet face is on the other side.

"Z, tell me what's wrong." Zayn is still ignoring Liam. "We have to do something. For the past week you've been distant. People will talk. Sophia already asked me if we broke up."

"Say yes! She obviously likes you! This was the plan." Zayn shouts. Liam shakes his head. "Not yet. We can't end this yet." Liam isn't so sure he wants it to end though.

This is the happiest Liam's been, and kissing Zayn wasn't at all a burden. But Zayn felt the opposite. And it was because he liked Liam too much.

But Liam is insisting they keep it going and Liam is quite persuasive when he tells Zayn that to show they are as strong as ever, Liam should give Zayn something to show off.

And although Zayn doesn't want to hurt himself anymore, and wants so badly to say no, he wants even more to feel Liam's lips on his skin, even if it means nothing to Liam.

So Zayn carefully sat on his couch and Liam stood in front of him. "If you're uncomfortable, tell me. Okay love?" Zayn's ears really only heard _'love'_ so he nods, smiling like be understood.

Liam slowly straddles Zayn, hands on Zayn's shoulders. "Just let me know," he whispers. Zayn just swallows and licks his lips and his heart is racing because well, Liam was going to give him a love bite.

Liam was shaking. He's never been intimate like that with someone, and this is the first time he'd be giving someone a hickey. Plus this was Zayn. And Liam won't deny the little bit of excitement bubbling inside of him.

But it's funny because he doesn't like Zayn. Maybe a little bit. But Zayn is good looking, he won’t deny. And if Zayn liked guys, maybe Liam would give up on Sophia because Liam is close with Zayn, and he knows Zayn would be a fantastic boyfriend. To be honest, Sophia hasn’t been on Liam’s mind for a while now.

But Liam stops thinking when Zayn's fingers card through his hair. Liam kisses Zayn lightly for no special reason. _'Just because',_ he'd tell you.

Zayn closes his eyes, feeling Liam's warm lips kiss down his jaw at an agonizingly slow pace, and it made Zayn's heart race. Liam breathes through his nose and he instantly gets a nose full of Zayn's scent and it drives him wild, only driving him more towards the task at hand.

"It's still okay, right?" Liam mumbled, lips brushing Zayn's pulse. His voice was unusually low and deep and Zayn thinks maybe Liam is enjoying this too, but he doesn't ask. Instead he nods, not trusting his voice and then, oh… Liam is kissing his neck.

Liam's hands still rest on Zayn's shoulders and Zayn's hands are at Liam's hips, dangerously close to trailing under Liam's shirt.

"Li," Zayn manages to get out. And Liam knows he's teasing Zayn, whether Zayn likes it or not he doesn't know. He doesn't know himself what his intentions were, but he was enjoying the taste of Zayn's skin on his tongue and the smell of Zayn.

Zayn's eyes snap shut again, feeling Liam's lips latch on and sucking gently. Liam is hunched over Zayn, being slightly bigger and Liam can't help but imagine Zayn under him in different situations.

Zayn is breathing heavily now, and Liam feels Zayn's fast heart rate under his tongue. He hums against Zayn's neck accidentally and Zayn can't control his hips as they thrust up.

Liam is nibbling lightly now, traveling up Zayn's neck to his ear and Zayn has lost all control now, hands under Liam's shirt and carefully dragging his nails downwards.

And then Zayn is pushing Liam off, watching Liam tumble to the hard floor, covering his crotch because well…you know.

"Fuck," Zayn meant for it to come out mean and angry, but it was just an innocent moan. "I…I can't do this, Liam." Liam stood up on wobbly legs. Zayn never uses his full name unless he was upset. "You…you're playing me now. It was fun at first, and it was working," Zayn cried.

"But it's not fun anymore. It's no longer just making Sophia jealous. It's making me jealous too." Liam still hasn’t said a word, but the look in his eyes lets Zayn know he can continue.

"This is fucking torture. All of it. I…I like you, Li. So we can't do this. And we can't be friends."

Liam tries really hard to talk to Zayn, to explain that he has long but forgotten about Sophia, but it was no use. So he left, deciding today wasn't the day to get his boy back.

*-*-*-*-*

A month passes. Liam had tried everything under the sun to get Zayn back. Back as a friend, but also to let Zayn know that he too had started enjoying their little game.

Their peers assumed they broke up, and surprisingly people were upset. Sophia was glad. But Liam didn't care about her anymore.

Zayn missed Liam so much, and the distance only made him fall harder for the other boy. And he felt bad for ignoring all of Liam's lovely attempts at winning him back.

But when Liam shows up at school on Monday holding a single rose in his hand and kneeling in front of Zayn's seat in front of Zayn's whole first period class, Zayn doesn't think he can ignore his best friend any longer.

"I'm a fucking twat. What I did was shitty and I was a horrible mate." Liam started. The class was silent. "You treated me like a king, and all I gave in return was instructions on how to get through the shitty game I put us through."

Zayn's eyes burn. "But if you had told me sooner how you felt, you'd have realised that I forgot about our plan a long time ago. I didn't care about making any one jealous anymore."

The class was confused but neither boy cared. "Because all I cared about was you. And it pains me to say it took me this long to figure it out. But to be fair, you were playing me too. I thought you were straight."

Zayn has tears in his eyes but he barks out a laugh anyways, because Liam was right. "Please, love." The class coos because fuck, Liam was adorable on one knee with that rose calling Zayn _'love'_.

"Please forgive me. I love you," and although he didn't mean to say it right there, the words were genuine. So when Zayn stood up and took Liam with him in a bone-crushing hug, all of Liam's anxiety washed away.

"Okay. I forgive you." And Zayn couldn't help but apologise as well.

Then Liam was handing the rose over with a tender kiss to Zayn's lips, and neither of them have been so happy up until now.

Please leave a comment! It would mean a lot!

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	31. Lirry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Lirry where to go to a friends house party. They get drunk and instead of drunkenly having sex and regretting it, they lie on a trampoline talking. even tho harry is straight he finds himself wanting to kiss Liam and liam realised he likes harry. Cute and fluffy Please and thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

Harry knocks on Liam’s front door with a few quick rasps. Liam fumbled inside of his house as he tries to grab everything he needs for school. He is slow getting to the door and Harry is impatient.

But when the door opens and reveals a messy looking Liam, Harry smiles widely and grabs Liam’s arm as soon as Liam locked his door and drags the poor boy to his car.

Liam is thankful that Harry had the heat on in the car, considering he forgot a coat. But he starts to sweat when he shimmies in his seat, trying to fix his clothes and put on shoes, and yes he walked to the car barefoot. He then makes sure his hair is okay and by that time they arrive at school.

First period was English. It was boring but Liam and Harry had their other three friends in the class so it wasn’t so horrible. Today though, the five were happy to have a group assignment. Just so they could talk of course, they wouldn’t be doing much work.

“Jamie is having a party today,” Louis said. Jamie was a popular boy in their grade. They were popular, too. But Jamie only talked to them once in a while. “Are we all going to go?”

They all shrug at Louis but Harry speaks up. “Yeah, we should go. It’s Friday, let’s have some fun!” Liam debates on whether he should go while the others agree right away.

Liam wasn’t the type to go to parties often. He enjoyed having fun with his mates and all, obviously. But sometimes he feels like sitting at home with them having a movie marathon. But today it doesn’t look like that will happen.

“Fine,” Liam finally says. He just noticed now how all eyes were on him. “But I might not stay long. I’m not in much of a party mood today.” But it didn’t bother the other boys because they knew what Liam was like. They were just happy Liam agreed to go.

Harry smiled at Liam and rested his head on Liam’s shoulder. “Thanks, Li. I wouldn’t want to go without you. ” Harry’s hair is tickling Liam’s sensitive skin and he shivers but he can’t deny that he loves the feeling of the soft curls.

Liam just pets Harry’s hair; half to reassure Harry that he didn’t have to thank Liam, and half because Liam really just wanted to feel those curls between his fingers. But he does this all the time and it isn’t weird.

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

“Let’s go, Liam!” Harry shouts, coming up the stairs. Liam is in his room, making sure he looks okay and Harry just watches as Liam throws shirts out of his drawers, finding the perfect one.

Liam is shirtless and he is getting cold, but he doesn’t want to go to a party looking like a twat. So Harry kneels beside Liam and takes out a baby blue t-shirt, telling Liam that he looks fit in it, and that maybe he will catch someone’s eye.

So Liam trusts Harry and throws it on before they are out the door and heading to the party, meeting the other three at the corner of the street. There was nowhere to park, of course.

“Wow, Li. That shirt is tight,” Niall laughs. Liam is unsure of his decisions now, but again Harry speaks up. “Shut up, you. You’re making him doubt himself. Look how hot he looks.” And Zayn just snickers because Harry was so determined to make them see how fucking great Liam looked.

“I’ll get us beers. Come help, Lou.” Zayn calls over his shoulder. Liam, Harry and Niall are bouncing to the music between all the bodies, not yet intoxicated enough to really dance. When Zayn and Louis come back with the beer, every one is more than happy to loosen up.

And loosen up they did. They weren’t the type of boys to get completely wasted like everyone else at this party, but getting drunk enough to dance, feel the buzz, and potentially do things they normally wouldn’t was enough for them.

Zayn had left a while ago to join his girlfriend, saying he promised her he’d spend the evening with her.

Niall was chatting up a group of girls who, by the looks of it, were too drunk to even process the fact that Niall was even there.

Louis was lying on a counter in the kitchen as he let people do body shots off of him. Liam just knows that Louis was going to take the individual who’s tongue is licking his abdomen up to a room as soon as they finish their task.

Liam is also sure that Louis doesn’t care that the boy doing so is too drunk to stand. But Harry assures Liam that Louis wouldn’t do anything to harm the boy he is now pretty well carrying up the stairs.

Liam and Harry are drunk and Harry begs Liam to go to the backyard after they’ve talked to Jamie a bit. Harry has a bit of a headache from the loud music, and he thinks both of them could use fresh air.

Harry squeaks and grabs Liam’s hands. “Li, look! A trampoline. Let’s go!” but Liam doesn’t have time to reject the invitation. Instead, he is being pulled up and they are jumping and stumbling. Liam enjoys it though, and the huge smile on Harry’s face is the best thing in the world.

The two fall down side by side and they lie there laughing uncontrollably. It probably wouldn’t be that funny if they were sober, considering Liam did land on his hand and hurt a few fingers.

But they settle down and their breathing becomes even as they look up into the dark sky at the stars.

“My mum lost her job,” Harry finally says. He doesn’t know why he’s mentioning this now, but he figures since it’s 2am and they are drunk, they might as well get some late night confessions in.

“Since when? Will you guys be okay?” Liam is careful not to sound like he’s calling Harry poor, but he is concerned. “Last week, but she’s looking for a new job. I’m sure we’ll be fine.” Harry says. Liam hums.

“Chris asked me out.” Liam confessed. Harry’s eyes went wide and he faced Liam. “No way,” Harry beams. Chris was a nice guy, and he’s liked Liam for as long as Harry can remember. “I rejected him.” Liam says before Harry can ask any more.

“Why?”

“I…I just don’t really fancy him.” And it was true, Liam didn’t like Chris that much. Liam turns his head to face Harry and studies the way Harry’s face looks under the moonlight, and Harry is doing the same, neither boy uttering a single word.

Harry scoots closer, needing to share some body heat with his best friend since it was chilly out. Liam smiles gently and Harry’s heart skips a beat. He couldn’t tell you why because he’s confused. The last time he’s had this feeling was when his ex girlfriend kissed him for the first time.

But when Harry watches Liam’s eyes close and them open slowly, he finds himself leaning in just the slightest, nose touching Liam’s. Liam laughs and says, “Did you know you look really pretty right now?”

It wasn’t the alcohol talking, but it was the alcohol that gave him the courage to say such words to his best friend. Harry smiles and rubs his nose against Liam’s before whispering, “You too,”

Liam’s smile softens and he wants to joke and tell Harry that Harry sound really gay for a straight guy but he doesn’t.

Harry looks into Liam’s shiny eyes and he has the urge to kiss his best friend. He doesn’t know why, and he’s never felt the sudden warmth wash over him before. Not even when his ex kissed him.

This was different and his heart was racing and he was licking his lips as he watched Liam do the same.

Liam wasn’t expecting Harry to kiss him but Harry just realized how cute Liam was and despite liking girls, and only girls, he leans in to place a tender kiss to Liam’s lips.

He doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol or the fact that it’s 2 in the morning, but he kisses his best friend and he likes it.

Liam pulls away and opens his eyes. “What are you doing?” he asked. Harry thinks he’s fucked up so he mumbles a billion apologies but Liam just shushes him and places a hand in Harry’s long curls.

This time Harry kisses Liam properly and Liam doesn’t pull away. Instead, he moves his lips with Harry’s and Harry is on cloud nine, along with Liam and now Liam knows that yeah, he really fucking likes Harry.

“I don’t get it,” Harry says when they pull away. He wants to cry but he tells himself not to. “I don’t get why I like you.” He’s only come to this conclusion now and he is drunk after all, but he is certain that he does in fact like the boy next to him.

“Obviously you’re great and all, so that’s not what I meant,” he tells Liam when he realizes what he said sounded bad. “What I meant was, well I don’t like boys.”

Liam isn’t sure if Harry is rejecting him before he even had a chance to tell Harry how he felt, or if Harry is just trying to tell himself this is wrong.

“But I do like you, and it confuses me.” And Liam knows now that Harry was just trying to figure out why he suddenly has feelings for another boy.

“It’s okay,” Liam reassures Harry. “You can’t help who you fall for. It must feel weird, but it’s normal. And it’s okay because I like you too.”

Harry doesn’t think he’s been so upset and happy at the same time but he doesn’t care that his emotions are fucking him up because he is lying beside Liam, sharing warmth on a trampoline under the starts and it’s all either of them care about right now.

“I’m glad I didn’t go home early,” Liam said. “And you were right. This shirt did attract someone.” Harry just blushes and buries him face in Liam’s chest.

Please leave a comment!

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	32. Larry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> (saw this post about an otp going to vegas and thought u might like it?) larry where all 5 go to vegas ans get super drunk and larry get married adn do... things in bed. next morning they find out they are married but they realise they like each other and that maybe its not a bad idea. thanx :DDD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

"Tell me you're not excited!" Niall screams. Liam shushes him quickly as every one in the airport watches the excited lad jump up and down. Louis laughs quietly when he assumes all these people think Niall is a little insane.

Luckily there weren't that many people because all of the boys were a little embarrassed. But they just smiled at Niall anyways because Niall was really cute with his wide eyes.

"We are up next," Liam whispered. "Please contain yourself on the plane." Niall pouts and turns forward again, handing over his passport. "But, Vegas you guys!" Niall whisper-yelled when his passport was handed back.

It's not like they've never been before. In fact they've been multiple times. But Niall just really loved getting away.

They were escorted by the bodyguards because god forbid they get mobbed. Niall practically skips the whole way to his seat and the others just shake their heads.

"Lou," Harry says. "My seat is the window seat." Louis had already slid in and sat by the window. "But I like the window seat." He pouts. He knows Harry can't handle it.

Harry looks away and sighs. "Come on Lou, get up." Louis is silent. Harry makes the mistake of looking at Louis to see if Louis was still listening. Harry doesn't know why Louis' puppy dog eyes always make him weak, but they do. So he gives up and sits beside Louis in Louis' designed seat.

It wasn't long until they were in the air and Louis was falling asleep. Harry shut his eyes and squeezed the armrests. He's been on a plane million times but turbulence always scared him almost shitless.

A particularly rough patch caused Louis to open his eyes and he turned his head to Harry. He grabbed Harry's hand, peeling his fingers off the armrest and linking his own fingers with Harry's.

"You okay, Hazza?" Louis knew the answer but he also knew Harry needed to just hear someone's voice to calm him down. "Yeah. I'm okay." Harry half lied. He was better because he had Louis to hold on to, but he was still closing his eyes tightly.

"Try to sleep, love." Louis tells him. Niall laughs quietly behind them because it's so obvious they like each other. But they would never admit it. In fact, they aren't even sure themselves.

*-*-*-*-*

They all arrive in Vegas and they are too happy to stretch their legs. "Carry me, Li." Niall says once they get off the plane. "Mate, I hurt. You're staying on your feet." Liam says.

"We got our hotel reservations. I'm with you, Haz." Louis smiles. Harry is thankful because being with any of the others would be torture. He knows what it's like. And although Louis hogs the shower, Harry doesn't mind.

*-*-*-*-*

"We aren't getting too drunk today." Everyone stares at Liam as they wait for their drinks. "Okay, dad." Louis laughs. "This is Vegas! Alcohol and money! Let us live." Liam just shakes his head because he knows Louis would get shitfaced either way.

"Let's go, Lou." Harry grabs Louis arms, both with their drinks and depart with the others.

"You think we will come across some fans?" Louis asks. "Oh definitely. Today looks kind of dull, but over the course of the weekend I assume so." Harry replied. Harry knows Louis loves their fans. But he also knows that Louis just wants a free night with his boys.

And thankfully for Louis, tonight was in his favour. He and Harry had circled around meeting with the others a few times before they were both completely drunk and nowhere to be found by Liam who had been searching for them.

Louis and Harry stumbled around, laughing at every little thing and gambling their money away.

"Let's do something wild, Lou." Harry was getting bored and his brain was swimming in alcohol so he thought the plan he vocalised to Louis was a good one. But Louis too was drowning so he agreed to Harry's crazy plan.

Not long after the two were in their hotel room, making out on the only bed with Louis beneath Harry. "Fuck, Haz. Stop teasing." Harry was slowly grinding against Louis and Louis just wanted to move things along.

"Just fuck me," Louis moaned. And so Harry did, all night until they were too tired to continue. They both felt fantastic and they never thought how it could affect them in the morning. The never thought, _'best friends don't fuck all night long'_. But they didn't care either way.

*-*-*-*-*

Harry wakes up with a dull pounding in his head and his back sticking to the sheets and burning. He swears to himself and Louis cracks his eyes open. "Mornin' Hazza." Harry mumbles a good morning in return and they lay there silent.

Louis goes to stand up, saying he would get them both pain relievers and water but the pain in his behind made him fall back. Harry bounced on the bed and laughed. "You okay?" Louis' eyes were wide and he says, "do you remember what happened last night?"

Harry shook his head. "Not really. Why?" He asks. "I think we…uh we…fucked." Harry snorts but his smile fades when he sees Louis isn't joking. "Why?" He asks again.

"Because my ass hurts." And Harry slightly panics, getting up to find evidence, ignoring the dizziness that washes over him.

Harry mentions the multiple used condoms and Louis mentions the scratch marks all down Harry’s back and their memories come rolling in. "It's...I mean we are cool still, yeah? It was fun. And you were good. Let's not make this a bad thing." Louis says. Harry laughs and agrees.

Louis may have mentioned a friends with benefits arrangement because they both like each other enough and they both find each other good looking.

But then when Harry goes to play with the rings he forgot to take off last night, he finds himself to have one extra. "I think I blew some serious money on a new piece of bling." Harry jokes. But Louis isn't saying a word.

After Harry pulled his shirt on he looks up to Louis and Louis has his mouth hanging open. "I think you blew your money on two pieces of bling." Louis says.

Louis has his hand in the air, palm facing himself and Harry is chanting "No, no, no," under his breath and pacing the room.

"We got married?!" Harry shouts. "Calm down, love. We can fix this." Louis reasons. Harry stops pacing and Louis hugs him, Harry instantly relaxing. He hugs Louis back tightly and sighs.

"We got so fucked," Harry whispers. "Technically, I got fucked." Louis joked. And they laughed while holding each other for a good while before pulling away.

"Haz," Louis says seriously. His nose is almost touching Harry's and Harry says, "Yeah?" Louis leans in and kisses Harry softly and Harry doesn't hesitate to kiss back.

"It's not that bad, right?" Louis doesn't know why he's trying to get Harry to change his mind about the drunken marriage. And Harry doesn't know why he replies with, "It's not bad at all." But they find each other in another short, sweet kiss and they both tell themselves that maybe they could stay more than friends with benefits.

Please leave a comment! :)

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	33. Nouis (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Could you please write a Nouis drabble with super dominant Louis and rebellious Niall? Louis tries to teach Niall how to be his submissive bitch, but Niall keeps misbehaving because he enjoys the punishments. Doggy style with hair pulling and Niall comes untouched? Thank you :))
> 
> WARNING: if you don't like bdsm type activities don't read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

"Niall, behave." Louis whispered through his teeth. He grabs Niall's wrist to keep Niall by his side as they walk through the mall. Niall smirks before quickly hiding it with a small smile. "Okay," he says.

But a few minutes later Niall rips his arm from Louis' grip. "Niall!" Louis doesn't want to yell, but Niall is being a child.

And to clarify, no Niall is not a child. Niall is 21, in fact, and Louis doesn't know why he's with such a man-child.

Louis catches up to Niall and places a careful hand on the small of his back. "If you misbehave I'll have to punish you," Louis gives Niall's hip a tight squeeze and Niall forces a frown on his face. "Please, no. I'll behave."

The truth is, Niall loves when Louis punishes him. It's the reason he'll go against all of Louis' wishes. And Louis loves to make Niall submissive to him. Especially being older, he felt as if it was his role to do so.

*-*-*-*-*

Getting home and placing their shopping bags on the couch, Louis turns to Niall with a smirk. "Go get changed, baby. I have some chores for you to do."

Niall knew exactly what Louis meant. Niall stood there and bit his index finger lightly. "But I cleaned this morning." Niall refused to move so Louis took two long steps over to Niall and grabbed his hair roughly.

Niall looked up at Louis with half lidded eyes as his head was pulled back. "You'll do as I say. This is your punishment." Louis growls.

"Yes Master," Niall breathed out. "Good boy," and Niall is off to their bedroom to change.

He pulls out the tight underwear that reveals his ass and giggles lightly. He wasn't going to make things easy on Louis today. Only because he wanted to watch Louis snap.

He pulls the small underwear on and turns around, admiring his own ass in the mirror. He smiles and walks out and stands in front of Louis. "What now?" He asked.

Louis shakes his head. "You forgot something?" Niall bites his lip and says, "What now…Master?" Louis wants to moan but he keeps his composure.

"You can fix these magazines." He gestures to the littered coffee table and Niall nods, bending over and fixing them up. He purposefully throws them in the other corner messily. "Niall, don't play."

"I'm not playing. Maybe I just want you to play with me," Louis is on his feet and placing his hands on Niall's bare ass cheeks. "Pick them up properly." He smacks Niall's ass and Niall whimpered. "You'll be punished, baby."

Niall didn't mind. But he did what he was told.

Niall is told to put the dishes away so he does, stretching on his tippy toes, which make his ass and thighs look incredible. "So good, baby," Louis praises. "Thank you, Lou." And Louis let the nickname slip.

Niall was being a good boy the whole time and decided he had enough of it. He wanted to watch Louis' eyes darken and he wanted Louis to yell at him. He wanted Louis to punish him harder than he ever has.

"Bring me some cranberry juice, would you love?" Niall nods and as he's bringing the glass he gets an idea. He knows they are currently role-playing but Niall knows after this is over, Louis might actually kill him. But it was worth it to get what he wanted.

So he steps onto the plush white carpet and lets the glass slip from his hands. "Oops," he smirks. Louis stands up slowly and walks over to Niall.

"Now why did you do that?" He asked. Niall shrugged. "Dunno. It was a mistake." Louis tsked and shook his head. "You'll pay for that." Louis grabs a towel and wets it. "On your knees." Niall just licks his lips and stays in place.

"On your knees, Niall." Niall has never heard Louis so angry before and he drops to his hands and knees, cock already half hard. Louis snaps the wet towel against Niall back and Niall gasps.

He grabs the towel to rub at the carpet. Louis places a socked foot on Niall's back, making Niall dip. It hurt a little bit but Niall loved it. "You naughty boy. You're trying to get me angry. Dab, don't rub."

"Bet you'd like me to rub something else, though." Niall hides his smile. Louis walks in front of Niall and kneels down. Niall looks up with innocent eyes. "Excuse me? Clean the fucking carpet." Louis spits. Niall does and looks down.

"What do you say?" Louis asks. "Sorry," Niall whispers. Now this is what he wanted. Louis grabs his chin roughly. "What do you say?" He spits out.

"Sorry master," and Louis is dragging Niall up to his knees and he stands himself. "You're so naughty today. I think you aren't being punished enough." He pulls his shirt off and unbuttons his skinny jeans.

"Look at you. Hungry, aren't you slut?" Niall nods quickly and Louis laughs. He pulls his jeans off with his boxers, taking his socks with them. He stroked himself a few times and he's already hard.

Niall waits for Louis' "suck my cock," and Niall doesn't hesitate to take Louis all the way expertly without gagging. His own erection is straining against the thin material he's desperate to be touched.

Louis grabs Niall's hair roughly and Niall moans around Louis. "Off," Louis commands. Niall pulls off and sits on his heels. "Back on your hands and knees."

"Should I take these off?" Niall asked, fingers in the waistband of the underwear. "No, leave them on."

"Yes, Master." Niall turns around so his ass is facing Louis and he wiggles it a bit. Louis spreads Niall's cheeks slightly, squeezing hard. "You okay baby?" Niall knows Louis is asking if he's good to go without being prepped. Niall licks his lips and nods.

Louis slowly enters, wet cock sliding in easily. Once he gives Niall time to adjust he is slamming his hips into Niall hard and fast, nails scratching down Niall's back.

Niall moans and Louis laughs breathlessly. "Shut up. Don't make a sound." Niall squeezes his eyes shut, fingers digging into the carpet. "Master," Niall disobeyed. Louis snaps the elastic of Niall's ass-less underwear and Niall bites his lip, drawing blood.

He so badly wanted to moan. And when Louis grabs his hair in one hand as he leans over slightly to reach under and play with one of Niall's nipples, Niall screams. "Please master," Louis pinches the pink bud and tugs Niall's hair.

"Such a whore. You just can't get enough. Tell me how much you like it." Louis groans.

Niall isn't sure if that's Louis' permission the make noise, but it is permission to speak so he holds back a moan instead and says, "I love when you fuck me,"

Louis let's out a small, "More," and grips Niall's hair tighter. He hits Niall's sweet spot and Niall accidentally moans. "I love feeling your thick cock inside me, Master."

Niall sticks his hand under his waistband to touch himself, already close. Louis slaps his hand away roughly and Niall cried out. "Please," he begs.

"No, don't touch yourself." Niall is in pain as his hard member presses against the fabric of the underwear, begging to be let out.

"You're so sexy, baby." Louis says as he kisses along Niall's shoulders. "You make me feel so good," Niall whimpered and arches his back when Louis thrusts harder. "Make me wanna come so fast. I'm so close love."

Louis yanks Niall's head back by his hair and gives a quick kiss to Niall's jaw. Niall moans loudly and he's sure the neighbours can hear.

"I'm gonna come," Niall gasps out. "Don't you fucking dare." Louis orders. "I…Master, I have to." Louis stops his movements and bites Niall's shoulder hard as his free hand squeezes Niall's cock through the thin fabric. "You come when I say you can."

Louis' hands are now on Niall's hips, thumbs digging in roughly and Niall lets his head hang, sweat dripping off his hair. "Master,"

"Don't. Fuck," Louis moans. "I'm coming," he warns. Niall clenches around Louis to get Louis there faster. Niall is quickly turned over and pushed down onto his back.

Louis straddles Niall's chest. "Open your mouth," and Niall does, greedily sticking his tongue out and Louis comes, Niall's name on his tongue.

Louis comes down from his high and moves between Niall's legs. "You wanna come for me?" Louis asked. "Please," Niall begs. "Okay. Let go, love."

Louis rips Niall's underwear off and runs a gentle finger down Niall's shaft. As soon as his finger leaves Niall's warm skin, Niall groans. But Louis just smirks and says, “You love it when I touch you, don’t you?” Niall nods. “Hm. Too bad.” Louis says, and Niall knows he’s not going to be stroked through his orgasm. But when Louis starts nibbling and kissing his thighs, Niall is coming untouched onto his chest with a high-pitched, "Master!"

His cock throbs and twitches as he releases and Louis thinks this is the most beautiful sight he's ever seen. His boy all frustrated and coming over himself, sweaty and sticky.

Niall lies limp and breathes heavily. Louis lies beside him and kisses him gently.

"You're wild," Louis laughs. Niall shrugs. "I love it when you punish me." And Louis tsks. "Such a rebel. How hard are you going to make it for me?" He asks.

"Really fucking hard," Niall says, hand running down Louis stomach. "Don't you dare," Louis whispers and Niall giggles before grabbing the cranberry stained towel to clean himself off.

“You will have to clean the carpet properly, though.” Louis says. Niall laughs and kisses Louis’ chest with a small, “Whatever you say, Lou.”

** Please leave a comment! :) **

** Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like. **


	34. Larry (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vanessa commented:  
> OMG I love all these drabbles you've written.  
> Could you do one where louis has an outie belly button and harry is like, totaly obsessed with it, that would be sooo hot.
> 
> Brought the boys back a few years! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

Louis sits beside Harry on the couch in their tour bus. Liam looks up from the book he was reading when Louis sighs and he dared to ask, “What’s wrong?” Louis shrugs with another small exhale. “Nothin’. Just bored is all. We’ve been on the road for a while.” Harry brings Louis in closer with an arm around his shoulder.

“We even have video games in the bus, Lou. You’re just being picky.” Yeah maybe Louis was. But maybe he just wanted an excuse to cuddle up to Harry. And saying he was bored of playing games or reading was his strategy, even though he could play Mario Kart all day long.

“I’m just tired of games. You guys doing anything fun out here?” Louis asked. He knew the answer though because the most entertaining thing happening out here was the way Harry’s curls bounced with each movement the bus made.

“We can watch a movie.” Harry suggests. Liam closed his book and frowned. “Not in here, I don’t want to watch anything. Go to the back lounge.” Harry pouted. “Good thing I only invited Lou, then.”

Harry grabs Louis hands and brings him to the back and closed the door. “You can pick the movie.” Harry says as he sits down.  Louis decides on The Hangover and he puts the disc in before cuddling up to Harry.

It was only half an hour into the movie and Louis found the room to get stuffy. There was only one small window and he knew he couldn’t properly open it. “Haz, open the window. I can’t breathe in here and it’s hot.” Harry stands up and does as he’s told before taking his spot beside Louis.

Louis takes his shirt off and lets his head fall to Harry’s shoulder. “I’m gonna boil in here.” Harry laughs and ruffled Louis’ hair. He tries to avoid Louis’ naked torso as much as he could throughout the movie, but he knows it’s a loss cause.

Harry was always drooling over Louis’ body. No one knew. Well, Louis did. And Louis would drool over Harry too. They had a little bit of a thing going on behind closed doors though.

Harry gives up and lets his free hand fall to Louis’ chest. Louis doesn’t say anything and just continues to watch the movie. Harry quickly removes his own shirt before his hand finds its place on Louis’ chest again.

Harry trails delicate fingers over Louis’ abs and Louis gasps, abs tightening. “Haz,” he whispers. He was trying to watch the movie and Harry was tickling him. “Hm?” Harry asked. “It tickles. Stop it,”

But Harry doesn’t. Instead he lets his hand go further and watches his fingers dip at Louis’ hips before they play with the band of Louis’ shorts. “Harry,” Louis warns. He was trying to ignore the lovely feeling of Harry’s cool fingers toying with his torso.

But then Harry’s index finger circles Louis’ bellybutton. It’s his favourite part of Louis, and he’ not embarrassed to admit it. Louis has a really cute outie bellybutton and it’s also very sensitive.

Harry notices Louis’ erection in his shorts, and his own shorts tighten the slightest. He pushed Louis onto his back on the sofa and Louis’ breath hitches. “Haz, what are you doing?” Harry giggles and kisses Louis.

“I wanna play,” he kisses down Louis jaw, to his neck, and then chest. He leaves small wet marks and tiny bites to Louis’ tan skin. The noises Louis lets out has Harry rutting against Louis’ thigh. He quickly gets up to remove their remaining clothing before he’s back on top of Louis with his lips to Louis’ warm skin.

“So pretty, Lou,” Harry says, hands running up and down Louis’ sides and tongue flicking over Louis’ hardened nipples. “Jesus, Harry.” Harry hums as he kisses down Louis’ tummy, letting his fingers follow, tracing his abs.

“You’re the pretty one,” Louis manages to get out, tangling his fingers in Harry’s curls. Harry smirks when he reaches Louis’ bellybutton. His tongue pokes out and circles it before his kisses down Louis’ happy trail.

“Never knew a bellybutton could be cute,” Harry laughs. Louis giggles breathlessly. “Neither did I.” Harry feels the hands in his hair push his head further down and he doesn’t hesitate to take Louis in his mouth, sucking hard on the head of Louis’ cock while stroking the base with his hand.

“God, I love you,” Louis moans. And he does, and it isn’t the first time they’ve said this to each other, neither has it been their first time while being intimate. So Harry hums around Louis and Louis shakes beneath him.

Harry’s hips are moving fast, hard cock leaking pre-cum onto Louis’ thigh and they are both close. “Harry,” Louis moans. “Fuck you’re good.” Harry takes Louis in deeper, letting Louis hit the back of his throat. Louis barely gets a few gentle thrusts in before he’s releasing onto Harry’s tongue with a quite scream.

Harry can’t control himself when he tastes Louis on his tongue and he’s pulling off of Louis with a ‘pop’ and moaning Louis’ name as he comes over Louis.

“So beautiful,” Louis says. Harry blushes and kissed Louis’ bellybutton one last time before crawling up to latch his lips onto Louis’.

“It’s kind of weird that my bellybutton turns you on,” Louis jokes. Harry kisses Louis’ nose gently. “It’s kind of weird that me touching it turns you on, so I wouldn’t say anything.” Harry laughs.

From the other side of the closed door they hear Niall shuffling away as he screams “It’s kind of weird how we all heard you dirty talk about a bellybutton!” but neither boy care as they cuddle together with the movie playing in the background.

  **Please leave a comment :)**

**Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at[stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.**


	35. Ziam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> A Ziam catfish AU where Zayn is Liam's number one admirer, and chats with him using a girl's identity. Liam falls for his chat mate, but little did he know that it was Zayn, the guy he tends to ignore so much. Happy ending!
> 
> Anonymous said:  
> Any pair with a college catfish au
> 
> Put these two together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

Liam sighs as he closes the door to his dorm room and locks it in hopes his friends will try the doorknob and realize maybe Liam was too tired or busy for their fun and games.

Liam throws his bag to the floor, not caring when his books fall out of the opened zipper. Classes today were a drag and he really just wanted to relax, catch up on his favourite shows and maybe watch some funny YouTube videos. Who knows?

What he does know though, is that he needs to get his mind off of the nerd who sits behind him in his anatomy class. Zayn, Liam thinks his name is. Either way, this Zayn guy is constantly staring at Liam and always trying to get Liam to share his notes.

Liam isn’t an asshole, so he does. But outside of class, he tries his hardest to pretend the other lad doesn’t exist. Liam isn’t sure why Zayn is constantly up his ass. He doesn’t have any friends and he’s a bit of a loner. But Liam doesn’t care. He has his friends, and doesn’t need anymore. Especially not someone clingy like Zayn.

But as soon as Liam is laughing at the typical fail videos on YouTube, the raven-haired nerd is out of his mind.

Liam hears a small ‘ping’ from the speakers of his laptop and he smiles widely, cheeks heating up just the slightest. A few months ago Liam started talking to someone in a chat room. A few days after meeting online again, Liam asked for their email or screen name.

The girl on the other side of the screen introduced herself as Zoe. As they got to talking over the past few months, Liam has learned that Zoe liked all the music he did. He’d ask Zoe all these questions and reply with a, “No way! I love their music!”

Of course, there were a few things here and there that they didn’t have in common, but Liam told himself they weren’t important enough to be completely turned off by the sweet girl.

When Liam told her he was studying to be a physiotherapist, she had excitedly said she was going into something medical as well. She wasn’t sure what exactly yet.

They found out they went to the same school, too. Liam wondered if Zoe was in any of his classes, but he preferred some mystery. They knew almost everything about each other, and having some sort of mask kept things interesting.

Though she has described what she looked like and Liam thinks she sounds absolutely gorgeous. Tall, thin, black hair, warm brown eyes. It sounds so simple and boring, but Liam didn’t care.

  **Raven-Zoe96: Hi, babes : )**

_LPayno: Hey Z! How were ur classes?_

**Raven-Zoe96: Kinda boring. It was a slow day. But Im glad I finally get to talk to u!**

_LPayno: Ur too cute. The only interesting class today was anatomy. What r u doin?_

**Raven-Zoe96: Was just reading. Oh hey watch this vid. Youll love it ;)**

_LPayno: Sure thing love!_

Liam finishes the video with another laugh. He doesn’t know how Zoe can be so perfect, knowing Liam so well. Liam talks to her for another half hour, laughing about the video and talking about whatever.

 **Raven-Zoe96: Ive gotta go babe. Wanna do my homework before it reaches 7. Msg** **me tmr? <3**

_LPayno: Course, love. Goodnight. xox_

Liam smiles fondly and bites his lip. He really likes this girl. A lot. And he’s not sure how he feels about that, because he’s never met her in real life. But from what he knows, he adores her and she the same.

Liam goes to sleep that night with a smile on his face and thoughts of Zoe in his head.

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

“Hi, Liam. Do you think you could lend me the last part of the notes?  I didn’t quite get it all.” Liam turns around with a bland smile and nods at Zayn, handing him his notes. “Thanks, Li.”

Liam turns around and furrows his eyebrows. Not many people call him “Li,” His mum did once in a while and his friend Louis did. No one knows that, though. And Zoe had done so plenty of times.

Liam knows he should question Zayn, but for some reason it doesn’t bother him all that much. So he lets it go. “Class, we will have an assignment today. I will partner you up and you will make a life size drawing of the human body.”

Liam was actually kind of excited. It seemed fun – which is weird because this class is anything but – and he was glad he didn’t have to do it all alone.

Until he was paired with Zayn. Zayn had brought his chair beside Liam and handed Liam his notes back. “Thanks again. So, where will we go after school to do this?” he asked. Liam shrugged. “Don’t know. Mine I guess. After this class.”

Zayn agrees and when class is over, Zayn is following behind Liam to Liam’s dorm room. Zayn holds the roll of paper they were given and he tries not to have a bounce in his step.

The thing is, Zayn is completely obsessed with Liam. Okay, not in a creepy way, really. He just finds Liam to be so amazing and cute and sweet. Though Liam never really talks to him.

But over the course of the next month, the two get closer. Their project was due the other day, but Liam found himself inviting Zayn over to his dorm still.

He’s confused because he’s never liked Zayn. Even throughout their project, Zayn was a little clingy. But Liam started getting used to it, and he found it rather cute how Zayn looked up to him so much.

Liam’s intentions today were to invite Zayn over to study. Though Zayn forgets some notes, he’s actually really smart and he offered to help Liam.

Liam doesn’t think he would call the two of them friends, really. But he thinks there were getting there. And he didn’t really mind.

Sitting on Liam’s floor, Liam watches Zayn’s tongue poke out in concentration when drawing a diagram for his study sheet. Liam finds himself watching the slightly smaller lad scribbling away.

He’s really fucking cute, Liam tells himself. And it pisses him off. Because why would he think such things? “Let’s take a break,” he says. Zayn looks up and agrees. “Okay,”

Liam decides to get to know Zayn better. Zayn admires Liam as he talks about himself before he’s asking Zayn questions.

“Are you single?” Liam asks. Zayn nods. “Yeah, not very many people I’m into, really.”

“There’s so many cute girls in anatomy!” Liam says. Zayn shrugs. “I don’t…really like any of them.” He says. “Why not? Not your type?”

“Something like that, yeah.” And it only takes Liam a few seconds of processing the words and focusing on Zayn’s reaction to know the truth. “You’re gay,” he says. And Zayn nods, blushing.

“Mate, it’s cool.” Liam laughs and Zayn visibly relaxes. “How…how did you know though?” Liam asked. It was because he wanted to know why he was thinking of Zayn that way earlier.

“I just found myself being attracted to guys, not girls. It wasn’t until I actually kissed another boy that it was confirmed. I mean, I find girls pretty. But I’d much rather be with a guy.”

Liam nods. “Why?” Zayn asked. And surprisingly, Liam wasn’t embarrassed to admit, “I randomly thought a guy was cute. That doesn’t mean I like guys right?”

“No. You can admire people’s looks, even if they are another man. But if you wanna like, do things with him then I mean, I’d test it out.”

So without hesitation, Liam asks, “Can I kiss you?” at this point he’s forgotten that he ever hated Zayn and he’s forgotten about Zoe. All he wanted was to see what it was like to kiss a boy.

“Um,” Zayn mumbles. “Please, I…You said you knew for sure when you kissed a guy. Just, help me out.” Zayn is silent for a while but agrees because this is all he’s ever wanted. He’s always imagined kissing Liam.

So Zayn is kissing Liam, and Liam thinks he’s gone to heaven. Not once has he ever thought kissing another boy would feel like this. But it’s amazing, and Zayn tastes like the gum he was chewing and Liam doesn’t know why, but he wants more.

Zayn is on cloud nine, finally having Liam’s lips against his. And he’s really freaking surprised when Liam’s hands are in his hair, whimpering against his lips.

Zayn pulls away to breathe and Liam is finally embarrassed. “I’m sorry,” he says. But Zayn replies with, “It’s okay.”

“No I mean…I kind of have a girlfriend.” And he jumps up to message Zoe. When Zayn’s laptop ‘pings’ he panics. The laptop is closed and there is no reason it should make a noise but it does.

Liam only notices when he sends a few more messages to Zoe. Liam is slowly turning around in his chair, eyes on Zayn. “Zayn,” he says but Zayn doesn’t look at him.

Liam takes in Zayn’s long, lean body, black hair and… warm brown eyes and now he knows exactly what’s happening.

“Why the fuck would you do that?” Liam asked. “I wanted to get to know you, and you ignored me. I’m the same person,” Zayn reasons. “But you… I thought you were a girl! Did you lie about everything else?”

Zayn explains to Liam that everything was true except for the name he used. “You liked me anyways. And you assume I was a girl when I used the name Zoe. It’s still me, Li,”

And Liam can’t help but melt because Zayn sounded like Zoe right now. Well, Zayn sounded like himself. And Liam found himself forgiving Zayn.

 

“But I need time to think this over. I barely knew your real name before the project. And it scares me how much I still like you, despite what you did.”

Zayn agrees because this is all his fault. He’s just glad Liam likes him enough to think things through, and he’s glad Liam didn’t kick him out. “I’m sorry,” he says again. But Liam assures Zayn and himself that he’s not as mad anymore.

And Liam is confused, but he likes Zayn and maybe things will be okay.

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	36. Narry (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: either Narry or Ziall where they have public sex in a restroom or something? either Zayn or Harry has to hold their hand over Niall's mouth while fucking him because some dude walked into the stall next to them. thanks!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

“We’ll have two of the salmon plates and a side salad, please.” Harry says. He closes his menu and the waiter takes it away from him with a small nod and a, “Sure thing, sir. Will be ready soon.”

Niall shakes his head with a few tsks directed at Harry, but smiles. “You didn’t have to take me out for my birthday,” Niall insists, “I would have been happy with a movie at home and cuddle up to you.” Harry laughs lightly and places his hand on top of Niall’s.

“Look, it’s bad enough you didn’t let me take you to an expensive restaurant. I want to spoil you, babe!” Niall sips on his water and licks his lips. “This is fancy, sort of. It’s not a shit hole.” Niall argues.

“We’re wearing skinny jeans, Ni. The fanciest thing on my body is my cologne, and you your blazer.” And Harry is full on laughing now because he knows that Niall knows he’s right. “I didn’t want you spending a fortune.” Niall says.

“It’s fine, babe. I’m only joking. This place is nice, and it’s your birthday. You call the shots. If you’re happy with this, then I’m happy too.”

The conversation ended there and they make small talk while holding hands, waiting for their meal.

Harry’s foot touches Niall’s ankle and he slowly lifts his leg, foot trailing up Niall’s right leg. “Harry,” Niall warns. “Not here.” But Harry ignores him. “Harold!” Niall whisper-yells, feeling Harry’s foot lightly press against his groin.

“You look so hot right now,” Harry says. “Under this lighting with your pink cheeks.” Niall shakes his head, but Harry continues. “Seriously. I want to fuck you so bad.” He whispers.

Niall lets out a shaky breath, not saying a word. He can feel himself grow in his skinny jeans, and Harry feels it too, against his foot. He smirks and rubs gently. Niall’s hands fly to his crotch, holding Harry’s foot still. “Harry, please,” he moans.

“Come on, Ni. I’m so fucking hard.” Harry pleads. So Niall checks for himself with his own foot, and Harry was telling the truth. “Well get rid of it, because I’m staying right here, waiting for my food.” Niall says. But he’s being a hypocrite because he’s hard too, and he knows with Harry’s teasing foot and pretty face that his problem isn’t going away.

But their food comes, and Niall is kind of thankful that Harry’s foot drops. He loved the feeling, but he wasn’t really up for an erection that wouldn’t go away. But as Harry takes his fifth bite, he moans and closes his eyes. “This is so good.”

Niall watches Harry lick his lips slowly and he feels Harry’s ankles link with his. “Stop it,” he hisses. Harry opens his eyes and smirks. “What?” he asked. “You know what. Come on, Haz.” Niall begs.

But Harry continues the little noises as he eats and Niall’s had enough. “Harry! Fuck eat faster.”

“Huh?” Harry is confused. “Just, shove it in your mouth.”

“Whoah, babe right here? Wait until we get home.” Harry laughs. Niall shakes his head. “The salmon, idiot. Come on.” So Harry looks around to see if anyone is watching and he stuffs his mouth, Niall doing the same.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” Niall says. “Pay the check and follow.” He gets up and leaves quickly towards the restroom. He finds a stall and waits anxiously for Harry. He closes the stall before his fingers gently brush the hardness in his jeans. He bites his lip to stay quiet when he hears the door open.

He sees Harry’s shoes walking to check if anyone was here then he knocks on Niall’s stall. Niall opens it and drags Harry in before locking the door and slamming Harry against it. “I fucking hate you,” Niall says. Harry kisses him hard and hums. They both know that’s not true.

“God, I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Niall says breathlessly before removing his blazer and hanging it on the hook on the door. Harry rubs his hands over Niall’s hips and flips Niall around. Niall bites his lip and sticks his ass out against Harry.

“God, babe. Hold on,” Harry says. He takes his wallet out and places it on the back of the toilet once he gets the condom. He holds it between his teeth and unbuttons his jeans. Niall looks back and sees Harry fumbling.

He quickly does the same and Harry whispers, “Keep them on. We don’t want anyone to see our clothes all over the place.” So Niall just pushes them down slightly with his boxers and Harry is ripping the package open and rolling the lubed condom onto himself.

Niall faces the wall and bends over slightly. Harry runs his hands down Niall’s back and grabs his ass before slowly entering Niall. He knows how Niall likes it, and he knows Niall is fine with out preparation.

“Come on, Haz.” Niall whispers. Harry leans over and kisses Niall’s neck as he pushes in all the way and pulls out before slamming his hips into Niall, fast and hard.

“Oh,” Niall cries. “Please, Harry.” Harry smirks and coos at Niall, hands gripping Niall’s thin hips. “You’re so pretty, baby,” Harry says.

Niall likes when Harry talks like this rather than dirty talk and he can’t help but moan out, resting his forehead against the wall of the tiny stall as Harry fucks him, harder and harder.

“Baby,” Harry manages. Niall moans in return. “Stand up.” Harry halts his movements, sweat running down his chest and back. Niall does as he’s told and Harry’s strong hands are turning Niall around and hoisting him onto Harry’s hips.

Harry slams Niall’s back into the wall. “Much better,” Harry says and he’s re-entering Niall and fucking him up against the wall. Niall’s shirt is sticking to his chest, and his jeans are bunched up awkwardly with his legs around Harry’s waist.

His hands play with Harry’s long curls and he moans as the door opens. “Sh,” Harry says but Niall whimpers as Harry’s cock slams into his prostate over and over. Harry shakes his head before clamping his hand down onto Niall’s mouth.

Niall is taken by surprise, but he doesn’t care because all he cares about is Harry’s thick cock pounding into him. He’s close and his hand finally wraps around himself, spreading the precum and he shakes.

Harry feels Niall tighten around him and he knows Niall is close so he picks up his speed. One hands is tight around Niall’s mouth while the other helps keep Niall up.

The stall door next to them slams shut and Harry wonders if the guy notices anything odd. Maybe like the slight banging off the thin wall. But he doesn’t need to worry for long because he’s coming with a small grunt as the toilet flushes and he’s thankful for the loud rumble of the pipes.

But his hand slips from Niall’s mouth as he tries his best to continue fucking Niall through his own orgasm and he sadly succeeds because before he can put his hand back to Niall’s mouth, Niall is coming onto himself with a loud cry and the sudden running water from the sinks stop.

“Hello?” the guy asks. Niall and Harry are panting and they try their best to keep the noise to a minimum. “Are you okay?” they hear. Harry licks his lips and says, “Yeah, mate. Just out of toilet paper.”

The guy laughs and offers to send a roll under the wall and Harry can’t say no. So he’s facing the door as sitting on the toilet with Niall in his lap as he reaches down to grab the roll from the stranger. “Cheers,” he breathes out. “No problem.”

They hear the door close and Harry rips some tissue off the roll to clean Niall’s chest. Niall is standing up on wobbly legs off of Harry, pulling his clothes on properly. Harry takes the condom off and flushes it, doing the same as Niall.

“You almost got us in trouble,” Harry says as he unlocks the stall, stepping out. “Maybe if you weren’t so good, I wouldn’t have a problem staying quiet.”

Harry laughs and fixes his hair and Niall pulls his blazer on, both making sure they look okay.

Harry gives Niall a quick, sweet kiss. “Harry birthday, babe.” Niall hums. “Thanks Hazza. I love you,”

“Love you too.”

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	37. Niam (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Can you write a Niam fic based off of the song Paint by Travis Garland? I've just always wanted someone to write a fic based off of that song and thought it'd be a cute/sexy idea :P ty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

Niall stands in his bare living room with his hands on his hips. He spins in a small circle, thinking of how he was going to fix this place. He had moved all of his furniture out, planning on changing it up a bit.

But it was only yesterday that he decided, “Why the fuck not paint these white walls?” so he sits on the floor cross-legged waiting for 12 noon for the painter to arrive.

Niall made very specific requests to bring a few bright, pretty colours. Niall was picky. And he was going to make this guy work hard, testing every colour. And Niall’s air conditioning wasn’t working, either. He hopes the guy wouldn’t put Niall on his hit list.

The doorbell rings and Niall is on his feet, walking quickly towards his front door. He opens it and right away Niall noticed the huge smile on the painter’s face. So maybe he enjoyed fucking around with paint and picky customers.

“Hi, I’m Liam. I’ll be your painter.” Liam says. Niall nods, unable to get any words out because Liam was kind of cute and Niall’s brain couldn’t think of anything else other than Liam’s smile.

Niall notices Liam looking him up and down. Niall was wearing a white shirt and a pair of shorts. He shuffled his bare feet back, letting Liam in. He’s not sure if Liam was judging his poor outfit or checking him out.

Probably the former, considering he lived in this huge house and he was dressed like he had actually broke into the house and decided it was good enough of a place to squat. As well, the AC didn’t work.

Liam notices and asks, “Do you think you could open a few windows?” when they walked into Niall’s living room. “Shit, yeah. Sorry mate someone is coming to fix it over the weekend.” Liam just gives a slight nod and leaves for his truck, bringing in the cans of paint, four at a time.

And Niall’s lungs gave out when Liam’s biceps bulged with the two cans in each arm. He thinks he’s really going to enjoy having Liam work hard in Niall’s hot living room.

“Okay,” Liam says. Niall looks up to Liam’s face, too slowly to be considered normal. “What colours were you thinking?” Niall shrugs. “Dunno. That’s why I requested all of these,” he motioned to the cans Liam brought in.

Liam hums and takes out a roll of plastic, laying it across a large area of the floor. “Would you mind my professional opinion?” he asked. Niall nodded and stepped onto the plastic, feet sticking slightly.

“What colour is most of your furniture?”

“Mostly white and black. Coffee table is all glass,” Niall says. Liam hums. “I’m thinking, light colours. Not too vibrant. Maybe a light blue, pastel purple? If you’re feeling adventurous, maybe a very light red?” Niall nods with a smile. “I’d like to see all colours, though.”

And surprisingly Liam only smiles and agrees that it’s a good idea. So Niall is sitting again on the now plastic covered floor, watching Liam bend over to tape above the baseboards.

Niall is hot and sticky, but with his view, he can’t complain.

Liam gives Niall some small talk and they go back and forth, talking about themselves and asking questions. Liam went to school for interior design. When Niall told Liam to take a break, Liam pulled out his phone and showed Niall a few of his ideas. Niall was impressed. But Liam couldn’t get a proper job, so here he is, as a painter.

Later on, Liam finishes up testing colours and Niall tells him it’s enough for today. “Tomorrow we will continue. I want the perfect colour,” he says. Liam shakes Niall’s hand and leaves with a small, “See you later.” Before he’s getting into his struck.

Niall locks the door and eyes all the paint cans and paint splatters that litter the plastic. Biting his lip, he looks at the wall and thinks. He really likes the light purple on the left of the baby blue. But he still has to see tomorrow.

As Liam drives home with the car windows open, he sighs. He’s tired, and Niall is a hard customer. But Liam still finds himself blushing at the cute blonde lad. Liam was totally checking Niall out when Niall opened the door. And Liam totally wanted to kiss the constant grin right off of Niall’s face.

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

Niall opens the door once again, finding Liam standing there in tight skinny jeans and a grey shirt. Niall was almost wearing the same thing as yesterday, but he didn’t have anything else to wear in the hot weather. Liam didn’t mind.

“Day two!” Liam laughs. Niall smiles softly and leads Liam into the living room after Liam takes his shoes off. Niall opens a few windows, knowing it was hotter today than yesterday, but at least with a slight breeze. Liam thanks him and gets to work, testing colours once again.

Liam leaves the cans open on the plastic, going back and forth between different blues and purples. “Do you mind?” Liam asks, colourful hands gripping the bottom if his shirt. Niall shakes his head. “It’s fine. It’s my fault anyways,” Niall laughs remembering his AC problem.

Liam takes his shirt off and throws it into the wood floor. Niall gasps quite audibly and can’t find himself to give two shits about his embarrassment because hello, Liam’s abs are glistening with his sweat and the small amount of hair has Niall’s head spinning.

“You okay, Niall?” Niall is still, except for his shaky legs. “Uh-huh,” he squeaks out. Liam just turns around and picks up a roller, rolling on the next colour and Niall thinks Liam’s back is even sexier than his abs.

“I think you should go with purple.” And Niall agrees.

Niall can’t help himself when he’s slowly walking towards Liam with an outstretched hand. He so badly wants to touch Liam’s broad shoulders and feel the muscles under his skin.

But then Niall’s foot hits the blue paint and knocks it over. He picks it up quickly, but some still manages to spill out. Liam turns around at the noise, startled. “What-“ Liam tips over some red paint and his breath hitches, realizing how close Niall is.

His eyes stay glued to Niall’s as he picks up the can of spilt red paint. As soon as he stands straight again, Niall is ripping his shirt off and kissing Liam roughly with blue hands on Liam’s chest.

 

“Niall,” Liam tries but Niall shushes him, latching his lips to Liam’s salty neck. Liam’s hands run up Niall’s neck and to Niall’s hair, painting the blonde locks a pinky-red colour.

“I want you so bad,” Niall says. And Liam gives in. He yanks Niall’s head back gently and kisses Niall the way Niall had kissed him. He steps closer and Niall’s bare feet slip on the paint.

He takes Liam down with him and they both laugh, pulling away greedy for air. “Jesus,” Niall whispers. “You’re so sexy,” and Liam tsks, kissing down Niall’s chest. Niall feels the paint squish against his back as he arches it then lets it settle back onto the plastic. “God,” he moans.

Liam is quick to pull Niall’s shorts and boxers off, letting Niall’s already hard cock spring free. Niall wasn’t big, but he was decent. “Beautiful,” Liam says, and Niall blushes. Liam’s hands massage Niall’s thighs as his hot tongue runs up Niall’s shaft. “Please,” Niall begs, but he’s not sure what for.

He gets tired of Liam’s teasing so he flips them over and tries his best at fighting Liam’s tight jeans. Liam’s hands run over Niall’s back, mixing the two colours of paint.

Niall doesn’t hesitate to take Liam’s cock into his mouth all the way. He gags and for a split second he regrets it. But Liam’s groans and whimpers drives him forward. His hand grips the part he couldn’t fit (because honestly, Liam is the biggest Niall has seen.)

“Love,” Liam moans. “I’m close,” and Niall pulls away, panting. “Fuck me,” he says. Liam nods and assures Niall he’s clean and Niall returns it quickly, desperate to feel Liam inside of him, close himself.

So Liam is picking Niall up and slamming Niall against a still white patch on the wall. Niall moans and Liam is slowly and carefully sliding Niall down onto his hard cock.

Niall cried out and tells Liam to continue. So Liam fucks him, fast and hard and Niall’s hand is desperately stroking himself.

“I’m gonna come,” he says. Liam leans in and kisses Niall sweetly, despite how hard he’s fucking Niall and Niall almost blacks out, coming over himself.

When he’s caught his breath he squeezes Liam’s shoulders and lets his fingers tickle up Liam’s neck and into his hair. Niall tugs gently and Liam is coming into Niall with Niall’s name spilling past his lips.

Niall stays up against the wall while Liam comes down from his high before Liam is lifting him carefully and placing Niall on his feet. They hold each other, unable to stand. “That was great,” Liam says. Niall laughs and kisses Liam’s blue cheek.

Niall turns around and giggles. During their messy encounter on the floor, the colours must have mixed to make purple.

“You said you think purple would look good right?” Niall asked. “Yeah,” Niall moves out of the way, allowing Liam to see. “Well I think I like that purple.” Niall admits.

They admire the purple in the shape of Niall’s back and the burst out laughing. “I think I like it too,” Liam says.

**Please leave a comment! :)**

**Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at[stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.**


	38. Ziam (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> ziam please? Zayn and Liam are both new teachers at a high school, teaching the same subject for different levels. They share ideas and are each others' only teacher friends since theyre new. maybe a blow job or something in one of their classrooms? thnxx!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

Liam drops his books onto his desk, instantly quieting the class. At his old school he taught the seniors, but here he's teaching the freshmen and he now sees why no one wants to teach these kids.

"Enough!" He says sternly. Liam isn't one to yell or to be harsh so he surprised himself as well as the class.

"Are you Mr. Payne?" A guy in the second row asked. His squeaky teen voice brought him out of his embarrassment. Liam nods with slightly pink cheeks and clears his throat. "Yes. I'm Mr. Payne. I'll be your new geography teacher. Yes I'll be re-seating you all into pairs."

Liam looks at his paper with the current seating plan and names. He looks back and forth, studying the student and already picking out those who really shouldn't be sitting anywhere near each other.

So he gets to work, seating people, writing it all down on a diagram as he goes. It's really only to remember who they were, in case these kids decided to switch seats.

Already it was much quieter than before and Liam smiled, pleased with himself.

"Because today is my first day, I thought-"

The door opens, cutting Liam off. "Hello. Sorry, I'm Mr. Malik. I was just wondering if you had picked up the geography curriculum for the seniors?"

Liam knows he's staring. He knows he looks fucking pathetic hunched over in order to hold himself up by the edge of his desk. And he totally fucking knows he's almost drooling.

But this guy was really fucking hot. Liam doesn't know exactly who he is - Mr. Malik, apparently - but Liam swears he's never seen someone so hot and beautiful before.

"Sorry?" Liam manages. Mr. Malik steps further into the classroom. "I'm new," the guy says. "I teach geography to the seniors. I think we picked up the wrong packages." Liam is eyeing him up and down and he was wearing tight black jeans, white button up shirt and a blazer. Something similar to Liam himself.

Liam stands up straight, finally processing what he was asked and looks at his packages. GEO C12. Of course. "Sorry, mate. Yeah, here." Liam hands over the bundle of papers, switching the two.

"Thanks! I was about to teach the wrong material." The class is just watching the two interact and Liam clears his throat. "Alright. I'll see you later," Mr. Malik says, and he's out the door.

Liam turned to the class and smiles. "As I was saying, since today is the first day, we'll go around the room. State your name, your favourite subject, and one thing about yourself. And later, you can ask me questions."

He was surprised the class did as they were told and soon, he was announcing that they can ask him things.

A girl raised her hand timidly. "Yes, Bianca?" He remembered her name. She was the only one who was really shy. "What's your first name?" Liam knew this question was going to come up.

"It's Liam. Next?"

A boy with curly blonde hair has his hand in the air. "How old are you?" Liam wonders if he should say. But why the hell not. "24."

"Is geography your favourite subject to teach?"

Liam smiled. "Yeah. Always loved it. I've taught English and History for a few years, but didn't like it. Anyone else before the bell rings?"

A few boys laugh and Liam takes notes to separate them. One raises his hand and Liam calls on him. "Question, Manuel?" He asked.

Manual smirks and asks, "are you gay?" Liam doesn't comprehend, maybe because he's stunned. "Because we all saw the way you looked at Mr. Malik." The class laughs and Liam claps his hands.

"Shush! No, Manuel. I'm not. But that isn't an appropriate question to ask. Okay-" the bell cuts him off but he's thankful.

The next two classes go by in a blur, doing the same routine as his first class. No inappropriate questions. Liam doesn't know why he didn't just tell the truth. This school is very accepting towards staff and students. But it’s too late now.

Finally his lunch period rolls around and he finds himself sitting in be staff room alone. The other staff is gone, teaching, or just not talking to him. He hears the door open and the teacher from before walks in. "Ah, Mr. Payne. How was class?" Liam shrugs. "Fine. Got to know the kids. Rearranged their seating. And it's Liam," he says.

"Zayn," and Liam thinks Zayn couldn't get any prettier with the sparkly eyes and soft hair and sweet smile.

Zayn sits down in front of Liam and they talk about themselves. Liam finds out Zayn worked at the university across from his apartment building before deciding to teach younger kids.

"I taught your level of geography for two years. Along with English and History." Liam says. "All that at twenty-four?" Zayn asked. "I'm twenty-six and I've only taught English at uni."

Liam laughs and shakes his head. "I can give you tips." Zayn blushes and bites his lips. "After school?" He asked. Liam Agreed.

*-*-*-*-*

It's been a month since they both started their new jobs and they were already great friends. Sitting at a table outside, away from the students, Liam listens to Zayn's laugh ring through his ears.

"What's so funny?" He asked. Zayn shakes his head. "I can't believe some kids think it's okay to ask the questions they do." Zayn says. "What do you mean?"

Zayn waves his hand. "Some kid asked if I was gay. Like are they allowed to do that? Are we allowed to say?" Zayn takes a bite of his apple and licks his lips. "Funny. Someone asked me too on day one."

"What did you say?" Liam choked on his salad. "Excuse me?" Liam asked. Zayn swallows his food. "Sorry. I mean, like did you tell them off or did you answer?" Zayn clarified. Liam nods. "Oh…well, I wasn't sure if I should answer so…I said no."

"So you lied." Zayn said. Liam shrugged. "What did you say?" Liam asked. "I told them it wasn't their business. That if I was, it was my business." Zayn replied. "And I am,"

Liam looks at Zayn and furrows his eyebrows. "Okay?" He says hesitantly. "I'm only saying, because I want you to know you can trust me." Zayn says with a laugh. Liam blushes. "You're cute when you're blushing."

"Zayn!" Liam hisses. "Oh come on, Liam." Liam huffs. "I know you fancy me, too." Liam continues to ignore Zayn. "And I know you want to fuck me. Or, the other way around,"

This time Liam replies. "You'd fucking love if I fucked you, wouldn't you?" And Zayn smirks with a nod. "My classroom, after school. I want to suck your cock," Zayn whispers as the bell rings and it's the only thing Liam can think of throughout the day.

Liam knocks on Zayn's door and Zayn opens it, dragging Liam inside and locking the door. "I can't believe-" Zayn cuts Liam off with a hard kiss. Liam moans instantly and his half hard cock twitches. Yeah, he’s been like that all day.

"God how did I resist you this long?" Zayn asks. Liam's lips are on his neck and Zayn whimpers. "On my desk," he moans. Liam is lying on Zayn's desk in a matter of seconds and Zayn starts working on Liam's jeans.

"Hurry," Liam pleads. Zayn is tugging the tight jeans and Liam's boxers down and he gasps. "Well, well, well. You were packing this all along?" Liam can't help but laugh but it's cut short when he feels Zayn's tongue flick over the head of his cock.

"Z," he moans. "Please," it's not much begging, but Zayn loves it either way. His hand wraps around the base of Liam's cock and pumps fast, letting the tip slip into his mouth.

He sucks hard and Liam shudders beneath him. "That feels so good," he cried. Zayn's hips meet the side of his desk and he moans. Vibrations go through Liam's torso and he closes his eyes, fingers tangling in Zayn's hair.

Taking Liam in a little more, Zayn bobs his head, letting his lips stretch around Liam's thickness. Liam bucks up gently. "S-sorry, fuck." Zayn pulls off for a second. "It's okay, go." He's back on Liam and Liam is thrusting hard into Zayn's hand, feeling the head of his cock brush over Zayn's tongue over and over.

"I'm close," he gasps. Zayn's free hand reaches up to squeeze Liam's thigh and he sucks hard, humming around Liam on purpose and he pulls up so his lips are only around Liam's head.

He flicks his tongue over the slit a few times while pumping his fist and Liam is tugging Zayn's hair, coming onto Zayn's tongue with a quite moan.

Zayn pulls off of Liam completely and he smirks. "You're so beautiful," he says. Liam sits up and lets his fingers trace Zayn's pink, puffy lips. "I've wanted to kiss you since day one," he whispers. "So kiss me,"

And Liam does, running his tongue over Zayn's swollen lips and he hugs Zayn close, never wanting to let go.

** Please comment! :) **

** Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like. **


	39. Lilo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Lilo where they have a special tree house in the trees (forest i guess) near one if their houses. Liam upsets louis cuz he tells louis he likes someone. Liam doesnt know hes upset louis. Louis doesnt know why hes upset. (Louis is the person liam likes) theres a storm but liam knows louis is in their tree hkuse so he finds him anyways and tells louis everything. Thank u! ! !
> 
> Sorry it's shorter than the others. I was very bust today!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

Liam walks outside with his lunch in his hand, looking around for Louis. Sometimes if it's warm out they like to sit under a tree. But only if there is shade, so oftentimes they switch which tree they're at depending on the way the sun shines.

Both Liam and Louis were kind of nature freaks. Their other three friends didn't mind, but when it came to lunch time, they refused to sit on the prickly grass and dirt and ants. Neither boy minded. They saw their friends all the time, and having lunch alone was really nice.

Liam especially liked it because he loved being with Louis alone. You could say he's had a bit of a crush on Louis since their freshman year (they are seniors now, just to clear things up).

Liam refused to call it anything but a crush, but after four years he knows better. And today he planned on telling Louis. He was nervous, but Louis is his best friend.

He finally spots Louis under one of the bigger trees that they normally don't sit at and he ran over, plopping down in front of Louis. Louis is leaning against the tree, picking at his grapes.

"Hey, Lou. Did you already eat?" Louis looks up and smiles, nodding. "Yeah. Want a grape?" Louis asked. Liam nodded quickly and Louis picked a grape, holding it to Liam's plump lips.

Liam opens his mouth slowly and takes the grape. His tongue touches Louis' fingers and Louis blushed, but not as much as Liam did.

Liam swallows and opens his paper bag, taking out his sandwich. "Classes today were busy," Louis said. "I had a test in every one so far!" He pouts. Liam laughs and shakes his head.

After some small talk and after his sandwich is eaten Liam clears his throat. "I've got to tell you something." He says. Louis stops knotting the strands of grass to look up. "Yeah?" His smile melts Liam's heart and he knows he can trust Louis.

"I like someone." Suddenly Louis’ smile falls and his face pales. "Who?" He asked. It came out harsher than he intended. "Um…I mean," Liam was taken back by Louis' harshness and wondered if he should tell Louis.

But the bell rings and Louis is on his feet, making his way to his next class. Liam sits for a few more minutes, stunned. But then he gets up and goes to his class. He doesn't see Louis all day, and asks their friends but neither did they.

After school, Liam walks from his house to Louis'. He knocks on the door and comes face to face with his mum. "Hello, Liam. Louis is not here. He didn't come home after school."

"Oh sorry. When he comes, do you think you could get him to text or call?" Louis' mum nods and Liam goes home.

But a few hours later, Louis didn't text or call. Even when Liam himself sent a million texts. But Liam knew where Louis might be so he got off his bed, told him mum he'd be out and walked to the forest behind Louis' house.

He's been walking for half an hour and it started to rain heavy. If Louis really was where he thought he was, Liam was worried. Louis wasn't afraid of storms, but he didn't like them and now Liam was scared. He didn't want Louis to be alone.

So he ran. And he got to the middle of the forest in half the time. He looked up at his and Louis' tree house, breathing heavily. He climbed the latter and when he crouched in the tiny door, there was Louis, huddled into the corner.

"Lou," Liam breathed. He was still out of breath and his breathing broke the silence that the thunder didn't fill. He was soaking wet but he didn't care.

"Louis please, tell me what's wrong." Liam gets closer and he sees Louis is shaking. "Go away," Louis says. "What did I do? Please tell me."

"I don't know!" Louis shouts, looking up. His eyes are red and puffy and Liam's heart breaks. "I just…" Louis whispers.

"I'm confused." Liam sits in front of Louis, letting his hands grip Louis' cold arms. "Why?" He asked.

Louis was in here for a while and its here that he realised he was jealous. So he told Liam and Liam sat quiet, waiting for Louis to take his time to continue.

"I…I think I like you, Li. And I was jealous. Please don't hate me."

Liam is shaking. Half because he's cold, half because he's excited. He's never thought those words would come out of Louis’ mouth. "I know you like someone else, I'm sorry. Please…" Louis begs.

"Babe," Liam says. Louis doesn't hear. "Love," he tried louder and Louis looks up. "What-"

"God you're an idiot." Liam laughs. Louis shakes his head and goes to get up but Liam stops him.

"See you never let me finish. You running off is what got us here." He says. "What are you saying?" Louis asked, annoyed.

"I'm saying," Liam puts his palms on Louis' cheeks. "That you were the one I liked."

And Louis is smiling and crying and hugging Liam tightly. "God I hate you sometimes," Louis says.

"And I love you," Liam replies. And he means it. So he pulls away and places his lips on Louis'. Louis kisses back, hands clutching the wet shirt on Liam's chest and neither is cold anymore, radiating with love and warmth.

 Please comment! :)

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	40. Nourry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend requested a Nourry for their birthday. This is the result. Never written one before so we hope it's okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

Harry paces the small dressing room of their venue and ruffles his hair. He knows his mumbling is loud, and Niall’s room beside his is surely absorbing every single noise. The walls are paper thin, but Harry doesn’t care.

He sits in a chair and his legs are shaking. He wonders if he’ll even be able to walk on stage later. Normally this wouldn’t be a big deal. His plans are something Louis and Harry have been thinking about for a while.

A few days ago they were going to come out to the crowd. They knew the news would spread fast, with the fans and their social media. But today they were performing their concert on live television. And it was a much better way to get their news out there.

So that’s why Harry was really nervous. He grips his seat and groans. Not a minute later, Niall is carefully opening the door, afraid he’d get something thrown at him. He closes the door behind him and walks over to harry slowly.

“Harry? I heard you mumbling to yourself. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Niall places his hands on Harry’s thighs, thumbs rubbing small circles. Harry wanted to tell Niall, but he and Louis agreed that they wouldn’t tell anyone until the time comes.

Harry felt so bad because he knows he looks like he’s scared of something. And he knows Niall knows something is up. Even if Harry were to say, “No I’m fine!” and give a huge smile, he knows he won’t convince Niall.

So he doesn’t try. Instead, he shakes his head and opens his arms. Niall moves between Harry’s legs, awkwardly hugging Harry in Harry’s sitting position. But he gets comfortable and Harry hugs him tightly.

Harry doesn’t know why he feels tingly when Niall wraps hi arms around his waist. This is how he feels when Louis hugs him. This is how he feels when Louis kisses him. Harry tells himself he’s just missing Louis.

“I will be fine, eventually. Don’t worry Ni.” Harry assures. And it’s the truth. He will be okay. So Niall pulls away with a saddened smile, wishing Harry could be okay now. “Okay, see you out there!” Niall says, and then leaves Harry to the silence.

They’re all making their way on stage, crowd screaming their names. They all smile, loving the sounds of their fans calling for them. Harry relaxes a little, because he knows he has great fans. He knows they’ll love him and Louis no mater what.

So the concert goes on as normal. They sing their songs, talk a little bit, and joke around. And then Harry is given the signal to talk. He’s completely forgotten about what he and Louis were supposed to do today.

Louis was really fucking nervous too. He walks past Niall who was beside him and clapped his back, walking to Harry. “How’s everyone doing tonight?!” Louis called. He scans he crowd, watching everyone scream and throw their signs in the air.

Louis looks over to Harry and Harry gulps before nodding. “So,” Harry starts. He clears his throat when he realises his voice was a little too low. “So, I have some news to share!”

The crown goes wild again and Harry corrects himself, “Well, Louis and I have some news.” Liam doesn’t know what’s happening, but he gets the crown to quiet down. They respect Louis and Harry’s wishes, especially knowing they’re on television.

Harry sighs, thankful for the quiet, but at the same time it made him more nervous. “Louis and I,” he started, hands gripping the mic stand. “Have decided that today what the right time to erm…come out.”

No one made a noise, surprisingly. “We’ve been together for a while, and we now know we are in this for the long run. We ask that we have your support. It’s something we’ve thought about for a long time.” Harry says. Louis takes over for him, hearing Harry’s voice shake.

“This is hard for us,” Louis said. “Because we know there will be some people who don’t understand. And we know there will be talk. But if you could support us, it would be brilliant. We are still Louis and Harry. We are still One Direction.”

It was silent and Liam clapped. The two turned to see Liam smiling and giving a thumbs up. They both instantly relaxed when the turned back he the crowd, watching everyone raise their hands and scream.

Louis grabs Harry’s hand tightly, but comfortably and Harry let’s out a huge sigh. “Okay!” Harry said. “Thank you all. Now back to the show!”

And they finish their concert, all boys leaving the stage after thanking the fans one last time.

“Whoah,” Liam whispers. “I did not expect that.” It wasn’t a surprise that Louis and Harry were together. It was announced about a year ago to the others that they had been together for a while. At the time, everyone suspected something. But they were glad Louis and Harry told them.

But this was unexpected. “On live television?” Liam says again. “I’m proud of you guys, though. That must have been hard.” Louis and Harry nod.

Niall is silent. Liam hits him on the shoulder and he puts a fake smile on. “Yeah, congrats.” But he didn’t mean it. Liam didn’t notice anything off, But Louis did. And he wanted to know why.

So when everyone went their separate ways, Louis followed Niall into his dressing room. “You alright, Ni?” Niall didn’t reply. “Niall,” Louis said sternly, like an over protective parent.

Louis hated seeing Niall like this. Niall looked as if he was on the verge of tears, but Luis didn’t know why. He wasn’t going to ask, but he wanted to know at least if Niall was okay.

“Fine,” Niall says. Louis’ heart breaks watching Niall pull his shirt off before quickly replacing it with a jumper. Why was Niall being like this? “Okay. Well, I’m here to talk,” Louis says, and he walks away.

He decides to check in on Liam, wondering if maybe he knew. “Hi, Li. Do you know what’s up with Niall?”

“No, why?” Louis sighs. “He’s just acting weird with me. Won’t tell me what’s wrong. Think you could talk to him for me?” Louis asked. Liam laughed a little but nodded. “Fine. But you know he trusts you and Harry more than anyone, so…” Liam trailed off.

Louis goes to his own dressing room, cleaning up a little before being met with Harry. “Hey, boo.” Harry calls. Louis runs to him and buries his face in the crook of Harry’s neck.

Harry smells like his soap, sweat, and something sweet that Louis could only define as Harry. “I love you,” he mumbles, lips brushing Harry’s neck. Harry’s hands are in Louis’ hair and he’s returning the words before pulling Louis away slightly to kiss him. And this was all they ever wanted.

*-*-*-*-*

A week pasts and neither boy has really seen Niall. Except for when on stage, Louis and Harry didn’t have much interaction with Niall. When on the road in the bus, they kind of talked. But recently Niall has been with Liam.

Like today when they are on a small break. Niall is in Liam’s hotel room, picking at his nails. “Niall, you’ve got to tell someone what’s wrong.” Liam insists. He sits across from Niall on his bed and begs Niall to talk.

“I can’t tell Louis or Harry.” Niall says. Liam sighs. “And why not?”

“Because it’s about them.” Niall admits. His heart is pounding. Was he really going to tell Liam? He knew he had to tell someone. “What did they do? Please, Niall. You can trust me.” Niall is silent. “Is it because you think they made a mistake?” Niall nods.

“They did what was best for them, Ni.” Niall shakes his head and lets a tear slip. “Niall,” Liam whispers. “Tell me what’s wrong.” And so Niall takes a deep breath and starts.

“I Love Louis.” He says. Liam sniffs and pats Niall’s knee. “Does he know?” he asked. Niall shakes his head. “Then why didn’t you tell him earlier? You knew they were together. Louis was worried about you. I’m sure he would have understood.” Liam insists.

“No,” Niall replies. And Liam asks, “Why?”

“He wouldn’t. Because then I’d also have to explain that’s not the whole story, afraid that if I had lied to him he’d know.”

“And why would it be a lie?” Liam asked. Niall’s breath is shaky but he continues. “Because I love Harry, too.” And Niall is full on crying now, burring his face in his hands. Liam finally understands now and he coos, rubbing Niall’s arms.

“Niall,” he whispers, afraid his voice would startle the fragile boy. “I don’t really know what it’s like to love two people at once,” he said. “But you need to try to get over it. They love each other.”

Niall nods, but is still crying. “That’s why I’m trying to keep my distance.” He replies through cries. Liam tells him it’s a good idea, but that the other two are getting suspicious and sad that one of their best friends is ignoring them.

“I can’t do it, Li. I can’t be around them both. I love them. I need them. But I need them with me.” And Niall knows it probably wouldn’t happen so he cries harder, letting Liam hug him tightly.

In Louis and Harry’s room, Harry is cuddled into Louis’ side. “I miss Niall,” he mumbles. Louis agrees and kisses the top of Harry’s curls. “Liam said last week he’d ask Niall for me.” And the conversation ends there, Louis turning the light off and resting his head on the pillow next to Harry.

*-*-*-*-*

Louis is watching Niall leave the stage in front of everyone. It was a month later and Louis had figured some things out over the period of time. And he was scared. Niall had finally started to be himself again. He was still kind of avoiding Louis and Harry.

Louis had asked Liam if he found out why. Liam said no but Louis knew he was lying.

But that wasn’t the problem. The problem was, over the month, Louis just got sadder and sadder about Niall. He tried so hard to figure out why until one day, he realised.

He was in love with Niall. So it was a huge fucking problem. Bigger than he wanted it to be, because he was also still in love with Harry. He falls harder and harder for Harry every day. Harry was his first proper love.

But being in love with Niall now was confusing as hell. He wanted to be with Niall, but he wanted to be with Harry too. He was with Harry. But it wasn’t enough. Would it be easier to be with one and not the other, or neither of them, Louis asked himself.

Louis decides it’s harder to have neither, and realises he loves Harry too much to break his heart.

Harry on the other hand always kind of knew he liked Niall. All those jokes when he said “I’d do Niall,” before he and Louis got together weren’t really jokes. But then he fell for Louis, and Louis liked him back. His feelings for Louis grew real fast.

Faster than his feelings for Niall. And Harry soon found himself deeply in love with Louis. But he still had feelings for Niall. He told himself it was normal. But after this whole thing that apparently happened to force Niall to ignore him, he knew he loved Niall too.

So the band was on a really long break. They all went home, visiting friends and family. Louis and Harry thought that since they haven’t seen Niall or Liam in a long time since their break, they’d invite the two over to their place.

Niall reluctantly agreed. And soon they were drunk, talking in a circle like teenagers with music in the back ground. It wasn’t really a game of truth or dare, but when Louis looked at Niall and said “Your turn!” Niall said “Truth.”

Everyone laughed at him and he smiled drunkenly. This was as much interaction the four had altogether in a long time.

“Why are you ignoring Harry and I?” Louis asked. Niall takes a huge gulp of his beer. “Can’t tell ya,” Niall says. “Niall,” Liam said. “Remember what I told you?” Niall nodded and soon Liam was standing up, leaving the three alone.

“Please, Niall. We miss you,” Harry said. “We love you and you are being a dick.” At Harry’s words all three froze. Harry because he wasn’t sure if telling Niall that they loved him was a good idea, given that Niall probably hates them. Why else would he ignore them.

“You wouldn’t understand,” Niall says. Louis pleads, telling Niall that whatever it is, it’s okay. Or they can work it out. Niall is too drunk to really care so he sighs.

But he’s angry and his voice rises as he says, “You have no idea what I’m going through,” Louis and Harry are silent. “I hated watching you two come out! I was so jealous,” his voice is still loud and angry but Louis gently asks, “Why?”

“Wow you guys are oblivious,” Niall laughs bitterly and looks at Louis. “I love you. I am in love with you,” he spits out. Louis looks at Harry and Harry is clearly sad. But then Niall looks to harry and says, “And I’m in love with you, too. Are you fucking happy?” Niall asks.

No one says anything, and Niall is about to cry. But then Louis is leaning over and kissing Niall. Niall is shocked but kisses Louis back, not really paying attention to Harry. But then he remembers. Harry and Louis are together. And he loves Harry too, so he can’t hurt Harry the way he is.

Niall pulls away and he frantically apologises to Harry. Louis pales, face draining. He asks himself what he’s done and starts to say something. “Hazza, I’m sorry babe I-“ but Harry is cutting Louis off my smashing his lips to Louis’.  Louis doesn’t hesitate, running his tongue over Harry’s bottom lip.

But Harry doesn’t let Louis in because he pulls away and leans over to give Niall a small peck on his lips and Niall is over the moon. But confused. “What’ happening,” he asks. Louis asks Harry the same thing.

“You kissed him first,” Harry says to Louis. “So you tell me what’s going on.” Louis shrugs. “I’m sorry, love. I just…Realised I had feelings for Niall.” Louis wipes a tear, because he thinks he’s fucked up his relationship with Harry.

But Harry laughs and shakes his head. “It’s okay, Lou.”

“But why? It’s weird. There’s two of us in love with each other and you’re just… there.”

But Harry shakes his head. “It’s okay, because all along I’ve loved Niall, too.”

And everyone of them is smiling from ear to ear, despite the slight confusion that’s still going on. “I was afraid to say anything,” Louis admits. “I didn’t want to lose you, Haz. But I couldn’t just deny my feelings for Niall.” Harry assures Louis it’s okay, because he felt the same way.

“Does that mean I’m the odd man out?” Liam asked. No one knew how ling he had been standing there but no one cared.

*-*-*-*-*

“You guys ready?” Niall asked. It’s been another month and they were halfway through their break. They were scheduled to be on The Late Late Show with James Corden today, and Louis, Niall, and Harry agreed they’d all come out.

“I know this will be your second time, but I think we need to do this,” Niall said. Louis and Harry nodded, both giving Niall a small kiss before Harry kisses Louis’ cheek. “We’ll be fine, love,” Louis tells Harry, remembering what happened last time.

So the four are sitting with James, answering questions about the new music, the rest of tour, and about Zayn. They laugh about Niall falling down, and they laugh about the lyrics to No control.

Then James says, “You boys said you had an announcement to make?” the three were sitting together, Niall in the middle and they nodded. Liam knew what was happening this time and patted Harry’s leg.

Louis was the one to say it this time. “I know Harry and I just came out a few months ago,” he started. “But we have something else to tell you.”  He’s looking at the audience and at James, but not the camera.

“Um, Haz and I recently discovered about a month ago that we don’t just love each other.” A few tiny gasps are heard and Louis laughs nervously. “No, no. We love each other but…we both loved Niall as well.”

James tells them to continue, intrigued himself. “And I love them both back,” Niall says, unable to take the silence. “So yeah. As before, we ask for your support. We will be doing an interview about it, but decided to let everyone know today.” Harry finally says. They say their thank you’s and go off to join the band at the side, nearing the end of the show.

Leaving, all three were glad to have gotten it out of the way.

When the episode finally aired, they all got a bunch of tweets coming in. Niall was thankful that almost every single one he got was supportive, and told Louis and Harry. They were all cuddled on the sofa in their now shared home, smiling like idiots and finally breathing a sigh of relief, sending a mass tweet to their supportive fans.

“I love you guys,” Niall whispers. “We love you too,” Louis and Harry replied.

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	41. Zouis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> You still taking prompts? Zouis where Zayn goes and visits Louis in order to apologize but instead finds a journal full of pictures of Zayn and he's really flattered/surprised because he thought Louis hated him. Louis gets defiant or whatever when he finds out Zayn saw but they get together in the end thanks!
> 
> Never thought we'd finally be okay with writing this after what happened. Never thought we'd cry, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

To Louis: plz Lou let me explain

_From Louis: no I don’t need ur excuses. There was no need 4 what u did_

To Louis: im calling u. u don’t understand

_From Louis: no ur not. I understand perfectly fine_

To Louis: plz…

Zayn sighs and throws his phone to the living room carpet. There is a short second where he stands up from the couch, worried his phone broke. But then he sits back down, slumping into the soft cushions.

Because who the fuck cares if his phone is cracked or not? Plus it was carpet; he doubted there was even a dent.

He curses himself, over and over under his breath, pinching his arm. He had to make sure this was real life. If he actually did what he did. But he hissed at the pain. This was real. He really did break Louis’ heart in front of Millions of people. And he regretted it.

To be fair, Zayn thought Louis was talking about him. So Zayn went off on Louis. He put Louis down, and he did it out of pure anger. Louis, his best friend. His partner in crime. The only one who really understood him.

But then Zayn realized after going through everything that Louis never did talk shit about him. Or ever would, in fact.

After Zayn blew up, Louis didn’t respond back. And he knew then that he fucked up big time.

You know when you’re texting two people at once, and you mean to send a text to Person A about Person B, and when you send it you get that panic feeling, thinking you set it to the wrong person?

That’s how Zayn felt. But the relief that soon follows when you realize you didn’t send it to the wrong person never came. Zayn sat there, feeling hot and panicky, heart racing. Because he did make a mistake, and he knows he probably can’t fix it.

But at the same time, he doesn’t understand why Louis is so mad. He explained to Louis right after what he thought was going on. And to Zayn, it was a reasonable excuse. But now, a week later, he still can’t get Louis’ forgiveness.

Zayn loves Louis. Louis was the only person Zayn cared this deeply for. Yeah he loved the others. But for some reason that Zayn didn’t know or understand, Louis was special to him. And he doesn’t know if he will ever get Louis back.

Louis on the other hand knows he’s taking this too far. He knows he’s being a dick head by not letting Zayn explain. But to Louis, there’s nothing to explain. Louis talked shit about an asshole who was doing asshole-y things and Zayn came after him.

Louis wants so badly to forgive Zayn. But every time he thinks of the things Zayn said to him, his eyes water. And every time he reads it, his chest feels like it’s caving in, and the pain doesn’t subside with each time he does so. It get’s worse.

Louis knows he should stop reading it, but he can’t. He too, Like Zayn, was trying to see if this was real. If it really happened. But when Louis got Zayn’s texts this morning, it only confirmed it.

And if you’re wondering if Louis knows why it affects his so much, he does. He is well aware. It’s not just because of the fact that Zayn did this on social media for everyone to see.

 

It’s because Louis loved Zayn, in a way he didn’t think was possible when it came to his best mate. And he hated himself for it. Especially now.

So he puts his mobile in his pocket and grabs his keys, leaving his flat and running to his car, desperate for a distraction.

Zayn has been debating for half an hour if he should just go to Louis’ place or not. But then Zayn looks at the small ‘ _Read_ ’ under his sent text to Louis, and he realizes he needs to try harder than a measly text message to get Louis back.

So he’s driving to Louis’ flat and climbing the stairs, two at a time, too lazy to wait for the lift.

He’s panting at Louis’ door. He knocks but he get’s nothing in return. So he lifts up the porcelain pig outside of Louis’ door and picks up the spare key. Zayn wonders how the pig hasn’t been stolen yet, or how no one found the key and broke in.

Like he is currently doing right now. He closes the door behind him and walks through the kitchen slowly. “Lou?” he calls. He gets nothing in return. He drops the key onto the couch and walks around, checking every room. No Louis.

He flops down onto Louis’ huge bed, sitting in the middle with crossed legs. He takes this time to look around the room, finding anything that’s different from the last time he was here.

The walls were re-painted white. Zayn could tell, because there used to be a coffee stain that was impossible to get out from when Niall threw his cup at the wall. Zayn doesn’t recall the reason, but it happened.

The bed was also facing the closet, unlike before. There were also new photos littering the surfaces of Louis’ room. All of which seemed to be updated family pictures, and pictures of the other boys.

And in the places where Zayn clearly remembered pictures of himself and Louis were random trinkets to fill the spots. This saddened Zayn and he got up from the bed, telling himself not to think of Louis burning the photos.

Out of boredom and pure curiosity for answers (or anything, really) Zayn began snooping through Louis’ room. He knows he shouldn’t. But his main goal was to just find things that reminded him of his and Louis’ past friendship.

Something to remind himself of how happy and carefree Louis used to be before Zayn ruined it all.

Zayn laughs when coming across the costume from their last Halloween party in Louis’ closet. Laughs when he finds the note Zayn wrote for him when Zayn was dared to not speak for 24 hours.

He laughed because he remembered finding lipstick, putting it on and kissing the paper like it was a love note. And he remembers how precious Louis looked with his wide smile and pink cheeks.

When Zayn gave up on his searches, he lied down on the bed, head hitting the pillow hard. “Ow,” he groaned. “What the hell was that?” he sat up and stuck his hand under the pillow, pulling out a book.

It looked like a diary. Or “A fookin’ journal. Not a diary,” as Louis would probably say. Zayn doesn’t know why he opens it. He tells himself not to, but he does.

The first page makes Zayn laugh right away. _“Property of Louis. DO NOT READ FURTHER.”_ This was so a Louis thing to do.

Zayn grips the corner of the page. It felt thicker than usual and crinkled when he turned it. Nothing unusual, just photos of the boys. Some doodles.

But as Zayn got further, he realized it wasn’t just photos of the boys. It was cropped photos. Of Zayn himself. With heart doodles and Louis’ messy writing.

Then came some more writing, and fewer pictures.

Zayn was flattered. He always knew he was Louis’ best friend. And he always knew Louis looked up to him and admired him.

Zayn didn’t think much of the journal. If he got to read the next page, though, he would have understood the true meaning behind this journal that Louis kept. But as his eyes traced over the first few words, Louis walked in.

“What the hell are you doing?!” he said frantically, running over to Zayn who was still on the bed. Zayn dodged Louis’ small hands. “Aw, Lou! See I knew I was your best friend.” Zayn said.

Louis stopped and furrowed his eyebrows. _So Zayn hasn’t read it all then_ , he told himself. “Give it to me,” Louis demands. “Why? Is it some secret love diary thing?” he jokes.

“No way! Because it’s private!” Louis fights to grab the book, but fails. Zayn is falling to the bed, lying down and Louis goes after him, straddling Zayn and tugging the book from Zayn’s hands.

“Zayn,” he warned. “Please give it back.”

“Oh come on, I’m getting to the good parts!” Zayn said. He was still unaware of what it really was. He holds the journal up and begins reading. Louis tries his hardest, but truth is, he’s weaker than Zayn.

“You have a crush on me, don’t you?” Zayn joked again. He knows he shouldn’t, especially because he’d actually be kind of happy if Louis did. “It’s not what it looks like! I was going to trash this! You mean nothing.” Louis says.

So he leans over Zayn, coming face to face with him, head covering the words. But Louis didn’t notice until now that the hands above the back of his head had moved. And Zayn has read what Louis wrote all those months ago.

“Lou,” Zayn whispers. He’s afraid to talk to loud or to move. But Louis falls on top of Zayn, face buried in Zayn’s neck and he cries.

Zayn drops the journal, hands automatically rubbing Louis’ back and curing in Louis’ hair. “Louis,” he says over the sobs coming from the broken boy.

“I told you not to read it,” Louis mumbles against Zayn’s neck. He doesn’t dare come up to face Zayn.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Zayn asked carefully. Louis is laying in top of him completely, hands fisting the sides of Zayn’s shirt and tears and hot breath running down Zayn’s neck.

“You would have hated me. Like you do now.” Louis said. Zayn barely even heard. “I don’t hate you. Never have, never will. No matter what.” Zayn assured.

Louis pushes himself up a bit, eyes latching onto Zayn’s. “You do. Look at what you said to me! And now that you’ve read what I wrote?”

Zayn cups Louis’ face with his large hands and let’s his own tears fall. “I didn’t understand what was going on, I’m sorry Lou. And what you wrote, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Don’t lie to me. You just found out I love you. I’m disgusting,” Louis cries. He tried to get up but Zayn’s hands on his face keeps him grounded.

“You’re perfect,” Zayn whispers, leaning up and placing his lips over Louis’. Louis shudders and goes weak, falling on top of Zayn once more.

Zayn feels Louis’ tears fall onto his cheeks and he pulls away. “I’m so sorry for hurting you, babes. And I’m sorry that I read your diary.”

“Journal,” Louis tries, but he doesn’t really care. “Journal,” Zayn corrects himself, small smile on his face. “I love you, Louis. And I never meant to do what I did.”

“But not like I love you,” Louis says sadly. Zayn’s thumbs rub Louis’ cheekbones, ridding them of the tears that flow out. “No one said I didn’t.” Zayn said.

It was true. He never said he didn’t love Louis. Sure he never said that he did either, but neither did Louis.

And now Zayn realizes why Louis is so important to him. Now he knows why he cared for Louis the way he does.

“I love you, Louis. And I know I probably ruined us. I’m sorry. I want you to forgive me, but I know-“

Louis cuts him off with a desperate kiss and Zayn kisses him back, knowing this is Louis’ forgiveness. And neither boy realized they could go from best friends, to enemies, to lovers in the span of a week.

And Louis knows he shouldn’t be so quick to forgive Zayn.

But they don’t care. Because they have each other, and everything is better than they hoped for.

Please leave a comment! :)

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	42. Zarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Are u comfortable with Zarry? If so id like a zarry where harry asks zayn over. Zayn has had a crush on harry for a long time and harry recently discovered his feelings for zayn. Zayn is late getting to harrys cos his phone died and lost track of time. Harry is angry and throws candy at zayn. They have a candy fight and zayn hurts harry. He hugs harry but the hug goes for too long, harry touching every part of zayn. He realised he really likes zayn and kisses him. Happy ending!
> 
> We tried! First ever Zarry so it was hard. Requesting more will help us to get used to it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

Zayn groans and turns over in his bed. He blinks one eye open, searching for his phone, which had woken him up from his sleep.

His hands roam the bedside table and under his pillow. He doesn’t quite remember where he had put his mobile last night and he was getting frustrated. So he gives up and closes his eyes, pulling the blanket back up to his chin.

Just as he’s about to fall back asleep, his phone goes off one last time and his eyes snap open in anger. He pushes his blankets away and gets up, stepping onto the cold floor.

His phone is still ringing and it’s only then that he remembered sleeping in his trackies. So he sticks his hand in his right pocket and bingo, he’s found it.

“Hello?” he answers, not bothering to look at the caller ID. “Z!” he hears from the other end. “Hey, Haz. What’s up?” Zayn sat on his bed and let himself lie back down against his pillow.

“Was just wondering if you’d like to come over later?” Zayn knew that on the other end of the line, Harry was pouting cutely with big, glossy eyes and Zayn already couldn’t handle it.

“Of course, love. I have to go shopping first though. How does one-o-clock sound?” Zayn asked. And now Zayn can already see the wide, dimpled grin spread across Harry’s face and he doesn’t even need to see it in person for it to make him melt.

“Perfect,” Harry said. “Don’t be late!” Zayn laughs and shakes his head. “I won’t,” he replies. He hangs up and gets off the bed, heading to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

When Zayn is finished getting ready, he leaves his flat and decides to walk to the grocery store. But of course when walking alone, you tend to think of things. Random things you remember. Or maybe a certain individual that you’re in love with.

Yeah, Zayn is in love. Well, he’s been telling himself it was just a crush this whole time but, he knew better. And yeah, he’s pretty sure he’s in love.

With who, you ask? Well, none other that the Harry Styles. Now I know what you’re thinking, ‘ _They are best friends! How could that be?_ ’ well, sometimes you fall for your best friend.

And Zayn has, sadly. He remembers when he first started seeing Harry that way. It scared the shit out of him. Yeah, he’s liked guys before, even though he used to tell himself he was straight.

And yeah, he’s even fallen for a friend before. Not hard, just a very, very tiny crush. On Niall. It lasted maybe a week and a half.

He also remembers telling Niall that he liked Harry. Niall told Zayn to go for it, that Harry would give them a try, even if he weren’t sure he liked Zayn back. Niall only said this because he knows Harry falls fast when it comes to love. And Zayn is very loveable.

But also maybe because when Niall was talking to Harry one day to get some information out of him, Harry told him that he thinks Zayn is cute and thought about kissing Zayn sometimes. But insisted he didn’t like Zayn that way.

Zayn sometimes wants to beat himself up for falling for Harry. But when he pictures Harry’s sweet face, shiny green eyes, plump and pouty lips, those dimples, and his long and soft brown hair, Zayn turns to mush and forgets all about how much he hates loving Harry.

Zayn gets to the grocery store and grabs things he needs, things he thinks he and Harry will like, and just random things, just because. He couldn’t tell you why he likes grocery shopping, but he does.

He finishes paying for everything and regrets deciding to walk. But it was a short walk, and Zayn thinks he can make it. So he walks home, hands full of bags and prays his fingers don’t fall off.

Over at Harry’s, Harry is pacing the living room, biting at his nails. He has tried to call Zayn a few times, but got no answer. Harry his both worried and angry. Zayn was supposed to be here an hour ago.

He wanted to spend as much time as he could with Zayn today, and Zayn didn’t even care, probably. Or he would be here by now. Harry lets the ringing continue until he’s reached Zayn’s voice mail.

“Yeah, hello Zayn. You can forget about coming over today. It’s now been an hour and a half and you’re not here. If you didn’t want to come you could have said.” Harry says and hangs up.

He walks to the kitchen and grabs a bowl of candy. He doesn’t usually eat junk food but today is different. So he sits on his couch, eating candy and watching some soap opera, too lazy to change it.

Harry is too upset about Zayn to really care about anything right now. He doesn’t know why he’s so angry. He’s had people show up late all the time. Liam can’t seem to be on time. Not even to save his life.

Harry hears a knock on the door and he sighs, getting up with the bowl of candy in his hand. Another knock comes and he groans. "I'm coming, Jesus!" He unlocks the door and steps back a bit.

"Go home, Z." Harry says. He goes to shut the door but Zayn is pushing it open again. "Please, Haz. What's wrong?" Zayn doesn't know what he's done. Harry shakes his head and laughs bitterly. 

He picks out a hard candy from the bowl and throws it at Zayn. "Ow!" Zayn cried, though it didn't hurt like he made it out to. "You were supposed to be here two hours ago!" Harry yelled. He picked up another candy and throwing it at Zayn's forehead.

"Harry, my ph-"

"Shut up!" Harry grabbed a handful of candy this time and chucking it at Zayn's face. "You said you wouldn't be late!" Harry doesn't know why he's on the verge of tears.

"Harry let me explain," Zayn begged. Harry was too angry to even care. "Fine," he said. "Haz, I went grocery shopping and my phone must have died. I lost track of time," Zayn reasons. "When I realized what time it was I came straight here."

"Then charge your phone you idiot!" Another hard candy to Zayn's forehead and Zayn lost it. He sticks his hand in the bowl and grabs a candy, whipping it at Harry. And to Zayn's luck it hits Harry in the eye.

Harry drops the bowl to the carpet and holds his eye. "You dickhead!" 

"Harry, shit I'm sorry babes." Zayn is quick on his feet, taking two quick strides towards Harry and hugging him. Harry buried his face in Zayn's neck and let his hands rest on Zayn's back.

"Harry," Zayn whispers but Harry shushes him. "It's okay," he assures. His hands trail down Zayn's back and rest on his lower back. "I know you didn't mean to."

Zayn's arms are around Harry's shoulders and he can feel Harry slumping into him. Harry's hands come around and squeeze Zayn's hips. "What are you doing?" Zany asked. "Shh, just stay." Harry said.

His fingers tickle their way to Zayn's front, across the hem of Zayn's jeans. Harry's hands are flat on Zayn's abdomen and running up Zayn's chest.

"Harry," Zayn's breath hitches in his throat. Harry kisses Zayn's neck gently; hands running over Zayn's shoulders and once again down his back.

Harry sucks gently on Zayn's neck and his hands are just above Zayn's ass. "I think I like you," Harry says, words mumbled against Zayn's neck.

Zayn lets out a shaky breath and pushes Harry away slightly. "You mean it?" He asked. Harry looks down, finally letting the tears escape. "I'm sorry. No I don't. I mean, I do. Not like... Like, like. Well-"

Harry's rambling gets cut short. He stops himself because what's the point. He didn't think he’d like Zayn. But he remembers what he told Niall all that time ago. And when Zayn hugged him, he couldn't help but feel Zayn.

"Harry, it's okay," Zayn starts. And he's pulling Harry towards him and kissing him gently, waiting for Harry to respond and Harry thinks he's in heaven, whereas Zayn knows he is.

"Because I'm in love with you," Zayn finishes, and Harry is pushing Zayn to the floor in the mess of candy, kissing him hard.

Please leave a comment! :)

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	43. Ziam (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Ziam: Zayn is Liam's best friend, and Liam gets dumped by his ex-girlfriend. Zayn, because he loves Liam so much, agrees to be his fuck buddy. Happy ending, though? Please?
> 
> Not really that nsfw because my friend is sick and is very foggy and smut is not their thing when they are sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

"Zayn?" Zayn stops making his tea and freezes when hearing Liam's broken voice from the other end of the phone. "What's wrong, Li?" Zayn leans against the counter, waiting for Liam's breathing to relax.

"I need you," Liam whispers. He's crying, and he sounds absolutely broken and Zayn's heart feels like it's going to shatter any moment now. 

Hearing the love of your life sound like this, desperately asking for you is really fucking horrible. Zayn goes weak in his knees and is sitting at a kitchen chair. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Zayn was worried. Did he need to call an ambulance or what?

"You. Just need you," he heard Liam cry again and this time Zayn felt a surge of energy. He was no longer weak and heartbroken over Liam's small, desperate voice. He gave a few reassuring words to Liam and grabbed his keys. And he ignored the speed limit the whole way there.

Zayn didn't even knock. He just walked right in and took his shoes off, dropping his keys. He frantically searched for Liam, pupils blown wide and heart racing. "Liam!" He yells.

He hears a faint sob coming from the master bathroom and he ran to the door, knocking. "Liam?" He cracks the door open and sees Liam hunched over the toilet. He's clearly spend a while here emptying his stomach.

"Oh babe," Zayn bends down and rubs Liam's back. "I'll be right back,"

"No stay," Liam croaks out. "I'm just getting a wash cloth." Zayn assures. So he does and he soaks it in cool water, patting Liam's face. Liam brushes his teeth and Zayn takes him to the couch. "Now what happened?" Zayn tried again.

"She broke up with me." Zayn pulls Liam into his chest, holding him tightly. He's sad because he doesn't like to see Liam like this. But he's happy because he thinks his ex was bad for him. Liam’s too good for her. 

"You'll be okay, love." Zayn pulls away slightly and wipes Liam's tears. He kisses Liam gently because he knows Liam needs something. It was purely out of love and Zayn wanted more because he was in love with Liam. 

But he didn't want to take advantage of Liam. Not that he could because he's pretty sure Liam is straight. But Liam stops crying and is leaning in and Zayn goes cross-eyed. "Liam," he whispers. 

"Sh, Z, please," Liam begged. Liam doesn't understand why he's so needy. But Zayn looks so cute when he's all worried and his lips are red and puffy from being bitten and Liam isn't all that ashamed to admit that he's rock hard in his skinny jeans. 

So he barely shrugs and leans in further, breathing in Zayn's scent. And he goes for it, crashing his lips to Zayn's and moaning as soon as he feels Zayn's tongue tickle his bottom lip.

Zayn had given up trying to control his urges and lets Liam push him down onto the couch. Liam grabs Zayn's right hand and places it on his own erection and Zayn gasps.

He didn't think Liam was that big. He squeezes Liam gently and Liam groans so loudly that Zayn's lips vibrate. "Liam, please I-" Zayn says, turning his head. "I can't do this," but Liam is now grinding against him and Zayn feels himself growing. Liam does too and thrusts faster.

"W-what are we, if we do this?" Zayn had to ask. Liam stops for a minute and looks at Zayn. "Fuck buddies?" He questioned. "I need a distraction and fuck, Z you're so hot right now,"

And Zayn agrees with Liam's request. How could he say no? Liam was so broken and Zayn loved him so much he'd do anything for this boy. Even if it mean risking his own feelings. Because he knows he's getting fucked over with this.

"Holy shit," Liam cried. Zayn flips them over and Liam's eyes are wide. Zayn doesn't give an explanation as he shimmies down Liam's body and quickly unbuttons Liam's jeans. Liam blinks and he's already half naked, cock throbbing against his abdomen.

And when he watches Zayn's lips stretch around his thickness, he tells himself he hasn't seen something more beautiful. Not even his ex. 

He's already close and it's fucking sad but he doesn't care. He feels fantastic and Zayn is hot and he needs this release. "I'm coming," he moans and Zayn pulls up, sucking the head of Liam's cock with a flick of his tongue and Liam is releasing. He's breathing heavily and his back is arched and he feels amazing.

Of course Liam helps Zayn out and neither care when they fall asleep together on the couch of Liam's living room. 

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

After maybe a month and a half, Liam would have to agree with anyone who brings it up that Zayn is no longer his fuck buddy. He's begun to enjoy it too much and absolutely loves walking through the park with Zayn's hand in his.

So he sort of fell for his best friend. And he doesn't want to end what they have so he pushes it to the back of his mind as Zayn's cock hits the back of his throat. He's still getting used to it but Zayn seems to love it either way. 

Zayn is surprised with himself that he hasn't begged Liam to stop their arrangement, given that his feelings only grew stronger each day. Especially since they've fucked many times now.

And tonight, Liam surprised the both of them after Zayn flips them over when Liam was naked under Zayn's naked body, screaming out, "Fuck me," 

"What?"  Zayn squeaked. "Please, Zayn. Fuck me," and Zayn stops there. "No I can't. This has gone too far." Zayn wanted to but it's only ever been Liam to top and Zayn was too overwhelmed. 

"But I want you to," Liam begged. Zayn shook his head. So Liam grabs his cheeks and kisses Zayn hard at first and then softly and passionately.

"It's okay. We both want to. I really want to." So Zayn does. He's hesitantly prepping Liam and Zayn is surprised when Liam his grabbing Zayn's hand, fucking Zayn's fingers into himself faster. 

"I-I didn't know it felt so good," Liam cried. Zayn laughs at this and pulls out gently, prepping himself and slowly pushing into Liam.

"Fuck, Zayn!" Liam is confused now. He's enjoying this and the feeling of Zayn's cock inside him is driving him crazy, and the feeling of Zayn's abs under his shaky fingers has his breath hitching. And of course Zayn's lips on his neck has him dizzy.

And yeah okay, he fucking likes Zayn. But what he doesn't expect to happen when he pumps himself after Zayn has come inside of him, is to come himself with a quiet scream of, "I love you!"

Zayn flops beside Liam and they are breathing heavily and they are frozen but still, Liam registers what he has said and he sobs as he stands up on shaky legs, desperate to get the hell away from Zayn. 

"Liam, wait love," Zayn calls. He ignores the fact that he's naked and runs after a boxer-clad Liam. "Li, please just wait!"

Liam turns around and tries to avoid Zayn's junk. "I can't. I'm sorry I fucked this up. I'll just go."

"This is your flat," Zayn laughs. Liam doesn't laugh back and pulls his jeans on. He's at the door and Zayn steps in front of him. The door is cold against his backside but he doesn't care. 

"It's okay," Zayn said. "I'm not sure if you meant it. Or how you meant it. But now is as good a time as any to tell you that..." Zayn trails off, hands cupping Liam's cheeks.

"That I love you too. Like, romantically. So if you think you fucked up then what have I just done?" Liam laughs with a blush.

"I've only figured this out maybe a week ago? I don't know, Z. This is not how it was supposed to go. But it's gone there and I...I..."

"Love me?" Zayn asked Liam laughed and nodded. "I love you," Liam admits and this time he lets himself.

"Thank god," Zayn half jokes. "Because I love you too."

Please leave a comment! :)

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	44. Larry (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Larry were Harry looses a bet and has to dress up in pastel colored lingerie. Maybe throw in some Daddy Louis and shy Harry? Thanks you!!!!!!!
> 
> WARNING: Very, very VERY little bdsm.
> 
> I know this is late!
> 
> 4250 words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

Niall laughs and shakes his head at Harry. They are all sitting in the living room of Louis and Harry's flat, talking about how soon they will be back on tour. They were all excited to finally be back on stage. 

But then the conversation was dropped and now suddenly they are talking about how shy and innocent Harry can be sometimes. Niall had just accused him of not being adventurous enough. 

"I am too!" Harry defended himself. "Haz," Louis laughs. "You're not even adventurous in bed." He said. Okay that wasn't fair. Louis just told the boys about their boring sex life. 

Okay it wasn't boring but Harry didn't like to go out of the box and try something new too often. 

Niall thinks of the smallest thing he can bet Harry to do. “I bet you can’t make out with Louis right here.”

“In front of everyone?” Harry asked. Niall nodded. “I so can.” Harry says. He turns to Louis and Louis smiles. He kisses Harry and lets Harry take control. But as soon as Louis tries to take it further Harry pulls away and shakes his head.

“Such a simple task and you failed,” Niall said. “What should we give Harry to do as a punishment?” he asked Liam. Liam didn’t want to contribute to Niall’s child-like ways so he said nothing.

"I have a great idea," Niall said with a small smirk. Liam gasped. "Oh no, Niall. I know what you are thinking!" He said. Well he didn't know exactly what Niall was thinking but he knew Niall was going to try and meddle in Louis and Harry's sex life. 

"Harry I dare you to wear lingerie!" Niall was all smiles and had his hands clasped together. Harry's eyes went wide. There was no way he was doing such a thing. Liam was shaking his head. And Louis? Well Louis was just imagining Harry in frilly underwear. 

"No," Harry said outright. Niall pouted. "Oh come on Harry. You want to prove you're not shy? You want to prove you can show Louis a good time in bed?"

Louis and Harry didn't really like listening to Niall talk about their sex life but Louis was really hoping Harry would give in. "I'm not scared if that's what you think. I can totally pull it off too." Harry said. 

"So I'll take you out. You pick something. And tonight we will see if Louis likes it." Niall said with a smirk. 

So Liam went home and Louis escorted Niall and Harry out. Niall was taking Harry to the mall but Harry didn't think it was a good idea. What if someone saw them? That would be the worst. 

But when the two got to the mall there was barely anybody there. So Niall took Harry's hand and dragged him to a women's lingerie store. 

"You boys picking something out for your girlfriends?" The tall lady asked. Harry nodded and was about to say yes when Niall spoke up. "No it's for him," he said as he pointed at Harry. Harry smacked him and blushed. But the lady thought it was a joke. 

"What's your girlfriend's favourite colour?" She asked. Harry bit his lip and said, "Purple,"

All the underwear and bras were colour coded so she took Niall and Harry over to the purples. "Something pastel will be cool Harry." Niall put his finger up to a purple thong. 

It was a set that came with lace thigh high socks with a pale pink pair of suspenders. Harry doesn't think he'd ever wear underwear that connected to his socks. Let alone socks that reached his thigh. But Niall said the set was perfect. And Harry had to admit the pale purple would compliment his skin nicely. 

So he asked for a size medium and paid for it. He checked left and right at the entrance for anybody and when he saw no one he ran with Niall behind him to Niall's car. 

"What the fuck am I doing?" Harry asked himself out loud. Niall checked his mirror before turning left and glanced at Harry. "Nothing yet. But you will be making your man drool."

And Niall wasn't joking. Back at home Louis was already half hard just thinking of Harry walking around in women's underwear just for him. 

Harry says goodbye to Niall and grabs his shopping bag from the backseat. He walks up to the door of the building and stands there. He takes a deep breath before pushing the door open and heading for the lift. 

And as he unlocked the door to his flat his fingers shook. This isn't something he does often. Surprises in bed, that is. And he's never worn such clothing. 

He just prays that Louis likes it. Because he's passing Louis who is on their bed and walking to their master bathroom without a word. If he were going to do this whole ordeal, he'd do it right. 

And that meant getting into character. Only after the thin and frilly items were put on. 

He sheds his cloths quickly and pulls on the light purple panties, and then the socks before clipping on the strings of pink elastic. And he has to admit he looks fucking fantastic. 

His upper thighs don't have much hair as it is and his legs were already hairless when Niall and Liam pushed him down yesterday to torture him with the waxing kit Liam's girlfriend got. 

Perfect coincidence, Harry thought. Or maybe this was Niall's plan all along. 

He ties his hair in a quick, messy bun and smiles. He's nervous as hell but he looks amazing and he now has zero doubt that Louis will hate it. So he calls to Louis that he's coming out and opens the door. 

"Holy shit, Haz. You look so good." Louis is sat against the headboard in his boxers and there's now a very noticeable tent. Harry licks his lips and takes his bottom lip between his teeth. 

And Louis knows how he wants to play tonight. So he smirks and rubs his clothed erection. "Come to Daddy, princess."

Harry walks over slowly; moving his hips and making sure his long legs look extra good. Louis pats his thighs, asking Harry to sit. So Harry crawls on the bed and straddles Louis' thighs, panty covered cock rubbing against the tent Louis is sporting. 

He grinds lightly as he runs his hands over Louis' chest and over his nipples. Louis sticks his fingers under the suspenders, close to Harry's panties and plucks them gently. It stings a bit against Harry’s thighs, which causes him to grind down just a little harder.

"My gorgeous princess. You've got daddy so hard," Louis says. Harry blushes and smiles lightly. They’ve played like this before, but with the addition of panties, it was even weirder for Harry and even more of a turn on for Louis.

Louis’ hands grip Harry’s small thighs and lets his finger tips slide under the socks slightly. Harry leans down and kissed down Louis’ jaw and to his neck. Louis lets out a small, content noise and Harry smiles. He nips at the warm skin and sucks gently.

He lets his tongue sooth each bite mark as he makes his way down Louis’ neck. “You taste so good, Daddy,” Harry mumbles against Louis’ collarbone. Louis smirks and lets his left hand tug at Harry’s bun. “You know what Daddy likes, don’t you baby?” Louis asked. Harry hummed.

“On your back, princess. Daddy want’s to play,” Harry got up, a little shaky and plopped himself on the other side of the bed. Louis took his boxers off, too uncomfortable to keep them on and crawled on top of Harry.

He leaned down and gave Harry a quick kiss. When he pulled away Harry pouted. “Now, now, princess. Don’t be too greedy,” he kisses down Harry’s smooth chest and to his belly button. He kissed around it and let his tongue poke out, trailing Harry’s beautiful hips.

“Gorgeous,” he whispered. He reached the purple panties and tsked. “You’ve already ruined them,” Louis said sternly, finger running over the wet patch. “I really liked these.”

The lace is stretched tight over Harry’s hard cock. He should have known he’d be too big. He could barely get them on when he was soft. Louis kissed Harry’s cock through the lace and sucked gently on the head. “Daddy, please!” Harry gasped.

Now Louis wasn’t so bad. He played with Harry a little bit. He couldn’t leave his baby untouched. But when foreplay was over, Harry was all his.

“Hm,” Louis hummed. “I think these need to come off,” he said. He tugged at the panties and Harry lifted his bum slightly. When Louis reached Harry’s mid thigh he unhooked the pink elastics from both the panties and the socks.

“But these are staying,” he tells Harry, fingers tickling up Harry’s sock-covered thigh.

And that was it. Louis couldn’t handle it anymore. So he flipped Harry onto his stomach. Harry let out a small ‘oof’ and Louis laughed lowly. Harry let his hips meet the bed and Louis slapped Harry’s bum cheeks lightly.

“Sh, baby. Not yet.” Louis grabbed the pink strings that were hooked up to Harry’s lingerie and placed them over Harry’s back as he sat on Harry’s thighs.

“Be good, baby. Daddy’s gonna tie you up, okay?” Harry nodded furiously.   
What’s that, baby?” Louis asked, nails trailing down Harry’s back. “Yes, Daddy.” Harry says.

Louis grabs Harry’s wrists and ties them together behind his back before bringing them up to the headboard carefully and tying them to a metal pole. “Good boy,” he praises. “On your knees, bum in the air,” Harry didn’t hesitate. He knew what was coming.

The side of his face rested against the bed and his bum was in the air. His cock bounced lightly, leaking precum as he anticipated what was to come next.

And then he felt Louis’ hands on his cheeks. “So beautiful, princess.” Louis whispers. He nibbled lightly on the smooth skin, stroking over each spot with his thumbs. “Please, Daddy,” Harry cries. Louis hummed and spread Harry’s cheeks.

He let the tip of his tongue flick over Harry’s puckered hole. It was very light and gentle, but it had Harry shivering. He bit his lip and breathed heavily through his nose.

Louis’ hands squeezed Harry’s cheeks as he let his tongue tease Harry’s hole. He knows Harry is going to lose it soon, but he continues.

He takes his right hands away and sucks on a few fingers before circling his index finger around the sensitive skin. “Oh god,” Harry moaned. “Sh,” Louis said. “Not a sound.”

“Y-yes Daddy,” Harry complied. Louis pushed the finger in slowly; curling it once his second knuckle was in. Harry shook and pushed his hips back slightly. Louis shook his head and bit Harry’s right cheek.

“Be a good boy for Daddy, love.” Harry knew he wasn’t allowed to make a noise. So when Louis added the second finger he clenched his eyes shut and bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from moaning out loud and disobeying.

Louis’ tongue joined his fingers, running over the tight skin as his fingers curled inside if his boy. And by the shaking of Harry’s legs, Louis knew Harry was trying his hardest not to make a peep. Louis pulled away slightly. “Such a good boy,” Louis praised.

A few more curls of his fingers and he pulled out. Harry almost whimpered but didn’t have the chance to when the air was knocked out of him as he was flipped onto his back for the second time that night.

Louis stroked himself as he sat back on his heels in between Harry’s legs, enjoying the sight in front of him. Harry’s arms were above his head, tied to the bed. His biceps were flexed under Harry’s milky skin. His neck and heaving chest glistened with sweat and Louis wanted so badly to take one of Harry’s nipples in his mouth. But he wouldn’t. It was a sin to be so beautiful

Eyes trailing down Harry’s body, Louis took in Harry’s girly hips and cute belly button, which lead to Harry’s perfect happy trail. Then there was Harry’s gorgeous cock. Whenever Louis bottomed it took his at least half an hour to be properly prepped.

Harry was big. And not just in length, but he was thick, too. And Louis wanted nothing more that to feel Harry’s hard cock inside of him. But this was not the night. No, tonight Harry would be screaming his name.

“Daddy,” Harry whimpered. Louis’ thumb collected the precum at the head of his cock and he shuddered. “What is it, baby?” Louis asked. Harry’s shiny, pupil-blown eyes met Louis’ blue ones. “Can I…?” Harry trailed off.

“Tell me, princess.” Louis said. He leaned down and kissed Harry’s thigh as his hand gently squeezed himself. “I want to taste you,” Harry says shyly. His cheeks are pink and he bites his lip nervously.

“You want to suck Daddy’s cock, baby?” Louis asked. Harry nodded. “Not enough, love.” Louis tells him.

“Please, Daddy. Let me suck your cock. I’ll be a good boy,” Harry begged. But he knew he needed a little more. So he held back his smirk and said, “I want you to fuck my mouth, Daddy.”

Louis stopped his hand and smiled. “Good boy,” Louis said. He straddled Harry’s chest and gripped his cock, running the head along Harry’s plump, girly lips. Harry parted his lips slightly. He waited for Louis’ nod and then he stuck his tongue out, circling it around Louis’ head.

“Please, Daddy!” Harry said. “Okay, love.” Louis laughed. Harry opened his mouth right away and let Louis slip in slowly and gently. Harry sucked and swirled his tongue around Louis’ cock the best he could.

When he felt Louis hit the back of his throat he gagged slightly, but composed himself. He hummed around Louis and Louis pulled out before thrusting back in.

Harry just laid there, cock throbbing and brushing Louis’ bum slightly, and fisting his hands. He continuously moaned each time Louis hit the back of his throat. “Such a greedy slut for Daddy’s cock, aren’t you baby?” Harry hummed.

Harry drooled slightly as Louis continued to fuck his mouth, moaning and panting. Louis slowed down though when he realised Harry’s jaw was falling slightly. He knew Harry was tired so he pulled out. Harry swallowed and whimpered.

Louis laughed and cupped Harry’s chin. “Relax, love. I’m going to untie you now,” Louis said. Harry’s eyes brightened slightly, but pouted. Louis just wanted to feel Harry’s hands on his skin. This wasn’t permission for Harry to touch himself.

And that’s the first thing he did. He reached around Louis who was still sat on his chest, dropping the pink elastic to the floor. Louis reached back and slapped Harry’s hands away. “No, no. You do as Daddy says,” Louis said sternly.

Louis gets off of Harry, allowing the taller boy to breathe better. “Such a good boy,” Louis whispers before leaning in and kissing Harry’s nose. “Daddy’s going to fuck you now,”

Harry spreads his legs eagerly and already has his hands fisting the blanket beneath him. “Such an eager boy,” Louis teases. He grabs some lube and decides to forget about a condom. They are both clean and tonight he wants to feel all of Harry.

And Harry is thankful, but he won’t admit that. He doesn’t want Louis to know he’s too happy with his decisions. Louis lubes himself up and uses the left overs to cover Harry’s hole. Louis inserts the two fingers as before. They slip in easy so he adds the third and stretches Harry open.

Harry moans and Louis lets his free hand lift the top of Harry’s right sock and letting it snap against Harry’s thighs. “Don’t be a bad boy, love.”

“I’m sorry Daddy,” Harry says. Louis nods and smirks, stretching his fingers out a few more times before pulling out. Harry bites his lip as he watches Louis grip himself and line the head of his cock up with Harry’s hole.

Harry knows Louis is going to go slow and torture him, and he fucking loves it. And that’s what Louis does. He lets the head slip in and he stops for a few seconds before going in a few more centimeters.

It doesn’t hurt Harry. Both of them know that. But Louis knows he is torturing Harry. So he continues to go slowly as he lets his finger tips ghost up Harry’s thighs and around his abdomen. Harry’s muscles jump under Louis’ soft touch and it feels really good.

Harry’s cock is throbbing against his abdomen. Harry knows it’s not long until he will be allowed to either touch himself and/or come. Depending on how Louis feels tonight.

Finally Louis is all the way in and Harry can’t help but sigh. Louis doesn’t notice though because he grunts at the tightness and Harry is grateful. Harry’s hands grip Louis’ biceps and his purple sock covered legs wrap around Louis’ waist.

Louis pulls out slowly – not as slowly as he went in though – and then snaps his hips. Harry inhales sharply, feeling the sting of skin against skin from the slap. Louis’ hands wrap around Harry’s thighs and he once again pulls out and pushes back in.

“Daddy,” Harry moans. “Tell me what you would like, princess.” Louis tells him. Harry licks his swollen lips and gasps out a small, “Faster, please!” So Louis goes faster.

It doesn’t take long to find Harry’s sweet spot. Harry doesn’t even need to utter a noise for Louis to know. Harry’s legs tighten around Louis and Louis can feel Harry’s warmth clench around his cock.

So he keeps up his speed and continues to hit the same spot. Louis’ eyes break away from Harry’s and land on Harry’s cock. It’s impossibly hard and Louis just knows it’s painful.

Without warning, Louis goes harder. Harry sees stars and Louis watches a bead of precum slip down the head of Harry’s cock and onto his stomach. Louis takes a thumb and wipes it away.

He brings his thumb to his mouth and lets him thump slip past his lips, letting his tongue taste Harry. He moans and Harry’s eyes roll slightly. Louis knows he’s driving Harry insane.

Louis is panting, and sweaty. Some sweat drips off of him and mingles with Harry’s. “God, baby. You feel so good,” Louis tells Harry. Harry opens his mouth but is silent. His eyes meet Louis’ as he silently asks Louis if it’s okay to speak. Louis understands and he nods.

“Oh right there, Daddy! I love your cock,” Harry cried. He wants to moan and scream and ruin his throat with Louis’ name but he knows he can’t, so he breaks skin as he bites his lip.

“Pretty baby,” Louis moans. Harry’s hands finally let go of Louis’ arms and move to the back of Louis neck.

“I want to ride you, Daddy,” Harry barely gets out when He feels Louis slam into him extra fast and extra hard. “Yeah, love?” Louis gasps.

“Please, Daddy. Let me ride your cock,” Harry begs. Louis slows down, trying to catch hid breath. In all honesty, he needs to take a break. “Of course, love.” Louis says. He pulls out and flips them over.

His hands are on Harry’s hips, helping Harry guide himself over Louis’ cock. When Harry is there, he sits on Louis, thighs on each side of Louis’ tiny waist. Harry’s hands fall to Louis’ chest, fingers splayed out over Louis’ hardened nipples.

“Daddy,” Harry whispered. Louis coos at Harry, helping Harry lift up by Harry’s hips. Louis knows that tomorrow morning, Harry’s hips will be bruised as hell. But neither of them really cares.

Louis finally has his breath back, still panting slightly. Harry is going fast, up and down on Louis’ cock and Louis doesn’t think he’s seen something so beautiful before.

Harry quickly takes his bun out and lets the hair tie fly somewhere. His curls fall to his shoulders, soft and fluffy. Louis can’t help himself as he reached up and lets his fingers tangle in his boyfriends long brown curls.

Harry’s head tilts back slightly when Louis tugs on the curls. His mouth is hanging open, red and plump lips shiny in the shape of an ‘o’. Harry looks down at Louis through half lidded eyes and sees Louis’ admiring gaze. His eyelids are heavy but tries to keep them open.

Harry smirks slightly, knowing Louis is close. He can tell with Louis’ hard grip in his hair and tightening abs. “So big, Daddy. You feel so good,” Harry moans. And Louis doesn’t care that Harry disobeyed. “Show me, baby.” Louis says.

And that’s Harry’s permission to make noise. And make noise he does. He moans loudly when he finds his own prostate. “Fuck,” he screams. His voice is low and raspy, but that’s the loudest he’s been in a long time.

Louis moans. “My beautiful Hazza,” he says as he lets his left hand drop from Harry’s curls to run his index finger along Harry’s cock, from base to tip. Harry’s cock is bouncing with his motions and Louis admires Harry’s thick cock throbbing just for him.

“I’m going to come, baby.” Louis said. He groans when Harry stops his up and down movements to grind against Louis with Louis’ cock buried deep inside of him.

He continues this for a few seconds and lens down, kissing Louis roughly. “I’m going to come, Daddy.” Harry whimpers. “Nu-uh. Not yet, princess. Wait for Daddy,” Louis moans.

So Harry wills himself to hold on. His fingers tease Louis’ nipples and lets his legs do the work of moving himself up before slamming back down onto Louis. Louis tugs Harry’s hair with both hands again and brings Harry down to face him.

“My perfect boy,” Louis whispers before kissing Harry. Harry bites Louis’ bottom lip and tugs it as he pulls away. And when his eyes meet Louis’ Louis gasps. “Fuck, baby!” he cries and he comes inside of Harry.

Harry sits on Louis, feeling Louis throb inside of him and enjoying the feeling of Louis’ hot cum fill him. “Yes, Daddy.” He moans.

Louis comes down from his high and smiles at Harry. Harry looks really cute with his hands against Louis’ chest and his half purple thighs pressed against Louis’ sides as he’s sat on Louis’ cock.

And Louis loves it. But he decides he’s let his boy go on for too long so he’s flipping them over and easing Harry onto his back. “Daddy,” Harry whispers. “Sh, princess. Daddy’s going to take care of you, don’t worry,” he quickly pecks Harry’s lips and crawls down Harry’s body.

“Amazing,” Louis breathes when he comes face to face with Harry’s cock. It looks so painful and Louis knows Harry isn’t going to last.

“Where would you like to come, baby?” Louis asked. His fingers tease Harry’s cock and Harry lets out a shaky breath. “Anywhere you like, love. Daddy doesn’t mind.” Louis assures.

Harry licks his lips and inhales sharply when Louis’ cool fingers graze the head of his cock. “Your mouth, Daddy. Please?” Harry asks. “Of course, love.” Louis says.

He takes the tip of Harry into his mouth and sucks hard, hand stroking the base of Harry’s cock. There is no way Louis is getting all of Harry to fit and he doesn’t want Harry to go as far as he can.

So instead Louis pumps hard with a firm grip with his right hand, letting his left hand squeeze Harry’s balls as he sucks hard and flicks his tongue over and over.

Harry’s eyes water when he feels the heat build up in his abdomen. He knows he’s going to come hard. His eyes never water like this usually. When they do, Harry always has the best orgasm.

“I’m going to come, Daddy,” Louis pulls off quickly to let out a small, “Come for me, Hazza.” Then goes back to sucking, just in time for Harry to spill onto his tongue.

Louis’ lips close around Harry and waits for Harry to finish before pulling off and swallowing. He plants a small, wet kiss to the head of Harry’s cock and lets it go. Louis swears he will never get over the taste of Harry.

Louis falls onto his back next to Harry. Harry turns onto his side and cuddles into Louis. Both are sweaty and sticky, but neither cares. Harry looks up at Louis and smiles fondly.

Louis returns the soft smile and kisses Harry’s forehead. Then he gets serious, looking into Harry’s eyes. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” he asked. Harry laughs. “I’m serious, love. Tell me.”

“No, Lou. I’m okay.” Harry assures. He lifts his legs to rid them of the now itchy socks and throws them to the floor before returning to his position against Louis’ chest.

“That was great,” Harry said. Louis agreed. “I’m going to kiss you now,” Harry whispered. Louis laughed and leaned down, waiting for Harry to connect their lips.

Still to this day, after so many years, they still feel the sparks they did the first time they kissed.

“I love you,” Louis tells Harry. Harry kissed Louis chest and whispers a small, “I love you too, boo.”

Please leave a comment, they mean a lot!

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	45. Lirry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Lirry slumber party with all five boys (teen years) where after having to kiss their hormones go crazy. So one goes to a bedroom and the other follows. They just talk but then it leads to something more. Doesn't have to be nsfw tho. slightly feminine harry? thank u!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

"My mum's going to be gone," Louis said. They all just finished football practice and were walking home. Liam had a car but was persuaded by Niall this morning to walk to school today. Not realizing how much the temperature would drop by the end of the school day, he agreed. 

Now Liam regrets listening to Niall, and Niall regrets ever getting everyone to walk. Because now they are extra cold from being sweaty. 

"You're point is?" Zayn asked. Louis shrugged. "Dunno. It's Friday, my place is closer, and we have nothing to do this weekend." He said. 

Harry grinned and clapped his hands together a few times. "Why don't we all have a slumber party?" He asked. Everyone slowed down, but didn't stop. Harry only noticed when he looked to his left to confirm with Louis. Except Louis wasn't there. 

He turned around and waited for the others to catch up. "You mean a sleepover?" Niall asked. "Not a 'slumber party'." 

Harry pouted. When Liam reached Harry he flicked the flower in Harry's hair. So yeah Harry was gay. He was a stereotypical gay as well. 

Despite being the best member on the football team and being the second best (Louis being the first) when it comes to being on the field on game days, Harry was very feminine. 

He wore pastel colours, frilly shirts, flower crowns, and Niall swears none of Harry's shoes come from the men's department.  His hips were feminine and so was his walk. Despite hating being called a stereotypical gay, he knew he was. 

He gasped and his hand flew up to the flower in his hair and glared at Liam. Liam laughed and shook his head. "Is that okay with you, Louis?" Liam asked for Harry. Louis chuckled and agreed, leading the boys through the shortcut that brought them to Louis' street. 

Louis allowed everyone to shower at his house, saying his mum wouldn't appreciate five stinky boys piled into their living room. Of course it took a while. Especially because Zayn was first and used up all the hot water. 

But soon they were sat in Louis' living room on a pile of pillows and blankets throwing candy at each other and taking drinks every time a couple in the movie they were watching kissed. Which was a lot. 

They weren't drunk at the end of the movie but they were all feeling a buzz. So when Harry giggled and put his arm around Niall, whispering, "Can we play never have I ever?" Niall rolled his eyes and agreed. 

"You guys want to play a game?" He asked. Harry bit his lip, thankful that Niall asked. The boys never said no to him. 

"Sure," Zayn said. They were already pretty much in a circle so they just shifted a little and got comfortable. "What are we playing?" Louis asked. 

Niall smirked. "Never have I ever!" He smiled. The others were actually kind of excited. They usually played silly games that kids played. And sure Never have I ever was still kind of childish. But they were tipsy and the game sure as hell wouldn't be innocent. 

"Just take a drink if it is something you've done," Harry said. They had a cooler of drinks near them so they wouldn't have to get up and get any. So Harry started, going easy. 

"Never have I ever had a crush on a teacher." Everyone laughed and took a drink. Of course they all have. 

They decided to go clockwise so Niall was next. "Never have I ever gotten a boner in school," again, everyone drank. 

"Never have I ever picked my nose and wiped it on someone else's walls." Liam laughed. Okay so Liam wasn't the type to get so personal. He was a bit of a prude. In front of others that is. Alone he definitely wasn't. The others rolled their eyes and drank. 

Louis was next. "Never have I ever had any form of sexual contact with a girl." Everyone eyed Harry when he drank. "Hey I had to find out if I was gay somehow." Louis burst out laughing while everyone but Niall took a drink. Everyone knew Niall didn't really do anything. Does touching a boob count?

"Never have I ever got caught watching porn," Zayn said.  He and Niall drank while the others just sat there. "Not really into it," Liam lied. He's never been caught though. Thank god because the last time he watched porn, it was a different video all together. 

He went for the typical 'busty brunette' type. And the thumbnail of the video looked promising. Except when he clicked it he didn't get any brunette. And the brunette wasn't busty either. No, instead the brunette was sporting eight inches. He’d never admit he watched a guy get off. And he will never admit he enjoyed the video from start to finish. 

It was Harry's turn again so he grabbed his beer and said, "never have I ever kissed another boy."

He wasn't surprised to watch other others take a drink. As a teen it's normal to experiment. Except Liam didn't take a drink. 

"Liam!" Zayn laughed. "You've never kissed a boy?" He was shocked. Liam seemed like the type to be really innocent but have that one secret that would blow everyone's minds. 

"Nope," he replied. Niall gasped. "Well you have to now. We all have. I've made out with a few. Now it's your turn." He said. Louis shook his head because of course Niall has snogged boys. Plural, might I add. 

But Liam's eyes went wide. "What am I supposed to do, go one the street and find a bloke who looks like he'd enjoy my tongue down his throat?" He had a point. But Niall knew exactly what Liam should do. 

"I dare you to kiss Harry. He wouldn't mind your tongue down his throat." Harry blushed because no he wouldn't mind. Liam was hot and Harry often thought about kissing him. Not that he really had a crush on Liam. But he wouldn't complain if something were to happen. 

And neither would Liam. He's admitted to himself that he's bi already. I mean after coming three minutes into a video of a guy jerking off and then watching it to the end, he obviously wasn't straight. And Harry was cute. 

Liam liked how Harry was so feminine with his girly hips but still managed to look sexy with his abs and biceps. And Harry's curls. Those of which are once again sporting a flower. 

"Aw, look you've got Liam all embarrassed," Harry coo'd. "Am not!" Liam said. 

"So snog Harry," Niall said. Harry bit his lip. "Come on Li. I promise I won't bite," Harry joked. But maybe he would. A little. Liam finally agreed with an eye roll to show he didn't care. But he did. And his heart was pounding and he was excited. Too excited. 

Harry scooted closer to Liam and let his hands cup Liam's chubby cheeks. "It's fine, Li. It's just a kiss," Harry assured. "No, your tongue is going to be in my mouth. I don't qualify that as 'just a kiss'." Liam said. "Just trust me," Harry whispered. So Liam did. 

Liam licked his lips and leaned in closer. Everyone watched the two get closer. But when Liam felt Harry’s apple scented breath hit his lips, everything around him disappeared. He felt Harry’s lips touch his and his eyes closed as he held his breath, waiting for Harry to make the next move.

When Harry opened him mouth slightly to move his lips, Liam did so too and kissed back. He started to relax a bit but his hands stayed fisted at his sides. Liam moved his lips against Harry’s and let Harry nibble on his bottom lip slightly. So Harry did bite.

But it felt fantastic and Liam wanted more. So he opened his mouth and silently begged for Harry to go further. Harry did get the message though and slowly let his tongue poke out and run over Liam’s bottom lip before tangling with Liam’s tongue.

Liam found his hands splaying over Harry’s bare thighs (because of course Harry was wearing shorts that rode up too high when he sat down) and Liam was getting dizzy. So he pulled away slightly and pecked Harry’s lips once before ending it.

“There, now I’ve kissed a boy,” he said when he remembered everyone around them and what the whole point of this was. Liam was breathless and his heart was racing and his lips were swollen. He looked like a mess but he felt incredible.

Harry blushed and Niall cleared his throat awkwardly. “Well, okay then.” He said. They continued their game a little longer before watching another movie. Liam made an excuse of needing to lie down for a bit and left the group to go to Louis’ bedroom. Not long after though, Harry followed to find Liam.

“Li?” he asked, opening the door. Liam sat up and moved back to the headboard. “Hey,” he said. He was blushing now because he couldn’t look at Harry without feeling hot and thinking of Harry’s hands all over his body.

Harry sat in front if Liam and smiled softly. “Sorry if I went to far,” he said. Liam shook his head and confidently said, “I didn’t mind it one bit.” Harry’s eyes went wide and silently questioned Liam. Liam knew what he was asking, though. “I’m bi,” he confirmed. Harry nodded.

“Um… well I liked it too,” Harry whispered. Liam sat silently, not knowing what to do or say. Was Harry just confessing or was he asking for more? But when Harry’s eyes flicked back and forth from Liam’s eyes to his lips, Liam knew exactly what Harry wanted, and he wanted it too.

So he crashed his lips to Harry’s and pushed Harry onto his back. Harry gasped, which just allowed Liam’s tongue into his mouth to explore. Harry tasted like the green apple gummies he was munching on earlier and Liam couldn’t get enough.

He moaned at the taste, making Harry’s lips vibrate slightly. Harry whimpered. Like full out cried almost as he let his hips meet Liam’s. Liam pulled away, wet lips kissing down Harry’s sharp jaw.

“Li,” Harry breathed. He bit his lip, still tasting Liam on his tongue. He closed his eyes and let his hips meet Liam’s half way. But neither wanted this to go any further, not sure what they hell they were even doing making out. So a few more kisses and nibbles to Harry’s neck, Liam pulled away for good, hovering over Harry.

“Sorry,” he said, getting off of Harry and sitting back in his spot. Harry sat up too and looked around for the flower that had somehow left his curls. Liam helped him put it back and laughed.

“I erm,” Harry said awkwardly. Both were still hard, and each boy knew that, but they didn’t care. “I wasn’t expecting that.” Harry admitted. “Neither did I.” Liam said.

“Wouldn’t mind if it were to happen again, though.” Liam confessed. Harry relaxed because Liam just said exactly what was on his mind. So he lifted Liam’s left hand and kissed his knuckles. “Neither would I.” he whispered.

Liam planted a small, innocent kiss to Harry’s swollen lips and heard a snort from the doorway that neither knew had been opened. “Mate, you turned Liam gay,” Niall said.

“He did not!” Liam defended himself. “Get out!” he said. Niall shook his head and left to tell the others what he witnessed. Harry sighed but smiled. “So…” he said. Liam reached up and played with a few of Harry’s curls. “You think this could maybe go somewhere?” he asked.

Harry bit his lip and smiled. “I’d like that.”

Please leave a comment!

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	46. Nouiam (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Omfg I just had an idea for a prompt where two of the boys use a double ended dildo?!???! I guess I'm fine with anyone although I'm pretty used to reading bottom Niall so if you could do that it'd be great. You can even make it an OT3 with the third guy controlling the dildo if you wanted to! Idk sorry if this was weird but thanks
> 
> Okay never written a Nouiam before!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

“I’ll be back soon, love. Don’t forget Liam will be coming over later.” Louis said before he kissed the top of Niall’s head. Niall pouted. “Do you have to go today?” he asked. Louis nodded. “Yes, baby. My boss said I had to. It won’t take long.”

Niall stood up and hugged Louis tightly before Louis pulled away and grabbed his keys. Today was one of his rare days off and Niall wanted to spend time with him. His boyfriend is always working late, and both of them hate it.

But Louis couldn’t do anything about it. And his boss said that if he didn’t come in today to take over for a co-worker that left early, then Louis was getting fired. His boss was an asshole, basically.

But Niall wouldn’t be alone. Liam was coming over. So Louis left without feeling so bad for Niall.

Niall wasn’t sure how it would be with Liam over. Things were a little awkward between the three of them. It was only a month ago when Louis had a party at work and invited Niall and Liam. There was a bunch of very expensive alcohol that the three never got to taste so often.

So of course they went overboard. In the cab on the way home, Louis told Liam that he could stay at his and Niall’s flat. About ten minutes from home, Louis and Niall got a bit touchy. Liam tried to stop them, but after five minutes he gave up.

And by the time they reached Louis and Niall’s place, Liam had already been way too distracted by the make out session that was happening beside him. And he was drunk. So he was really turned on.

Needless to say, as soon as the three entered the door, they were all fumbling to the bedroom and Liam took control, dominating both the smaller of the three. They didn’t think they would remember, but they did.

They never talked about it after that, though. Niall and Louis did, but not with Liam. And they continued to hang out with each other like nothing happened. But alone, all three couldn’t stop thinking about it.

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

Niall texted Liam and told him to just come in when he arrived, too lazy to have to get up to let him in. He had a bit of a headache and decided to lie down for a while, hoping for it to go away without needing to take any medication.

But he realized it was a lost cause. He knew of one option to get rid of it, though. An orgasm. And because he was really fucking horny, he knew it wouldn’t take long.

Except Louis wasn’t there. So Niall reached under the bed to the box of…toys, and grabbed one of his favourites. A double sided dildo. Not the he could normally use both sides at once.

He and Louis told themselves they would use it together one of these days, but never got to it. So today Niall was using it alone.

Forgetting he had to hurry and be careful for Liam, he slowly took his clothes off until he was naked and got some lube before he got comfortable on the bed again.

He teased his already hard cock with slow, light touches a few times before his head started pounding again. And with the drive of needing to come and to get rid of the pain in his head, he lubed some fingers and prepped himself.

He didn’t need long to be prepped so he chose the blue side and pushed it in slowly. It already felt amazing and his free hand gripped the blanket under him hard. His knuckles turned white but he didn’t care because he found his prostate and he arched his back, moaning.

He thought he felt a dip in the bed, but told himself he was imagining it. It could only be Louis, he told himself. Yeah he forgot all about Liam.

Niall pictured Louis stroking himself and let out a small whimper.

Then he felt lips around the head of his neglected cock. He moaned but then realized what was happening. So his eyes snapped open and went wide, watching Liam’s head bob up and down on his cock.

“Liam,” he moaned. It really wasn’t supposed to come out like that, but he couldn’t help it. Liam pulled off and smirked. “God, you’re fucking beautiful, I couldn’t help myself,” Liam said. His voice is all raspy and it drives Niall insane.

He’s fucking himself faster with the dildo, not caring about the fact that it’s Liam who is on front of him. Liam doesn’t know why or what he’s doing. But coming into the flat and hearing Niall’s dirty sounds got him hot and hard.

Liam’s hand covers Niall’s and stops Niall’s actions. “Let me,” he whispered. So Niall took his hand away and let Liam move the dildo in and out of him.

Niall was breathing fast and moaning and he was so close. But all of a sudden Liam’s actions stopped. “Mind explaining?” Louis asked. Niall’s eyes snapped opened and his cheeks pinked. “Fuck, Louis!” Niall said.

Liam somehow managed to get down to his boxers so he was sat on the bed, one half of the dildo in his hand while looking at Louis. “It’s not…he was already-“

“You could have waited for me,” Louis smirked. Okay so Liam and Niall were not expecting that. But thank god Louis wasn’t mad. Louis is stripping and is naked, crawling on top of Niall, kissing him hard. Liam has moved to the side awkwardly.

But watching the two make out with the dildo still inside of Niall and precum leaking from Niall’s still neglected cock, Liam couldn’t control himself anymore. So he touches himself.

Louis grinds down against Niall, hard cock brushing Niall’s. Both moan and Liam bites his lip. “I have an idea,” he gasped out as his thumb brushes the head of his cock.

He wanted to be dominant like last time. These two in front of him were both so obviously versatile, both loving to get fucked, and Liam was going to take advantage. Louis pulled away from Niall ad sat back on Niall’s thighs. “Hm?” he asked.

“You have a double ended dildo for a reason,” Liam says. Louis thought Liam meant he wanted to use it so he shook his head. “No way,” he said. Liam laughed. “I meant you two. Come on,” Liam said.

He motioned for Louis to lie down in front of Niall, mirroring Niall’s position. When Louis was comfortable, Liam hovered over them and grabbed the dildo in the middle where there was a small spot to grip.

Niall was already stroking himself so Liam took his free hand and gripped Louis (while thinking about how he forgot how big Louis was) and stroked him slowly before moving the dildo in out and of the two boys under him.

It went like this for a while but Liam got tired of doing the work. And knowing Niall was such a cock slut, he let go of Louis and tugged Niall’s hair and gave him a smirk. “I want to suck your cock,” he whispered.

Niall had no objections but was quickly informed that he was going to be taking Liam’s huge cock in his mouth and he was already drooling.

Louis was panting but managed to let out a giggle. Of course Liam would suggest doing a 69. Just like that one night before.

Liam got on top of Niall and Niall jerked his hips up into Liam’s mouth and Louis got closer, grinding against Niall and matching Niall’s movements, allowing the dildo to move freely between the two.

With their rhythm, the continued to hit their prostates and Niall couldn’t last. He pulled off of Liam quickly to give a small “I’m coming,” but didn’t have a chance to continue pleasing Liam before he came in Liam’s mouth. Liam sucked Niall through his orgasm and pulled away and got off of Niall.

He stood up and watched Niall get up, only for Niall to hover over Louis to kiss him hard then leave small, wet kisses down Louis’ body. Liam stroked himself, occasionally thrusting into his hand as he watched Niall tease Louis’ cock.

Niall’s tongue runs up Louis’ long cock and flicks over the head while his hand stroked fast. Louis was moaning and sweating, and he was seeing stars. “I’m close!” he cried. He turned his head and watched Liam stroke himself.

And knowing Liam was hard and close to the edge from watching him and Niall touch each other had him moaning Niall’s name as he came over Niall’s hand.

Liam wasn’t long after and his legs almost gave out, but he managed to catch himself on the edge of the bed.

When they were all down from their high and breathing normally, they got cleaned up and dressed before making their way to the living room.

Liam forgot why he came over in the first place, and so did Niall and Louis. But they escorted Liam out with a quick, “That was fun and we didn’t expect it to happen again,” and closed the door.

“I’m sorry,” Niall said, dragging Louis to the kitchen and to the kettle that he put on a few minutes ago. “What for, love?” Louis asked.

“For getting caught,” Niall whispered. Louis took Niall’s chin and lifted it. “Look at me, baby.” Louis said. Niall looked at Louis with shiny eyes. “It’s okay,” Louis laughed. “We both did it that first time. We both fucked up. But we enjoyed it,” he started.

Niall nodded. “And remember we agreed that we were okay with it?” Louis asked. Niall nodded again. “Ni,” Louis whispered, getting closer. “We both liked it. Liam liked it. We did nothing wrong. And it’s okay that you enjoyed it without me.” Louis assured. And he was okay with it.

He kissed Niall softly for a long, long time, forgetting about the tea Niall was making.

“I love you, and only you,” Louis said against Niall’s lips.

“I love you too, Lou.”

Niall realized his headache was gone and chuckled. “What?” Louis asked. “My headache is gone,” Niall replied. Louis furrowed his eyebrows but Niall left him on the kitchen confused after making his tea.

And Louis realized he was in love with a weirdo.

Please leave a comment!

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	47. Larry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Any pairing where the 2 of them go to the pet store looking for a kitten/puppy/whatever, but end up getting two+ because they can't say no to each other. Idk it's just some fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

"Lou?" Harry asked. He walked into their kitchen and found Louis sitting at the table, flipping through some sort of book. 

Harry walked up behind Louis and bent down, kissing Louis' neck and wrapping his arms around Louis' front. His fingers tapped Louis' chest and hummed. "What are you doing?" He asked. 

"The pet store in town has an adoption going on. Rescue cats and dogs. Kittens and puppies!" Louis said enthusiastically. Harry laughed and sat beside Louis. "Hazza! You said we could get a baby. Today is the last day before they move the rescues to another location."

Harry looked at the papers for the pet store and read the big words on the front page. He flipped through to see if any supplies were on sale. "Cat or dog?" Harry asked, coming across all the cat stuff on sale. 

"You know I want a kitty," Louis mumbles. Harry smiles fondly and imagines his tiny boyfriend with a tiny kitten. And it's a fantastic image. "Then let's go! I'll just get ready," Harry said. Of course Louis was already ready. Knowing that Harry obviously wouldn't say no. 

The whole way to the pet store they talked about what they wanted. "They're rescue animals, Loubear. You can't be too picky. You get what you get, love." Harry informed, looking ahead. Louis pouted. "But I want a baby girl. What if all they have are old fat cats?"

Harry laughs at Louis. "All animals deserve a home. Fat and old as well. Horrible thing to say, that." Harry half jokes. Louis silently prays there's a kitten he likes to take home, one that's perfect and that's so obviously his and Harry's. 

Getting there, neither boy expected the place to be packed solid and Louis was silently panicked. What if he finds his baby but someone else wants them? He looked at Harry frantically and Harry giggled. Louis looked like a right child, eyes wide and sparkly and hands clasped with a slight panicked frown. 

"We have to go look now, Haz!" Louis cries. Harry laughs and cups Louis' face in his palms, giving him a quick kiss. "Alright, Lou. We will go separate ways okay? Make it faster," Harry said. He knew exactly what Louis wanted. Louis has been talking about it for ages now. Louis nodded and smiled before running off into the sea of people. 

Harry wandered around, looking at all the other animals for adoptions. He skipped right past the reptiles though, and straight for the puppies. 

They were all playing in a huge gated area next to the full grown dogs, varying in age. He decided to check out the puppies first and shook his head. He doesn't understand how people could let their pets have puppies or kittens and just throw them out. Like look at these cuties!

Harry was about to walk away when he spotted a puppy in the corner, calm and sleepy but still wagging its tail furiously. "Hey there, little one!" He said carefully he knelt down and the puppy fumbled over to him. 

He took in the puppy’s light brown and white short hair, floppy ears, huge eyes and short tail. And he was in love. He couldn't leave the little thing. People walked by him and he just sat there, petting the puppy. 

"Hi I'm Kyle. Would you like to take her out?" Someone asked. Harry painfully took his eyes away from the second love of his life (Louis being the first of course) and nodded. "Please! What's her name?" Harry asked, eyes glued on the puppy now being lifted out of the area. Harry stood and his hands automatically stuck out in front of him. The man laughed and handed the puppy over. 

"Her name is Jasey. She's a purebred boxer. A family didn't expect their dogs to get pregnant. Didn't want to sell them to bad homes so we took them in. Jasey here is the only one left."

Harry held the pup against his chest. "I...I have to show my boyfriend. But I think I'll take her," he said. The man smiled and nodded. "I'm sure he'll fall in love with her," he said. Harry shook his head. "He wants a cat. He may not be too happy. But I am not going to leave this little baby here."

Harry has fallen hard for this puppy and he wouldn't let anyone else take her home. The man said he'd find Harry with the adoption papers so Harry looked around for Louis. 

He found Louis inside the gated area of kittens. Harry doesn't know how he got the employees to allow him in there but there he was, kittens all over him. Harry stood and watched Louis pick up a white and orange kitten. "What happened to her?" He heard Louis ask. The lady smiled sadly.” She was born with one eye and the other has limited sight. But the vet said it wouldn’t get any worse. Her name is Tilly," she said. 

Louis said he'd take her and when he stepped over the gate and turned around, he came face to face with Harry. "Lou Lou! She's gorgeous!" Harry said. He kissed Louis' cheek and Kyle walked up. "The papers, sir," 

Louis looked from Kyle to Harry to the puppy. "Harold," Louis said. "We said we'd get a cat." Harry pouted and kissed the puppy. "But Loubear look at her." The puppy was sleeping on his chest and Kyle cleared his throat. "Hi I'm Kyle. I helped your boyfriend. Jasey is a great girl." He said. 

Louis watched Harry's eyes sparkle and he sighed, petting the kitten. “It’s a lot to take care of, Harry. We agreed on a kitten,” Louis felt bad but they weren’t planning on adopting a dog. Their place wasn’t that big either. “She will grow to be quite big, love.” Louis whispered.

But Harry looked down sadly at the puppy in his arms and Louis couldn’t stand it anymore. He sighed. "I guess we are bringing two babies home," Louis said. Harry smiled widely, dimples showing and kissed Louis lovingly. "Yay!" 

The lady that helped Louis also returned with the papers and Harry and Louis signed the papers together before asking the Kyle guy to help buy supplies. 

At the cash they paid for all the supplies and got help carrying everything to the car. Louis and Harry thanked Kyle for all the help and Louis got in the backseat with both babies. 

"They look so cute," Louis said. "I can't believe we adopted two pets. It will be hectic." He finished, smiling at the sleeping kitten. 

Harry laughed and looked into the rear view mirror, admiring his boyfriend fonding over the two new additions of their family. 

Later that day they invite the others over to help put things away. Of course they over-did it when buying supplies. But they wanted their babies to be treated properly and just like family. 

Niall ran in the door without knocking and looked around frantically. "Where are they?!" He whisper yelled. Liam and Zayn followed behind him and followed Louis and Harry into the living room. 

Louis gasped and shook Harry's arm. "Look, Hazza. Tilly curled up next to Jasey!" He said. They both remember clearly putting them both in their separate beds. But the kitten found her way to the bigger bed. 

"Aw, I want one of them," Liam said. "You can't!" Louis cried. Liam laughed and shook his head. "I meant, I want a kitten of my own," Zayn stood beside Liam and patted his back. "Soon, babes." He said. Liam forgot that he shared a place with Zayn, but Zayn was getting a bigger place soon. So Liam would finally be able to get a kitten. 

When everyone left, Louis and Harry cuddled up on the couch with a movie playing in the background. They weren't watching it though. 

"Thank you, love," Louis said. Harry laughed. "No, thank you," Harry said. "We were never supposed to get anything else but your kitten." Harry said. He kissed the top of Louis' head and closed his eyes, enjoying the smell of Louis' hair. 

"I couldn't say no to you, Haz. You were so happy. You should have seen the look on your face, holding Jasey," Louis whispered. 

"I saw it on you with Tilly." Harry laughed. 

"Look at our babies. Aw! I love them already. And I love you," Louis said, tilting his head to kiss under Harry's chin. 

"Love you to, Boobear,"

Please leave a comment. :)

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	48. Ziall (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Ziall where a really kinky sex tape is accidentally leaked and everyone's going wild because Zayn isn't in the band anymore. Just have the media and fans calling Niall mean names (slut) but it all gets better eventually. Bottom!Niall please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

Niall walks into his flat with a sigh and threw his keys where ever, not caring where they landed and left the door open. He was tired. Completely pooped and drained from his day out with the boys.

They were right behind Niall and should be over soon to relax from the day they had. Now, writing music doesn't seem like a long and tiring day. But they worked extra hard today, knowing they wouldn't have much more time to write with the tour starting back up. 

Niall grabbed a soda and plopped himself down on his large couch before flipping through the channels. He decided on a cooking show and sat back, sipping on his soda and waited for the others to arrive. 

He didn't have to wait long though because Liam was walking in the open door and kicking his shoes off before sitting next to Niall. "'M so tired," Liam mumbled. 

Niall patted his knee and watched as Harry and Louis closed the door behind themselves. Louis fell to the recliner next to Niall and groaned. "It's so soft," he said. Niall laughed a little. Harry stood there with his hands in his hips. "Anyone hungry?" He asked.

Niall doesn't know how he's so awake right now. "Starvin'!" He told Harry. Louis and Liam hummed in agreement and Harry left for Niall's kitchen to cook up something quick. 

"Erm Niall," Liam said beside him. He was scrolling through something on his iPhone slowly, clearly reading something. "What's up?" Niall asked. 

"I don't know how or why, but this article is talking serious shit about you," Liam said with wide eyes. Louis perked up, interested in what the article said. 

"Well," Niall said, a little worry in his voice. "What does it say?" He asked. Liam cleared his throat and scrolled to the top of the article. 

"Niall Horan of One Direction's Leaked Sex Tape With Ex-band Member Zayn Malik." He read. Niall scoffed but his heart was racing as Liam continued. 

"None of us expected this. But Niall Horan and Zayn Malik made a sex tape! The short snippets of the video show Niall giving it all up like a slut," Liam stopped there, positive that Niall wouldn't want to hear the rest. 

Niall's mouth was dry and his heart was racing. "Is it true?" Louis asked. "Is what true?" Harry asked, walking into the living room with some food. Liam spoke up saying, "the Internet is blowing up about Niall and Zayn's leaked sex tape!"

Harry almost dropped the food but managed to get it safely to the table in front of them. "You're gay?" He asked. 

"The question is," Louis said, "is why did you sleep with Zayn?" Niall was dizzy, looking back and forth between everyone and trying to find an answer. 

"When did you sleep with Zayn?" Liam asked. Niall groaned. "You guys are more worried about who I slept with than the fact that everyone out there is calling me a slut!" Niall cried. He was very upset. 

Harry squeezed his way into the spot on Niall's other side and hugged him. "It shouldn't bother you, Ni. Because you're not any of the things they are calling you." Harry said. 

Liam was a little upset though that Niall didn't tell them and he was angry that it was with Zayn of all people. People still knew who Zayn was. He didn't fall of the face of the earth. 

"You should have been more careful. You've put this on yourself." Liam said. "Excuse me," Harry cut in. "I think he feels bad enough already." Liam doesn't say anything and watches the cooking show while eating the food Harry made. Louis joined him and Harry continued to talk with Niall. 

"Was it before or after he left?" Harry asked. "After. God look!" Niall said, showing Harry his Twitter. "Even the fans are calling me a slut. Even saying I forced Zayn into it."

But Niall knows he didn't. He remembers clearly how it all went down. 

***flashback***

"Stop it," Niall giggled, feeling Zayn's lips against his neck. They're cuddled up on Niall's couch and were previously talking about Zayn's leave. Zayn said sorry for any harm he may have done and he held Niall for a good half hour as Niall told him he'd miss Zayn. 

 

It clearly escalated quite quickly. It's not the first time they've fooled around but it's been a while. "I missed you. I missed this," Zayn whispered, kissing up Niall's neck. Niall hummed. "Me too," he said. Zayn kissed him before standing up and taking Niall to the room. 

He pushed Niall to the bed gently and crawled on top of him. "Should we break out the toys today?" Zayn asked. Niall blushed and nodded. "I've been waiting so long to use them again. It might be a while again so maybe we could..." Niall trailed off. 

"What is it love?" Zayn asked. Niall bit his lip. "Maybe we could record it? Since you know, we won't see each other often," Niall whispered. Zayn kissed him long and hard before pulling away. "That's a good idea babes," he agreed. 

Zayn set up the iPad he brought with him, since neither had a camera. Plus it would be easier for him to share it with Niall this way. They both got undressed and Zayn once again got on top of Niall. 

He took the warming lube and prepped Niall, teasing him lightly. He loved the noises Niall made and they drove him crazy.

Niall pulled out a small vibrator and handed it to Zayn but Zayn gave it back and shook his head. "I want you to be my cowboy," he said. Niall smirked. "You want me to ride you?" He asked. 

Zayn nodded and licked his lips. "Yeah baby. I know you want my cock. Let's see you sit on it for me," he groaned, flipping them over so Niall was on top. 

"Under one condition," Niall said. "You use this," he held up the vibrator. "And I control it," 

Zayn loved the idea. So Niall prepped him quickly and turned the vibrator on once it was inside of Zayn. Zayn gasped and barely got to catch his breath before Niall was moving down his cock. 

"You're so tight babes," Zayn moaned. He felt Niall's warmth clench around him and Niall pulled himself up before slamming back down. "Fuck," Niall cried. 

"Keep going, baby. You feel so good," Zayn encouraged. He rubbed Niall's soft hips and Niall gasped, finding his own prostate. He reached behind him and moved the vibrator, searching for Zayn's sweet spot. 

It didn't take long to find and when he hit it, he left the vibrator there, constantly stimulating Zayn's spot. Zayn let out a filthy moan. 

"I'm close," he said five minutes later. He was surprised how fast it took but he didn't care. He reached in the drawer beside him and grabbed the 'o' shaped contraption with a small pill shaped vibrator attached to it. 

He smirked at Niall and Niall's eyes widened. "You-" Zayn cut himself off with a moan. "Stop for a second," he told Niall. 

Niall stopped moving and panted as he waited for Zayn to slip the stretchy toy around his cock. He whimpered and the slight tightness, even with the lube. But Zayn clicked the button and Niall felt his whole cock vibrate. 

And now he too was close. So he continued riding Zayn until he came hard all over them, riding out his orgasm before Zayn came too. 

They didn't stop there though. All night they continued, forgetting they were filming it all. 

***flashback over***

"I can't believe people are saying these things," Louis said. "It's no one's business. Not even ours." Niall thanked Louis for the kind words. 

 

*_*_*_*_*

 

A week later and things didn't let up. Walking in public was bad for Niall. All he heard was "Slut!" and "Cock sucker!" And a few more things he'd rather not mention. 

He's tried to get a hold of Zayn but he got nothing. He's talked with the boys and their team about everything. Articles have been removed but more just keep surfacing and people already know. 

Thankfully the whole tape wasn't leaked though. Or if it was, no one saw it. But there were clips of it. 

Niall took the stairs to his flat and saw Zayn standing there with a tired look and red eyes. "Z," Niall gasped. He was mad Zayn didn't reply to his calls but he looked so broken right now. 

"I'm so sorry baby. I don't know what happened. And I can't stand seeing people call you names," Zayn cried. 

"You should hear it for yourself. It's even worse in person," Niall mumbled. 

"I didn't want this to happen. God I've ruined everything," he said. Niall shushed him with a kiss and a hug. "It's okay," he told Zayn. 

"It will get better Ni," Zayn said. Niall didn't reply and just hugged Zayn tighter. 

But it did get better. Zayn was there for Niall when the others couldn't be and people finally let up on Niall. Niall talked about it to the public and finally he was no longer embarrassed. But the sad truth was, parts of the video were still out there and everyone knew what he and Zayn got up to in their free time. 

But if it didn't bother Zayn that much, then Niall said it didn't bother him. 

Sitting in his kitchen with Liam, Louis and Harry, Niall finally explained everything that happened. 

"I'm sorry for being a jerk," Liam said, "but I'm glad you're okay now." 

"Thanks Li," Niall smiled. They all told Niall things are okay, despite not knowing how bad the sex tape was. 

And Louis assured that none of them have seen it, but secretly he wanted to. And it wouldn't take much convincing to get Zayn to cough the video up.

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	49. Niam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> niam fluff where they all go to a carnival and niall and liam are left alone. niall convinces liam who is scared to go on the ferris wheel. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

Niall loved carnivals. Nothing about a carnival turned him off. He loved seeing families and couples walking around smiling. He loves the games and the rides. The foods and treats were also something he absolutely adored. And the colourful lights flashing at night were brilliant.

It’s been a while since there was a carnival anywhere near him, so when he heard there was a carnival in town for the weekend, he was ecstatic. He just knew that he had to convince at least one, if not all the other boys to come with him.

Surprisingly, everyone was happy to join him. Niall was over the moon, telling everyone his plans to go once it got dark to enjoy the lights, jumping up and down. They laughed and agreed, already starting to get ready, knowing some of them take forever.

“Meet us there, yeah?” Niall said. “Us who?” Louis asked.

“Li,” Niall said. “We will drive there together.”

“Me too,” Zayn said quickly. “I’ll need a ride.” He said sheepishly. Niall nodded and told him he’d pick him up on the way. “Be ready when I text,” he told Zayn. “Sure thing, boss!”

“Oh god,” Niall said, sitting down. “What’s up?” Liam asked.

“I’m so excited I may barf,” Niall mumbled. “Oh no you don’t,” Liam said, rubbing Niall’s back, “You’re supposed to eat all the greasy food, go on fast rides and then feel nauseous.”

Niall laughed heartily at Liam and looked into his sparkling eyes. “Yeah. Yeah you’re right. Woo! I can’t wait,” Niall said breathlessly. Liam shook his head but smiled fondly at the blonde lad bouncing on the couch. “I still have my things here from last night, I’ll just freshen up,” Liam told Niall. Niall decided to do the same and went to the other bathroom.

“Look you guys! It’s beautiful,” Niall gushed. Zayn waved Niall off with a small, “I’ll be wandering. See ya later,” and left. Niall shrugged. Whatever, that was okay; he still had Liam Louis and Harry.

“We’ll be off too,” Harry said, Louis nodding in agreement. “Where?” Niall asked. Harry shrugged. “Around,” he said, “Lou wants to paly some games.”

Niall pouted when the other two left him and Liam. So it was just them two. Liam offered to get Niall some candy floss and Niall broke out in a smile, following Liam to the cart of sweets.

He was pleasantly happy that he was alone with Liam, but at the same time he was terrified. He’s had a crush on Liam for a very long time. He couldn’t even tell you how long, that’s how long it’s been.

And to be at a carnival, at night with pretty lights and your crush buying you fluffy, mouth-watering sweets, it felt like a date. Sure, the other boys were here too. But they weren’t currently with them. They were alone.

On a date. Or so Niall would like to think.

“Here you go babe,” Liam said. “Thank you Li,” Niall blushed and took the stick of pink fluffy candy floss and tore off a piece. He handed it to Liam with pink cheeks. “Want some?” he asked. Liam nodded and took it from Niall. “Thanks,” he said.

They walked around until they finished the sweet candy and when Niall looked up, he saw it. The thing he was most excited for. The ferris wheel. Niall gasped lightly and tugged on Liam’s arm.

“Li, we’ve gotta go on it,” he said, pointing to the huge wheel.

“Oh I don’t know,” Liam protested. “I…it looks high.” He said under his breath. But Niall heard.

Nonetheless, he dragged Liam to the line for the ride and tangled their fingers together. You will be fine. I’m there with you,” Niall said, kissing Liam’s cheek lightly. He doesn’t know why he did. But it seemed to make Liam loosen up a bit.

“Yeah, you’re there. That’s why I’m worried,” Liam half joked, “I know you Ni. I know you’ll be telling me horror stories once we reach the top or start rockin’ the cart.”

Niall feigned hurt. “I would never!” he assured. Well he never thought about it. But now, why the hell not play with Liam a little bit.

They waited in line for about five minutes before the man finally motioned for them to step up and take a seat. He pulled the bar down and made sure it was locked before walking over to the control panel and clicking the button.

The ride started to move slowly, stopping every so often to let more people on.

Getting higher, Liam started to panic. He didn’t want Niall to worry, so he hid it the best he could. But Niall saw his fear. So with a devilish smirk, Niall rocked their seat as the ride moved again.

“Niall! You promised,” Liam whimpered. Niall slowed down, but kept rocking. “Niall stop, I swear,” Liam cried.

Niall didn’t want to. But when he felt Liam’s hand squeeze his own, he couldn’t concentrate on anything else. He stopped and Liam sighed in relief. But he didn’t let go of Niall’s hand.

This ferris wheel was very slow, so the two had lots of room for conversation. When they hit the bottom again - Liam barely noticing when they were at the very top – Niall noticed no one was waiting to get on.

“You think we could go again, please sir?” he asked the older man. The man looked from Niall’s face to Niall and Liam’s entwined fingers on the bar and smiled sweetly. “Of course, mate.”

The ride started again. A few people were left on the ride as well, staying a second time too.

“Thanks for coming with me, Li,” Niall whispered into the darkness. Niall looked over at Liam, admiring the way his face was lit up by all the colours. Liam looked down at Niall and caught his eyes.

Niall didn’t look away though. “No problem Ni. Glad we could finally be alone without the others, though,” Liam confessed.

“Oh yeah? And why’s that?” Niall asked cheekily. Niall swears he saw a blush under the colourful lights on Liam’s cheeks. Niall smile softened a bit.

“Wanted to take me on a date?” Niall teased when Liam didn’t speak. They reached the top of the ferris wheel for the second time that night.

“Maybe I did,” Liam whispered, free hand landing on Niall’s cheek. Niall swallowed thickly, his own cheeks reddening.

He leans into Liam’s touch and Liam’s face gets closer. Both of their hearts were racing, and all they could hear was their breathing and the faint sounds of conversations of the people under them on the ground.

“I was hoping the others would leave,” Liam tells him in a whisper. Liam’s nose is touching Niall’s and Niall closes his eyes with a small sigh. “Me too,” he whispers back.

And then Liam’s lips are on his, just before the ride jerks to a start as the descend.

Niall smiles and mimics Liam by placing his hand on Liam’s cheek. They kiss slowly, but desperately, lips smacking quietly and tongues tangling.

They kiss the whole way down, hands fumbling lovingly and lips starting to swell.

At the bottom, Niall pulled away and smiled, admiring Liam’s puffy lips. “Would you like to go out with me?” he asked, “For real?” he confirmed. Liam nodded and got up from the seat, taking Niall with him.

They met up with the others who said they all wanted to play some games together. Liam and Niall agreed, following behind.

“Oh and by the way,” Louis said. “We could all see you two making out from a mile away on top of that ferris wheel.”

The two blush but smile, walking hand in hand. Neither could really care. They had an amazing time and Niall was on cloud nine, knowing Liam liked him too.

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	50. Nouis (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> could you write nouis smut (bottom niall please) with niall and louis doing it in limousine after bbmas? pretty please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

The boys won their award for the first category the night of the BBMAs. They were ecstatic that they won of course, and it was all thanks to heir fans. 

Niall couldn't shut up about it, though. They were walking backstage and Niall was glued to Louis' hip the whole time, following him like a lost puppy. 

Louis smiled and walked with Niall, one hand on the small of Niall's back as he guided Niall along with Liam in from of them and Harry behind. 

"It's fuckin' amazing though, innit," Niall asked, huge smile gracing his lips. Louis laughed at him and shook his head fondly. 

"Yeah, love. But we still have a chance at winning a few more," Louis said, hand traveling up Niall's back and to his shoulder. "Don't get too excited yet." He finished. 

They joined Liam with Harry soon after to do an interview or two. Niall watched Louis the entire time. Every time he spoke, every time he shuffled on his feet, every time his head moved the slightest. 

Louis knew Niall was staring at him. And a few times he'd managed to get a longer glimpse at Niall when Niall looked away from him to answer a question or to fiddle with his pockets. 

By the time the finally reached their seats again, walking through the mess of people on commercial breaks, Niall couldn't stand any of it anymore. 

He was having a great time, and he loved seeing all the artists perform. But being so close to Louis while Louis looked so fucking good with his hair done the way it was, Niall couldn't control himself. 

Presenting the award was difficult for him. He had just managed to talk himself down from the stiffie he was growing when in his seat just five minutes prior. 

He's a grown man he knows how to control himself of course. But Louis looked fucking gorgeous. And he looked cute and tiny at the same time stood next to Harry on stage. So yeah, Niall wanted Louis. 

Louis had told him before the BBMAs that when they left, he would fuck Niall. He promised he'd make love to Niall to be precise, but as far as Niall could care, Louis could fuck him in a supply closet. 

He just needed Louis now. But of course he couldn't have his boyfriend on live television, so he pouted and sulked when off camera sitting in his seat, praying that the event would be over soon. 

Of course it felt like forever to Niall. Louis knew what Niall was feeling. He's seen Niall like this too many times not to know. But he too was on edge the whole time. 

Louis wasn't sure if he could wait until they were long gone from the event. But he couldn't just take Niall right there. So he wished and hoped that the drive home would be quick. 

But before they got in their waiting rides, there was one last interview that they were to do. Nothing big, just random shit. But Louis was antsy. 

Everything seemed to go wrong in his head and everything seemed to piss him off. He played it as a joke of course. 

Louis gets moody when he's horny. He also gets very sarcastic and sassy. He sassed Liam for calling two of them 'brothers' and he sassed Harry for stepping on he chord of the microphone. 

But finally, to both Louis and Niall's relief, everything was over and they were finally being escorted to their rides. 

Niall offered to take a ride with Louis, saying that he and Louis were going to crash together. No one needed to be told. They all knew the two were together and would want to spend time with the other. 

Closing their doors to the limo, they both found the privacy divider to be opened and a bottle of wine opened in the holder. 

The driver was saying something but neither paid attention, going straight for the wine. 

"Mhm, thanks mate. Shut the glass would ya?" Louis said, waving the driver off coldly. He didn't mean to of course. The driver smiled despite the slightly rude encounter and shut the tinted glass. 

No one could see or hear the two as the talked and sipped on their wine. "You could have been nicer Lou," Niall tells Louis. But Louis shrugs it off. 

Their glasses are empty and neither made a move to refill. Instead Louis leans in to kiss Niall's cheek. "I love you," he said. 

Niall smiled and blushed. "I love you too. What was that for?" He asked. 

"Just felt like saying it," Louis replied quietly. 

Niall kissed Louis quickly before letting his finger tips tickle Louis' cheek. Louis hummed and leaned in to kiss Niall again. 

It didn't take long for the kiss to deepen. Niall nibbled on Louis' bottom lip lightly, tugging it as he pulled back. 

Louis giggled and pushed Niall down onto the large seat, smashing his lips to Niall's once again. Niall opened his mouth, tongue meeting Louis'. 

Louis was desperate to taste every inch of Niall, and he would start with Niall's lips, licking and nibbling them before his tongue tangled with Niall's again. 

They pulled away to breathe and Niall huffed out short and fast breaths. "Fuck me," Niall said. 

"Here?" Louis asked. "What if we got caught?"

Niall cooed at Louis and shook his head. "Oh babe. No one can see us. Please, I know you want to, too. I can see your erection," Niall said. 

Louis bit his lip and let out a shaky breath before nodding. He took his jacket off, opting to keep his shirt on. For convenience. Wouldn't want to rush putting everything back on. 

Niall did the same and undid his bottoms, pulling them down with his boxers, cool air from the limo hitting his half hard cock. 

Louis leaned down, supporting himself with his hands on the seat. There wasn't much room for his hands after Niall's body took up most of the leather seat, but it was enough. 

He let his lips trail down Niall's neck, stopping when he reached his collarbone and started sucking hard, knowing how Niall likes it. 

"Lou," Niall breathed, eyes shut tight, and wet, swollen lips parted. Louis let his tongue flick over the bite marks, soothing them and coating them in wetness. 

He pulled away and blew on the wet, sensitive skin, making Niall buck his hips. 

His shirt was sticking to his sweaty back which was flat on the leather seat. 

Louis shimmied down Niall's body and pushed Niall's shirt up, past his nipples, letting his cool fingers tease Niall's hot skin on the way up. 

Reaching Niall's nipples, Louis took the left one in his mouth, sucking on it while his hand teased the other. 

When he switched, Niall hissed. Louis' cold fingers felt like ice after his warm mouth had been on the one nipple. But Niall seemed to enjoy it anyways, his cock hardening and twitching between their bodies. 

"Fuck, Lou," Niall cried, feeling Louis' teeth gently graze his right nipple before he pulled away. 

Louis smirked and kissed down Niall's chest, tongue sticking out to lick and suck on Niall's now sweaty skin. 

Louis wanted to taste all of Niall, remember. 

Niall bucked his hips up when Louis got closer to his groin. His cock rubbed against the stubble of Louis chin and Niall lost it, moaning out sinfully. 

"Shush, love. The driver will hear us," Louis tells him innocently before taking the head of Niall's cock in his mouth. He sucked gently before his tongue flicked over the soft skin once, collecting the small bead of precum that leaked out. 

He loved teasing Niall. But his cock was painfully hard now, and it wasn't long until they reached their destination. Wanting to do this right and in time, Louis pulled off of Niall, gave Niall's thighs a few kisses and squeezes before pulling off the tight clothes, just enough to expose himself. 

"Oh god," Niall moaned, eyes glued to Louis' hard cock. "Please, Louis!" 

Louis crawled back up to Niall and held out three fingers in front of Niall's face. Niall knew what Louis wanted so he opened his mouth and allowed Louis' fingers in, tongue circling them and coating them nicely. 

Louis removed his fingers and circled two over Niall's hole. Niall spread his legs more, moaning. 

Louis knew Niall didn't need much prepping, but decided to be careful anyways. He slowly inserted two fingers, circling them carefully. 

"Please," Niall cried. Louis barely even started and Niall wanted more. Louis didn't object, inserting the third finger and moving them in and out, hooking them a few times. 

Niall snapped his eyes opened and silently begged Louis to just fuck him. Louis protested, continuing to prep Niall just a bit longer before finally giving in to his own needs. 

He reluctantly spat in his hand and stroked himself, wishing he had lube. But no such luck. 

He gripped himself tightly and sat between Niall's legs more comfortably, lining himself up to Niall's hole. 

"Okay, love?" Louis asked. Niall nodded furiously and bit his lip. Louis pushed in slowly, watching Niall's face scrunch up while his hands gripped his hair. Louis cooed and shushed Niall with a kiss. 

When he felt Niall relax around his cock he pulled out carefully before pushing back in at the same speed. 

Realizing Niall was okay and remembering the time limit put on their fun, Louis picked up the pace, thighs already burning from their position. 

Niall made grabby hands as he let out a whimper when Louis hit his sweet spot, begging for Louis to come closer. 

Louis leaned in, allowing Niall's fingers to card through his hair and grip tightly as he let out a string of curse words every time Louis slammed into his prostate hard. 

"Oh god baby," Louis cried, falling to Niall's chest and letting his hips do all the work. He was tired already from their long day and couldn't keep himself up long enough. 

They both let out dirty, sinful noises as Louis fucked Niall in the back of the limo, sweat coating their skin and the leather interior. 

Niall's cock rubbed against Louis torso every time Louis thrust into Niall so it didn't take long for Niall to tense up, close to his high. 

"I'm gonna come," Niall cried, hands pulling Louis hair hard. Louis winced but Niall knew he loved it. Louis thrust harder as he latched his lips to Niall's neck, sucking hard. 

Louis felt Niall clench around him as Niall let out a small gasp of, "Louis!" Coming between them on their chests. 

Louis let out a strangled groan as he felt Niall's cum hit his chest. He gave Niall a small warning before he came undone inside of Niall. 

The two lay there in the silence, only sound was their breathing. Louis kissed Niall's chest and Niall let his lips brush Louis' forehead. 

"That was great," Niall said. "Didn't think I'd come that fast," he admitted. 

Louis laughed and Niall felt it vibrate through his body. "It's because we did it in the back of a limo. The mere thought of almost getting caught can get me going again," Louis said. 

Niall giggled and pushed Louis off him gently, telling him they had to fix themselves. 

The tinted window ahead rolled down as the driver gave out a wary, wide eyed, "We are here," before turning the engine off. 

Louis knows that the driver heard everything. It wasn't soundproof after all. 

He gave a cheeky smile and a small, "Thanks mate," before dragging Niall out the car. 

The limo pulled away and the driver sighed and shook his head. "Kids these days," he mumbled. "I'm not gonna be the one to clean up back there."

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	51. Ziam (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Any Zayn ship. Smutty. Everyone thinks that Zayn is a dominant person in bed, but in reality, he's absolutely submissive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

Zayn sat there in his living room with Louis, Harry and Niall, as they discussed which male celebrities would be top or bottom. Zayn is envious of Liam who's in the shower and is able to avoid this conversation. 

Zayn doesn't know how they got there, really, on such an awkward and personal topic. I mean, he doesn't think it's something they should talk about. 

But they are. Zayn isn't really contributing though. He feels weird about it. And he's pretty sure he wouldn't like it if people walked around or secretly talked about his potential and/or non existent sex life. 

He does have a sex life. But not everyone knows that. Liam sure wouldn't enjoy people knowing about what they do in bed. 

"Okay but like," Niall says, moving his hands, "Channing Tatum would totally be a bottom, yeah?" He said. Every one just stared at him. 

"How so?" Louis asked. "Have you seen that man? That's a joke right?" He asked again. Niall shook his head. 

"But no. Like, he so obviously a top to the public eye, that I wouldn't be surprised if he totally bottomed," Niall insisted. 

Harry was thinking about it hard. Too hard to be considered just for fun. "I think," he began, "given that to everyone else who sees-"

Zayn cut him off with a loud, "Woah okay I'm done," and shook his head, hand flying to Harry's mouth. 

Zayn felt Harry pout under his hand and he pulled away slowly, hoping Harry would just shut up. And he did. 

Until Niall smirked with a chuckle and said, "I think Louis would be a bottom!"

Louis eyes widened. "So we're are playing like that, are we? I'm totally a top," he said. Not that he thought being a bottom was a bad thing. "You're a bottom!" He tells Niall. 

Niall doesn't reply, but instead winks. He looks to Zayn and points at him. Zayn shook his head, knowing Niall was going to throw in his opinion about him. 

"You're so a dominant person," Niall tells Zayn. The others nod in agreement. Zayn is rather pleased that to the others he seems like a strong individual who is a top. 

Zayn doesn't give them the satisfactory by replying. Niall gasped at his silence. "You are aren't you?!" He asked. 

Zayn knew that they were all wondering the same thing. Because if Zayn was strictly a top, then obviously Liam was a bottom, considering the two were together. 

"Hm," Louis says, "I can't see Liam bottoming. But at the same time, I do see Zayn as a dominant top," 

Zayn thought it was funny at first but now he is very annoyed. "Haha, okay. Please stop talking about my boyfriend and I's bedroom activities," he pleads. 

Harry smirks at him and whispers out quietly, "You so fuck Liam,"

Zayn groans and throws his hands in the air. He gives up. But then he heard his shower stop and was relieved because Liam was out and he could save Zayn from this torture. 

"Li," Zayn said excitedly when Liam walked in and sat beside him. "Hello love. What are we doing in here, eh?" He asked. 

"Discussing tops and bottoms," Niall said excitedly, as if Liam would join. 

"Oh yeah?" Liam asked, "Who is what?"

Zayn's eyes widened and he punched Liam lightly. "Babes, don't join them!" He said. Liam shrugged. 

"Apparently," Harry said with a devilish smirk, "Zayn is the top when it comes to you two."

"I didn't say that," Zayn protested. 

"You didn't deny it," Louis said. "Plus we all agreed you were."

Harry and Niall nodded along. "Is that so?" Liam asked. "Great going Z. You spilled the beans on our sex life."

Zayn looked at Liam confused. He doesn't know why Liam is lying to them. But he guesses it's better than having the boys talking about what really goes on in the bedroom. 

"I knew Liam was bottom!" Harry shouted. 

"Yikes," Liam laughed, "don't tell the whole world."

The conversation ended there and they watched a movie before everyone else left Zayn and Liam behind with a few winks thrown their way. 

Zayn was pooped. He had a long day and he really tired himself out trying to pretend to care about the fun little conversation they all had. 

He plopped down on his bed and Liam came in, shutting the door before he crawled on top of Zayn, half naked body resting against Zayn's pajama covered chest and legs. 

"Top, huh?" Liam asked with a smirk. Zayn blushed and shrugged. "Didn't want them to pester me about how good you could fuck me. You may have stopped them from asking you," Zayn said, recalling Niall's question on his way out. "But I'd be too much in shock to do anything."

Liam laughed and leaned in to kiss Zayn roughly, plump lips smacking with Zayn's wetly.

"Hm," Zayn moaned, tickling Liam's lips. 

"But I'm on top. Isn't that right baby?" Liam asked. “My submissive boy,” Oh, Zayn knows where this is going.  

"Of course, Master." He whispered out. Liam moaned and circled his boxer clad hips against Zayn's, letting out a shaky breath before diving back in to kiss Zayn again, desperate to feel his lips. 

They don't normally do this kind of thing in bed. It's the kinkiest they ever get, sure. But Zayn is always so submissive. 

One day it kind of just came out. Liam was fucking him harder than Zayn ever thought possible and he was seeing stars. Liam said something to him that drove him crazy and he let out a quiet, "Yes Master!"

Since then it's been a thing. And Liam loved it. He gets rock hard in a second whenever Zayn talked like that. 

So neither are surprised that Liam is rocking his rock hard cock into Zayn's as his head goes fuzzy from the desperation. 

Liam pulls his lips off of Zayn's and sighs. "Oh baby," Liam moans. "I wanna fuck you so bad." 

Zayn giggles a little bit and nips at Liam's ear, hot breath making Liam shiver when he says, "Then fuck me, Master."

Liam all but cried into Zayn's neck when the words left Zayn's mouth. Zayn held back a smirk, knowing Liam wouldn't appreciate him being cocky. Not while they're playing this game at least. 

Liam tore his boxers off and his cock twitched as it hit the cool air of the bedroom. Zayn licked his lips before taking the bottom one in between his teeth. 

He pulled his shirt off and let Liam slowly work on his bottoms. He got harder as the seconds passed, watching Liam's shaky fingers remove his clothing and dig into his skin. It felt fantastic. 

"Master," Zayn moaned. He just wanted Liam inside of him. "Patience, baby. I've got to prep you." Liam told him, throwing Zayn's clothes to the floor and admiring his naked body. 

"No, please," Zayn begged. Liam cooed and crawled back up Zayn's body. "You want to take me all right away?" Liam asked.

Though they were playing, Liam was still concerned. Sure they just fucked yesterday. Twice in fact. But he didn't want to hurt Zayn.

Zayn nodded furiously, hands gripping Liam's biceps and fingers digging deep. Liam chuckled and shook his head. 

"Mm, a slut for your Master, aren't you, love?" Liam asked. Zayn's back arched, cock throbbing against his abdomen when Liam used such fowl language to call him that dirty name. 

"Yes! Yes I am Master," Zayn cried. He was painfully hard and he wanted Liam now. 

"I think I should punish you for lying to our friends. Don't you, Zayn?" Liam asked. 

It was only in these times that Liam used Zayn's full name and Zayn loved it under such circumstances. He nodded, blushing a deep red and Liam smiled, grabbing the lube. 

He popped the cap open and squeezed out a generous amount, remembering the request Zayn had made. He was not allowing Zayn to get hurt tonight for some silly role-playing. 

He made sure all the lube in his hand was used, coating himself with most of it and using the rest so smear over Zayn's hole, just in case. Zayn moaned, feeling Liam's cool fingers touch the sensitive skin. 

"Hm, be a good boy," Liam tells him, lining his slick cock up with Zayn's hole. Zayn licked his lips and let out a shaky sigh, excited to finally feel Liam inside of him. 

Liam pushed in slowly and was pleasantly surprised to find Zayn to not be so tight. He felt absolutely horrible. 

Zayn wanted it though. And he was enjoying every moment of the tight fit as Liam slowly pulled out and then back in. It didn't hurt all that much. 

And Liam realized that. He relaxed a little bit and moved faster, knowing Zayn was okay. 

"Good?" Liam asked, hips moving fast and angling to find Zayn's sweet spot. 

He found it, and Zayn let out a high pitched whimper. "Master," he breathed. Liam leaned down and kissed Zayn's neck, hot tongue trailing down to his collar bone and Zayn tilted his head. 

Their breathing was fast and erratic and Liam's heart was going a mile a minute. 

"You're so beautiful, love," Liam says. Zayn wants to stay in character as long as he can, but Liam was being so genuine and sweet, and even though they tell each other things like this all the time, it still gets to him. 

So he lets a few tears slip past his eyelids. Liam coos and frees one hand from the blanket to wipe away the tears. "Don't cry, love," he whispers. 

Zayn's hand slowly travels down his torso, fingertips tickling his skin as he reaches his neglected cock. 

He hisses as he strokes it quickly. It's been so hard and untouched for so long that it hurt. But once he got a rhythm going, in time with Liam's hard thrusts, it felt amazing. 

"Oh god," Zayn cried, "I'm-I'm close, Master." Zayn warns. 

He usually lasts a bit longer than this but today was a different story. 

Liam's hand grabbed Zayn's wrist and tore Zayn's hand away carefully. Zayn whimpered as his cock jumped, missing the touch of his hand. 

"Wouldn’t be punishment if I let you come, now would it?" Liam asked. He knew this would drive Zayn crazy so he stopped Zayn from reaching his high as he pounded into the other boy hard. 

He was close himself, but there's no way he'd let Zayn come before him. So he picked up his speed, legs shaking. He moaned when Zayn tightened around him. 

Zayn knew what Liam's plans were so he helped Liam out a bit, clenching around his cock and teasing Liam's nipples. 

"You're so hot, Master. I want you to come for me. Come on my face, please," Zayn begged. 

That brought Liam closer. So be pulled out and moved up Zayn's body, stroking himself fast. 

Zayn stuck his tongue out and let his eyes meet Liam's. He knew Liam couldn't resist his sparkly eyes so he silently communicated with Liam, asking for him to come. 

And Liam did. He moaned out Zayn's name, cum spurting put in hot ropes onto Zayn's chest and lower face, landing on his tongue. 

Zayn moaned, swallowing before licking his lips clean. Liam leaned down, tongue poking out to clean the rest off of Zayn. 

Zayn had already been close before, and watching Liam clean his own cum off of his chin and chest hand Zayn's things clenching, hands gripping Liam's hair, and coming untouched. 

Liam felt it hit his bum cheeks and he sat up, shaking his head. "Tsk tsk, I didn't say you could come did I?" Liam asked. 

"I'm sorry master," Zayn moaned out, still riding his orgasm. 

Liam got off of Zayn and kneeled between his legs, taking Zayn's now sensitive cock into his mouth. 

The additional touch of Liam's tongue had Zayn in pain. He was extremely sensitive and it hurt.  But he loved it. 

"Master," he cried. Liam pulled off and Zayn breathed in deeply, a little bit relieved. "You needed to be punished for what you did." Liam said, lightly giving Zayn’s still hard cock a small slap. 

He was so caught up in his own desperation that the whole time he fucked Zayn, he forgot about Zayn's previous "punishment". But Liam told himself he'd save it for another day. 

He fell beside Zayn and let out a small laugh. 

"I can't believe they think I'm a bottom," he said. 

Zayn slapped his chest lightly. "Hey, maybe one day you'll let me show you the wonderful benefits of being one," he said cheekily, secretly hoping Liam would agree. 

"Maybe you should," Liam replied.

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	52. Ziall (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Ziall where 2015 Zayn goes back in time to 2013 and ends up falling on top of Niall. He's like super surprised but also super horny because he just a so happened to fall on top of a little innocent Nialler. They end up fucking but you can decide to add kinks or not!!! (I don't know if this is weird but can you please have Zayn cum in Niall and for Niall to enjoy the feeling?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

Zayn shuts his eyes tightly as his headache continues to pound in his head. He's never felt such pain before, and wonders if he should go to the hospital.

He's not usually so paranoid, but he's also not so sure that this headache is normal. 

But he manages to relax and fall asleep anyways, closing his eyes and breathing evenly.

Time passes. And he knows what waking up feels like. And this feeling now, is not him waking up. Yet somehow there's light behind his closed eye lids and he's falling to a light thud. 

He thinks he fell to the floor so he opens his eyes. But instead, he's on top of Niall who's eyes are wide. And suddenly his headache is gone. 

Niall's mouth opens and he goes to speak. "How- I was just- and then you..." He was absolutely confused. 

He was in his own bed, listening to music with his headphones in and all of a sudden Zayn was on top of him. As if, "It's like you fell out of the sky," Niall says. 

Zayn is blinking at him, and then Niall is doing the same, eyebrows knitted together. "Your hair...and your face," Niall said, blinking slowly. 

Zayn doesn't know why Niall is confused. He should be the one confused. How did he get here? On top of Niall? In such a position that he's not moving from. 

"Impossible," Niall said. "You can't grow hair like that over a day,"

His hands caress Zayn's face, pads of his thumbs feeling every inch. He's mesmerized. Zayn looks so beautiful. And he thinks he's imagining it. 

Zayn shifts on top of Niall, thigh pressing slightly and rubbing against Niall's groin. 

"Oh," Niall breaths, circling his hips upwards. Zayn feels Niall growing under him and he bites his lip, watching Niall's cheeks go red. 

But then he remembers where he is. "I..." Niall bucks his hips up again, distracting Zayn. 

"How did I get here?" He asked after composing himself and ignoring his half hard cock. You can't blame him, Niall was grinding against him and he looked especially young today. 

"I-I don't know, fuck," Niall cried. Zayn circled his hips down to meet Niall's, but kept them there, not allowing Niall to move. Niall whimpered. 

"I had a headache, so I took a nap and now..."

Zayn looks around and spots Niall's mobile, which is still playing music through the long forgotten headphones. He grabs it and clicks the home button. 

"Twenty-thirteen?" He asked. "It's twenty-fucking-thirteen? Are you sure you've got that right?" He asks again. 

"Yeah," Niall said, voice broken. "God Zayn," he was horny and confused and Zayn looked fucking gorgeous right now. 

"But- but it was twenty-fifteen. I," he looks down at Niall's flushed face. "I went back in time?" 

He wasn't sure if he was dreaming so he pinched himself. Nope he was awake. Then he thought maybe Niall was tricking him. But he looked down at the duvet on the bed, the one that Niall threw out a year and a half ago when he set it on fire from a candle. 

And there's no way Niall went through all the trouble of buying an exact copy of the blanket, and made sure the coffee stain was in the exact same spot. 

"How old are you?" Zayn asked. 

"Ehm, nineteen. You know that," Niall said. 

"No...no because I'm twenty-two and..."

"I don't care," Niall said. This was totally 2013 Niall, Zayn told himself. 

"I've got a hot, twenty-two year old Zayn on top of me. I'm horny and hard, and your hard cock is against mine. So if you're not going to do something about it, then I ha-"

Zayn cut him off by crashing his lips to Niall's. He remembers how innocent 19 year old Niall was. It was two years ago, but things changed fast. 

"Fuck, fuck," Zayn cried before latching his lips to Niall's neck. 

"I don't- oh," Niall moaned. "I don't know how you got here," he pulled the hem of Zayn's shirt up and let his fingers dance up Zayn's back, "Older you I mean. But I don't give a damn!"

Zayn chuckled against Niall's skin, finally letting himself forget about how fucking weird this is. Instead he let himself dry hump Niall while teasing Niall's neck until Niall was a shaking mess. 

"Z," Niall whispered into Zayn's hair, "Please just fuck me,"

Zayn doesn't know where the thought came from, but he spoke his mind. "What if fucking you sends me back?" He asked. 

It would be totally funny to Niall. Except he's hard in tight jeans, leaking pre-cum and he can't seem to laugh. 

"Well at least I can tell twenty-thirteen you that I fucked you in the future," he half joked. "Now please..." He begged. 

But Zayn just stayed still, because he was looking at his small 19 year old Niall. The Niall that doesn't know yet what's to come in the next two years. 

But Niall is flipping them over, throwing Zayn to his back and stripping his own clothes before tearing at Zayn's. 

Zayn helps him, figuring he could tell Niall every thing after they've shagged. 

"God," Niall moans, eyeing Zayn's large member. "To think, if you've never gotten here I’d never be able to do this," he said. 

Zayn was about to correct him but then Niall was sucking on three of his own fingers sloppily and Zayn was distracted yet again. 

"What are you-"

"Sh," Niall said when he pulled his fingers out. He straddled Zayn's chest and reached behind him, slowly pushing one finger inside himself. 

Zayn's eyes went wide. "I could have-"

"No. No you sit there and enjoy," Niall tells him. 

So he does. He admires Niall's pink cheeks and sweaty chest. His hard nipples and course hair. And he admires Niall's milky skin and hard cock bouncing as Niall fucking himself on three of his fingers. 

Zayn could tell Niall was getting tired of his fingers and was waiting for Zayn to do something. 

So he took Niall by the hips and pushed him down his body, causing Niall's fingers to leave his stretched hole. 

"I'll grab a condom," Niall said. He hovered over Zayn and reached into the table beside him, blindly grabbing the only condom he had. 

Zayn looked at it and snorted. "Banana flavoured?" He asked. "That's the one Harry gave you, innit?"

"How did you know?" Niall asked, slightly taken off guard. 

"You told me. You said you never got to use it, and that you lost it. Good to know where it actually went." Zayn said, amused. 

"Yeah, and where did it go?" Niall asked, wondering what stories he's told Zayn in the future. 

Zayn grabs Niall's hair to bring him down in a quick kiss. "On my cock," he whispers. And now Niall gets it. 

He moves so he's between Zayn's legs, opening the wrapper and rolling the condom onto Zayn carefully. 

Zayn tells him to get some lube, but the condom was already lubed, so he figured he'd be fine. 

He crawls back up and straddles Zayn again, lifting himself with his knees to line Zayn's cock up, hovering over it. 

Zayn placed his hands on Niall's hips, squeezing lightly. "Alright, babes?" He asked. Niall nodded and slowly pushed Zayn inside himself, sitting down more and more every few seconds. 

It was a tight fit and Niall felt the burn a bit, but overall it was okay. 

He sat there with Zayn all the way inside of him as he breathed deeply. 

Zayn doesn't remember ever being this turned on. Young and innocent Niall was about to ride his hard cock. 

Niall circled his hips a few times before sliding up Zayn's cock, and back down at a slow pace. 

Zayn's fingers dig into Niall's hips when Niall goes faster. He doesn't know how Niall could be so cute and adorable while moaning his name and bouncing on him. But he is. 

"Fuck, babes," Zayn groans. "Keep going."

Niall falls down on Zayn's cock harder after every time he lifts up, causing them both to see stars. Niall is repeatedly getting his prostate hammered into every time he slams down onto Zayn, sound of slapping skin bouncing off the walls. 

Niall lets out a high pitched sound, and Zayn watches as Niall's cock throbs and leaks a few beads of pre-cum. 

He knows Niall is close so he carefully flips them over, allowing Niall to rest and catch some of his breath back as he thrusts into Niall hard. 

Zayn totally feels like he's back in 2013 because he's already close, just like the horny teenager he was two years ago. 

"Can you..." Niall tried, breathing heavily. "I want to feel you," he said. Zayn knew what he meant, so he pulled out briefly to take the condom off, letting it fling somewhere. 

This time he grabs lube, because although the inside of the god forsaken banana condom was lubed, it wasn't enough. 

He gets back into his rhythm, enjoying the feeling of Niall's fingers digging into his arms and Niall's legs wrapped around him. And he's really fucking close. 

So he doesn't stop. He soaks in all of Niall's innocent face and his dirty words. Let's himself fall on top of Niall slightly to taste Niall's salty neck, sucking and running his tongue over his pulse. 

He doesn't want to let himself come inside of Niall though. So he goes to pull out, but Niall's hands are pulling his hair roughly and scratching deep red marks into his back, and he forgets all his reasoning to pull out. 

"Niall!" He moans, spilling inside of the smaller boy. Niall clenches around him and grabs his own cock, stroking it quickly. 

The feeling of Zayn's cum filling him up was amazing and he felt his abdomen tingle. 

"I'm gonna come," he cries. His free hand is back in Zayn's hair, pulling Zayn in for a kiss. Zayn kisses him deeply, coming down from his high. 

Niall can't handle the thought of Zayn's tongue finally in his mouth, or having Zayn so close to him. So it sends him over the edge, coming into his hand. 

After Niall is breathing normally, Zayn falls beside him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that," Zayn said, referring to the mess currently leaking out of Niall. 

"It's okay," Niall assured. "I actually...it was better without the condom," he said. "So tell me...what is the future like for me? Am I single? Are we even more amazing as a band?" 

Zayn laughs. "Yeah, fantastic. And no, you're not single." Zayn informs. 

Niall wonders if his dream of being with Zayn comes true in the future. So he asks who he's with. 

Zayn hesitates. He remembers the big, painful fight he and Niall had and if it would be worth telling Niall the truth. 

"Well, you tell them you like them, and they feel the same. But then...something happens," Zayn says, noticing Niall's eyes widen. 

"And things are bad for a while. But it works out in the end and they love you, just as much as you love them,"

Zayn didn't tell Niall everything. Niall cheated. He didn't just cheat though. And it wasn't just once. Niall did much worse. But if he tells Niall, Niall might try to stop it from happening. And neither of them would be where they are now (or in 2015) if none of it happened. 

"I'm a horrible person then, if I caused it," Niall said. 

"No love, you're wonderful. Don't worry. Things work out."

"So who am I with?" Niall asked again. 

"You'll find out in a few days. Don't worry. " Zayn tells him. Niall pouts but let's it go. He trusts Zayn that it will only be a few days until he knows. 

And Zayn remembers the day like it was yesterday, when he kissed Niall for the first time and told him he loved him.

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	53. Nouis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> okay so remember when Niall and Louis were out partying together? Can you do one where they accidentally got papped kissing (just like really cute kisses and maybe a height difference between Louis and Niall where Louis is taller? Idk but I really like that) and when the photos get out Niall gets hate for being gay (Louis didn't get hate because everyone already expected it or wtv) but Louis stands up for him and declares his love for Niall publicly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

Louis knocks on the door to Niall's flat, a few quick rasps to the wood. His phone is buzzing with a text message in his pocket and his keys are twirling around his index finger as he waits. 

He looks down at his shoes, hoping there's no dirt smudges and over his black skinnies for any stains. He finds himself to be clean and fiddles with his black shirt. 

He even has time to blindly fix his hair before he has to knock again, this time louder. He would normally just walk in, but the door was oddly locked. 

"'M comin'," he heard Niall's muffled voice say. Louis smiled widely, fingers laced together in front of him. 

The door opens and reveals a stunning looking Niall, white teeth blinking Louis when he smiles. "Hey, Ni. You almost ready to go?" Louis asked. 

"Yeah, just give me a 'mo," Niall said, walking back into his bedroom. Louis slowly walks around the kitchen, hands running across the surfaces before making his way to the living room. 

He stands there and waits, but it isn't long before Niall is closing his bedroom door, smelling of his cologne. 

"You're trying too hard, babe," Louis tells him when he sees Niall looking extra fit. 

"Aren't you taking me on a date, Mr. Tomlinson?" Niall half jokes. 

Louis shakes his head. "Not to a club. I'd do you much better than that. I'd do you great," he laughs. 

Niall walks closer to Louis and looks up at him, arms wrapping around Louis' neck. He goes onto his tippy toes a bit and pecks Louis' lips. 

"You'd do me great, huh?" Niall asks, joking tone under his words. Louis just realized now how dirty that sounded. 

"Not like, do you, do you. I mean I'd take you on a better date than a club," his hands grip Niall's hips, keys clinking from around his finger. 

"I'm just joking, Lou," Niall says, nose brushing Louis'. "But I wouldn't mind if you took me home after tonight to do me,"

Louis gulps and Niall kisses his cheek before pulling away, grabbing Louis' hand and dragging him out the flat. Louis loved hearing his innocent Niall talk like that. 

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

At the club Louis and Niall are at the bar, ordering drinks. Louis is sat on a stool while Niall stands in front of him between Louis' legs. 

Louis' arm is around Niall's waist; hand on the small of Niall's back as he leans into Niall to speak into his ear over the loud music. 

They get tipsy, enough to feel a buzz and to be slightly lighter on their feet. They're still in the same position and Louis' breath is hot and sticky against Niall's ear and neck. 

All he wants is to swoop Louis up (or to have Louis sweep him up, considering Louis is taller) and take him to the dance floor. 

"Let's dance!" Niall yells over the music. He pulls back and watched the colourful lights dance over Louis' face as he nods. 

Niall smiles and let's Louis take him through the mass of bodies after they've finished their drinks. 

Louis holds onto Niall's hips tightly, fingers digging in gently, pulling Niall close. 

Niall's hands are resting over Louis' hard chest, and he can feel the heat radiating off of him and onto his palms. 

Their breaths mingle together, vodka with rum, as they dance to the quick beat, bodies rubbing together. 

It's steamy and sweaty, but nothing about it is very sexual. Looking at them from a third party's point of view, you'd think so. 

But Louis and Niall are feeling close and warm with body heat and love. And although the beat changes and their bouncing turns into grinding, they still aren't thinking about sex. 

It isn't until they've gotten more drinks in them that they're more tame. These two were the exact same. Wild with a little buzz, tame while drunk. 

So they go outside for fresh air after downing their drinks once again, dancing slowly to the fast music from inside. 

Niall's arms are around Louis' neck, bringing Louis down for a kiss. Louis lets his chilly palms wrap around Niall's neck, thumbs brushing under Niall's jaw. 

His cold nose touches Niall's hot cheek and Niall giggles before whispering, "Can I kiss you now?"

Louis closes his eyes and smiles lovingly. "'Course," he whispers back. 

Niall tilts his head up and Louis’ nose moves across his cheek and he connects his lips to Niall's. 

Niall's lips are warm and dry, while Louis' are cold from the wind hitting his moist lips just seconds before. 

Niall gasps, absolutely loving the feeling and let's Louis lick over his bottom lip, making them no longer dry when Louis moves his lips against Niall’s. 

Niall moves his lips with Louis' once Louis' tongue retreats back into his own mouth. Their smacking lips drown out the music from inside the club. 

Some guys walk by and whistle, but neither care to react. All Louis cares about are Niall's hands, which are now playing with his hair and all Niall cares about is Louis' sweet taste from his strawberry daiquiri. 

Niall moans into Louis' mouth when he gently sucks on Louis' tongue. Louis lets his tongue meet Niall’s, hands now rubbing down Niall’s back and splaying across his lower back, pulling Niall towards him.

Niall’s body curves to Louis’, body being pulled up the slightest, causing him to stand on his toes.

Louis nibbles on Niall’s bottom lip and tugs on it gently as he moves away, but only for a second before his lips are back on Niall’s.

Niall sighs into the kiss, hands gripping Louis’ hair and tangling in his locks as he feels Louis’ eyelashes flutter against his own cheek.

And then there's camera flashes, a million a minute and they have a delayed reaction, too caught up in their kiss.

They pull away, lips red and puffy, hair wind-blown and cheeks pink.

They pray that the camera didn't catch anything but it was unlikely. They are still flashing and the two are quickly joined by a bodyguard. 

They didn't even call, yet here they are, already being walked to a car as if it was known that the two would be papped at this very moment. 

The whole way to Niall's, they're silent. Niall silently freaks out while Louis holds his hand. Niall thinks he's fucked. 

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

And he is. He wakes up the next morning with Louis still sleeping by his side. 

The first thing he does is check his Twitter and text messages. And he regrets letting Louis stay the night. 

Because his text messages and voice mails are of the rest of the band worrying over him, and his Twitter is filled with slurs like "fag" and "homo" and a few "It's One Direction, not Gay Direction," all followed by the hashtag ‘NouisPappedSnogging’. 

Louis is getting almost zero hate for this and it almost pisses Niall off if he wasn't so upset and fearful. 

He makes the mistake of googling his name, and articles that pop up are filled with bullshit. 

It's now clear to him why he's getting shit on. And it's because everyone suspected Louis to be gay. But not him. No, Niall was 'supposed' to be the straight single one. 

But not any more. 

Louis wakes up with a groan. "What are you doing, love?" He asks in his raspy voice and squinty eyes. 

Niall breaks down and Louis is suddenly wide awake, forgetting about the dull pounding in his head. He takes Niall into his arms and shushes him. 

"Tell me what's wrong, love," Louis says when Niall has calmed down. 

"They're all fucking horrible," Niall cried. "You get fuck all and I get pounded into the ground,"

Louis carefully takes Niall's mobile, holding his breath as he reads the articles and let's his eyes focus on the photos of the two of them. 

Niall shakes. "They're gonna be looking for quotes. People are going to be asked about this," Niall mumbled. "What do we do?"

Louis sighs and kisses Niall's forehead. "Tell the truth. And don't worry, I'll fix this," Louis tells him. 

But Louis can't do it all alone. All he can do is say what's on his mind and hope that people leave Niall alone. 

He opens Twitter on his own mobile and sends out a quick tweet. 

"What did you say?" Niall asks. 

"Don't worry about it. You just relax. Don't let people get to you." Louis tells him. 

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

Not long after though the articles aren't cleared up. So Louis agrees to settle things once and for all. 

A radio interview was already set up anyway, and of course the question was asked. Perfect, because Louis didn't want to bring it up himself. 

"So what do you have to say about the photos that surfaced a few days ago?"

Louis sighs. Here it goes. "I had taken Niall out for a night of fun. We stepped out for air, and...got carried away. No one was there so-"

"So you two are together then? Or was it a one night type of deal?"

Louis' eyes widened. "Deal? No we- yeah we're together. And he doesn't deserve what he's receiving. It's funny," Louis said, taking a deep breath and continuing.

"You find a seemingly stereotypical straight man out there and it's a sin to find his lips locked with another man. It's twenty-fifteen. If I have to publicly defend my boyfriend because some ass-hats can't keep their hate to themselves, then I will."

The interviewer nods and agrees and Louis goes on to defend Niall. Then it's over. 

Thankfully though as the days pass, only good words are put out there about Niall and Louis finally breathed a sigh of relief. 

Niall finally heard the interview Louis did. And as he's listening to Louis defend him, he smiles. 

And when he's about to walk away he hears Louis on the radio say, "And I love him. He means the world to me and I want him to know he has my heart."

Niall is frozen in place. Louis has been standing behind Niall the whole time Niall was listening to the interview. 

So when Niall turns around he comes face to face with Louis, towering over him with a single rose in his hands. 

"Lou," Niall breathes walking up to Louis. His head tilts in order to properly look into Louis' eyes. 

Louis hands the rose over and grabs Niall's face, kissing him sweetly. 

"I love you too," Niall whispers against Louis' lips.

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	54. Nouis (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nouis on One Direction drabbles (All ships eventually):  
> Can you write a nouis one with body worshiping, where they've been dating for a while and Niall knows Louis has a great ass but he realizes that he never really appreciated it as much and so he decides to show Louis how much he really appreciates his ass, (Top Niall, obviously) thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

Louis’ back hits the locked door to his and Niall’s flat roughly. He hisses as the doorknob jabs in to his lower back, lips momentarily leaving Niall’s.

“Sorry Lou,” Niall said breathlessly, whole body pressed against the length of Louis’, knees knocking together and chests moving in sync as they breathe.

Louis lets his hands fist in Niall’s loose shirt, bending down to allow his lips to reconnect with Niall’s. Niall almost steps onto Louis’ feet; bring them even more closer and giving him some more height as he tips his head.

His hands tug Louis’ hair roughly and Louis moans, letting out the loud rumble from the back of his throat. “Ni,” he breathes, hot air escaping his lips and meeting Niall’s wet lips.

Niall smirked, knowing how much Louis loves the slight pain. Louis gets really kinky in bed, even, and Niall loves seeing Louis come undone from a slap to the ass just as much as Louis loves feeling it.

Niall lets his hands grip Louis’ hair to tilt Louis’ head a bit, biting and sucking marks into Louis’ jaw as Niall tries to unlock the door, reaching around Louis.

Louis’ hands land on Niall’s hips, digging his fingers in and Niall circles his hips forward, desperate for friction. It makes his brain freeze for a few seconds when his hips meet Louis’, and the keys in his hands shake as he tried to find the hole.

He manages to unlock the door, pushing Louis in and kicking the door closed, dropping the keys. He didn’t care. Louis was picking Niall up and surging forward to take Niall’s bottom lip between his teeth.

Niall’s lips still tasted like stale beer, and Louis tasted like vodka and cigarettes, and neither could get enough.

Louis blindly finds his way to the bedroom, hands hooked under Niall’s ass and kicking the door open. He’d fix it tomorrow. Maybe.

Niall is dropped to the bed, bouncing up slightly when Louis falls on top of him, tearing Niall’s clothes off his body.

It wasn’t long until they were naked and Louis was grinding down, cock leaking pre-cum and sliding slickly against Niall’s.

“Fuck,” Louis cried, letting his arms give out, falling to Niall’s chest as his hips bucked forwards. The head of his cock was warm and wet against Niall’s belly and Niall wanted so badly to take Louis in his mouth. But Louis had other plans.

Louis took Niall’s earlobe into his mouth and sucked gently before pulling away and letting his tongue lick the shell of Niall’ ear. His hot, ragged breath sent shivers down Niall’s body as he whispered; “I want you to fuck me tonight.”

Niall’s hips snapped up to meet Louis’. “Fuck yes, please,” Niall cried. Niall rarely topped, and it was a big deal when he did. Louis smirked and kissed just under Niall’s jaw once, twice, three times before sitting up on Niall’s thighs.

“On your belly,” Niall told him. So Louis moved, flopping to his stomach. His cock throbbed against the blanket; drop of pre-cum leaking out the tip.

Niall was just going to go straight to prepping Louis. But when his eyes landed on Louis’ round, smooth, milky bum, Niall’s mouth watered.

Niall always knew Louis’ bum was something special. He loved to grab it when making out or when Louis humped him to no end, or when Niall was between Louis’ legs, sucking him off, sticking his hands under Louis and lifting Louis’ hips, fingertips massaging Louis’ soft skin.

But seeing it right now, flexing whenever Louis’ hips met the bed, he was in love.

So he let his hands cup Louis’ large bum cheeks and squeezed. Louis moaned, cheek pressed into the blanket and hands by his head, gripping the material until his knuckles turned white.

“Like that, do we?” Niall asked. Louis licked his lips and swallowed, little breaths coming out fast. “Yeah,” he breathed.

Niall smirked and rubbed his hands over the thick skin while squeezing, harder and harder each time.

Louis’ hips moved back this time, begging Niall for more, more, more.

“Patience, love,” Niall tells him, squeezing once more and letting his nails dig into the flesh.

Louis gasps, cock pulsing and hot. He’s the hardest he’s ever been, he thinks.

“So beautiful, Lou. Can’t wait to fuck you,” Niall says, voice deep. His hands move up, fingertips landing on Louis’ lower back before scratching his nails down from the dip above Louis’ ass to Louis’ thighs.

“Niall, please,” Louis moans, the hand in front of face letting go of the blanket and flying to his mouth, teeth biting into his palm lightly.

“I’m not done yet, Lou.” Niall tells him, hands gripping Louis’ hips and bringing them up. Louis’ face is pressed further into the mattress as his bum is brought into the air, knees supporting his lower body.

“I love your bum, babe. Fuck I love it. I love you,”

Niall’s hands cup Louis’ cheeks as he kisses down Louis’ spine, the dip above Louis’ bum, and over the warm flesh. Louis let out a small sigh.

Niall’s hands spread Louis’ cheeks and let his tongue poke out to flick over Louis’ tight entrance. Louis’ eyes shut tightly, hands gripping his own hair.

Niall’s tongue flattens and licks long, hot stripes over Louis’ hole, his own cock throbbing and bouncing in the air. He didn’t think he’d love doing this so much.

But Louis was shaking under his touch and trembling when Niall’s tongue pushed past the tight ring of muscles with a finger and it drove Niall insane, as much as it did Louis.

Louis was panting and shaking and Niall’s jaw was hurting and he could barely breathe, but he didn’t care. Getting Louis so close just from trusting his fingers inside of Louis while eating Louis out was fucking hot.

“Niall,” Louis cried, feeling Niall’s fingers curl inside of him before pulling out and adding a third and final finger.

Niall’s tongue traced the tight skin stretched around his fingers, finally giving his jaw a break. His spit was dribbling down his chin as well as Louis’ taint, cooling in the chilly air of the room and it made Louis shudder.

Niall pulled away, free hand wiping his chin clean before his other hands withdraws his fingers from Louis.

Louis whimpered at the loss and Niall giggles. “Ready, love?” he asked.

Louis nodded furiously against the bed. “Please,” he mumbled out.

Louis turned over onto his back before flipping the two over, pinning Niall to the bed. Niall’s eyes went wide; breathe being nocked out of him. “What-“

“I’m going to ride you,” Louis whispered, bending over to grab the lube from the bedside table.

He sat on Niall’s stomach, pouring lube into his hand and capping the bottle, throwing it to the floor. He reached behind him and stroked Niall’s bare cock, coating it in lube.

Niall gasped and bit his lip. “Lou, don’t play,” he says. Louis blushed and stopped his hand, holding Niall at the base as he kneeled up, moving his body down Niall’s body to hover over Niall’s cock.

Louis took in a deep breath and slowly moved down. They both moaned when Niall’s tip entered, stretching Louis further and Louis slowly made his way down until he was sitting on Niall.

Niall gripped Louis’ hips, nails digging in and Louis moaned. “Ni,”

Louis sounded desperate for more, and Niall knew what of. So as Louis pulled up before slamming back down, Niall let his hands tickle around Louis’ flank and up his chest.

His fingers teased Louis’ nipples and his fingernails scraped red marks down Louis’ chest, before Niall repeated it all over, watching Louis bounce on his cock.

Knowing Louis was absolutely loving the pain and the pleasure had Niall so, so close, gasping every time the tip of his unbearably hard cock slipped in and out of Louis’ tight hole.

“Fuck, Lou, you’re gorgeous,” Niall said, moaning Louis name.

His hands came to Louis’ ass, moving up and down with Louis actions, squeezing the flesh. Louis’ bum jiggles whenever it met Niall’s hips as he slammed down and Niall was mesmerized.

“You…you’re huge,” Louis said, voice high-pitched and breathless.

Niall lifted his left hand and brought it back down hard, slapping Louis. Louis gasped at the throbbing sting that Niall caused and his body fell forward.

He ground against Niall and circled his hips, hitting his own prostate. His chest heaved against Niall’s when Niall bit down hard on Louis’ shoulder before flicking his tongue over the mark.

Louis’ pants and gasps brought Niall closer and he couldn’t hold on. “I’m gonna come,” Niall warned.

Louis sat up the best he could, fucking himself on Niall’s cock faster and harder a few more times before slipping off of Niall all the way, lust in time For Niall’s cock to fall to his own abdomen, coming all over his chest.

“Shi-ah,” Niall cried. “Lou,”

Louis giggled and fell beside Niall, hand moving down to stroke himself.

When Niall was no longer fuzzy he got up and spread Louis’ thighs, kneeling between his legs and leaning down to kiss over Louis’ stomach. His hand pulled Louis’ away from Louis’ cock.

“Ni-“

“Sh, Love. I’m going to take care of you,” Niall’s hot breath hit Louis red, we tip and Louis felt goosebumps rise on his skin.

His hands carded through Niall’s hair when Niall’s tongue flicked over his tip. “I won’t last long,” Louis tells him.

Niall takes the tip into his mouth and hums, sending vibrations down Louis’ shaft.

Louis’ gasps and stuttering breaths and nimble fingers in Niall’s hair had Niall’s mouth watering, hungry for more.

So he took Louis in all the way, feeling Louis hit the back of his throat.

“Fuck, fuck,” Louis gasped out, “I’m close,”

Niall let Louis fuck his mouth and his jaw was getting tired, already tired from before. His eyes watered and he swallowed his spit, throat constricting around Louis which had Louis’ hands gripping Niall’s hair harder and coming down Niall’s throat.

Niall let Louis ride out his orgasm before pulling off.

“You’re amazing,” Niall says, voice rough and wrecked.

“Sorry for wrecking you,” Louis said, laughing.

“Fuck, you wrecked me in the best way possible,” Niall tells him, laying beside Louis and kissing the purple bite mark he made earlier.

“You too,” Louis said.

Niall could no longer avoid the sticky mess on his chest and stood up, offering Louis a hand and taking Louis to the shower with him with the plan of kissing Louis’ lips until they were red and puffy and raw under the warm stream of water.

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	55. Larry (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> if you dont turn that "church" ask into a fic where harry blows louis in a church with some kinks and a bit of daddy louis I will be very upset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

“Lou!” Harry called out, slipping his shoes on and straightening out his tie. He’s stood by the front door, keys in hand and mobile ringing.

He sighs, thumb tapping at the ‘answer’ button and bring the phone about three inches from his ear, already knowing Liam would be yelling as soon as the ringing on his end stopped.

“Harry, if I find out that you lied to me and aren’t coming to the wedding I will find you and shoot you in your precious ass,”

Harry shook his head and chuckled a little bit. “Li,” he laughed, “Don’t worry ‘bout it, mate. Louis is just being a slow poke. We wouldn’t miss your big day!”

He heard Louis swearing to himself in their bedroom from one ear, and Liam sighed what seemed to be a sigh of relief in his other ear. “Good,” Liam said. “If I have to tell Niall that you guys ditched him he wouldn’t be happy.”

Louis walks out of the bedroom, hair styled back into his infamous ‘daddy hair’ as Harry calls it and Harry choked on his words as he told Liam, “He will be fine. He’ll be busy calming you down as you freak out. It should be you upset. It’s your big day, not his!”

Liam mumbled out something that Harry wasn’t paying attention to as he watched Louis walk over to him slowly, wiping a thin layer of sweat from his forehead. By the looks of Louis’ tie, he was having issues.

“And hurry up!” Liam said.

“Yeah, gotcha, bye!” Harry said, hanging up. He pocketed his mobile and took a large, quick stride over to Louis, hands on Louis’ shoulders. “Need help?” he asked.

“Please,” Louis begged, breathless and voice desperate. It was about nothing sexual yet all Harry could think was having Louis moaning under him as he rode Louis into oblivion.

Harry cleared his throat and swallowed thickly, trembling hands re-tying Louis’ mess of a job.

“Alright love?” Louis asked.

“Yeah- yes fine,” Harry managed.

“Nervous for our Liam’s big day?” Louis asked. Although there’s no reason to be. Things will be fine, and it’s not like Sophia would ever back out. Neither would Liam.

“Nah, just…just thinking,” Harry replied. “Liam is nervous, I can hear it in his voice. Telling us to hurry for Niall’s sake,” Harry laughs. Louis lets Harry put his tie in place before he dragged Louis out their door and to the car.

They got lost a few times on the way. The church that they were meant to be at was out of the way and not one they normally went to.

The GPS did a shit job, and calling Niall did fuck all for them because Niall is as able of giving directions than Louis is able of reaching the top shelf in the kitchen where Harry hides all the sweets.

With ten minutes of constant ‘Fuck!’s and ‘Bloody Liam’s, they finally arrived, parking the car and running into the church.

Luckily enough, nothing had started and the two found their spots up front with Liam’s family.

Niall stood next to Liam, sweating as much as Liam was. Being best man was a huge deal and a big responsibility.

Harry cooed at the cute kids at the front who were the flower girls. Louis loved kids, don’t get him wrong. But at a wedding, kids got out of hand. And these ones really did.

Liam motioned for a bride’s maid to shush the kids up and Harry laughed.

Louis laughed and blushed at how cute Harry was being, admiring the kids and giving a thumbs up to Liam and Niall.

Louis wonders how Harry got over Liam picking Niall as best man. But Harry was just Happy for Liam.

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

Finally, everyone had quieted down as it was about to begin, Liam and Niall standing up in front with the others and the priest.

Louis watched Harry’s face soften and listened to him coo over and over, and he swears it was the best thing.

His hand rested on Harry’s thigh absentmindedly, trailing it up and down.

Harry’s mind and eyes left Liam’s smiling face and turned to Louis. He gulped, remembering how desperate and frantic Louis looked earlier.

And let us be real, Louis’ hair was doing wonders to Harry’s brain, and his cock hardened quickly, embarrassingly so.

Louis only noticed a few minutes later and smirked. He leaned into Harry, whispering hotly, “At a wedding, princess?”

Harry bit his lip, because Louis had gone into ‘Daddy mode’ and the hair wasn’t helping. “Please,” Harry whispered back, “Don’t do that,”

Louis knew what Harry was talking about and licked his lips. “Naughty, you are. What will daddy do with you?”

Harry whimpered quietly. So, so gently and Louis squeezed Harry’s bulge. “Bathroom in five,” Louis said.

He got up carefully and quietly, not to disturb anyone. People were still chatting quietly as it hadn’t begun quite yet.

And he knew that when Liam watched his fiancée walk down the isle, he wouldn’t notice Louis and Harry missing.

Harry waited anxiously for the long and horrible five minutes to pass before standing up on shaky legs which brought him straight to the single person bathroom.

He knocked on the door and whispered, “It’s me,”

Louis opened the door and pulled Harry in, slamming his lips to Harry’s as he locked the door.

“Daddy,” Harry gasped as Louis bit his bottom lip.

“My boy has been holding it in for a while, hasn’t he?” Louis asked.

Harry kissed Louis again, moaning. “Yes Daddy,” he whispered against Louis’ lips.

“Want Daddy to get rid of it, then?”

Harry let his fingers play with Louis’ hair as he blushed and shook his head shyly.

“No? Then what would you like baby?”

Harry kissed Louis’ lips quickly before saying, “Will Daddy let me suck him off?”

Louis cooed, because Harry was being an absolute doll and was doing this the way Louis liked it.

“Whatever you’d like, Hazza.”

Harry smiled, eyes sparkling and dropped to his knees. He let Louis undo his own belt and push the clothing down, as he himself worked on his own.

He freed himself and he was relieved. His cock twitched when Louis’ cock was in his face, big and hard and red, just asking to be dealt with.

Harry’s mouth watered and he swallowed, seemingly unable to keep his mouth from pooling with saliva.

“You’re quite literally drooling there, love. Can’t wait to get Daddy’s cock in your mouth, can you?” Louis asked, petting Harry’s long curls. “Go ahead, baby.”

Harry let out a shaky breath, hands running up Louis’ thighs and up his abdomen, pushing Louis’ too long button up shirt up.

His tongue poked out and flicked over the head of Louis’ cock, collecting the bead of pre-cum and moaning at the taste. Louis smirked, eyelids heavy over his eyes, which were glued to Harry’s head of curls.

Harry took one hand away from Louis’ bunched up shirt and grabbed Louis at his base. He felt Louis twitch in his hand as he took the tip into his mouth, sucking gently while his tongue poked and licked over the slit.

“Such a good boy,” Louis said, left hand gripping Harry’s hair. Harry moaned around Louis, taking Louis in further and letting his tongue flatten out and press on the underside of Louis cock.

The pressure was fantastic and Harry’s mouth was hot and wet, and Louis was unable to keep his legs from shaking under Harry’s touch.

Harry’s own cock throbbed, bouncing freely when he felt Louis hit the back of his throat. He’s done this so many times now and yet he still enjoys the slight panic that hits him when he thinks he might gag.

But he doesn’t. Instead he swallows around Louis and pulls up, lips sliding easily over Louis’ length.

He continues this, up and down, eyes watering ever time Louis hits the back of his throat.

And when Louis’ right hand is grabbing his tie and wrapping it around his hand as he yanks it up gently (because he’d never hurt his baby) Harry moans, tingles shooting all over his body, cock leaking and unbearably hard.

Harry doesn’t touch himself, knowing Louis wouldn’t allow it, and he whimpers. Vibrations are sent down Louis’ cock and he’s close, is tugging Harry’s hair to let hi know.

Harry pulls up, swallowing a few times and lets his once again grab Louis’ base, stroking fast and hard.

But feeling the weight of Louis’ cock on his tongue, pulsing as Louis gets closer and closer, Harry loses it, coming onto the floor and Louis’ brand new, sparkly clean shoes, cock bouncing.

His lips slip past Louis’ head, freeing Louis completely as he cries out, dribbling down his chin.

Louis wants to say something, but Harry’s eyes are locked on his as Harry comes, pupils blown wide. Then he’s watching Harry drool, hand tight around Louis and that’s it for Louis.

Harry’s tongue is sticking out, hand letting Louis’ cock hit his tongue a few times and Louis is spilling into Harry’s mouth.

Harry sucks Louis through his orgasm and pulls away, grabbing toilet paper to wipe his mouth and Louis’ sensitive cock.

Louis pulls his clothes on and straightens everything out as Harry does the same.

“Looks like Daddy will have to punish you when we get home. Coming when I didn’t say you could? All over Daddy’s shoes?” Louis said.

Harry had cleaned it up, but he knew he was in trouble. And he couldn’t wait.

They made their way back in the church, sitting at the back and barely missing anything.

When it was over and everyone had moved onto a reception hall, Liam had caught up with the two, shaking his head.

“At my wedding, you two? Jesus,” Liam said, but smirked anyways.

And Harry’s already flushed cheeks reddened more.

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	56. Niam (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Niam where Liam used to always ride niall because Niall was afraid of bottoming, but all of a sudden Niall really wanna to try it out? He almost backs out at first because if the pain but eventually he really really loves it :D great job on your fics btw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

Niall sits in his car in the parking lot of his building, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. Too tightly, because his fingers are numb and he can feel the pulse pounding away in his finger tips.

He's getting a little bit cold with out the heat on in the car, but he doesn't care. He hasn't seen Liam since last night. 

Liam had left early in the morning for work, leaving a sleeping Niall behind. He'd be back from work by now, though, and Niall was nervous. 

He knows it's normal to have sexual dreams. He's 23 and he's been having them since he was 15. It's nothing new. 

Except, when it's your first actual sexual dream about your boyfriend, it's different. Of course it was much more enjoyable. 

But the thing is, Niall is a top. He's told himself and Liam that he'd never, ever bottom out for anyone. 

He's only once used toys, in an attempt to see if he would enjoy it. It was okay, he'll admit that. Obviously he knows his prostate can be stimulated. 

Hell, he knows straight men who have vibrators. And Niall is gay so you'd think hey it's normal. 

But although it was okay, Niall didn't really like it. So he's exclusively only fucked others. 

He remembers the long conversation he had with Liam a bit ago. 

Liam admitted that he's versatile, but if he had to pick, he'd be the bottom. Niall thought he'd hit the jackpot. 

Liam was cute and hot at the same time, nice and caring, perfect. And a bottom. Of course that wasn't the only reason Niall liked him. 

They've actually been friends for a long time. But they had feelings for each other and here they are now. 

The point in all of this, is to show that yeah Niall wouldn't ever bottom. Period. 

But in the state between dream world and reality, Niall had a dream about Liam. A wet dream. Where Liam fucked him. 

Niall woke up confused. But then he realized it was just a dream. 

But he also realized he was really hard. He had a while until he had to get to work so he shrugged and pulled his boxers down. 

But he couldn't get the image of Liam on top of him out of his head. Couldn't get the thought of Liam inside of him to go away. 

He couldn't help to ask himself, "I wonder what it would feel like?" while he stroked himself. 

So he found himself with three fingers inside of himself, pumping in and out fast and hard. And he came like that, angry with himself in the end. 

So now Niall is here, debating on if he should go up to their flat and tell Liam. Surely Liam would just say it's okay. 

But it's not. Because Niall is hard right now, thinking of possibly getting fucked tonight. 

He shakes his head because hell, he will be okay either way. So he gets out of his car, shivering from the cold and running to the door, swiping his key card and walking to the lift. 

"Li? I'm home!" Niall called, ridding himself of his winter attire. 

Liam comes out of the bathroom in his boxers, water droplets only starting to dry now. His smile was wide and he walked over to Niall on bare feet. 

"Hello babe," Liam said, kissing Niall's cheek. "How was work?" He asked. 

Niall shrugged and shifted awkwardly on his feet, jeans too tight against his hard member. "Fine," he squeaked out. He coughed and cleared his thought. "Yeah fine," he said, deeper this time. It wasn't any better. 

Liam smiled awkwardly. "Okay, good I guess. Work was horrible for me. But I'm feeling much better now that you're here,"

Liam leans down, placing his lips to Niall's. He steps in closer, hands traveling down Niall's chest and around his flank, down his hips. 

One hand brushed Niall's groin and Liam pulled away with a smack of their lips. 

"Already?" He asked, small laugh under his words. "I've only just kissed you," he giggled. 

Niall blushed and licked his lips, tasting Liam's toothpaste on his tongue. "I...fuck we have to talk," Niall said, walking Liam backwards to their bedroom. 

He pushed Liam down roughly to the bed, pupils blown and hands shaky.

"Jesus, Ni," Liam said breathlessly. His hips circled up, cock growing and rubbing against the soft material of his boxers. Aggressive Niall was his favourite. 

Niall stripped himself of his shirt and jeans, socks going with them, leaving him in his too tight boxers. 

He fell onto of Liam, instantly letting his lips fall to Liam's neck. 

"I..." Liam said. "I don't know what has you like this, but I'm not complaining,"

Niall bites down, teeth sinking into the warm, sweet skin of Liam's neck. He circled his hips down, cock meeting Liam's. 

"Shit, I..." Niall mumbles against Liam's neck. "Don't laugh but- but I had a dream that you fucked me,"

Liam didn't say anything, just tickled his finger tips up Niall's spine, letting Niall kiss down his neck and to talk at his own speed. 

"And I really want to try it," Niall said, tongue flicking over Liam's left nipple. "Please, Li, I want- I want you to fuck me,"

Liam grabbed Niall's hips and flipped them over, kissing Niall's forehead. "If you're sure," Liam said. Niall nodded. Liam took their boxers off and let them drop to the floor.

"I've- you need preparation. It will be your first time..." Liam said, already grabbing the lube. 

" I've ehm. I've actually..." Niall trails off, cheeks red. His hands carded through Liam's short hair. "I've actually...this morning." He says. 

Liam's mouth formed and 'o', sucking in a breath, imaging Niall lying there fingering himself. 

And if he wasn't hard before, he was now. Because although he's content as a bottom, the thought of fucking Niall didn't just slip his mind all this time. 

"Yeah," Liam breathed, kissing Niall's lips once. "Yeah okay," he lubed up a few fingers, circling Niall's hole. 

He was still going to prep a bit, for the sake of giving Niall time to change his mind. 

Because Niall didn't really need to be prepped much. Liam's fingers slid in easily, and it occurred to him that Niall must have gone fucking wild. 

But still, Liam was much bigger than the three of his fingers inside of Niall. So he stretched Niall out the best he could, watching Niall's bottom lip turn purple as Niall's teeth sunk in. 

"Okay, Li. Please just- okay," Niall cried, thighs opening wider. And Liam didn't protest. 

He pulled his fingers out and poured more lube into the hand, using it to coat himself.

Niall was stiff and grasping the blanket under him for dear life. 

"It's okay babe, I'll be gentle," Liam said. Niall nodded and relaxed a bit, letting Liam slip the head of his cock between his cheeks. 

Niall's heart was in his throat, pounding rapidly. 

"Tell me when," Liam said. He let the tip rest over Niall's hole, waiting for the okay from Niall. 

When he gave it to him, quietly and high pitched, Liam took his time pushing in. 

The head of his cock barely made it past the tight ring of muscles when Niall's hands gripped Liam's shoulders, nails digging in. 

"Li, it- I can't. It hurts," Niall cried. Tears slipped down his cheeks. Liam leaned down and kissed them away, hot and salty against his tongue when he licked his lips. 

"Tell me to stop, love, if you'd like." Liam told him. He had stopped moving, afraid Niall would freak out. 

Niall's eyes squeezed shut before opening and meeting Liam's. "No. Keep going it's okay. I trust you," Niall assured. And he did. So he relaxed a bit more, letting Liam push in just the slightest. Liam would take all the time in the world. 

Niall gasped when Liam was almost half way in, thicker part of Liam's cock stretching just a bit more. "You're bigger than I thought," Niall half gasped, half laughed. 

Liam smiled and leaned down, kissing Niall's forehead, the bridge of his nose, each now closed eyes, and the tip of his nose. 

"Keep doing that," Niall whispered sweetly. So Liam did, kissing each of Niall's cheeks, his chin, his lips, and down Niall's jaw to his neck. 

When Liam reach Niall's collarbone, he was all the way in, cock pressed against Niall's prostate already. He stayed still and the constant pressure had Niall's hands gripping Liam's shoulders harder. 

Liam sucked on Niall's collarbone, pulling out slowly. 

"You okay?" Liam asked, lips brushing across to Niall's other collarbone when the tip barely left Niall's tight hole. 

"Yeah," Niall breathed. "It's okay. You can move," he all but begged. 

Liam pushed back in, faster this time and he forgot how amazing this felt. 

"Li, harder," Niall gasped. He was harder than he's ever been, and he was enjoying this. He was already shaking, feeling Liam pound into him harder. 

"Oh god!" Niall cried, hands trailing down to Liam's pecks, rubbing down over Liam's nipples and abs. 

"Did I- fuck," Liam moaned, "did I hurt you?" He asked. 

"N-no. Keep going!" Niall screamed, clenching around Liam and feeling his cock throb. 

He was already close, unable to take in the fact that Liam's thick cock was inside of him, pounding into his prostate and that he enjoyed it. 

"I'm close," he told Liam. 

"Come for me love," Liam whispered, right hand leaving the bed to grip Niall's cock. 

He stroked, slow but hard just like Niall liked it. Niall gasped, fingers pinching Liam's nipples, which pushed Liam closer to the edge as well. 

Liam's thumb brushed the head of Niall's cock and Niall clenched around Liam, crying out Liam's name as he came. 

Liam fucked Niall through his orgasm, coming closer and closer as he watched Niall fall apart over his cock inside of him.

He came with a grunt rolling off of Niall and falling beside him. 

"You okay?" Liam asked. 

"Yeah. And I think...I think I'd like to do it again," Niall admitted. 

"Shit give me a few minutes, love," Liam laughed. 

Niall kissed him lovingly and laughed. "Not now, silly," Niall says. "I love you,"

Liam smiled. "Love you too."

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	57. Nouis (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> any 1d twins fucking Niall? They always get jealous and try and take Niall for their own but it doesn't work out so they do double penetration? 
> 
> WARNING: if you don’t like the thought of twins doing it in a threesome please leave now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

Louis is in the kitchen to the flat he own with his brother and Niall. It’s well early in the morning, and he doesn’t know why he’s awake. But all night he couldn’t sleep properly with Niall’s knees shoved into his spine.

So he pads to the fridge, barefoot, to grab the milk, the kettle boiling in the background, filling the previously silent air.

The floor is cold next to fridge and he shivers, curing his toes against the tile and swiftly grabbing the milk before walking back to the kettle, where the floor was much warmer.

He’s just adding the sugar when he feels an arm wrap around his torso and a pair of lips on the back of his neck, minty breath from the warm body behind him swirling around to hit his nose.

The body gets closer and plants another kiss to Louis neck before whispering out, “Morning, love,” hot breath running down Louis’ neck. Louis stirs his tea and smiles softly, cheeks reddening when goodbumps rise to his skin.

“Hello, Ni. Good sleep?” Louis asked. Niall hummed and moved to stand next to Louis, socked feet sliding over the smooth tiles. “Yes,” he said, “you kept me very warm,”

Louis held the cup of tea to his lips, giggling into it before he took a sip. “Oh love, you were spread like a eagle. Knees in my back as well,” Louis said. He motioned to his tea with an eyebrow raised to Niall, asking Niall if he would like one. Niall nodded.

“But it’s okay, I still love you.” Louis finishes, preparing a tea for Niall, just the way he likes it.

Niall laughs, light and airy as he steps closer to Louis. Louis meets Niall’s eyes, milky breaths mixing with Niall’s minty ones. Niall kissed him sweetly and pulled away, hand on the small of Louis’ back.

Louis bit his lip. “Thomas will be out tonight,” Louis said, sipping his tea again, Niall mirroring him. “So we can make up for last night.”

Niall smirked, hand traveling a bit lower down Louis’ back, resting over Louis’ bum. “I’d like that,” he whispered.

“Too bad I’ll be staying home then, isn’t it?” their heads turned to face Thomas, who was stood their in his tight boxers, hair a mess.

Louis sighs, eyes leaving his twins face to meet Niall’s blue eyes. “Sorry, love,” he says. Niall shrugs.

Of course we wanted to spend the night in bed with Louis, snogging, cuddling, and other things. But he liked his time with Thomas as well, and he’d be lying if he said he’d rather have sex with Louis.

Which sounds strange because hello, Louis is like the second Jesus Christ. But well, so is his brother. And Niall would rather have two than one, even if it meant when he had two, the most he could do is sit there between them and welcome both of their warmth.

But as any other siblings, Louis and Thomas fight. And that’s what was happening now. 8 in the morning and they are already bickering.

Thomas walks up to them, bumping past Louis and taking a sip of Louis’ tea and grimaces. “Plus,” he says, licking his lips. “I wanted to take Niall out today.”

Louis almost growls, grabbing his tea back from his brother, spitting out a loud, “I didn’t have my Niall time last night. You can wait until tomorrow,”

Niall stands there awkwardly, face in his cup of tea, backing away from the twins.

It sounds silly, doesn’t it? That they were fighting over Niall. But when you’re best friends with your boyfriend’s brother, things can get messy.

Niall has been friends with the two of them for 7 years. He was closer to Thomas, as Louis was busier with his program in uni. But he fell for Louis, and they started dating 2 years later.

He talked to Thomas about it, of course. Thomas gave him the okay. Niall was over the moon.

When spending more time with them both at the same time, it was hard at first. He could never tell them apart.

Although liking their tea made differently, they were pretty much alike. Safe for the fact that Louis slept with a t-shirt on, and Thomas did not.

But Niall remembers all the times in the past where he walked into the living room or the kitchen of their previous flat, walking up to kiss his boyfriend, only to find out it was Thomas.

First time it happened Niall cried for hours. He saw fluffy brown hair and blue eyes and his heart sped up, tingly feeling washing over him when thinking about how Louis was now his boyfriend.

He ran to Louis, hissing him hard and deep, tongue meeting Louis’. And he jumped away when he heard cursing beside him, watching the real Louis go after his twin.

“I didn’t know, Lou, I swear!” Niall cried.

To this day none of them forgot about it. Especially Thomas.

He gave Niall the okay to date him brother. But fact was, he was in love with Niall at the time. And so that’s why for 5 years, he’s been fighting over Niall with his twin. Now it was just a very, very tiny crush.

Hours later, Niall came home, Thomas hot on his heels, both laughing with red cheeks. And Louis was mad.

“Enough!” Louis yelled, cutting the laughter off of the two boys in front of him. “God, Thomas, you’re such a hog. I’m sick of you stealing my boyfriend away from me,” Louis cried. “Find you own!”

Thomas swallowed thickly, eyes Niall who was stomping up to Louis.

“Listen here you,” Niall said, poking Louis’ chest, “you need to stop being so jealous. I’m not off fucking your brother.” Niall wasn’t angry, but he was trying to get a point across.

“Bet you’d love to, though,” Louis spits out. And he didn’t really mean it, because he knows Niall would never cheat.

Except Niall says nothing, standing there with pink cheeks, inhaling a sharp breath. He can feel four ocean blue eyes burning through his skin, but his eyes were glued to the floor.

“Oh my god,” Louis breathed, lifting Niall’s chin to look into Niall’s eyes, “you would, wouldn’t you?” he asked.

Behind Niall, Thomas threw both of their jackets to the couch, walking up slowly. His heart was racing and his eyes were burning.

“Yeah, maybe,” Niall said softly, eyes locked with Louis’. Niall felt Thomas’ hand on the back of his shoulder.

“Niall,” Louis said. “Why? He’s my brother. He’s…”

Niall felt really fucking bad now. But he couldn’t lie. He did think about sleeping with Thomas. Many times.

The twins were identical, but there were minor differences. Louis had a small freckle on his left cheek, and his eyes were a brighter blue than Thomas’. Thomas’ hair was slightly longer and often pushed back, where Louis kept his over his forehead.

Louis was also more muscular, and Thomas was taller. Niall was a pro at telling them apart now. And even with the minor differences, Niall thought they were both beautiful in their own ways.

And he wouldn’t lie now, when he admits he’s thought about a threesome.

“Sorry,” Niall said.

Thomas’ shaky breath hits the back of Niall’s neck when he speaks. “I have a confession,” he says shakily.

Louis looks to his brother, forehead creased.

“I- I’ve kind of fancied you for a while,” Thomas says, coming around to face Niall, standing beside his twin.

Niall’s eyes shoot open, along with Louis’, and this is a fucking mess. “I should have told you sooner. But you’re with my brother, I know that, and I am getting over you. Because I see how happy you are with Louis.”

Every word Thomas said was true, and he felt great getting it off his chest.

The three were stood close, each touching in some way. Niall stepped forward towards Louis. “What if…” Niall says, licking his dry lips, heart pounding in his chest.

“What if for one night, you can both have me?” Niall asked hesitantly, eyes flicking from Louis’ to Thomas’. “I’d- I’ve always had these fantasies, and so…Maybe I- we could-“

Louis cuts Niall off, slamming his lips to Niall’s. He doesn’t know what came over him, but Niall standing there all shy and innocent, admitting he’d thought about a threesome went straight to Louis’ groin.

Niall pulled away, breathing heavily, pupils blown wide. “I…” he didn’t know what to say. Louis takes Niall’s hand and drags him to his bedroom, turning to face his brother and beckoning him over with a finger.

In Louis’ room, Louis started to take Niall’s clothes off, Thomas helping. And suddenly this wasn’t as weird as either twin thought at first.

They are naked and Louis is in front of Niall, kissing hip, wet and hard while Thomas is planting kisses to the back of Niall’s neck, sucking small red marks ever so often.

Niall’s brain is mush. This is something he’s wanted for so long. Having both twins’ lips on his body was like heaven.

He thrust his hips forward, hard cock brushing Louis’. Then back, bum rubbing Thomas’ equally hard member. And this was it. They were doing this. And he moaned, more turned on than ever.

Niall walked Louis back to the bed, pushing Louis down. He ordered Thomas to grab the lube so he did, coming back to the other two quickly.

Niall got between Louis’ legs, spreading Louis’ thighs and dipping his head down to suck on the tip of Louis’ cock. Louis hissed, grabbing Niall’s hair. Niall’s cock bobbed in the air at the sound.

Thomas stroked himself, eyes meeting Louis’, biting his lip. He just wanted to be inside of Niall so badly.

It wasn’t long until Niall pulled off of Louis before telling Louis to move down the bed so is legs were hanging over the end before straddling his hips, back to Louis.

Louis lay still as Niall lubed his cock up before slowly sitting on Louis until Louis was buried deep. Louis grabbed Niall’s bum, squeezing when Niall lifted up his cock.

Louis’ legs were hanging over the edge, toes curling into the carpet as Niall fucked himself on Louis’ cock, moaning and begging Thomas to come closer.

“Fuck,” Louis cried. He watched from over Niall’s shoulder as Thomas’ lips met Niall’s. Niall moaned into Thomas’ mouth, hand wrapped around Thomas’ cock, spreading lube.

“I’m ready,” Niall said.

Louis groaned out a quick, “For what?”, thrusting up into Niall.

“I was both of you inside of me, please Lou, fuck,” Niall cried, leaning back.

Thomas’ eyes met Louis’ both giving a small nod.

Louis pulled Niall down so that his back was against Niall’s chest, Niall’s head on Louis’ left shoulder.

Niall squeezed Thomas’ biceps, both him and Louis – who was leaning his head up, peeking over Niall’s shoulder- watched as Thomas slowly entered Niall, kissing Niall, both he and Louis shushing Niall, willing the pain away.

Louis kissed and sucked at Niall’s shoulder, biting hard when he felt Thomas pull out before pushing back in.

“Lou,” Niall cried, biting his lip, “Fuck Thomas,”

Thomas listened to the obscene noised leaving Niall’s lips, smirking at Louis who’s mouth was hung open.

All three were moaning and sweating, the twins moaning Niall’s name with curses following every few seconds.

Niall gripped his cock, stroking fast and hard. He was overwhelmed, feeling both Louis’ and Thomas’ cocks pounding into him. The thought of both of their cocks rubbing together had the heat building in his abdomen.

“I’m close,” he gasped out. Thomas leaned down, Kissing Niall quickly before finally kneeling onto the bed, hovering over Niall.

Louis was still now, panting and moaning, letting Thomas do the work, thrusting into Niall.

“Shit I- I’m close,” Louis said. The friction was just too much. Thomas stopped his movements, leaning down to suck on Niall’s shoulder, Nose meeting Louis’ as Louis bit into Niall’s soft skin.

The three were all on the edge now, sweaty and moaning and too hard.

A few more thrusts of Thomas’ hips and Louis screamed into the back of Niall’s neck, burring his face in the hot, sweet skin, coming inside of Niall.

Niall bit his lip, loving the warm feeling as Louis filled him. Thomas pulled out, Niall’s hole clenching around Louis’ sensitive cock.

“I’m gonna come,” Thomas warned, stroking himself over Niall’s thighs which had fallen on top of Louis’.

With one more upstroke, Niall’s name left his lips as he came over his hand and Niall’s milky thighs.

He came down from his high and Niall sat up, lifting himself from Louis and falling beside Louis.

Thomas crawled between his legs and let his tongue flick over the head of Niall’s cock a few times, sucking hard once and letting Niall come onto his tongue.

Niall’s chest heaved, Louis’ cum dripping from his spent hole as he cuddled up to Louis, kissing Louis soft and sweet.

Thomas fell to Niall’s other side, letting his hands tickle up and down Niall’s spine as Niall cuddled to Louis.

“Best night of my life,” Niall said.

Louis hummed. “Fantasy fulfilled then, love?” he asked. Niall nodded against his chest.

“Wasn’t too weird?” Thomas asked Louis. Louis shook his head, small blush painting his cheeks.

“No, not at all,” Louis said shyly, “Kind of, uh…yeah kind of enjoyed it,” he admitted.

Thomas nodded.

“Well,” Niall said sleepily, “Wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	58. Zouis (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Can you do a Zouis where Zayn kisses Louis one night, and it leads to Louis developing feelings for him. Louis finds out that Zayn's been hopelessly in love with him for years. He then makes Zayn feel his love for him. Smut, with Louis topping if you don't mind please? Thankyou! x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

Louis sits on the couch of his small flat that he shared with Zayn and Niall cross-legged, large textbook in his lap and a cup of tea in both hands.

His legs are cramped up just a little bit but he ignores the tingles, trying to focus on the words in front of him.

He wiggles his toes, a green highlighter stuck between the big toe and the next, uncapped and ready to be used.

Louis sips his tea, fingers tapping the mug, the only sound filling the room is the little slurps of the liquid slipping past his lips.

He’s realised his tea has gone cold, forgetting about it while trying to study. He places the mug on the table in front of him and leans back, taking the highlighter and running it over a few words on the page.

After he finished the current page he’s on, he sighs and caps the highlighter, putting in in the spine of the textbook to mark the page before closing the book and throwing it down beside him.

He gets up and stretches, legs feeling weak and almost giving out under him. He walks around the table slowly, getting the blood flowing in his legs again.

He picks up his mug and takes it to the kitchen, deciding to make another cup. He dumps what’s in there down the sink and rinses it before heating up the kettle.

While he waits he goes to the bathroom and check his phone for any missed calls or texts.

He opens a text from Niall. Niall tells him he wouldn’t be home tonight, that he is going out in hopes of getting lucky.

Louis smiles and shakes his head, walking back into the kitchen, bare feet scratching against the carpet.

As the kettle comes to a boil, Zayn is walking in, closing the door and chucking his winter clothes off quickly.

Louis barely get’s in a “Hello,” before Zayn is running past him, a small gush of wind following behind Zayn. Louis’ eyes widen and he shakes his head, pouring the hot eater into his mug.

“Sorry, mate,” Zayn says, coming back, walking into the kitchen just as Louis is adding his milk.

Louis looks up at Zayn as he stirs his tea. “Alright, love?” Louis asks. He doesn’t notice the blush on Zayn’s cheeks, covered by the wind bitten redness already.

Zayn nods. “Yeah. Just really needed to wee. Also to get out of those clothes.” He says, motioning to his body to show that he was now just in a pair or joggers, chest and feet bare.

The heat was on in their flat so Zayn was much warmer now. “Make me a tea, yeah?” Zayn asked. Louis nodded and took out another mug, quickly making Zayn’s tea.

Zayn took it from Louis’ hands and took a few sips. “Perfect,” he all but moans. Louis smiles triumphantly and walks into the living room, the telly playing a show on mute.

The two sit together on the small couch, lazily watching cartoons and drinking their tea.

Zayn licks his lips and wraps his large fingers around his mug. “Why were you home so early?” he asked.

Louis shrugged. “Had early classes. Then got out early to study for an exam.”

Zayn pursed his lips and nodded. “Studying go okay?” he asked. Louis shrugged again. It wasn’t the best study session.

Zayn hummed. “What if I help you study?” he asked. Louis finished off his tea and smiled.

“Sure. But we are going to need alcohol,” he said. Zayn laughed, telling Louis that wasn’t a good idea. But Louis insisted. Uni was stressful and a few drinks here and there didn’t hurt.

Plus neither he nor Zayn had class tomorrow. If they got a little drunk it wouldn’t be so horrible.

So Zayn stands up and goes to the kitchen, taking out a few beers while Louis went to get changed into something similar to Zayn, save for the socks that now covered his feet.

He sat back down beside Zayn and took the beer that Zayn offered him. “Cheers,” Louis said.

Zayn grabbed Louis’ huge textbook and opened it to the section that the highlighter was in. “Where did you leave off?” he asked. Louis pointed to the top of the next page and Zayn nodded, reading over it a little bit.

He spotted definitions on the side of the page and decided to start there. “Okay, definition of Alveolus?”

Louis sighed and answered correctly, waiting for Zayn to read off the next.

A few beers later and a forgotten textbook, the two sat there giggling, cartoons still playing in the background.

They both looked to the door when Niall walked in. Louis frowned. “I thought you were staying out,” Louis said.

Niall sighed and grabbed a beer. “Nah. Wasn’t up for it.” He replied.

Louis and Zayn slowed down on the beer until it was roughly 10pm and Niall was caught up to them, all three tipsy and laughing at nothing.

Niall’s eyes were wide and glossy, lips pulled back into a smile. “I have an idea,” he said.

The other two groaned, knowing Niall’s ideas are always stupid or dangerous. Niall pouted. “Oh come on guys, it’s not horrible!” he insisted.

Louis sighed. “Fine, what is it?” he asked.

Niall scooted the table he was sitting on closer. “Let’s play gay chicken.”

Zayn’s eyebrows furrowed. “You know I am gay right. That’s not how the game works.”

Niall rolled his eyes. “But I’m not gay,” he said.

Zayn laughed. “But you still like boys. This is a game for straight boys to pretend that they’re drunk and playing a silly game, when in reality they just want to see what it’s like to kiss a boy,”

Niall huffed. “Okay, but Louis doesn’t like boys,” he said, raising his eyebrows.

Louis sits there silently, not moving. He’s never said he didn’t like blokes. But he also never said he did. In fact, he was unsure. He appreciates good looking men. And he’s thought of…things. But he just didn’t know yet.

So his friends just assumed. He guesses that this is his chance. So he smiles and says, “Come on. Let’s do it then,”

Niall grins widely and Zayn shakes his head saying, “You know you’d have to kiss one of us. Since you’re the straight one.”

Louis shrugs. He could just blame it on the alcohol.

“So,” Niall says, “You guys know how it works, right?”

The two nod and Niall hums. “Okay,” he says, “Not that I don’t think you’re cute, Lou. But I dare you to play gay chicken with Zayn,”

Zayn knows what Niall is doing. That’s why he was so hesitant to play this game. He knew Niall would set it up this way so that Zayn could have his chance at kissing Louis.

Louis agrees and turns to face Zayn who was already close. He leans in, Zayn staying still, heart in his throat.

“Well?” Louis asks, “Come on. If you don’t want to, then pull away. But that makes me the winner.”

Zayn swallows. He thinks that as long as his lips touch Louis’ then he’s the winner.

Louis is closer, nose almost touching Zayn’s. “Come on, then,” he whispers, “It’s not really a game if you don’t move too.”

So Zayn figures that since Louis seems into it and thinks it’s a game, why not go for it and enjoy it while he can? Since it wouldn’t happen again.

Zayn moves forward too, both going slowly until Louis could feel the small tickle of Zayn’s top lip against his. They are barely touching, but the small brush of their skin had Louis going into overdrive.

So he moved forward the rest of the way, placing his lips against Zayn’s. Louis sighs through his nose, eyes closing and moving his lips.

Louis thinks it’s not so bad, kissing a boy. Maybe he thinks it’s not so bad kissing Zayn, but he wouldn’t admit that anyways.

Zayn kisses back and then there are hands on his cheeks and he’s surprised that Louis is so into it.

Louis can’t get enough though. His tongue is tangling with Zayn’s and Zayn tastes like tea and beer, and something sweet that he can only describe as ‘Zayn’.

And Louis can’t help the noises that he tried to force down that are escaping his lips, flowing into Zayn’s mouth for Zayn to taste and feel. Zayn’s hands mimic his own, and they are holding each other’s cheeks and necks, kissing feverishly.

Niall is flicking his eyes around the room, feeling awkward but also proud of himself. He doesn’t watch the scene in front of him. Instead he turns around.

Louis is nibbling on Zayn’s bottom lip, drawing small noises from Zayn as well.

And neither knows who pulled away first. Niall hears the smacking of spit-slick lips stop so he turns around. “Who won?” he asks.

They two are just staring at each other, heaving breaths leaving their mouths.

Louis licks his lips and looks at Niall. “I-I don’t know. We-“

He cuts himself off when he shivers. He’s tingling all over and his skin is hot and sparks leave the areas of his face that Zayn was previously touching.

The three say goodnight, leaving their living room a mess. Louis goes to bed, fingers brushing his lips and smiling.

*_*_*_*_*

It’s been a month. No one talked about the night that Louis and Zayn spent all those minutes kissing. Not with each other at least.

Because Zayn talked about it with Niall every so often. When he was drunk he’d cry on Niall, begging anyone to make the pain of loving Louis go away.

And Niall talked about it with Louis, asking Louis if he was okay, every day after the incident. Louis talked back, finally admitting that he developed feelings for Zayn.

Niall didn’t want to intrude anymore. He already got them to kiss, and it turns out it wasn’t such a good idea. Zayn always looks sad and Louis tried to avoid Zayn.

But he told himself he had to fix it. And if that meant telling Louis that Zayn was in love with him, then so be it.

When Louis found out Niall wasn’t lying he beat himself up for treating Zayn like Zayn didn’t exist.

He liked Zayn. And apparently Zayn liked him too. So why not do something about it?

Niall had left them alone one night. Louis knocked on Zayn’s bedroom door and Zayn let him in. “Was just on YouTube.” Zayn said, closing his laptop.

Louis sad beside Zayn on Zayn’s bed and took Zayn into a hug.

Zayn immediately hugged Louis back, missing Louis. Missing his smell and his touch and his smile.

“Louis,” Zayn says weakly. “What happened?” he asked into Louis’ neck.

Louis knew what Zayn meant. “I have a confession.” He said slowly. Zayn waited for him to continue. “I…That night, something happened, Z. I can’t even explain how I felt.”

Zayn kissed Louis’ neck, letting Louis continue on and on.

“I hate myself for hurting you. But I couldn’t be around you without pushing you against the nearest surface and snogging your face off,” Louis admitted on a small laugh.

Zayn giggled against Louis’ skin, continuing to pepper kisses.

“I- Z I love you,” Louis whispered, tears threatening to fall. He was afraid Niall had lied to him.

Bu when Zayn pulled away from the hug to wipe the tears from his own eyes and give Louis’ lips a small peck, Louis knew. He knew that Zayn loved him too.

Louis broke down, giving in and kissing Zayn, slowly and passionately, but not lacking the fervour.

Louis was on top of Zayn now, both in just boxers, Zayn’s hips circling up to meet Louis’ half way.

Louis stopped shaking his head. “I’m sorry,” he panted out, lips swollen and wet. “I don’t want to use you like this.”

Zayn smiled up at Louis. “You’re not,” he assured, “Please, Lou. Please…make love to me,”

Louis swallowed and agreed, removing the rest of their clothing and going for the lube that he knew Zayn had in his night table.

He prepped Zayn until Zayn was a moaning, begging mess under Louis, rocking his hips for more of Louis’ fingers. “Please, Lou, I’m ready.”

It wasn’t long until Louis was comfortably moving in and out of Zayn, kissing every inch of Zayn he could while Zayn desperately stroked himself, tears forming behind his closed eyelids.

He opened his eyes and met Louis’ finally letting the tears slip. Louis smiled weakly and kissed the tears away, moving his hips faster and replacing Zayn’s hand on his cock with his own.

“Come for me, love.” Louis said, one of his own tears finding its way past the barriers and down his cheek.

Zayn arched his back; whimpering Louis’ name as he fucked Louis’ hand, hips moving and helping Louis find his prostate.

It didn’t take long for Zayn to come. He’s been dreaming of this moment for years, and now that it’s finally happening he couldn’t help himself.

Louis kisses Zayn, groaning against Zayn’s lips as he comes soon after.

Louis falls to Zayn’s chest, staying there as Zayn’s fingers tickle up and down his spine.

“I love you,” Louis said. “I mean it. Fuck I’m so sorry for whatever I’ve done,”

Zayn smiles into Louis’ sweaty hair. “It’s okay. I had years of practice training myself not to be too upset.”

Louis leaned up to meet Zayn’s eyes. “Years,” he says, “I didn’t know. But I do love you, Z. And I’m so glad we didn’t just fuck tonight. I’m so glad I took my time with you.”

“Me too,” Zayn replied. He kissed Louis’ lips once. “And I love you too.”

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	59. Niam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Niam. And Liam is like a bad boy and he is dating Niall and everyone is scared of him and he is all tough but when it comes to Niall he has him wrapped around his finger? Please I'll love you forever
> 
> Changed it up a bit. Couldn’t find out a way to put my idea into the fic for this prompt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

Liam was popular. He had plenty of friends, most of which he doesn’t even know the names. I guess they wouldn’t really be considered friends, then. But they all think of Liam as their friend.

He’s the best player on the football team and is always the reason they win their games.

Liam gets all the girls – and the boys. Girls want to be with him, and some boys too. The others want to be him.

But those who aren’t in his little – or rather, large – circle of friends are afraid of him. Hell, even those who are associated with Liam are afraid of him.

He’s a bad boy.

At first he didn’t like being called anything related to ‘bad boy’. He thought it was rude and that people meant he was mean, even if he was a little bit.

But he soon realized that it on fact did not mean that.

Liam wasn’t, or isn’t, a bully. But there’s something about the hard look on his face, his huge chest, and his strong stance that has people turning the other way. No one wants to run into him.

He’s not a bully, but he’s loud and sometimes a little rude and anyone that gets in his way might turn into a pancake.

He doesn’t beat anyone up. But he doesn’t move out of the way for anyone. If someone is in his path and refuses to move, they’ll simply be trampled, is the thing.

More often than not though, the sea of students part to make room for him, like some cliché high school movie where the popular girl is walking down the halls.

Liam rather likes being the popular girl that everyone ogles and gets offered to have her books carried.

Everyone noticed a change in Liam, though, when Liam met Niall. Liam remembers the exact moment he met Niall.

Niall was this new kid who was rather small compared to Liam and his group of friends.

Niall had been walking fast down the hall with his eyes glued to the floor when he bumped into Liam’s girlfriend at the time.

Liam remembers how his girlfriend and huffed and smacked her gum while eyeing the blond boy.

“Watch where you’re going, kid,” she had said. Niall looked up and Liam can recall the terror in his eyes when Niall’s eyes widened to look up at the tall girl.

“Sorry!” Niall cried trying to pass Liam, his girlfriend, and a few buff boys.

But Liam had given his girlfriend a dirty look and reached across her to grab at he sleeve of Niall’s shirt. “Hey, mate,” Liam said, “You’re fine. It wasn’t your fault.”

Niall blushed and smiled at Liam, walking away at a slower pace.

And when Niall bumped into Liam and his group of friends a week later – or rather, Liam bumped into Niall – Liam was the one to blush and say sorry.

It wasn’t long until the two became friends. Liam took Niall in like an abandoned puppy and introduced him to his group.

Niall quickly found out that the boy who was the first one to smile at him on his first day of school was not the boy Liam really was.

Another week passed and Niall found himself walking alongside Liam, some of Liam’s other friends trailing behind talking about useless garbage.

Liam sighed and turned around. “Would you three stop with that? It’s annoying as hell,” Liam said coldly.

Niall’s eyes widened, surprised. And when Niall took his eyes off of Liam and faced forward, he noticed a mob of kids standing there, unaware of Liam’s arrival.

Niall tugged at Liam’s hand, as it was the first thing he could reach, to warn Liam. Liam looked down at Niall an all of a sudden his face softened and he smiled.

Niall was so lost in the taller boy’s eyes that he forgot abut the students in front of them.

Liam had gently bumped into them and he went from a smiley pile of mush to a hard, mean jock.

“Eh, get out of the fuckin’ hall. Locate to your lockers!” Liam yelled, pushed two kids apart slightly.

Niall didn’t say anything. He didn’t want Liam to get mad at him. He was sad that Liam was such a…bad ass. But he kind of liked it on Liam. He still wanted to change Liam though. Because as hot as ‘bad boy Liam’ was, Niall thinks that ‘sweet Liam’ would be even better.

A few months pass and Liam no longer has a girl hanging off his arm. He just couldn’t handle her anymore, and to be honest, he paid less and less attention to her since Niall arrived.

One day Niall was at Liam’s and Niall was oddly very quiet. When with Liam, the boy never shut up.

Liam paused the video game and turned around on the couch to face Niall. “You okay, mate?” he asked. Niall nodded slowly. Liam huffed. “No you’re not. Come on, you can trust me.” Liam said.

And Niall could. They’ve been friends for a while now and Niall was thankful that Liam was so kind to him.

So Niall sighed. “I think I like someone,” Niall whispered, facing Liam.

Liam smiled. “That’s great! Who is she?”

Niall groaned. “It- she’s…she might be a he?” Niall said hesitantly.

Liam laughed. “Oi, mate. Don’t be embarrassed. I’m very open. Hell, I’ve had a boyfriend before,” Liam said.

Niall relaxed at that. “Okay,” he said.

Liam hummed. “You’ve never like a boy before, have you?” he asked. Niall nodded. “Hey, it’s okay,” Liam said, rubbing his hands over Niall’s arms, “It’s okay to be confused or upset, or whatever you are.”

Niall didn’t want to cry. He wasn’t going to. But having the Liam Payne sweet talk him was something he never knew he’d want or need.

And he did. And he realized that he really did like Liam, despite not knowing what it was like to fall for a boy.

Without warning, on a sudden spout of confidence, Niall fell forward, planting his lips on Liam’s awkwardly.

Liam surprised them both when he kissed Niall back without question.

And when they pulled away and smiled, going back to the game, neither said a word but both knew that maybe there was something special between them.

As the days pass, Liam finds himself falling for Niall. And he finds that he’s different with Niall.

He’s walking down the hall, one of his football mates on his right side. He puts an arm around Liam, smiling. “I’m pumped for the game tonight!” he said in Liam’s ear.

Liam pulled away, shooting a death glare at the other boy, the rest of his friends laughing under their breathes. “Uh, yeah. Please don’t touch me.” Because Liam didn’t like being touched or to touch anyone else.

But when he stops at Niall’s locker, lips in a thin line as their friends greet Niall and pat him on the back or shoulder, it all changes.

Suddenly he’s jealous when he never is. And suddenly, he’s finding himself welcoming the touch of Niall’s arm reaching up to wrap around his large shoulders the best it could.

Their friends are wide-eyed and curious when they notice that Liam makes no attempt to swat Niall’s arm away and instead wraps his own arm around Niall.

At lunch, Liam’s friends laugh and bring it up before Niall gets there.

“So,” Louis says, “You’re taking a liking to Niall,”

Liam squints at Louis, stabbing a piece of lettuce with his fork roughly. “Your point?” he asks.

Louis shrugs. “Nothing. It’s just, the kid really likes you is all. Looks up to you.” Louis said, the other boys around the table nodding.

Liam and Niall hadn’t talked about the snogging session they shared that day, or the one they shared two days later. But they both knew what it meant, even if neither made the first move.

“Oh, shut up, Lou.” Liam said. He wasn’t angry, because thoughts of Niall were in his brain, but he pretended to be for the sake of his friends.

But it came crashing down when he saw Niall walking towards the table.

Liam smiled so widely that his cheeks hurt. He let Niall sit closely to him, their arms touching. He never lets anyone sit so close.

Throughout lunch, their friends witness the side of Liam that no one really sees. Niall sees it all the time, but the others don’t.

Liam says goodbye when the bell rings and Louis elbows Niall. “He is head over heels for you, mate,” Louis says.

Niall blushes and hides his face, catching up with Liam.

It wasn’t until after Christmas break that Liam realized he couldn’t ignore his feelings for Niall.

The first day back of the new year, Liam waits for Niall at Niall’s locker. People are running around and it’s crowded. Usually Liam wouldn’t dare do something like this in front of so man people.

But this is Niall and Liam finds himself not giving a fuck anymore.

“Ni!” Liam calls Niall runs up to Liam and Liam hugs him tightly. Liam doesn’t hug anyone. “God I missed you,” Liam said. Liam never admits his feelings, and he doesn’t tell anyone he misses them

Niall blushes and goes to open his locker, but Liam leans down and kissed Niall’s cheek. “Happy new year,” he laughs lightly, a little embarrassed, “Been waiting to do that.”

Niall bites his lip and leans up to kiss Liam back, but on the lips, feeling bold. Liam never kisses anyone in public. Liam hated PDA. But suddenly he doesn’t care.

“Go on a date with me, please?” Liam asks. Niall closes his locker and his eyes are wide.

“Of course!” Niall says. Liam doesn’t ask people on dates.

Louis walks up to them and smirks. “Oi, Niall. What have you done to our Liam here?” he jokes.

Liam’s attention leaves the cute blond in front of him to turn to Louis. “You know I hate you right?” he says, punching Louis.

Kids are walking by and staring and Liam puffs up. “What are you all looking at? Fuck off!” he screams. The kids scramble away.

But the light touch of Niall’s fingers brings Liam back down and Liam is once again a huge teddy bear.

It’s then that Liam realizes that Niall had him wrapped around his finger, and Liam can’t find himself to give two shits, because this is Niall and only Niall can warm his heart, and he’s okay with that.

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	60. Niam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> I got this prompt off of awful-aus ... "I was getting bored inside the party so I walked outside to get some fresh air and ur a few yards away having an angry phone exchange and u hang up and oh my god are u crying what's wrong" Where Niall is on the phone and he's crying because he just came out to his parents and they don't accept him. I don't mind who comforts him, I ship everyone with Niall :) Just super depressed Niall and lots of comfort kissing/hugging even though they're not dating :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

"Louis!" Liam screams, pounding his fist on Louis' front door while his other hand quickly presses the door bell. 

His finger is cramping up from the constant motion of clicking the door bell and the side of his other hand is numb from hitting the wood. 

He's been waiting for half an hour outside of Louis' locked house and he finally gave up waiting in his car. 

Liam had tried the back door, and he's tried throwing rocks at Louis' bedroom window and he's tried ringing both Louis' mobile and landline. 

Liam drops his hands with a sigh, his right hand tingly and throbbing from the constant pounding. "Louis!" He shouts again, just in time to come face to face with the smaller boy. 

Louis grins widely and shuts the door stepping forward and causing Liam to step backwards, down the small steps. 

"You know I've been waiting for at least forty minutes for you, mate. We are going to look bad." Liam says, huffing. 

Louis walks beside Liam to Liam's car and rolls his eyes. "Pish-posh. We will be fashionably late." Louis laughs. 

They get in the car and Liam backs out of Louis' driveway. "This is our first party in months. We are eighteen, we should be going to more parties. But when we finally do, we are well late," Liam complains. 

Louis groans, turning the music up in the car and tapping his fingers on his skinny jeans. "Please, it's Jackson's party and he probably won't even be there yet. Relax," 

Liam checks his mirrors before making a right turn, turning down the music to a reasonable volume and ignoring Louis' pout. 

"Well, you might be disappointed when you find out your boyfriend is no longer there," Liam says. 

Louis pursed his lips. "He's not my boyfriend. We - we're just talking, is all." He says quietly, now looking out the window and fighting a smile. 

"Oh please," Liam laughs, "that boy is so in love with you. In fact maybe he is still at the party, waiting for you." 

Louis bites his lip, unable to contain his smile. "He's so cute," he says before composing himself then looking to Liam. "Besides, I'm not the only one who's crush will be there,"

Liam furrows his eyebrows and takes a quick glance in Louis' direction. "What are you talking about, Lou?" Liam asked. 

Louis laughs lightly. "Shit, Li. That Niall guy that moved here in March. Remember?" He asked. 

Liam shook his head. "No, I said he was cute. That doesn't mean I have a crush on him,"

Louis rolls his eyes and waves a hand at Liam before turning the music back up and smirking when Liam shakes his head with a sigh. 

It doesn't take them long to get to the party, already knowing how to get to their friend's house. Jackson had left a spot open for Liam to park at the house. 

The two got out and as soon as their feet hit the pavement they felt the vibrations of the music. Louis smiled at Liam and took Liam's hand, the two running to the door and walking in without knocking. 

The music was loud, but bearable. Louis went on his tippy toes, searching for the curly haired boy. 

Louis spotted him and said goodbye to Liam without even looking over his shoulder. 

Liam chuckled and walked towards the alcohol; debating on whether he wanted a mixed drink or a beer. 

He took a small sip of the blue concoction in a huge bowl and grimaced. It was too sweet; definitely didn't have enough alcohol considering he couldn't even taste a hint of it. 

So he sighed and grabbed a beer instead, leaning against the counter top of the expensive looking bar that Jackson had just off of his kitchen. 

Liam scanned the mass of bodies, taking large sips of his beer every time he spotted someone he didn't know. Which was a lot of people. 

He saw some people he knew, even nodded and waved at some when the passed Liam or spotted him at the bar. 

The house seemed to get a bit darker after Liam's second beer. He looked out the window closest to him and noticed it was getting darker. 

The colourful lights inside the house were more noticeable now and people seemed to enjoy it as they got drunk, dancing with their friends. 

After he finished his second beer, Liam decided to walk around a bit, talking to some of the people he knew and getting introduced to a few he didn't. 

After making his rounds around the house twice, Liam decided to take a little bit of the blue fruity drink he tried first, no longer caring that it was too sweet. 

He filled a cup half way and took a sip. He hummed, deciding it was much better than before. He doesn't know if it's been remade differently after it was empty or if his taste buds are compromised from the beer. 

Either way he thinks he likes it and takes another sip from his cup. 

Liam's gotten pretty bored, not being someone who enjoys dancing with other sweaty individuals. So he decides to walk around outside a bit before the sky no longer has any light besides the moon. 

Jackson's backyard was huge. Right outside of the glass doors there was a pool and a deck, covered in expensive outdoor furniture. 

Off to the side in the area of grass was a medium sized gazebo. It was a dark brown colour and was fenced in a pretty matching brown fence with white lights around the roof and wrapping around the banister of the fence. 

Liam slowly walked towards it, admiring how pretty it looked and how it didn't match the rest of the outdoor decor. 

As soon as he got closer, though, he saw someone pacing around the small table in the centre, almost tripping over the bench against the far side when he wasn't paying attention. 

Liam told himself to turn around. Especially when the blond boy started to yell into the speaker of his mobile. 

Liam looked around and no one had followed him out or was in the pool. It was just Liam and the seaming blond. 

Liam shuffled closer, drink clutched in his left hand. He recognized the blond lad to be Niall and his eyes widened. 

Now he really thinks he should walk away. But now that he's closer he could see that Niall was crying and was clearly frustrated. 

He watched Niall plop down on the wide bench, hand over his eyes and phone to his ear. 

"I'm not going to change, mum. This is me. I just want you to accept me." He heard Niall say. There was a pause before Niall said quieter, "Why not? I'm you son! You and dad can't just...just hate me!" 

Liam swallows thickly, stepping backwards slowly, eyes glued to Niall. 

But when Niall let's out a broken scream and locks his mobile before throwing it over onto the grass, Liam decides he should see if Niall is okay. 

So he stops and walks forward again instead, faster this time, and carefully walking up the steps of the gazebo. 

He licks his lips and places his drink on the round table before walking over to the bench and shuffling his feet. 

"Are- are you okay?" Liam asks. 

Niall's hands fall from his face to his chest when he looks up at Liam, eyes wide. "Fuck you scared me." Niall said weakly. 

Liam sat beside Niall, leaving a good amount of space between them. "Y'alright?" Liam asks again. 

Niall's eyes meet Liam's and his bottom lip pouts a little bit, his chin wobbling. "No-" Niall clears his throat, "No," he says again. 

"Want to talk about it? I know you don't really know me but- I mean I could try to help?" Liam offers, reaching out to place a large palm on Niall's shoulder. 

Niall is still looking at Liam but he turns his whole body, facing Liam and crossing his legs. "Yeah, thanks." Niall said.  

Liam nodded, telling Niall to go ahead. He drops his hand and scoots closer, eyes never leaving Niall's. 

"That was my mum," Niall tells him. "I thought, with a bit of alcohol in me it'd give me some courage, you know?"

Liam nods, even though he has no idea what Niall is talking about. 

"So I called her, and started to tell her. I said 'hi mum I've got something to tell you'," Niall forces out, pushing back the sobs in his throat. 

Liam frowns a bit, moving even closer and grabbing Niall's hands. Niall smiles a bit, letting his fingers tangle with Liam's. 

"So she says, 'what is it love?' And I relaxed, thinking she'd be okay with it," Niall says, moving until his knees touched the side of Liam's thigh. Liam was still sitting forward, feet on the ground but had his upper body turned towards Niall. 

"Then I said, 'I'm gay' and all she could do was- was scream at me," Niall is crying now, looking down at their hands. His tears fall to Liam's skin and Liam's heart tugs in his chest. 

"Ni," Liam says, ignoring the slight panic he felt from calling Niall a nickname he's never used before. "What happened?"

Niall let out a few shaky breaths, hands clutching Liam's tightly as he rests his forehead on Liam's shoulder. 

Liam frees one hand to wrap his arm around Niall's small shoulders, pulling Niall closer. 

"She said she didn't raise a gay son," Niall said quietly, fighting more tears. "Said that my dad would be pissed if he found out."

Liam kissed the top of Niall's head and his forehead when Niall moved his head away from his shoulder. He kissed Niall's hand that was still in his other one. 

He hugged Niall tightly when Niall wrapped both arms around Liam's neck. 

Liam mimicked Niall's position; their knees bumping as Liam held Niall close, letting Niall bury his face in his neck. 

They sat there for a long time, neither knowing for how long while Liam shushed Niall every time he broke out in a sob, and listened every time Niall spoke. 

A few minutes of silence and Niall was finally calm, breaths evening out and eyes drying. 

Niall pulled away slightly, eyes widening when Liam went to let go of Niall. Niall shook his head and fisted his hands in the back of Liam's shirt. 

Liam smiled sadly at the smaller boy and kissed his nose. 

Niall smiled and let his eyes meet Liam's. Neither spoke as they both moved closer, Liam's fruity breath hitting Niall's wet lips. 

Niall's eyelids fell shut slightly, suddenly heavy. 

Both were breathing faster and their beating hearts could probably be heard from inside, even over the music. 

"Niall," Liam breathed. 

"Liam," Niall returned. Liam was surprised that Niall remembered his name from that one time they bumped into each other in the cafeteria, and the few times Liam leant Niall his History notes. 

Their noses were touching and Liam's eyelids fell shut too, turning his head to the side slightly. 

"You're just upset, this won't mean anything," Liam said, slightly sad that it won't mean much more. 

Niall shook his head, nose bumping Liam's. "I need this. And it won't mean nothing, I promise," Niall whispered, meaning every word. 

Liam's nose touched Niall's wet cheek and Niall closed the tiny distance, placing his lips over Liam's plump ones. 

Niall's lips were already swollen from biting them and licking away the tears so they were quite sensitive. 

But the spark that lit his lips on fire was something else altogether. 

His body melted into Liam's as Liam's lips moved against his. 

Niall's hands travelled to the front of Liam, clutching the shirt over his chest instead. 

Liam cupped Niall's neck, thumbs rubbing circles into Niall's jaw. 

Niall moved his lips more frantically now, tongue slipping out every so often to meet Liam's bottom lip, testing the waters. 

His tongue left his mouth again and he gasped, shocked to find Liam's tongue waiting for his. 

Liam chased Niall's tongue into Niall's mouth. 

Niall whimpered, hands running over Liam's chest. 

Liam pulled away and gave a few small pecks to Niall's lips before moving away completely. 

Both opened their eyes and admired each other's puffy, red, spit-slick lips. 

Niall let out a loud breath and blushed under his already red, blotchy cheeks. 

"Thanks, Liam," he said. 

Liam licked his lips, still tasting Niall on them and blushed as well. "Any time," he replied, stroking Niall's hair. 

Niall smirked, twining the fingers on his left hand with Liam's right. "Any time, huh? Just...call you up and say 'hey wanna snog'?"

Liam laughed. "If you'd like," 

Niall leaned in and kissed Liam's cheek, down his jaw and to his neck, planting a small, gentle kiss too Liam’s pulse. 

"I'd definitely like," he said, lips brushing Liam's warm skin. He pulled away and Liam shook his head, kissing Niall's lips. 

"Guess I should give you my number," Liam laughed. 

Niall shrugged but had a huge smile on his face. "Guess you should."

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	61. Niam (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Niam. Niall and liam have been dating for a year and it's their one year anniversary and liam bought Niall flowers and he didn't know Niall was allergic and they go to the hospital and to shut liam up he fucks him on the hospital bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

Niall and Liam have been together for a year. Exactly a year today, in fact. 

Liam had asked Niall to be his boyfriend when they were on their third date at the drive-in. They were in the car, covered in blankets and watching a rom-com on the big screen from the boot of Niall's van. 

They were close and comfy and Liam enjoyed Niall's company, just as much as Niall was enjoying Liam's. 

It wasn't until after the movie was over and they were driving back did Liam ask Niall out. Niall was so shocked, and he took his eyes off the road. 

"Eyes forward!" Liam had yelled, but laughed anyways. Niall had looked forward at the sudden command. 

When his shock wore off -Liam sitting patiently the whole time- Niall blushed and smiled, finally speaking up. "I'd love to," he replied. 

Throughout the year the two learned a lot about each other. They were friends with each other for a while before their friends set them up on their first date. 

But when you start dating someone, you find out things you've never really known about them beforehand. 

And when you move in with someone, you learn -and see- even more. 

But somehow, out of all of their conversations, Niall has failed to mention that he's allergic to flowers. Not deathly, but it does get serious. 

He's never had a reason to tell Liam really. They didn't go to the park often. They never went to a garden or went shopping for plants. 

And Liam had said he wasn't the cheesy flower guy who shows up with flowers for an anniversary or when he gets in trouble with his significant other. 

So Niall wasn't worried. Plus he's been in Harry's flat plenty of times and Harry has flowers littering the surfaces in his kitchen and Niall has been fine. 

Though he's never gone up and sniffed them, knowing his allergy, but he figured if being in the same area as flowers was okay, his allergy wasn't as bad as it was when he was a kid. 

He did once tell Liam he got "stuffy and watery-eyed" when they were taking a walk and Liam picked up a flower from the grass on the side. What Niall didn't know was that Liam thought Niall was joking. 

But today, on their anniversary, Niall regrets not actually sitting Liam down and saying that he was definitely allergic and not getting tested for the severity of his allergy. 

Liam is driving them back from a fancy restaurant that he's been saving up for, for a while now. 

Liam takes one hand off the wheel and places it on Niall's thigh. "How was dinner?" He asked. 

Niall smiled and patted his tummy. "Great. Desert was the best. But now I'm stuffed,"

Liam laughed and the car rolled to a stop at the red light. 

Liam reached back into the back seat of the car saying, "I've got something for you," fishing around for where he very carefully placed the item. 

Niall smiled and waited for Liam, keeping an eye on the traffic light just in case. 

Liam came forward again, flowers in his hand. 

"Hm," Niall hummed, "I thought you weren't a flower guy," he joked. 

Liam shrugged, flowers still in his hand as he pressed the gas when the light turned green. "I'm not. But today is different." He said, smiling. 

Niall noticed how perfect the flowers looked. Too perfect, which is why he thought they were fake. 

He took them from Liam saying, "fake flowers are still okay," before sniffing them. 

Liam took a quick glance Niall's way, seeing the flowers looking extra vibrant against Niall's pink cheeks. 

"They're not fake," he said, slightly confused. 

Niall froze, head slowly turning to Liam. "W-what? They're real?" He said nervously. He studied the flowers closer -which isn't the best idea- and his eyes went wide when his fingers rubbed the centre of a flower and came back with yellow pollen dusting them. 

"Liam!" Niall shouted. 

Liam swerved the car, thinking he was about to hit something. "What?! You don't yell at someone who's driving!"

Niall groaned, putting the flowers in the back -feeling too horrible about just throwing them back there so he put them down gently. 

"Liam I'm fucking allergic!" Niall screamed again.  It came out hoarsely and Niall felt his cheeks getting itchy. He scratched them, forgetting that on one hand he had pollen residue. 

"Fuck!" He screamed, eyes watering and throat constricting. 

"Jesus Niall," Liam cursed, speeding to the traffic light to make a turn towards the hospital. "Why didn't you tell me? Fuck I'm going to kill my boyfriend."

"It's not deathly, I'll be okay once I get some help," Niall insisted. 

"Why don't you have an EpiPen?!" Liam said angrily, ignoring the speed limit to get to the hospital. 

Niall couldn't argue. He needed to save his oxygen. So the ride was silent, Liam's angry huffs the only thing that could be heard. 

Once they got there and Niall got a room and was administered his drugs, he was just fine. 

"God Liam. I told you before, remember? A few months ago on our walk to the lake?" Niall said, lying on the itchy pillow. 

"I thought you were joking! Fuck I almost killed you. I could have gone to jail," Liam said, panicking. "Headline: man kills boyfriend with flowers" Liam said. 

Niall laughed loudly, body shaking with his giggles. 

Liam groaned. "It's not funny! You need to be more careful, babe. You scared the shit out of me,"

Liam was sitting on the edge of the bed, hand rubbing Niall's tummy through Niall's thin shirt. 

"I don't know what I would have done without you. You can't just- you fucking- God Niall you're such a-"

Niall cut Liam off by leaning up and kissing Liam roughly, hands gripping Liam's short hair. 

Liam pulled away, bottom lip staying where it was, between Niall's teeth. "Niall," he tried to say. 

Niall groaned. "Lock the door and pull the curtain shut," he said, voice low and deep. Liam licked his lips, eyes wide and nodded furiously. 

He fumbled to the door on shaky legs, locking it and dimming the light as well, because why the fuck not. 

When he came back he pulled the curtain closed enough to cover them and turned around to find Niall already naked, stroking his half hard cock. 

"Why are we doing this here?" Liam asked, awkwardly stripping himself of all of his clothes. 

Niall laughed, eyes especially blue and shiny under his still red eyelids. "To shut you up and show you I'm just fine," he said, his hand leaving his cock to reach out and grip Liam's bicep. 

Liam crawled on top of Niall, hard cock brushing Niall's. 

"I ruined our day," Liam said sadly. 

Niall groaned, both from the friction and annoyance before flipping them over. 

He leaned down, lips brushing Liam's and circling his hips down against Liam's roughly. "Shut the fuck up," he growled, lips latching to Liam's. 

Liam tilted his head up and let Niall kiss him, fast and hot and wet. 

Niall pulled away briefly to stick three fingers in his own mouth, swirling his tongue around his fingers. 

Liam gasped, breathing quickly as his cock bounced in anticipation and turned on from watching Niall suck his fingers. 

As soon as Niall's lips were on Liam's neck, his fingers were working their way into Liam's tight hole, stretching Liam out and hitting his prostate. 

Liam was a moaning, shaking mess by the time he watched Niall stroke himself after spitting into his hand. 

Not always the second best thing after lube, but that's all they had. 

Niall hovered over Liam, hand around the base of his own cock. "You ready?" He asked. Liam nodded quickly, hands gripping Niall's shoulders. 

Liam wrapped his legs around Niall and Niall pushed in slowly, taking his time. 

But Liam wasn't taking it. He shook his head; finger nails digging into Niall's skin. "Please just- go. Move," he gasped out. 

Niall nodded and slammed into his boyfriend, feeling Liam clench around him and Liam's nails almost break his skin. Niall knows how Liam likes it. And Liam knows how Niall likes it, because they share the same preferences. 

Rough and fast and hard. 

So Niall pulls out and pushing back it roughly, hips slamming into Liam with a loud slap and a painful yet satisfying sting to their skin. 

"Fuck," Liam breathed, hands running up Niall's neck and to Niall's blond hair. 

Liam tugged Niall's hair, Niall's head going with the rough movements. Liam brought Niall's face to his by his hair and Niall panted, loving the tug on the back of his hair. 

"Oh god," Niall cried, right hand wrapping around the flesh on Liam's hip and squeezing. 

Liam gasped out a broken moan, tilting Niall's head to bite along Niall's jaw and to Niall's ear, the spot Liam knew was Niall's weak spot. 

Niall continued his thrusts, going harder when Liam asked him to, the request washing over Niall's ear, hot and sticky.

As soon as Liam's teeth came into contact with Niall's earlobe, Niall collapsed onto Liam, lying flat as he continued his thrusts. 

Liam's hands ran down Niall's back, arms long enough to just reach Niall's bum. 

"Liam," Niall moaned into Liam's collarbone. He mouthed at the skin, feeling Liam's legs tangle with his as Liam's hands squeezed his bum cheeks. 

"Liam, oh god I'm close," Niall said, lips brushing Liam's warm skin. 

His hands came up to Liam's hair, gripping it tightly with his forearms resting over Liam's chest. 

He continuously hit Liam's prostate. And Liam was already close as well. 

Niall crashed his lips to Liam's but kissed him sweetly and passionately, a nice contrast from the way he was fucking into Liam. 

Liam couldn't take it anymore and the feeling of Niall's soft belly stroking Liam's cock every time Niall thrust inside of him sent him over the edge. 

He came without warning, moaning out Niall's name loudly. 

Niall swallowed the moan and nibbled onto Liam's bottom lip before pulling away. 

He watched Liam's face soften and his eyes open, and when their eyes met and Liam gave Niall a dirty smirk, Niall pulled out and leaned up, cock bouncing as he came over Liam's chest. 

Niall rolled off of Liam and stood up, supporting himself on the railings of the bed as he plucked a few tissues from the box to clean them both up. 

When they were both dressed they turned the light on and unlocked the door, pulling the curtain to its original position. 

Liam sat on the chair beside Niall's bed just before the doctor came in looking confused. 

"Niall?" He asked. Niall nodded. "Hm. Room C18?" Niall nodded again. The doctor checked his chart. "I came here ten minutes ago and it was locked. Maybe I got the room wrong,"

Niall eyes Liam with a smirk before turning back to the doctor with a small pout and shrugged. 

"So how are you feeling? Any better?" The doctor asked. 

Niall nodded. "Much better,"

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	62. Niam (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> PROMPT: Niall has to share a hotel room with Liam because they were one room short and it only had one bed so they share. Liam somehow ends up spooning Niall and he gets a dirty dream so Liam starts to hump Niall's arse, which wakes Niall up but he can't move away. Since they're both only wearing thin boxers because it's summer, Liam's boner keeps getting caught on Niall's rim and you can decide what happens next :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

(Sorry for ANOTHER Niam, but I am doing it in the order they were sent)

Niall finished off his drink and places the glass on the bar, clearing his throat and licking his lips. 

He turns to Liam who's still sipping his drink, barely anything left in his glass. Niall smiles, twisting his seat to completely face Liam. "Are you drunk yet?" Niall asked. 

Liam finished off his drink as well, pushing his glass across the shiny surface of the bar to meet Niall's. He tilts his head towards Niall, speaking loudly. "What was that?" He asked. 

Niall stands up and leans in close to Liam, lips brushing Liam's ear and chest bumping Liam's, right hand on Liam's opposite cheek and left on Liam's shoulder. 

"I said, are you drink?" Niall asked again, smirking and pulling away to face Liam, still close and hand still over Liam's cheek and jaw. 

Liam shook his head, eyes meeting Niall's and blushing slightly. Or maybe it was from the alcohol. 

"No," Liam said, tilting his face towards Niall's ear, "not going to tonight."

Niall hummed, hand dropping from Liam's face but the other still remaining on Liam's shoulder. Liam stayed where he was so Niall said, "Me neither, but it looks like Louis already is,"

Liam. Moved back, head turning and scanning the club for Louis. When he spotted him and shook his head, laughing. Louis was drunk, having ordered much more drinks that the other two. 

Someone walked up behind Niall, pushing Niall forward. He would have complained, but he didn't have time to. 

He fell forward, supporting himself with his hands on Liam's thighs as Liam supported him by his shoulders. Their noses were touching and Liam could practically taste the raspberry vodka that Niall drank as if the two were kissing. 

Niall's breaths were travelling into Liam's open mouth, and Liam inhaled sharply, feeling the tip of Niall's nose brush his. 

Liam doesn't know why he's all of a sudden pushing away the desire to kiss Niall, or why his face was so hot. 

He shakes his head physically and pushes Niall away gently, just enough to yell into Niall's ear over the music. "Should we grab Lou and go?" He asked. 

Everything had happened so fast -slow motion for Liam- so Niall barely noticed Liam's grip on his shoulders or the fact that Liam was fighting with himself over kissing Niall. 

Niall nodded, standing upright and glaring over his shoulder at the individual who shoved him. The person wasn't paying attention and Niall couldn’t honestly give two shits. 

Liam follows Niall through the club, meeting up with Louis. Niall brings Louis in close, the same way he had done with Louis and tells Louis they were heading back to the hotel. 

Liam seethes and clenches his jaw, ignoring the burning inside of him when his eyes land on Niall's left hand just below the small of Louis' back. 

The three head to the hotel, minor incidences occurring once out of the club. 

Liam and Niall enter their shared hotel room and Niall is suddenly very tired. The buzz he did have from the alcohol pretty well gone. 

"Next time," Niall says, jumping on one leg as he peels his jeans off, "we will request that Louis and Harry share instead." 

It's not like they hate sharing. But the past few times there's been a mix up with the hotels and it's been Liam and Niall who shares. 

Neither minded the cuddles once their situated in bed, but both feel it would be nice to be able to fall on the bed like a starfish. 

Liam sure didn't mind the cuddles. He was a very cuddly person. And Niall was small enough to be cuddled. 

Liam agrees with Niall and gets under the covers in just his briefs. Niall usually wears more, but tonight he couldn't be bothered. So he slides in beside Liam, shutting the lamp off and facing Liam, their legs tangled. 

*_*_*_*_*

It’s early morning, the sun barely up but still warm through the tightly shut curtains. Neither Liam nor Niall are awake, but Liam has become quite restless.

The two lie there, Niall’s back to Liam’s chest and Liam’s arm around Niall’s middle, holding Niall close.

Liam is the type to usually have certain kinds of dreams. And he’s usually very good at controlling himself. Most of the time he can’t help it, as it just happens.

But his brain is usually aware of the fact that someone is next to Liam, and therefore these dreams don’t occur. Kind of like when you need to wake up at a certain time and your body just knows.

This time though –probably from the influence of alcohol last night- his brain doesn’t comprehend things. And Liam is out cold, unable to stop himself from doing something stupid.

So when his dreams get too wild, he’s thrusting forward in his sleep. Niall is still asleep as Liam unconsciously continues.

When Liam begins to get vocal, it pulls Niall out of his sleep. For a few minutes he’s unaware if what is happening.

But once sleep is washed away, his eyes go wide and he stops breathing, finally feeling Liam’s hips busking into his backside.

Niall stays frozen, barely breathing and concentrating on Liam’s warm hand on his stomach and Liam’s hard cock brushing his ass through their underwear, small moans leaving his lips and-

And Niall should move. But Liam is pulling Niall closer and Liam’s breath is fanning over Niall’s neck and ear, and Niall can’t pull away. Niall doesn’t want to pull away.

He listens to Liam’s small pants and grunts. The feeling of Liam’s hard cock settling right between Niall’s cheeks through their limited barrier has Niall’s head falling back wards, hands gripping his pillow.

He feels Liam’s lips tickling the skin behind his ear now and Niall is turned on. Niall is hard as well and every small movement has the thin material over his member brushing the sensitive skin.

Niall bites his bottom lip, one hand leaving the pillow to palm his bulge.

His hand brushes Liam’s and Liam’s hand moves downwards, resting by Niall’s belly button and long fingers brushing the head of Niall’s cock through his underwear.

Niall groans and pushes his hips back, a loud, “Liam, fuck,” leaving his lips.

He didn’t mean to, but honestly, he’s horny and Liam’s thick cock is still hard and thrusting into Niall’s backside and Niall just couldn’t stop himself.

Liam’s thrusts slow down until they stop completely, just minutes before Liam is waking up.

“Fuck,” Niall hears Liam whisper.

Before Liam has the chance to even pull away, Niall is turning over, swinging one leg over Liam’s hip and straddling Liam.

“Niall-“

“God you’re a fucking tease,” Niall says, “Thrusting slowly, painfully slow.”

Liam’s eyes went wide. “I- fuck I didn’t mean to.” He said quickly.

Niall chuckles and leans in, hands on Liam’s cheeks. “What were you dreaming of?” he asks, nose bumping Liam’s.

“That’s- I’m-“

Niall kisses Liam quickly, leaving kisses down Liam’s jaw. “Tell me,” he whispers.

“You,” Liam says.

Niall smiles and shimmies down Liam’s body until his face is in front of Liam’s crotch, his fingers tugging Liam’s tight briefs down.

“Niall I-“

“Sh, it’s okay,” Niall says, and Liam nods, moaning when Niall’s hands wrap around the base of his cock.

Liam knows he won’t last. He was close the moment he felt Niall touch him. He says this out loud and Niall is both shocked and turned on even more. The thought of Liam close to the edge already was an amazing thought.

Niall reaches down and sticks his hand in his underwear, stroking himself as he sucks and swirls his tongue around the head of Liam’s cock, only taking Liam in half way.

He sucks hard, tongue working around Liam the best he can and Liam  is tense under him, his hands gripping Niall’s hair tightly. “Ni-Niall, fuck,” he moans, thrusting his hips up a bit. “Niall I’m going to come,” he warms.

Niall pulls off, much too soon for his liking, actually enjoying sucking Liam off.

He strokes himself in time with the hand around Liam.

Liam is arching his back and letting his eyes meet with Niall’s before he’s coming over Niall’s fist.

“Liam,” Niall breathes, watching Liam come. It had him shaking and he was pushed over the edge as well, coming over his own hand.

Once Niall cleans them up Liam sits up, a confession ready on the tip of his tongue. “Last nigh when- when you were pushed into me I…I wanted to kiss you, so badly.”

Niall smiles and leans over the bed, capturing Liam’s lips with his for a long, tongue filled kiss.

And Liam couldn’t be happier. “Thanks, Ni,”

Niall smiles and ruffles Liam’s hair, telling himself they would definitely do this again, and definitely offer to share a room the next time it comes up.

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	63. Nouis (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> i don't know if this sounds mean, but my birthday is in four days and i don't know if this could be out by then? nouis where niall and louis aren't in a relationship and don't have feelings for each other, but one day niall gets super horny and shyly begs louis to fuck him. louis refuses at first, but he gives in and it's really awkward for niall because he's trying to hold in his moans but failing. can niall come untouched and louis cum inside niall? can they get together in the end? thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from Tumblr and I decided we would take requests for drabbles. It will probably mostly be Larry but we accept any pairing.
> 
> Make a request in the comments or go to their Tumblr to make a request! (Tumblr will be linked in the end for each chapter!)
> 
> It will be in form of chapters so if there's a pairing you don't want to read, you can just skip it!

"Ugh!" Liam groans, shoving his hand between the cushions of the couch, hand grabbing at nothing. 

Louis walks in and shakes his head, laughing at the state of Liam bent over, half his body stuck in the couch. 

"Everything okay Liam?"  Louis asks, coming around the couch and facing Liam. Liam groans again and stands straight, hands on his hips and shoulders slumping forward in defeat.

Liam sighs, shrugging and dropping his arms. "Have you seen my keys?" Liam asked, cocking his head to the side. 

Louis pursed his lips. "No," he says slowly, "why are you going somewhere?" He asked. 

Liam's eyebrows furrow. "As a matter of fact, I am. Are you sure you haven't seen them. Come on Lou,"

Louis' mouth falls open with a small squeak. "Liam! You promised you'd stay with me today. I'm all alone," Louis said, pouting his bottom lip out. 

Liam turned and started to walk away towards his bedroom of their small flat, scratching his head and ignoring Louis' calls. 

Louis let out a small sad noise, pulling his mobile out and texting Niall to come over for a bit. 

Louis pulls out leftovers from the lunch Harry made them yesterday and sticks it in the microwave just as his phone beeps. 

Louis sighed at Niall's response of, "I'm a bit busy Lou," and typed back a quick reply, telling Niall there is food and beer. 

Louis isn't surprised when Niall texts him back half a minutes later, telling Louis he's on his way. 

Louis laughs and drops him mobile in his hoodie pocket, waiting for the microwave to signal that his food is warm. 

Liam comes into the kitchen, pink cheeks and a sheepish smile. Louis eyes him and hums, opening the drawer to grab a fork. 

"You found your keys then?" Louis asks. Liam clears his throat and takes a sip of Louis' orange juice. 

"Yeah," is all Liam says, cheeks reddening. 

Louis laughs and swallows his pasta. "They were in your pocket weren't they?" He asks. 

Liam grunts out something in reply and leaves the flat, making Louis laugh around his fork, knowing just well they keys were in fact in Liam's pocket. 

Louis finishes his meal and sits on the couch with the telly on. Not five minutes later Niall walks into the front door, heading straight for the kitchen. 

He joins Louis with a plate of pasta and a beer, quickly finishing it all while occasionally watching the game that's playing on the screen. 

"Where'd Liam go?" Niall asks, shifting and crossing his right leg, ankle over his left knee. 

Louis shrugged. "No idea, he was supposed to stay home with me," Louis confessed. 

"Ah that's why you invited me over. I feel so loved," Niall jokes, punching Louis in the arm. 

Louis faced Niall, eyes wide. "No, I- that's not what I meant," Louis insists. 

Niall just laughs it off and turns back to the game, but focusing on Louis' warm arm against his. 

Half an hour later and Niall is shifting uncomfortably on the couch, bumping into Louis and biting his lip. 

Louis looks over to his blond friend, concerned look on his face. "Y'alright love?" He asks. 

Niall nodded quickly, avoiding Louis' eyes. 

Louis places a hand on Niall's thigh, leaning in close. "You sure? You look a bit...flustered," he says. 

Niall's muscles clench and Louis feels it under his palm. Niall groans and looks up to the ceiling, eyes watering out of pure frustration. 

"Niall," Louis says, free hand patting Niall's cheek, "you don't look so well," 

Niall licks his lips, mind still on the warmth radiating into his thigh from Louis' hand. "No I'm not," Niall confesses quickly. "I-fuck Lou,"

Niall shifts again, Louis' hand hitting Niall's crotch and- oh.

"Jesus, Niall what the hell?" Louis asks, hand snapping back to his own lap. 

Niall's hands are balled into right fists in his lap, fingers itching to unclench and touch himself. "It's been so long and- fuck I'm sorry," Niall says. 

Louis' face softens and he laughs. "Oh Ni," Louis chuckles, "you need to get out more."

"I don't know anyone!" Niall says frantically, right hand finally palming the tent in his jeans. 

Louis' eyes widen. "Niall go to the fucking loo at least," he screams, looking away and cheeks painted in a light pink. 

Niall gasps. "I haven't been this horny in so long," he admits, fingers pressing harder. "Lou I- fuck me, please,"

Louis jumps up and his hands cover his face. He starts to speak, words mumbled by his hands. "No fucking way. If you're going to do that, do it in private," Louis begs. 

Niall stands up on shaky legs and stands in front of Louis. He takes Louis' hands away from his face. 

Louis meets Niall's eyes and he can see the pained look on Niall's face. 

"God Louis, please, I need this," Niall begs, stepping closer and burying his face in Louis' neck. He leaves a small kiss and suddenly Louis' hands are on his hips, bringing them in close. 

Niall moans and looks at Louis who's pupils are blown wide. "Okay," Louis says, "fine, okay, but this is just a one off, yeah?"

Niall nods furiously and grabs Louis' hair, bringing Louis' face to his and kissing Louis hard. 

Louis groans and pushed Niall backwards towards his room, clothes coming off on the way, making the trip longer than need be. 

"Fuck," Niall curses, Louis' hands shoving his chest hard. Niall lands on the bed and shimmies up, Louis following him and removing the rest of their clothes. 

Louis grabs the lube and goes straight to work, fingers opening Niall up and his free hand stroking Niall slowly. 

Niall moans, begging Louis to hurry up. Louis laughs, spreading his fingers inside of Niall and letting go of Niall's cock. 

Niall makes a displeased sound when Louis' fingers leave his hole. "Please Lou, fuck me," 

Louis doesn't refuse this time and lubes himself up, sitting between Niall's open legs and lining himself up. 

Louis grabs Niall's hips and brings him closer before pushing into Niall slowly, watching Niall bite his lip harshly.

Niall's head falls back, neck exposed and holds back a moan, feeling the head of Louis' cock brush his prostate. 

"Okay?" Louis asks. Niall nods, not trusting his voice and Louis pulls back out before slamming into Niall roughly, hands moving up Niall's body and finally landing beside Niall's head. 

Niall's eyes are wide when the meet Louis', mouth clamped shut and throat closing around the desperate moans and screams that threaten to climb their way up. 

Louis smirks, knowing by Niall's red face and clenched fists that Niall is holding back. 

"Come on Ni," Louis says breathlessly, moving faster inside of Niall, "let go," he says.

Niall's mouth opens and a string of curse words come flowing out, and his hands come up to grip Louis' biceps. "Lou, oh god I'm-" 

Louis' hips snap forward again, Niall's hips coming up to meet Louis'. 

Louis knows Niall is close. And it would be totally embarrassing for Niall, but it's been forever and Louis is sweating over top of him, and this is all Niall really wants. 

Louis grips Niall's right shoulder, giving his some leverage to pound into Niall harder. 

"Come for me," Louis breathes. With the mix of Louis' moans and curse words, Niall barely has the chance to touch himself before he's coming all over his chest, breathing heavily. 

Louis continued to move, slower this time before he comes inside of Niall, Niall clenching around him. 

 

*_*_*_*_*

 

They continue their little shenanigans every once in a while. Louis would text Niall and Niall would come over to watch a game before being pounded into the mattress by Louis. 

It goes on for a few months, each time they fuck it lasts longer and Louis starts to forget that that's all they are supposed to be doing, fucking. 

Louis is not supposed to lie there and finally let Niall top, loving how slow and sweet Niall is being while Louis tells himself this is what making love feels like. 

"Niall," Louis moans, coming over his fist, Niall following soon after and filling the condom. 

They lie there side beside, just like the last 100 times they've done this. 

The first time was months ago. And Louis realises he likes Niall. 

Niall makes to get up to get dressed, as usual, but Louis stops him and kisses his lips. 

Niall smiled. "What was that for?" He asked. 

Louis sighs. "I have a confession," he says. Niall waits for him to continue. "I kind of...I want to be more than this," he says, motioning to their bodies, "more than fuck buddies."

Niall smiled widely and straddles Louis' hips, kissing him long and hard. 

"So do I," he whispers against Louis' lips before kissing him again. 

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Louis asks. 

Niall laughs. "I'd love to,"

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	64. Ziam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Zayn has always been misunderstood, and being left alone. To top it off, his past lovers were never good to him and always end up hurting him. He meets Liam and he's determined to show Zayn that he deserves to be loved, too.
> 
> Anonymous said:Ziam au where one works in a bookstore the other in a music store. Liam has fancied Zayn for a while and Zayn thinks Liam is cute too. Liam asks him on a date but Zayn is hesitant cuz all his exes were mean. Zayn doesn’t think he deserves love but Liam shows him

Zayn shuffled his feet as he slowly fixed the books on the tables and organized each category on the shelves of the bookstore he worked in. He wanted to kill time on slow days like today. "Zayn, could you please head up to the cash? Sam is leaving.”

Zayn turned around to face the manager and nodded quickly, making his way to the cash. He sighed in relief. It was much better to be busy than roaming around fixing already perfectly placed books.

The thing about being up front though, is that his long list of ex lovers knew where he worked. And to say they weren’t very kind to him would be an understatement.

"There you are," Zayn smiled politely at the customers. "Enjoy your reading!" The little boy and his father smiled and thanked him and Zayn watched them exit the store.

No one was in line behind them, so Zayn huffed and looked out the exit, watching people walk by while laughing with their friends.

On the other side of the mall, Liam - unlike Zayn - had much more organizing to do. People picked up CD's and movies then just threw them wherever when deciding they didn't want them. Liam’s manager was a right pain in the ass, requesting Liam to be on constant look out for misplaced items.

Today was Tuesday, though, and not many people came to the mall during the weekdays. So after quickly organizing everything, Liam sat in his chair behind the cash registers and looked across the hall, hoping to see the dark haired lad who always had his attention.

He laughed quietly as he watched the other boy (who Liam thought was maybe 20ish) slug about, pretending to fix books like he always did. Liam wondered why the lad did the same thing almost everyday.

Liam couldn't help but smile fondly at him, chin resting in his palm and heart swelling every time Zayn ran his fingers through the front of his hair.

Soon, though, Zayn was making his way to the cash and Liam had perfect view of Zayn’s beautiful face. Liam wondered what colour his eyes were. He wondered what it would be like to touch his face, to feel his lips against his, to look directly into the other boys ey-

And so it happened. Liam watched anxiously as Zayn's eyes roamed around outside the bookstore before traveling up and locking with Liam’s.

Liam was sure his heart stopped when Zayn lifted his hand to wave at Liam, despite the small, confused look he had across his face.

Liam waved back and looked away quickly deciding to count the money in the till, as it was the end of the work day. He really just wanted to take his mind off of Zayn.

The next day Liam was off of work. He usually picked his pay cheques up at work though, so he found himself driving to the mall.

With a few goodbyes and a "see you next week" Liam stuffed his cheque in his pocket. He looked across the way into the bookstore, eyes immediately catching the taller boy's figure moving about. Liam knew it was ridiculous. He knew that, at 22, watching the same boy for almost a year was silly.

But in his defense, Zayn was breathtakingly beautiful. And Liam was a little shy but that didn't stop him from walking into the bookstore and walking to the fiction section, just opposite of the teen’s section where Zayn was located.

Liam wasn't stalking; he actually planned on finding a book to buy. It just so happened to be in the section Zayn was in. Liam made it a point to try and ignore Zayn though.

Zayn knew who Liam was. Sure yesterday was confusing to look up and see the lad staring at him, and so he gave a hesitant wave. But Liam was his secret crush.

Mind you, he didn't feel the way Liam felt for him; it was simply 'wow he's hot'. Whereas Liam was head over heels for the boy he barely knew.

"Hi there," Zayn jumped and clutched his chest with one hand, the other pressing firmly against the spines of the books in front of him.

When Zayn replied with a "hello," and "how may I help you?" Liam almost cried at the wonderful deep voice.

"Just, erm, browsing. But…" Liam trailed off. Zayn smiled gently, waiting for Liam to continue.

"I noticed you waved at me yesterday, and I thought, hell he's cute, why not give it a shot?" Liam rambled. Of course he wouldn't say he's fancied Zayn for a year without even knowing what his voice sounded like. (Heaven, in case you were wondering.)

"You think I'm cute?" Zayn asked, tongue running along the back of his teeth.

"My name's Liam, and I've noticed you for a while." Liam really didn't mean for it to come out as creepily as it did, but Zayn's smile reassured Liam.

"Zayn," the younger offered. "So you don't work today, huh?" He asked. Liam shook his head. "I see. You never answered my question." Zayn prodded.

"I mean, yeah," Liam scratched the back of his neck. "And I was wondering if, maybe, a date sounded good to you?" Liam' heart was pounding rapidly in his chest.

Zayn looked young for his age, what if Liam was hitting on a kid? What if Zayn was straight?

Liam looked into Zayn's brown eyes and Liam practically swooned. Zayn hesitated. He told himself he wouldn’t get involved with another stranger. He told himself he’d avoid relationships. Especially after his recent ex who was abusive.

Liam stood waiting, smile faltering. Shit, he knows he fucked up. “Sorry I- okay pretend I didn’t ask you that,”

Zayn felt bad. Liam seemed genuinely nice. Then again, so did the other men in his life. But there’s something about Liam. Something that drew Zayn to Liam in the first place.

So he sighs and smiles. “Sure. How does later tonight sound? My shift ends in half an hour, you can stay here if you’d like. We can go get a coffee?”

Liam smiles widely and nods, handing Zayn a book he was going to buy.

*-*-*-*-*

Zayn’s shift ended and the two are walking side by side through the mall, locating the coffee shop they both loved.

“Just so you know, I don’t usually ask out strangers,” Liam said, entering the coffee shop.

Zayn laughs. “Sadly, I usually only go out with strangers.”

Liam doesn’t say anything. Not until after they’ve both gotten their drinks and are sitting in a booth, facing each other.

“So, you tend to date strangers?” Liam asked. Zayn’s eyes went wide. But he figured he might as well tell Liam.

“No- well yes. Blind dates mostly. But I’m- don’t take this the wrong way,” Zayn started, “But I haven’t had the best experiences when it comes to relationships. All my past ones have been abusive, I’ve been cheated on, the whole package.”

Liam watches Zayn sadly, sipping his coffee and listening as Zayn continued. “I don’t think I’ll ever find love. No one understands me.” Zayn says sadly.

Liam cleared his throat and licked his lips. “You…Zayn, you deserve so much more,” Liam says, “You’ve been treated like crap. I would never. You are so gentle and beautiful and you deserve to be taken out to a nice dinner and to be walked up to your door and be kissed on the cheek.”

Zayn laughs, eyes watering. “I’m not fifteen.” Zayn jokes. Liam only smiles more.

“No. But you’ve probably never gotten to experience such a cliché, and I am telling you that you deserve that kind of attention. You deserve to be loved.” Liam says.

Zayn is thankful for his words, but he snorts. “Yeah? And who’s going to give me all of that?” he asks, taking a gulp of his warm coffee.

“Me,” Liam says seriously. “Let me.”

“We don’t even know each other. We just met today,” Zayn says.

Liam sighs. “I’ve kind of…I might have had a crush on you for a year. Ever since you started working in the book store, neatly lining up the books that have been shuffled.”

Zayn blushes and laughs. He doesn’t know Liam. But he knows Liam is being sincere. And the little crush he’s had on Liam isn’t helping his decision-making. But he rolls with it.

“Okay,” he says quietly, eyes meeting Liam’s.

Liam bites his lip. “I understand it will take you a while to get to know me. We can just stay friends if that’s what you want.” Liam says. Zayn nods and sniffs. “Zayn. I just want you to know how amazing you are.”

It wasn’t long after their coffee date that Zayn realized that Liam was determined to treat Zayn the way none of his past lovers treated him.

Liam showed up to work on his scheduled days, popping in to see Zayn on their breaks with a single flower in his hand. It went on like this for ages. Liam gave him a compliment every time they met.

Liam constantly made sure Zayn knew just how special he was. Liam fought for Zayn when one of Zayn’s ex’s came by the shop.

It was months, many flowers –which Zayn had saved in a scrapbook-, plenty of sappy poems and 5 official dates to the cinema and dinner later that Zayn realized he really likes Liam, and that for once, he had someone good.

Liam was good, and Liam loved Zayn. Zayn was happy, and he was not going to let this slip through his fingers. Not when he was finally happy after 4 years.

So he’s walking with Liam to his own door, hand in Liam’s. 8 months after their first encounter, Zayn is finally getting his cliché end-of-the-date kiss on the cheek.

Liam leans in, about to press a hesitant kiss to Zayn’s cheek (Even though his lips touched the soft skin plenty of times) but Zayn turns his face, letting his lips land on Liam’s, hands cupping his cheeks.

“Thank you,” Zayn whispers. Liam smiles in return and pulls away, stepping down the front steps. Zayn stops Liam and brings him back up. “Liam…I’m- I think I’m ready,” he says, biting his lip. “I like you, and I think I’m ready to make it official.”

Liam kisses Zayn’s forehead, asking him if he was sure. When Zayn rambled on about how he was so, so ready, Liam laughed and pulled Zayn into his chest, hugging the other tightly while whispering sweet words into Zayn’s hair.

Zayn thinks Liam could be good for him. And he’s so glad he has Liam to show him what love really means.

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at [ **stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask**](http://stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask) on anonymous, if you'd like.


	65. Lirry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK EVERYONE! I was on vacation, I am so sorry. Leave promts in my inbox on Tumblr, link at the end of the chapter! YOU DON'T NEED A TUMBLR ACCOUNT TO DO SO!
> 
> Anonymous said:  
> “You and your friends have been playing the Penis Game in the library for the last five minutes and none of you have gotten above a quiet yell and I'm really just trying to study over here so I'm gonna put an end to this by winning the game” lol I forgot where I found throa but I had it saved and thought it'd be adorable because I can just imagine Harry and Liam not dating to go yell such a vulgar word but Niall's getting super pissed off because he's studying lol

Harry’s head falls to his biology text book as he giggles into the pages. Liam rolls his eyes and shakes his head, huffing. “Harry, seriously. We are not doing that,”

Harry looks up from the book and pouts. “But Li,” he cries, “No one is really in here.” He looks around, only spotting a few heads looking down into books and scribbling away. 

So okay, there were quite a few people here, but not enough to embarrass themselves. Liam sighs and fights the smile he knows is coming, because at the end of the day, he’s just as immature as Harry is.

“Fine,” Liam says, “But I start. You have to go louder than me.” Harry nods and Liam scoots his chair in closer, Harry mimicking as they lean in close. Liam gives Harry’s lips a small peck before he whispers very quietly, barely audible, “Penis.”

And the only reason Harry knows Liam said it is because he could feel Liam’s minty breath hit his face. Harry tried not to laugh as he whispered back, barely any louder than Liam, “Penis,”

So, okay. They were playing the penis game. But studying wasn’t going too well. And they could have gone home. But Liam’s house would have been far too noisy with his siblings, and Harry’s house would be far too empty, only prompting them to forget the books and make out on Harry’s bed instead.

Liam licked his lips and leaned back a bit, eyes no longer crossed from looking at Harry so close up. “Penis,” he whispers. Harry was going to complain that it wasn’t louder than his, but the longer they could keep this up, the better.

Harry rests his hand in his chin. “Penis.”

It goes back and forth for a while. It’s been 5 minutes and neither of them has hit normal volume. They are still whispering, the best they could. And Liam’s next small exhale of “penis” is just below a whispered yell.

Neither of them have noticed the boy at the table next to them studying or tapping their pencil angrily against the table. So when Harry was about to whisper out his turn of the game, mouth open, all they heard was, “PENIS!”

It took a moment for them both to realize what happened, staring at each other with furrowed brows before looking to Harry’s right. 

A blond lad stared back, wide eyed, not really registering that he had yelled it. Then his face relaxed and he cleared his throat, gathering his books. “You’ve been there for the past five minutes, and to be frank, your little game was quite irritating,”

Harry ignores the comment and smiles, sticking his hand out. “I’m Harry,”

“Niall,” Niall says back, taking Harry’s hand.

Harry shakes it quickly. “And this is my boyfriend, Liam. You seem very confident. Are you done studying? You should play with us,”

Liam looks back and forth between the two and, sometimes, Liam isn’t quite sure that Harry is in fact 18. 

And he is smiling widely with his dimple out when Niall agrees and Liam isn’t sure how or why he fell for Harry.

Harry is gathering both of their belongings, without Liam’s consent, as is grabbing Liam’s hand, telling Niall to follow.

“Where are we going, babe?” Liam asks.

Harry doesn’t look back as he replies, “To the diner near your place.”

Niall chuckles lowly and catches up to Harry. “We are going to play the penis game in a diner?”

Harry slows down when he nears his car and shrugs. “Where else?”

And yeah, where else would they play? So the other two agree and Harry takes them to the diner.

They all order food. I mean, why else would someone go to a diner? So as they all wait for their hamburgers and milkshakes, Harry starts. “Penis,”

“What?” Niall asks jokingly. He’s not sure if Harry even said anything. Harry pouts and looks at Liam. Liam sighs and repeats the word at the same level Harry did.

It doesn’t take long for Niall to reach almost yelling when the waitress comes back, quietly screaming, “Penis!”

The waitress blushes and quickly hands out their food, strawberry milk shake to Harry and the chocolate ones to Niall and Liam.

She clears her throat and asks, “Is everything okay so far? Need anything else?”

The three shake their head no and she smiles awkwardly, watching Niall already dig in and saying, “thank you,” with a mouth full of food.

“No problem,” se replies, wiping her hands on her apron, “but if you plan on playing the penis game, I suggest going across the street to ‘Ruckus’ Diner’. They are less family friendly than this one.”

The three stop chewing and hold in their laughter as they attempt to cover their own blush. “But if you guys need any tips, I suggest you two grow some balls,” she said, pointing to the couple holding hands.

Niall sits up straight and smiles triumphantly. “See, I’m the best. You guys are losers. Can’t even scream the word penis,” he says.

The waitress leaves at that and the three continue to eat, Harry and Liam getting to know Niall. 

When they are done they pay for their food and get up to leave. Once they are at the door Harry smirks and, the loudest he can, screams, “Penis!” before running out the door, leaving Liam and Niall to stay behind in shock, all eyes on them and an old lady shaking her head with a frail finger wagging in Liam’s face.

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask on anonymous, if you'd like.


	66. Ziall (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> I miss Ziall so much help :'( Can you please do a smutty Ziall with bottom!Niall? I'm rubbish at prompt ideas, but can it please include Zayn holding Niall down as he fucks him from behind and Niall coming untouched? Lol you can add in the other boys making comments about Niall's limp afterwards if you wanna :)

“Nooo!” Niall whines, plucking the ice cream from Zayn’s hand that he took out of the shopping cart. Niall puts it back in with a fake pout. “Please Z?” he asked.

Zayn stuck his hand back into the shopping cart, grabbing the same carton of ice cream along with the chewy chocolate chip cookies that Niall and thrown in on their way down the aisle.

The cookies that Niall hid in his shirt when no one was looking until they were far enough from the snack isle. Because he knows Zayn hates putting food back where it doesn’t belong. And he knows Zayn hates it even more when they have to go back to an isle they’ve already been down.

“Niall, we have a budget. We came here for black bean dip ingredients. Not ice cream and cookies and,” Zayn sighs, using his free hand to pick out a bag of marshmallows. “Marshmallows, babe.” Zayn finished.

Niall sighs and rocks on his heels, looking up at Zayn with sad eyes through his eyelashes. “Okay,” he says sadly, making grabby hands at Zayn. “Since I know you hate going back, I’ll put these back. You put the ice cream back.”

Niall snatched the cookies and marshmallows out of Zayn’s hands and stomped away slowly, but dramatically. Zayn sighs and puts the ice cream back, only to take out a different one that hasn’t been melting.

“Niall, come back.” Zayn called.

“No!” Niall shouts, not looking back. Though he didn’t get very far from Zayn. “You didn’t want me to have my cookies so I will put them back.” Niall knew Zayn had given in. He just wants to make Zayn feel bad.

“Babe, come on. I can manage to pay for a few snacks. What will the party be without…marshmallows anyways, right?” Zayn said, scratching his head.

By now a few people have stopped to watch and Zayn hasn’t been so embarrassed. Not even the time when Louis walked in on him and Niall in a compromising position.

Niall smirked before dropping it and turned around, giving Zayn a small smile. “If you insist.” He says, running to Zayn and dropping the sweets in the buggy. He leaned up to kiss Zayn quickly and Zayn groaned, watching the old lady beside them laugh and walk away.

*-*-*-*-*

Turns out Zayn paid for much more than the extra three items. Because Niall insisted they needed Cool-Aid and extra crisps. And god forbid they forget the booze.

“We’re broke!” Zayn joked. Though, they were down a few extra dollars. 

The party wasn’t to start yet, and preparing now would be silly. So Niall took out the ice cream and two spoons, standing next to Zayn, leaning over the island in the kitchen.

It didn’t take long for Niall to turn it all into something dirty though. He stood in front of Zayn, hands on either side of him, bracketing him against the island. “We’ve got time, yeah?” he breathed.

Zayn nodded quickly and Niall slammed his lips to Zayn’s, nails scratching up Zayn’s arms and fingers wrapping around his neck.

Zayn groaned and grabbed Niall’s hips, pushing him back blindly towards their room.

They hit a few obstacles, Zayn cursing along the way, “Ouch! The table,” or “Niall the couch,” or “Watch the telly!”

But, somehow, they managed to discard each other of their clothes and were now on the no longer neatly made bed. Niall’s bare back against the duvet and Zayn on ton of him.

Zayn sucked and bit bruises into Niall’s neck and chest, loving the way Niall would moan and whimper, rocking his hips up to meet Zayn’s.

Niall’s cock was leaking and he was in pain, but Zayn refused to pay it any attention. “Zayn, please,” he begged.

Zayn chuckled and Niall’s breath was torn from him when Zayn flipped him onto his stomach. The friction the blanket made with the head of his cock was amazing, but it wasn’t enough.

Not when Zayn’s body was holding him tight against the bed, one hand holding his wrists above his head and the other spreading his cheeks.

“Zayn,” he cried, but it was useless.

Zayn circled his fingers around Niall’s entrance briefly before switching hands on Niall’s wrist, using the now free one to grab the lube.

It wasn’t log until he had two fingers in, stretching and curling inside of Niall and causing him to buck his hips forward, wishly so badly that Zayn’s body was light enough for his actions to actually cause some friction.

But then Zayn had three fingers in and was whispering to Niall that he couldn’t wait to fuck him and Niall could care less about his cock. He just wanted to feel Zayn’s inside of him.

“Z, I’m good. Please I need you,” Niall cried.

Zayn smiled and grabbed Niall’s hips, bringing them up. “Knees,” was all he said. So Niall got to his knees and he could hear Zayn stroking himself with lube and Niall’s own cock twitched at the excitement.

Zayn went slow, of course. And Niall hated it. He wanted to push back, to let Zayn know it was okay. But Zayn’s hands were firm on his hips, and Niall couldn’t move at all. And taking his hand off the bed to touching himself would have him collapsing, so he was screwed.

“Please, faster,” Niall begged. Zayn smiled and leaned down to kiss Niall’s eck before pulling out and slamming back it. He was done teasing Niall. Was done teasing himself. But he would not let go of Niall. He wasn’t letting Niall move at all.

He kept up a steady pace, hitting Niall’s prostate over and over after finding it on the third thrust.

And Niall was embarrassingly close. He hadn’t even had anyone touch him and he could feel the heat pooling in his abdomen.

“Z I’m- I think,” his head fell and he watched his chest rise and fall, fingers numbing with their tight grip on the blanket.

“Me too,” Zayn whispered. He drew circles on Niall’s hips with his thumbs and left kisses down Niall’s spine, moaning and shooting vibrations over Niall’s skin. And one last hard thrust from Zayn, accompanied by Niall’s name on his tongue had Niall spilling onto the bed, body shaking with his orgasm.

Zayn helped Niall stay on all fours, but it was difficult when he himself started to get weak, body falling to Niall’s.

“Come for me, Z,” Niall breathed. He clenched around Zayn and whispered dirty words, begging for Zayn to come. A small, “Fuck me,” from Niall had pushed Zayn over the edge, coming and pulling out of Niall.

Neither knew how long they were there for, naked and sweaty and sticky. But a call from Harry saying he’d be over soon with the others is what reminted them that a party was supposed to be happening in less than an hour.

*-*-*-*-*

“Hi boys!” Liam called, placing a bottle of wine on the table. Niall walked over to it, smiling at the other three and giving Zayn a kiss. “Alright, Ni?” Liam asked.

“Of course, why do you ask?” Niall asked, pouring a few glasses of wine.

“Nothing, Liam said, “it’s just, you’re limping is all.”

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask on anonymous, if you'd like.


	67. Larry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> High school Larry where Louis is curled up in Harry's lap watching Bambi because Louis is upset and Harry just whispers cute things and Louis realizes he loves Harry and Harry loves Louis

Louis walks out of his English classroom sulking. His face is parallel to the floor, his mouth is pulled into a frown, and his feet shuffle in tiny steps. 

He ignores anyone who passes by him. Doesn't say a word when someone grumbles at him that he should watch where he's going. 

And he almost pretends not to hear Harry calling his name from his locker. Almost. 

"Louis!" Harry called again and Louis lifts his head. His neck was sore and his hand automatically flew up, fingers digging into the muscle. 

Harry stands there with his hands clasped in front of him, backpack high on his shoulders and hair ruffled from the constant removal of his jumper after putting it on and finding it too hot. 

"Hey, Haz." Louis said, walking closer. His eyes meet Harry's and he can see the worry written all over the taller boy's face. 

Louis sighs and shakes his head, moving Harry to the side a bit with a push to his shoulder. "Don't ask, Harry," Louis tells him, head in his locker as he looks for his history book. 

"But you're sad," Harry replied. And Louis can hear the pout in Harry's voice. Can see the image of Harry's wide, green eyes watering as his lip pops out. 

Louis will never understand how Harry came to be so sensitive. And towards him especially. Harry has always been soft. But when it came to Louis, it was different. Louis meant the world to Harry. 

Louis shuts his locker with a slam that startles himself, but Harry is still. "Are you sure, Loubear?" 

And Louis really can't pretend he hates it when Harry calls him that. Because he loves it. And it turns him into mush. 

"I failed my English test. I don't know what happened, Hazza. That's my best subject," Louis whines. 

Harry links his arm with Louis' and drags him down the hall towards his own car. "How about we order pizza and we can cuddle and watch Bambi?" Harry asked. 

And who was Louis to turn down a cuddle and Bambi?

*-*-*-*-*

The living room is a mess but it doesn't matter. "No, Harry shush. Stop talking," Louis laughed, taking a slice of pizza and sticking it in Harry's face. Harry's hand grabs Louis' wrist before Louis gets the chance to smother Harry's face in grease. Louis falls over, close to Harry when his wrist is gently yanked. 

Louis holds still, feeling Harry's fingers loosen their grip. The pizza is at the side of his face, and Louis is upset he didn’t succeed his mission. Harry's leans in close and Louis thinks Harry's going to kiss him. His heart speeds up and he's sure Harry can feel his pulse hammering against his fingers. 

But, instead, Harry takes a bite from the pizza and smiles while Louis lets out a breath he'd been holding. 

Half way through the movie and the pizza was done, crust left behind and empty cans of soda toppled over on the floor along with empty ice cream containers. 

Harry's arm around Louis tightens and Louis sighs. "Feeling better?" Harry asks. 

Louis was. But he wasn't about to tell Harry that. Not when Harry was being so sweet. Louis is a sucker for this side of Harry. 

"Not really," he says, "but the pizza helped." It wasn't a lie. It just wasn't the whole truth. 

Harry coos and suddenly Louis is in Harry's lap, knees on either side of Harry. He relaxes and rests his head on Harry's chest, not caring that he could no longer see the movie. 

"You're smart, Lou," Harry starts, fingers tickling up Louis' spine. Louis' arms are pinned between their chests and he doesn't let the opportunity to draw circles on Harry's chest go. 

"And you've gotten straight A's," Harry whispers, fingers inching towards Louis' neck. "One bad day won't ruin your grade," 

Harry's fingers are now curled in Louis' hair. Louis moans and shuts his eyes, letting himself enjoy the feeling of Harry's hands in his hair as his own fingers half their ministrations, hands flat on Harry's chest. 

"One bad mark won't ruin your whole grade, babe." Harry says again and, did he just call Louis babe?

Harry leaves a kiss to Louis head and Louis blushes. His heart is pounding and now there's no doubt harry can feel it. Because Louis can feel Harry's and- what?

"You're uh- kind and smart and so wonderful, Lou," Harry says, voice shaky. And he's so nervous. Louis can tell. His head is still resting on Harry's collar bone and Harry's hands are still massaging his scalp and neck and Louis has no idea what's happening. Or why Harry is nervous. 

Harry continues. "And you're funny and so, so beautiful."

Where did that come from? Louis bites his lip and moves his head slightly, facing the back of the couch to place his lips gently onto Harry's warm shoulder. He leaves a small, wet kiss and all he can hear is Harry's sweet words and his own heart pumping blood through his body rapidly. 

And fuck, he loves Harry. He always did, but right now, when Harry's lips are brushing his ear, whispering sweet words, he knows for sure. 

So he moves again, leaves kisses up Harry's neck until his own lips are against Harry's ear. His hands come up to cup Harry's neck and he whispers, "I love you,"

He pulls back fully now, eyes finally meeting Harry's and Harry can’t believe what just happened. Neither could Louis. 

His eyes fall to Louis' lips and he licks his own. Louis follows the movement of Harry's tongue and he really wants to know why he's still straddling Harry and not kissing him. 

"Can I-" Louis clears his throat and blushes some more. "Haz I-I want to kiss you," Louis says. 

"Yeah- yes please," Harry breathes. Louis can smell the chocolate mint ice cream when he leans in closer, head tilting down. 

His nose bumps Harry's and their lips barely ghost over the other's as Harry speaks. "I love you too,"

And Louis sees no reason not to crash his lips to Harry's. So he does, lips pressing into Harry's hard and fingers playing with the curls at the nape of Harry's neck. 

Harry has his hands on Louis' hips and he groans, moving his lips with Louis' in a fervent manner. 

Teeth clink and noses bump, but all that matters is that they are holding each other and that Louis is warm against Harry and that Harry's tongue is running over the roof of Louis mouth before leaving. Only for Harry to nibble of Louis' swollen bottom lip. 

And Louis doesn't moan. He really doesn't. Or so he says. But if he did, he couldn't help it. Because Harry's fingers are pressing into his hips and Harry's tongue is soothing his bitten lip and all is right. 

"Harry," Louis breathes, pulling away. Their eyes meet and its quiet for a while and Harry knows what Louis is silently asking. 

"Let's just take it slow," Harry says, "or as slow as we can after that." He giggles. His smile softens and his thumbs rub Louis' cheekbones. "But I really do love you, Lou,"

Louis smiles and buries his face in Harry's neck, hiding his smile, lips smushed against the soft skin as he mumbles out, "Me too,"

Make requests in the comments or on my friend's Tumblr at stunning-stylinson.tumblr.com/ask on anonymous, if you'd like.


End file.
